An eye for an eye
by Idreamofivan
Summary: After Prince charmed. "He took my brother and now I take his. Nobody can heal you now Christopher... not the elder, not even the lord of darkness!" The demon said "You are just wasting your time… nobody cares about me." Chris said weakly. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AND FOR ALL, I NEVER DID OR WILL OWN CHARMED!**

**SUMMARY:** Set after Prince charmed. "He took my brother and now I take his. Nobody can heal you now Christopher… not the elder, not even the lord of darkness!" The demon said "You are just wasting your time… nobody cares about me…not me… not the charmed ones, not the elder… and definitely not my brother!" Chris said weakly.

A/N: since this is way before spin city, in my fic Leo was a great father, and Chris really cares about him.

**AN EYE FOR AN EYE**

It was late at night, the lights and humming of the racing cars below him were fading away as the icy wind, numbed his already anesthetized body and soul. Still… he didn't care, he even welcomed the chilly thorns that pierced his body as the unmerciful golden gate bridge's wind whipped his body.

He stared at the void, with a face vacant of feelings, with eyes empty of tears, with a heart that was hollower than the deserted night in San Francisco; and with a soul that had been so battered, so confused in a turmoil of feelings that was probably already shuttered into an irreparable state.

Chris replayed what had happened in his mind for the umpteenth time. The love of his life had betrayed him and now was dead. To add a little to his misery his brother hated him, gee his whole family hated him and wouldn't trust him. He couldn't fight any longer, he was tired of fighting… if he died in 2004 would he get to see his mother and aunts in 2026's heaven? He didn't know… they say you don't go to heaven if you commit suicide, but then… nothing could be worst that this hell he lived in, so he was considering the option. Nobody would care anyway…

"An eye for an eye!" Someone said shimmering behind him and stabbing him on the back.

Chris gasped for air as he felt to the floor, looking at his assaulter that had made his wishes come true, and now he was wondering… did he really want to die? The idea scared him a little, but on the other hand, it seemed so comforting.

"Oprent…" He said weakly recognizing the figure in front of him. He remembered he had sworn revenge when Wyatt killed his brother in front of him; but still… which sort of revenge was this one? Wyatt couldn't care less if Chris died.

"He took my brother and now I take his. Nobody can heal you now Christopher… not the elder, not even the lord of darkness!" Oprent said

"You are just wasting your time… nobody cares about me…not me… not the charmed ones, not the elder… and definitely not my brother!" Chris said weakly laying on the floor.

"You are wrong… you are the only one he cares about… even you can't be so stupid as not to realize that!" Oprent smiled smugly.

Chris couldn't help smiling from his fetal position on the floor.

"And he will feel it when you die… you know he will… he might not feel your pain, because of that stupid spell you did, to block yourself out from him; but he'll feel your death…in any time line, in any realm, in anyway… you KNOW… Wyatt will feel your death… and it will KILL him! As much as my brother's death hurt me or hopefully worst… because despite how he tries to hide it… there is still some good left in your brother… all those feeling… you know that, right Christopher?" He kicked Chris on his stomach. Chris started coughing. "That's why you came here to save him… because he wasn't always bad… because there still good in him… because you still love your brother… so touching…I will tell him that your last words were…" The demon grabbed Chris' hair and pulled his head up. "What do you want me to tell your brother that your last words were?" He asked harshly.

"BASTARD!" Chris yelled at him, and that earned him an energy ball on his shoulder.

"That's not nice… I don't think your brother will like to know those were your last words for him." Oprent said kneeling in front of him. "I swear I'll tell Wyatt whatever you want." He said seriously.

"Why?" Chris asked weakly. "What do you get from it?"

"The same I get by telling you that he cares about you… the pleasure of seeing the bittersweet pain in your eyes that knowing it provokes!" He said evilly.

"Tell him that no matter what he is my brother…and I wouldn't want any other brother but him and that I will always love him!" Chris said fighting to stay conscious.

"Oh… he is going to love that." Oprent said self content shimmering out.

Chris closed his eyes exhausted, he didn't even cry for Leo, he didn't have the strength; and he doubted he cared.

"_I don' want to see you anymore."_ Had been his mother's words and that was all he could remember right now.

"_I don't need you."_ Had been Wyatt's words.

Bianca's face as she died…

All the harsh words his parents and aunts had told him all this past months. The turmoil in his head was the only thing that accompany him through his trip to unconsciousness.

Only luckily… he was so weak, physically and mentally, that he couldn't keep up the shield he had been using since he got to the past. Once he got to the past, knowing his father would find it weird to realize he could sense him as precisely as he could sense Wyatt, he decided to block himself out of it; leaving enough room for Leo to sense him like he would sense any other human being.

&&&&&&&&

At the manor.

"Where do you think Chris is?" Piper asked wrapped in Leo's arms, even though they weren't technically married anymore, that particular night a couple more drinks and a lot more stress than necessary had forced them to make a hiatus on their on going separation and enjoy their marital rights.

"I don't know… I haven't seen him since the incident with Wyatt three days ago. He did seem pretty beat up after what you guys told him." Leo said sweetly.

"Yeah… I know… I was especially harsh… but try to understand… how would you react if someone said that about your son?"

"He said that about MY SON!" Leo didn't know whether to laugh or get angry.

"I know… I know…" She chuckled "What I meant was how he expects me to react? Do you think he was telling the truth?" She whispered.

"It doesn't matter what I think, sweetie. It matters what you think." He said kissing her temples.

Piper let go one silent tear. "I think he is telling the truth…there is something about Chris… I can always tell when he is lying or when he is hiding something…that's why I didn't trust him when he first came here, because I knew he was lying about the Titans… I can always tell when he is lying… even if I can never get him to tell me the truth…I know he knows he can't lie to me…He tells me as little as possible, but he tries not to lie…"

Leo kissed the top of her head and Piper sobbed.

"I just don't want to believe him!" She cried.

"Yeah… I know… me neither… but just imagine how HE might be feeling… I know he usually looks like an unemotional rock, but I bet what he is hiding underneath that imperturbable façade it's not all roses and butterflies you know? Nobody appears so cold at the age of twenty two unless life roughens you out!"

"I know… I feel bad already as it is…what do you want me to do? Besides I bet he doesn't even cares what I say, said or will say to him." Piper said out loud trying to make herself feel better.

"Well… you should have seen him on the bridge that day… he looked devastated… or as devastated as Chris can be…come on… the poor guy lost his fiancé two weeks ago… he didn't even mourn her! He must be dying inside…and then… this…" Leo said sadly.

"Well… ok, ok… I'll apologize first thing in the morning and then we'll plan something to make him feel a little better… are you happy now?"

Leo kissed her lovingly. "You are a great woman Piper Halliwell." He said with a smile.

"Only when I have a great man beside me!" She said good-humoredly… then she realized he wasn't beside her all the time any more, and her expression changed to a somber one. Leo held her closer; and she closed her eyes pretending to sleep.

A few hours later…

Leo suddenly jerked up, his eyes opened wide as if he had just been drowning and he had finally managed to get some air.

"What?" Piper said scared; but before she even managed to finish the word, he had already orbed them to Wyatt's nursery. "He is fine, he is sleeping." Piper said checking her baby to make sure nothing happened to him.

"No he is not!" Leo said freaked out glowing golden on top of him. "I can't heal him… there is nothing wrong with him!" He said even more worried than before.

"Then why are you freaking out like this? He is fine, calm down, sweetie!" She said caressing Leo's cheek, thinking he might have had a nightmare.

She knew that now that he was away so much, he usually had all this fears that he wasn't going to be able to protect Wyatt if something happened to him.

"You don't understand Piper… there is something wrong with MY SON! I can feel it… its like this connection I have only with Wyatt… it's stronger than with anybody else in the world… and I can feel it, my son is hurt… only I am not sensing it from here… my son is not here and its not exactly what I usually feel with Wyatt, just very, very similar!"

"Well unless you have another son that we don't know about, Wyatt is here and he is FINE!"

"No he is NOT!" He said grabbing Piper's arm and orbing her to where he felt the pain was coming from, he didn't have time to discuss with Piper, he knew it.

Deep was their surprise when they saw Chris… lying on the cold beam of the golden gate bridge, his body was dyed red, a pool of blood around him. They didn't even think about what had happened to Leo, or how much Chris usually got them on their nerves… all they thought about was saving him.

"Chris!" Leo ran to him, letting the golden sparkles emanate from his hands into his body, he managed to heal the wound on his shoulder, but the one on his back wasn't healing he could feel it.

Chris opened his eyes weakly and looked at his father with a frail smile, love and pain gleaming from his eyes.

"You came… I knew you would… deep down inside I knew you would feel it and wouldn't let me die alone." He cried delirious, so weakly… oh so weakly. "I am sorry dad…I am so sorry… please forgive, I never meant to hurt anyone…I just wanted to save Wy." It took him forever to finish that sentence.

"Shh… it's ok… don't talk." Leo said comfortingly, hardly paying attention to what he was saying, all he could think what that the boy in front of him was dying and he didn't seem to able to heal him.

He looked around and he saw Piper, who also hadn't really process the dad part. She was shivering in her nightgown and crying. Leo stretched his arm so she could hold her hand, and they orbed to the manor.

They helped Chris, who was unconscious again, into the couch.

"Heal him!" Piper screamed freaked out, Chris moaned at her screaming.

"I am trying… I can't!" Leo whispered freaked out himself.

"TRY AGAIN!"

Leo applied the golden glow one more time, and another time, and five more times, and the wound healed a little, not too much, just enough for Chris to regain some consciousness.

Once Chris jade eyes were open, they search insanely for his father. Yet, since he was lying on his stomach (the wound was on his back), and his face was actually facing the backrest of the couch, all he could see was the couch. He started getting pretty agitated when he didn't see anyone, his breathing became erratic while he desperately attempted to turn his head.

Seeing this, Leo gently helped him turn his head and looked at him.

"Don't worry, Chris… I am here! Nothing will happen to you!" He said gently, kneeling in front of him so they could be at eye level.

"Dad… do you think I'll be able to see mom once I die… I really missed her… do you know how ghosts and time travel work?" Chris said heartbroken, holding his father's hand and closing his eyes.

Leo kissed his temples, and slowly reacted to the words "Dad", "Mom" "Ghosts". He wondered if Chris was so delirious that he had mistaken him for his real father or he was only delirious enough to forget he had been hiding his identity all this time.

He remembered how he had been inexplicably drawn to him when he was hurt and looking at Piper's face all doubts he might have had were whipped out of his head.

"I am sorry, son, but I am not letting you go visit your mother up there yet!" He said gently caressing his hair.

"Everything is so hard, dad…" Chris cried with his eyes closed.

"Shh… save your strength, son… everything is going to be ok."

"I miss mom… I miss her so much…and Bianca… she died, dad…Wyatt killed her, I know he didn't mean to… Wy would never kill her on purpose, right dad, he is not such a monster yet…right dad?" the tears run throw his pale face as he pleaded his father to convince him there was still hope for Wyatt.

"Hush, my boy… everything is going to be ok; sleep a little, Chris… It will make you feel better." Leo begged his son. "We are going to save Wyatt… I promise."

Piper was paralyzed, sobbing quietly behind them. She couldn't believe that Chris was her son.

"Yes…we'll get him to be who he was before mom died! He was good… he just loved her too much… I loved her too, dad." He wept; and Piper let go a loud sob. "I can hear mom crying dad…I wanna go with her… please… I miss her…"

"I know it hurts… but you can't go with your dead mom, son… I am sorry, you have the younger version of her behind me and that will have to do… cuz I am not letting you die! We will heal you, ok?"

"But she doesn't want to see me…I never meant to hurt her… that's why I never told her before… I know how hard it probably was for her to hear Wy was evil…because it hurt me so much when I found out… I wanted to spare her from the pain…but I couldn't… and she said she didn't want to see me again the other day, dad… It hurt." His words were simple, "It hurt" but his voice denoted so much more than a simple word.

Piper let go a sob from behind him, she had been crying non stop since they found Chris, and when she comprehended that Chris was her son, her crying had tripled.

"I am sorry, Baby… I never meant to hurt you…I just didn't know how to react… I am sorry." She said, still scared of coming forward.

He cried "Is mom really there dad? I can barely see…will you tell her that I love her?"

Leo started crying, and did another futile attempt to heal him. Piper heard Chris' words and ran beside him, kissing his temples.

"I am here baby…everything is going to be fine!" She told him between sobs.

"I am sorry mom, I love you, you were the best… I am sorry I was a bad son!" He started loosing consciousness. Piper kissed his temples.

"Stay with us honey …I love you!" She managed to say as Chris drifted to unconsciousness with a smile on his lips.

"LEO HEAL HIM!" She screams.

"I CAN'T, I think whoever stabbed him used a magic blocking athame!" he said showing her the athame that he had brought with him from the bridge.

Piper caressed her delirious son's hair. "Everything is going to be fine, sweetie." She said almost mechanically. "We have to do something Leo, at this rate, your healing is not going to be able to keep him alive for long!" She said desperate looking at her ex husband. He nodded.

"Ok… first thing we need is to stop the bleeding… I stopped some with my healing, but not much…I need you to go get me lots of towels, big and small, bring antiseptics, any pain killers you have in the house and any medicine to lower the fever…ah… I also need your sewing kit." Leo said in doctor mode, Piper looked at him horrified. "I did this during the war countless times Piper, trust me!"

Piper looked shocked but did as she was told. Leo orbed to the kitchen, he put water to boil and started boiling anything that was going to come in touch with his son, to sterilize it.

After a while he was ready. He walked to his son. Piper was sitting on the couch. Chris' head on her lap, she was caressing his hair while he mumbled incoherently. Leo carefully cleaned and disinfected the wound, Piper held her son's hand tightly while Leo sew it. Still Chris was so out of it, he barely groaned.

Once they were done, they orbed Chris to Piper's bedroom.

"How could he not tell us who he was?" Piper asked heart broken, tucking him into bed lovingly.

"What did you expected him to say, Hey… I am Chris your unborn child from the future? Besides…you know… future consequences!"

"Like father like son, I guess!" She said crying. Leo chuckled proudly. "I don't care… I don't care why he didn't tell us, now… I just want him to be ok! Who did this to him?" She said resting on her ex husband's chest.

"I don't know sweetie, but we will ask him once he wakes up!" He kissed her forehead.

"We'll have another son, Leo!" Piper said smiling through her tears.

"It looks like it, right?" He said proudly kissing her passionately, letting themselves get overwhelmed by the fact that they were going to have another perfect son.

Wrapped in each others arms they lovingly gazed at Chris. Their hearts skipped a beat, their usually strong, unemotional whitelighter, looked broken, frail, his body was covered by improvised bandages. He looked dreadfully pale and was mumbling and twisting in an agitated dream.

"It's ok, mom is here!" Piper said running to his side. His mother's voice seemed to sooth him a little.

"Please get better, son." Leo said grabbing his hand. "We have so much to tell to each other!"

"Wyatt…Wy… don't do this please!" He mumbled.

"It's ok, baby… it's ok… nothing will happen!" Piper said softly.

"Mom?" Chris said opening his eyes. When he saw her his face transfigured to ultimate joy, he tried to sit down, but Piper gently pushed him down.

"Rest!" She whispered in his ear, touched by the absolute happiness that her sight had provoked in Chris.

Chris eyes searched for his father.

"I am not feeling very good, dad!" He said weakly. "Can you heal me?"

Chris didn't seem to be really aware of what was really going on, his brain seemed to be mixing past with future with his own past, and reality with fantasy; probably effect of the huge amount of sedatives running through his veins.

Piper and Leo didn't want to bring him back to reality, not yet at least… reality seemed to be too harsh for their baby boy, so if the sedatives where taking him to a happier place, they would keep him there.

"No sorry, baby, dad can't heal you… you've been stabbed by a power blocking athame… but you are going to be just fine…" She kissed his forehead. "Now just rest!"

"I am sorry, Kiddo!" Leo said guilty.

"It's ok dad, I am not feeling that bad anyways… don't worry!" He lied so his dad wouldn't feel guilty. "Where is Wy?" He whispered, closing his eyes.

"With your Aunts, downstairs." She whispered not knowing what to say.

"Can you tell him to come?"

"Not yet sweetie, when you are feeling better, just rest now."

"Will you tell him I asked for him when you see him?" He said childishly, his eyes still closed.

"Sure honey, now sleep for a while" Piper said kissing his forehead.

"Son…" Leo added doubtfully.

"Yes, dad?" Chris mumbled, almost falling asleep.

"Nothing… just that we love you very much." He said panting his leg.

"I know dad, I love you all too… don't worry, I am fine now… so can Wy come stay with me now, please?" He said, falling asleep.

Once they realized he was fully asleep Piper asked.

"Do you think he meant the "I am fine now"?" She said hopingly, a part of her knew that her son was dying in front of them, but still she wanted so much to believe he was fine.

"Piper, I am sorry, but I don't think he was aware of anything that is going on…I think he thought he was back with his family, when everything was ok and everybody was happy, and I think he told me that, cuz he thought I was saying I love you cuz I was scared cuz he got hurt." Leo answered sadly. "And I think he was lying about being fine cuz he wanted to see his brother, as cute as that is, he is anything but fine, sweetie."

"It's so weird…Wyatt has a brother!" Piper said smiling.

"Yeah, apparently one that would do anything or go through anything to save him." He hugged his wife proudly.

"Do you think he will ever forgive us for all that we put him through?" She asked worried.

"I hope he does… but we need to do something Piper… he is dying, he is really dying…unless we find which magic did this to him and reverse it… we will never be able to ask him for forgiveness."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II:

Unable to wait one more seconds Piper decided to wake up her sisters to fill them in all the recent events and ask them for their help.

"You stay here with him, I'll tell the girls and we WILL find a way to reverse the magic… you just keep on healing him if he looks too bad… we'll get out of this one sweetie, I promise." Piper said resting her hand on Leo's shoulder and kissing his cheek comfortingly.

Leo sighed and nodded ever-so-sadly.

"Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart… mom and dad will take care of everything, you just relax now, baby." She said kissing Chris' forehead.

"We have to save Wyatt!" He answered in his delirium, trying to sit down.

Leo ran to the bed and helped Piper force Chris back down on the bed.

"We'll save Wyatt, sweetie… don't worry… I am going to get your aunts and we are going to start researching the book… don't worry… we'll take care of everything this time, you just rest… we'll make sure everything is fine, baby." Piper cooed in his ear, while she caressed his hair.

"I am sorry, mom… I am just so tired… so tired…" He excused himself for not being able to help.

"I know you are, honey… don't worry… rest… mom and dad will take care of everything."

"If this is another of Chris' crazy stunts I swear I am going to kill his orbing butt… no respectable demon is up this early in the morning!" A very sleepy Paige yawned as she was dragged by Piper to the Hallway where an equally sleepy Phoebe was waiting for them.

When she heard Paige's words, Piper that had been fairly able to stay composed till now, started jerking trying to regain control of herself.

"What happened sweetie? Is everything ok?" Phoebe asked worried walking to her and hugging her. Piper shook her head, knowing that if she spoke she wasn't going to be able to restrain the tears.

"Have you been crying?" Paige asked concerned looking at her red stained eyes.

Piper let go a sob. "It's Chris… I know who he is…"

"What did he do to you? I swear that if he made you cried I am going to kick his skinny ass all the way back to the future where he came from!" Phoebe said protectively.

"No…" She cried.

"And why are you crying, sweetie?" Paige asked her concerned drawing soothing circles in her back. 'What did he do to you? Where is he? He better be prepare for the Charmed ones wrath cuz nobody hurts our sister without regretting it, right Phoebe?"

"Right… He is dead meat." Phoebe answered caringly.

Piper, of course, bawled her eyes out with that comment.

"What is it sweetie… we can't help you if you don't tell us!" Phoebe said sweetly. "What did Chris do NOW? Where is he?"

"He is in my room…Leo is taking care of him… he got stabbed by a power blocking athame and he is dying… we can't heal him and he is dying in my bed… my son is dying before he is even conceived!" She cried.

"He is dying?" Paige said shocked. It was fun to tease about killing Chris when he was fine and healthy, but she didn't want him to really die.

Piper nodded between sobs.

"What do you mean by your son?" Phoebe added.

Piper just nodded again.

"Chris is your son?" Paige asked even more shocked.

"Mine and Leo's and I told him to get out of here... I hurt my son…you should have heard him… he was scared of me… he said he didn't mean to hurt me…" She mumbled pseudo coherently in between sobs.

"Honey… I am sure he understood your reasons and already forgave you for that." Phoebe said understandingly, trying to put behind the fact that she had just found out that Chris was her nephew and she wanted to jump and scream or at least have some kind of reaction; but right now her sister needed her, she would have to put off the reaction for a little later.

"But he shouldn't have to forgive me for that… I shouldn't have said that…" She continued sobbing.

"Piper… I don't mean to be cruel… but what's done its done… and now the important thing is to get him well so we can ask him to forgive us, don't you think?" Paige asked her trying to snap her out of it, also realizing that if Chris was truly dying she didn't really have time to really chew and digest that Chris was her nephew right now, they will have to act now and deal with the turmoil of emotions of the later revelation later.

Piper nodded.

"So what do we know? Who did this?" Paige asked.

"We don't know… we need to find the magic that did it to reverse… but Chris is in such a bad shape he is not being really coherent most of the time, he doesn't really remember that he is in the past and he mixes time lines, and he doesn't really know… and it's better…cuz when he remembers he is devastated." Piper explained sadly.

"Well… but we need him to tell us who did this, Piper…it's the only way." Phoebe said sympathetically.

Piper nodded reluctantly.

"Well… I think is time we have a conversation with our newly found nephew." Paige said leading the other two to Piper's bedroom.

&&&&&&&

When they entered the bedroom Phoebe and Paige repressed their gasps at the devastating sight of Chris; they didn't want to alarm even more the already distressed parents, but they never imagined their tough, detached, neurotic whitelighter could look like that, so pale, so frail and for the apparent pleads for companion and attention, anything but detached at least from the members of their family.

"Mom…" He moaned without opening his eyes a soon as they entered the room and Piper ran to him, holding his hand. Piper seemed to get lost in whatever she was cooing at her son, oblivious of anything but her son's weak state.

"Hey… how is super daddy doing?" Phoebe smiled at Leo good-humoredly.

"I've been better." He said trying not to show how really battered he was.

"We need to find out who did this, Leo." Paige said seriously.

Leo nodded but didn't move from where he was.

"We need to ask him." Paige ratified.

Leo nodded and sighed, he shook his son gently in order to wake him up.

"Chris, son… wake up for a second please."

Chris moaned in pain and Piper had to bite her tongue not to yell at everybody to stop disturbing her son.

"Please Chris, daddy needs your help."

"I am tired, dad… I don't feel good." He said weakly without opening his eyes.

"I know, buddy… but I really need you to wake up for just five seconds… can you do this for me, son?" He said holding his hand.

Chris groaned, but opened his hazy eyes trying to focus them on his father.

"Dad…" he tried to smile, but he was too weak.

"Hey, champ..." Leo smiled at him "I know this is hard son… but we need to you to tell us what happened to you… so we can heal you."

Chris looked at him and blinked three times, each time it took him longer to re open his eyes.

"Come on, sweetie, stay with us… we need your help so we can help you." Phoebe, who was now standing behind Leo, spoke.

"Tired" He said weakly.

"Come on, Chris… you can do it… if anyone is strong enough, you are… we need your help." Paige said, she was behind Piper, at Chris' right, while Leo and Phoebe where at his left.

"Come on sweetie… your whole family needs your help… you are not going to let us all hang in here, right?" Piper said lovingly stroking his hair.

"Wyatt" he mumbled, closing his eyes "The gi…" He trade off falling asleep again.

"Yeah… just think that you need to save Wyatt… that will keep your neurotic self going!" Paige exclaimed from behind and Phoebe chuckled a little.

"Nahh…" Leo said sadly "He was saying that his whole family is not asking him… that Wyatt is missing."

Piper nodding, confirming what he was saying. "And the gi… probably means the girls… and I am going to assume that would be your offspring, cuz I am not a rabbit!"

Paige and Phoebe smile as broad as they could smile in this sort of situation.

"Gee you are good parents…a couple hours of knowing he is your son and you already deduct that cuz he says Wyatt and the gi he means all that?" Paige asked amazed.

"No… he's been asking for Wyatt since he got hurt." Leo said sadly.

"He thinks we are not letting Wyatt inside the room, so he is just seeing how he can manipulate us to let his brother come and visit." Piper added stroking his hair with a sad, sad chuckle. "And that is better than having him remembering the truth."

"Still… if you ask me… that is a hell of good parenting… figuring it all that out in his state…he is lucky to have such great parents." Paige told them comfortingly and they smiled thankfully.

"Ok…" Piper sighed and looked at Phoebe "Bring Wyatt here… he will be able to sense him somehow, I guess... and try not to wake him up!" She told her as she walked out the door. "Wyatt is coming in a few minutes, sweetie" she whispered in Chris' ear and they could see how his mouth draw a smile.

&&&&&&&&

Chris was twisting and shaking in pain when a couple of minutes later Phoebe walked in with a sleepy Wyatt.

"Shh… leave him on the couch… he is going to fall asleep again and Chris will be able to sense him in the room." Piper whispered.

Leo meanwhile was trying to raise Chris' head up to give him some more pain killers.

"Come on Chris… open up… I need you to take this." Leo told him lovingly.

"No…" He moaned weakly.

"Come on Chris… it will make you feel better!" Leo pleaded.

But Chris didn't answer and just leaned forward so gravity would take his head to rest on his father's chest, and even if he was anything but bothered by his son resting his head on his chest, at this point the only thing he really cared about was stopping Chris' pain as much as he could.

"How did you get to be so stubborn, Christopher?" He scolded him lovingly.

"I take after mom, right dad?" He mumbled weakly with a faint smile with his head hidden in his father's chest.

Leo couldn't help but chuckling; Piper didn't know whether to find it cute or get angry.

"Well Chris… if you don't take your medicine I am going to ask Wyatt to leave the room and I won't let him come visit his sick brother until you are really better!" Piper threatened the boy, knowing Chris was able to sense Wyatt's presence.

And confirming one more time that her mother instincts worked perfectly, as soon as she said those words Chris opened his mouth and swallowed the pills his father was attempting to give him.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Leo said gently putting him back into bed.

"Ok, we NEED to ask him what happened!" Paige felt horrible reminding them… but she couldn't stand there watching her nephew's life slip away without doing something.

"Can we just let him rest five minutes?" Leo pleaded.

"He is getting worst by the second Leo… what do you think?" Paige said sadly. "Chris… sweetie…we need to know what happened to you!" She asked kneeling in front of him. "Come on… open those beautiful eyes of yours for your Auntie, ok?"

Chris weakly opened his unfocussed eyes and looked at her.

"You are such a good boy." She told him as if he was a little kid, caressing his cheek.

He smiled weakly.

"Are you in pain, sweetie?" She asked and thank god she was just staring at Chris' eyes so she missed Piper's and Leo's glares.

Chris nodded.

"Do you remember how you got hurt?" She spoke to him as if she was talking to a little kid, but Chris seemed too confused and looked like he was mixing times and was definitely not acting very mature right now. Not that she could blame him, a deadly stab in the back and a dose of pain killers that were one pill away from an OD would do that to anyone.

"An eye for an eye he said…but he doesn't care!" His voice broke and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Who doesn't care, sweetie?" Phoebe asked caring.

"Wyatt… Wy doesn't care anymore…" Chris said heartbroken and his eyes got glassy.

"Wyatt did this to you?" Piper snapped freaked out.

"No… he said Wy cared about me … an eye for an eye, he said…Does Wy still care about me, mom?"

"I bet he does, honey… but who said an eye for an eye?" Paige asked him.

But Chris was turning his head around searching for his mom.

"Does he, mom?" He asked her with glassy eyes when he found her.

"Of course he does, sweetie." She caressed his hair and kneeled beside him, so as to be only a couple of inches away from her baby boy, who seemed on the verges of tears. "Everything is going to be fine…you need to tell us who did this to you… Wyatt is going to be very angry at whoever did this to his baby brother, right?" Piper said trying to repress her own tears…seeing Chris raving like this was killing her.

Chris did a futile attempt of nodding "Brothers forever… He'll always have my back and I'll always have his… always." He said as his eyes slowly began to close down.

"But who did this to you, Chris?" Leo snapped worried and Chris jolted startled.

"Did what, dad?" He looked at him confused, his eyes hazy.

"Who stabbed you, Chris?"

"Who was stabbed?" he asked confused and then a flicker of pain crossed his eyes " Bianca…Wyatt didn't mean to kill Bianca, right dad? Tell me it was an accident… he didn't mean to…" He rambled, his green eyes piercing his father's for the answer he was longing to hear.

"Wyatt killed Bianca?" Phoebe could help a horrified scream.

Chris eyes quickly flashed to his aunt before loosing consciousness.

"CHRIS!" Leo called him desperately one more time.

"I don't want to go to school today, dad… Paige says I have the highest grades in the entire school and I never miss classes… please let me stay, dad, I am tired, just today… let me sleep, please." He mumbled without opening his eyes.

"You seriously have the highest GPA in the entire school?" Leo beamed proudly, Piper looked at him like "Does it really matters right now?" but she was undeniably proud too.

Chris nodded and let go a weep of exhaustion. "Let me sleep, dad… please!" he begged in the verge of sobbing.

Piper kissed his forehead. "Just sleep baby…we are so proud of you."

Leo squeezed his hand gently. "You can sleep now, son…we love you."

"He is not going to tell us a thing!" Paige said worried.

Piper took her index to her mouth to indicate her to hush, she set the baby monitor besides Chris and covered Wyatt with a blanket and indicated everyone to leave.

&&&&&&

"How are we going to save him if we can't speak to him?" Paige said worried.

"Paige… did you see him there? He was exhausted…He needed to sleep… he wasn't going to tell us anything!" Piper answered her annoyed.

"Yeah…we need to find another way to help him!" Leo said resolved, he wasn't going to let anyone bug his son any more.

"You go ask around to see if you find something, we are going to try to put together what he said to see if we can come up with something." Piper told her ex husband.

Leo nodded and walked to his ex wife, kissing her forehead he told her "If you need me for anything… if Chris as much as moans… call me." He said orbing away.

Phoebe went to get a notepad and a pen. "He said an eye for an eye." She wrote while she said it out-loud.

"Sounds like a vendetta to me." Paige said and Phoebe nodded.

"Well… then we have to start seeing which demon might have something against Chris." Piper said determined.

"You mean your "lets slay a demon for breakfast, one for lunch and one for dinner and a couple in between, just in case" son?" Phoebe looked at her with eyes wide open.

"Yeay… that's going to be easy…The whole underworld probably has something against him!" Paige added.

"Well then the whole underworld better be prepared to answer me some questions, then!" Piper barked angry.

"Wait… but he said ""An eye for an eye he said…but he doesn't care!"" Paige said as having an epiphany.

Phoebe jotted it down. "Yeah… and when I asked him who didn't care, he said…" Phoebe followed her lead.

"Wyatt!" They both said at the same time arriving to the same realization.

"And then he said "he said Wy cared about me … an eye for an eye, he said"" Paige continued.

"He said Wy cared about me…" Phoebe repeated.

"What are you insinuating… that this wasn't something against Chris but against Wyatt?" Piper asked stunned. The other two nodded. "But Wyatt is a toddler!" Piper said in denial.

The other two just looked at her, knowing she was saying that more out of denial than because she was really that stupid.

"But why would they stab Chris if they had something against Wyatt? Why not try to kill Wyatt?" Piper asked still trying not to see it.

"An eye for and eye…and Wyatt cares…Wyatt probably killed or took something this demon cared for and now he is killing someone Wyatt cares for!"

"You are saying my good son might die cuz someone wanted revenge on my evil son?" Piper threw herself on the couch with a heavy thud.

"I am sure Wyatt is not all that bad." Phoebe said comfortingly sitting beside her and caressing her back.

Piper rolled her eyes at her. "Did you hear anything of what Chris said about him, when he could actually speak coherently?"

"Ok, Ok… maybe he is not Saint double blessed… but I mean, his brother seem to really love him, right? And he seems to think there is still some good left in him… and the demon that stabbed Chris seemed to think Wyatt cares about Chris too…" Phoebe comforted her.

Paige kneeled in front of her oldest sister. "Yeah, honey… I am sure there is still some good in Wyatt… and we are going to save him this time…we are going to save Chris first… he is going to go back to his full neurotic mode and he is not going to let us rest until we go insane or we save Wyatt… whatever happens first…and if you are insane… you are not going to even realize that one of your sons is evil and the other one is insanely neurotic…though we are going to understand why he is insanely neurotic… after all he did say he takes after you." Paige comforted her banteringly.

Piper chuckled a little sitting down straight. "ok… so how do we find a demon who wants to avenge something that probably is not going to happen for another twenty years?" She bitted her lip worried.

"Uh?" Leo asked materializing in front of them.

"Did you find out anything?" Piper asked him expectantly.

Leo shook his head devastated. "Nothing… nobody knows anything… You?"

"We think is someone that came from the future." Phoebe said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Someone that wanted revenge for something Wyatt did… or will do." Piper said heartbroken.

"An eye for an eye he said … he said Wy cared about me… an eye for an eye, he said." Paige repeated to Leo. "That's what Chris said."

"Bastard! That's why they stabbed him in the back? They didn't even have the guts to face him." Leo said angrily, wanting to blow something up.

"I know Leo… but getting all worked up about it is not going to help… we need to find a way to solve this!" Phoebe said soothingly.

"But how? How are we going to find who did it?" Piper asked worried.

"I have an idea… I just don't know if you are going to like it!" Phoebe bitted her lip and arched her eyebrows nervously.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Halliwell's little Angel

COOOL… I am so happy you like it… I hope you'll keep on enjoying it!

Septdeneuf

"I liked it so far." THANKS :)

"You didn't really give Piper and Leo time to react to the revelation which is a little of a pity in my opinion, but the way they found out over the stronger connection was great. " yeah… I am sorry… maybe they should have another moment…they will… at least Piper with her sisters…it's just that the kid is dying…

"I'm looking forward to seeing what happens next, they have to heal Chris somehow, don't they?" Dun.. dun … hehehe I am evil.. I know.

darcy101 

OHH Don't cry… I know its sad…I am so glad you liked it so much… I hope you keep on enjoying it…

Ceres217

Thanks… here you have more!

CharmedBec

Thanks! I am glad you like it cuz you are such an awesome writer!

"So will evil Wyatt come back to save Chris?" Yeah…in a few chappies… I hope its not a disappointment! Predictable, yeah… but not disappointing.

Cassi 

Heheh thanks… Maybe you like the way I write how Chris get hurts cuz I am a sucker for that too… I love when they get hurt and everybody fuss around him.

Victorious Light

"You know at first I thought this would be a one-shot, but you will be continuing it, right?" Yeah… it would be just plain cruel to end it there! Here you have some more!

"I like the idea that you set up and the fact that Chris blocked his senses from both his brother and past Leo. An interesting idea." Thanks! I am happy you liked it… I didn't think too much about it as a big deal when I wrote it… but apparently it seemed to catch on

"Nice threatening from the demon as well, wanting to know his last words to tell Wyatt." See… that one yeah… it was my own sick mind playing dirty tricks…I am glad you liked it.

"I have to say that I found the end part adorable, that he was asking for Wyatt to come and see him. Too cute, even if he is delirious. Lovely angst from both Chris and leo and Piper." Thanks… I hope you keep on enjoying it! Here you have

JadeAlmasy

Thanks my lovely and faithful reviewer!

phoebe turner

THANKSSSSSSSSS

" it would be interesting to see wyatt in the future and his reaction!" Hmmm… this is me thinking if I should tell you what is going to happen or not…I decided I shouldn't… unless you ask me again… cuz I am always tempted to tell everybody my whole plot…cuz I can't wait till I finish writing it to get people's opinion.

midnite-magic

THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…I can give you a box of cybernetic tissues if you want… as a gift for being such a lovely reviewer!

Piper Chris fan

THANKSSSSSSS…I am glad you liked it, and I hope you continue liking it…yeah… when Chris gets better… I haven't wrote that scene yet… I haven't got anywhere near that scene yet… but I bet he is going to FREAK OUT…! Poor little guy…

Karen 

"Aw Chris, Fantastic story i can't wait for more...hope we get to see some of future Wyatt to hint hint Lol" Hmm… I see my plot was super predictable cuz it was a super popular question… just cuz you ask (cuz don't ask with me cuz I love spoiling my reviewers) yeah… wait a couple more chapters and Mr. Goldilocks will make his appearance.

Starry Sky 44

Thanks… I swear your review made me smile so much you wouldn't believe it… you are sweet! Yeah I like it too when Chris is vulnerable and everybody has to take care of him…the deadly wound just adds to the pressure…but they'll figure something out… they always do…and I hope they come up with something, cuz I still haven't come up with exactly HOW they are going to cure him myself…

EosHeliosSelene

THANKSSS here you have.

Emma15

'Oh... very good! I just love it when Chris is hurt and vulnerable and not able to distinguish between his Mom and Dad and Piper and Leo." We are in the same page here… I love it too…  
"I hope Wyatt feels that Chris is hurt in the future and comes to heal him..." Hmmm it is a popular question… VERY…a lot more than I expected…if you really want me to answer you what's going to happen, ask me again and I will reveal you anything you want… I just never know when people really want to know what's going to happen in the question or they are just asking rhetorically.

"I love Wyatt and Chris bonding stories..." Yeah… me too… all my stories ALWAYS end up being Chris and Wyatt bonding stories somehow…even when I don't plan for that to happen. So that should actually give you a hint for your previous question.

alienangel19852003

Of course… here you have more… I hope you liked it too!

teal-lover

Of course its going to continue… I am glad you liked it… you are so one of my favorite writers and readers… so every time teal lover appears somewhere, I am happy… hey if I see teal somewhere I automatically get happier…

Wyatt reaction? In a few chappies… it's coming and its going to be dramatic, to say the least… as I always portrait Wyatt…very flamboyant for lack of a better term.

Sparkling Cherries

"That opening sentence was bloody brillant! i mean "anesthetized body and soul." is a fantastic metaphore!" Thanks… I was actually about to erase it cuz I thought it might be too much…

" i mean just where did u get that." I guess from long nights with a hollow soul and a void vacuuming my heart (Ok… yeah I know that sounds super depressing… but come on…no one writes if they don't feel the whole spectrum of emotions pretty deeply, right? How can you know what 10 completely different characters are feeling and how to create tension scenes if you don't have a wide range of feelings and emotions yourself… don't u think?)

"Does this mean that wyatt is paying a visit to the past?" Wow… I've never been so predictable in my fics…EVERYBODY got that Wy was going to appear…Yeah… Wy will be here in a few chappies… it's coming and its going to be dramatic, to say the least… as I always portrait Wyatt…very flamboyant for lack of a better term


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know everybody is expecting Wyatt… not yet… but SOON… Next chapter I promise.

CHAPTER III:

"Well spit it out, missy… or what are you waiting for? A formal invitation?" Piper said anxiously.

"We can cast a spell to go through Chris' memories?" Phoebe shrugged.

"WHAT? Are you insane? That's a well known recipe for disaster!" Paige said horrified.

"Well… not all his memories… just to see who stabbed him! Just that one memory… if he can't tell us, that's the only other option for us to know! We'll be able to see the demon."

They all looked at each other.

"Let's do it!" Piper said determined.

"What about personal gain?" Paige asked concern.

Piper rolled her eyes at her "You are now talking missy? You wanna know what you can do with your personal gain if my son is dying?" She asked in a way that nobody would ever dare to ask her what they could do with the personal gain.

"Ok… just trying to be the voice of reason here…Leo?" Paige said defensively.

"I understand your concerns Paige, but right now my concerns for my son are bigger." Leo said.

"Ok… if everybody has decided… who am I to complain?" Paige shrugged as she grabbed the pen and notepad Phoebe was giving her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few minutes later they were ready, Phoebe gave the spell to Piper so she could read it. She shook her head.

"No… someone has to stay watching Chris and Wyatt and I don't think I can see how someone stabs him… I am sorry." She said restraining the tears.

"It's ok sweetie, we understand." Phoebe said comfortingly.

Paige and Leo nodded understandingly.

"Who stabbed Chris we wanna see,

Show us that piece of his memory,

What happened let us know,

So we can save him, just that show"

The two sisters read as each one held one of Leo's hands.

Piper watched them swirled in a weird transparent twirled before she walked downstairs to her boys.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They appeared in the golden gate bridge, it was late at night, the only sound they could hear was the wind lashing unmercifully against the ochre beams, and Chris was there, with a lost gaze, he looked like he almost welcomed the merciless flogs against his body that swayed accompanying the wind like an empty shell lost in the night.

The sight would inspire mercy to the most heartless person in the planet, to his family mercy was a very poor way to describe what they were feeling. Phoebe actually ran to hug him, ignoring the fact that being this a memory, it was obvious she was going to pass right through him when she tried to touch him.

"_An eye for an eye!" Someone shimmered behind Chris and stabbed him on the back._

"Oh my god!" Paige covered her mouth in shock.

"That's is so sleazy!" Leo said indignant.

_Chris gasped for air as he felt to the floor, looking at his assaulter, they saw a mixture of recognition, fear and relief in his eyes._

"_Oprent…" He said weakly. _

"_He took my brother and now I take his. Nobody can heal you now Christopher… not the elder, not even the lord of darkness!" The demon said._

And Leo sent him an energy lightening that, of course, passed right threw him.

"So it was something against Wyatt!" Phoebe said, both sisters ignored Leo's outburst, knowing that if they had that power they would have used it too… even if they knew it wouldn't have worked.

"_You are just wasting your time… nobody cares about me…not me… not the charmed ones, not the elder… and definitely not my brother!" Chris said weakly laying on the floor._

Phoebe knelt beside him crying, it was hard to think that underneath that imperturbable mask he always wore around them, they had really hurt him. Leo wished Chris could hear them, he could feel them… but he knew they would make it up to him once they got out of his memories… he would never feel alone again.

"_You are wrong… you are the only one he cares about… even you can't be so stupid as not to realize that!" Oprent smiled smugly._

_Chris couldn't help smiling from his fetal position on the floor. _

"_And he will feel it when you die… you know he will… he might not feel your pain, because of that stupid spell you did, to block yourself out from him; but he'll feel your death…in any time line, in any realm, in anyway… you KNOW… Wyatt will feel your death… and it will KILL him! As much as my brother's death hurt me or hopefully worst… because despite how he tries to hide it… there is still some good left in your brother… all those feeling… you know that, right Christopher?" He kicked Chris on his stomach. Chris started coughing. "That's why you came here to save him… because he wasn't always bad… because there is still good in him… because you still love your brother… so touching…I will tell him that your last words were…" The demon grabbed Chris' hair and pulled his head up. "What do you want me to tell your brother that your last words were?" He asked harshly._

"_BASTARD!" Chris yelled at him, and that earned him an energy ball on his shoulder._

"_That's not nice… I don't think your brother will like to know those were your last words for him." Oprent said kneeling in front of him. "I swear I'll tell Wyatt whatever you want." He said seriously. _

"_Why?" Chris asked weakly. "What do you get from it?"_

"_The same I get by telling you that he cares about you… the pleasure of seeing the bittersweet pain in your eyes that knowing it provokes!" He said evilly._

"_Tell him that no matter what he is my brother…and I wouldn't want any other brother but him and that I will always love him!" Chris said fighting to stay conscious._

"_Oh… he is going to love that." Oprent said self content shimmering out._

&&&&&&&&&

The two girls were crying when they appeared in the attic and Leo was definitely a very angry pacifist; Phoebe stormed out to her nephew, and Paige orbed to him almost equally fast, only she got there faster, of course.

Leo grabbed the book of shadows and orbed behind his sister in law.

"What happened? What did you see?" Piper asked anxiously once they were there.

Leo put the book of shadows on Piper's lap, she glanced at his flaming eyes.

"They will fill you in, I'll take Wyatt up there…" he said picking Wyatt up. "And I'll move heaven and hell to find who did his to our son, Piper, I promise." He said with such resolution in his eyes that Piper got a little scare.

"Do you really think it's better to take Wyatt up there now?" She asked.

"It will be safer and we need to focus all our energy on Chris right now…"

"What if he starts asking for him again?" Piper asks.

"We can always go get him if we need to, Piper… but right now I don't think having a restless ten month old around is the best for him!"

"Ok." She said, and to everyone's shock he gently kissed her on her lips.

"Thank you." He said orbing out.

"For what?" She asked but he had already orbed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So?" Piper asked.

"The demon that stabbed Chris is called Oprent and apparently he is doing that because Wyatt killed his brother." Paige explained.

"Did you take a good look at it?" Piper asked.

"Yeah…but I am afraid there was nothing special about him…Human looking, just a regular John Doe…you wouldn't look twice at him if you crossed him on the street and I didn't see any particular mark or anything, did you Phoebe?"

Phoebe shook her head sadly. "But we still have to go through the book… we'll find something sweetie." She told Piper comfortingly.

Talking to each other they had missed the fact that Chris was at that moment, slowly and with evident effort sitting down on the bed, looking around with lost eyes. He leaned on the night table to stand up, and his languid feed made a thump when they hit the ground.

The three women immediately turned their attention to him.

"Chris…what are you doing?" Piper ran desperate to him, the other two following her close.

Chris stared at her with a perplexed look. "What am I doing here, Piper?" He asked, back in his detached, neurotic whitelighter mode.

"You are resting…so now go back to bed." She said forcing him back to bed, but he fought with the little strength he had.

"There is no time…" He said with a hoarse voice gently pushing her away and walking towards the door "I think I might have a lead on who turned Wyatt." He said while he gave two VERY unsteady steps. "Even if you don't believe me he'll turn…" He whispered trying to hide the pain that caused him and stretching his hand so he could support himself against the wall to keep on walking.

Phoebe and Paige caught him, it seemed he didn't have the strength to remain standing, but he was definitely trying.

"Ok mister…you are going to bed!" Paige ordered while she and Phoebe forced him back into bed.

"No…I don't have time! Let me go…you don't understand!" Chris yelled weakly while he was dragged back into bed, though he knew he didn't have the strength to go anywhere.

"Yes… we understand, Chris." Piper caressing his hair, Chris moved away from her touch and Piper felt a hundred daggers piercing her heart. "You need to rest now… I promise we will take care of everything…you'll be soon fine… and we'll save Wyatt, I promise, ok sweetie?" Piper looked straight into his eyes, all the love of the world in hers, as she tried to convince her boy that everything was going to be ok, that it was ok to relax.

Chris avoided her look, it was too confusing, too tempting now that he was feeling sick; and sat down again "No…I don't have time to rest…you don't understand…" He pleaded so-very-tired. "I wish I did… but the fate of the world relays on me…I have no time to rest." He almost whined.

Piper thought about how many hours of sleep Chris probably had had since he got to the past; probably not many… the thought scared her…some things would be needing some revising once he got better. She forced him back down.

"Chris, please… you are in no state to do anything…rest… just let us pamper you for a little while…everything will be better, ok sweetheart?" Piper talked to him like any loving mother would have spoken in her situation.

However, all Chris was remembering now was his trip to the past, and not the past few hours. His mom telling him that she didn't want to see him again too engraved in his mind and now all the love in her mom's eyes was killing him, imagining her unreachable and feeling seriously sick, was like a slow motion slaughter for Chris.

"You said you didn't want to see me again… and now you wanna pamper me? If you don't want to see me again… let me go, Piper… what are you doing keeping me in your bedroom when nothing will make you happier than see me die and fade away from your life?" He said coldly, and his eyes also tried to remain icy, but underneath the unemotional exterior, Piper was able to read the real heartbreaking, anguishing pain.

She tried to kiss his forehead but he moved his head away violently, he was angry at his mother for causing him so much pain, and she knew she deserved it.

"See…" She said ever so softly "You are angry at me right now, right?" She said lovingly.

"No… why would I be?" He pretended not to care, Piper ignored him.

"But you are not really angry AT ME, you are angry at the pain that something I said caused you…it caused you so much pain, that you couldn't control it… so you got angry… at the world… and specially at me, because I said those words to you, when you needed comfort…you are angry at the pain, not at me… but you have to take it on someone, right?"

Chris just turned his head and stared at the wall… avoiding her look, trying to block himself out of her words.

"Of course you are…poor boy." She whispered and tried to touch his hair, but once again he moved away. "Because you are just like me…and I am just like you, Chris… understand I didn't mean those words I said to you… your words hurt and I got angry, at the words… not at you… but I had to take it on someone and you were the unfortunate victim…understand me and forgive me, sweetie please… I need you to forgive me…I was just hurt… I didn't mean to… you should know by now how I react when something really hurts me…and imagine how it hurt to hear my son was evil… how did you reacted when you found out Wyatt was evil, honey?" She attempted to caress his hair once again.

"Don't do this to me… please!" He said with glassy eyes orbing away. He was so weak that not a second later they heard a heavy thud on the Hallway.

They ran to get him, carrying him back to bed.

"Don't scare us like that EVER again until your better, do you understand?" Phoebe told him worried while caressing his hand.

"Don't hurt me anymore…don't do this to me… not now… please." Chris whispered ever so weakly from his bed. "I can't take it right now…" His eyes were closing and he was loosing consciousness one more time.

"Shhh…rest baby." Piper said.

"It hurts so badly when you don't trust me… when you reject me…" He mumbled.

"We won't…" Piper said kissing his forehead.

"Never again, Chris." Paige ratified.

"We are sorry, Chris." Phoebe finished.

"You believe me?" He whispered with his eyes closed; he undisguised hope in his voice was so patent it was almost heartbreaking for the charmed ones.

"Yes…we do, sweetie." Piper kissed his forehead and he didn't move away this time.

"Will you help me save Wyatt?"

"Yes…we promise we will help you once you sleep for a while, Chris." Phoebe said holding his hand.

Chris opened his eyes and was about to open his mouth.

"You can't help Wyatt if you are in this state, don't you think, Chris?" Paige told him with a knowing smile, straight into your eyes.

Chris just looked at her, like meditating her words.

"We'll take care of everything… you just rest for a while, baby." Piper smiled at him.

"Where is Leo?" He asked moving his eye balls around.

"He went to follow the lead you gave him on the demon that might have turned Wyatt… he said that if you woke up to tell you that everything was cover, that you should rest." Paige baldly lied knowing that Chris' memories were all hazy, so he wouldn't find it weird not remembering that he had asked Leo to follow some lead.

Chris smile weakly and nodded.

"Yeah…that's exactly what he said… that he had it all covered and that he was very proud of you because the lead that you gave him was really good and that you were doing a great job saving Wyatt." Phoebe helped with the lie.

This time Chris smiled broadly and Piper didn't know if she should be grateful or mad at her sisters for lying at him like that.

"He also said that you deserve a break and to rest for a while, that the four of us will solve it." Paige finished.

"Just rest for a while, my sweet little boy." Piper caressed his hair and closed his eyes with her thumbs.

"Why are you calling me my sweet little boy, Piper?" He asked confused and a little alarmed, with his eyes closed.

"It doesn't matter now…" She whispered in his ear, while she caressed his hair.

"I gave it all away, didn't I?" He asked devastated.

Piper kissed his forehead. "You can kick and scream about it when you get better, ok baby boy?"

"No…you don't understand…the consequences…" Chris began hyperventilating and Phoebe covered his mouth so he couldn't keep on talking.

"Chris, CALM DOWN!" She ordered.

"If it makes you feel any better, you will forget all about this moment in less than five minutes!" Paige teased him.

He rolled his eyes at her, from the bed. "Gee…that's comforting." He said sarcastically; or at least he tried to sound sarcastic, it sounded more like an agonizing wheeze, closing his eyes.

"Just sleep darling boy…I promise everything will be fine…" Chris attempted to open his eyes and look at her, but she gently forced him to close them again. "we'll make it all better…"

"Bu…" he started, but she put her index in his mouth.

"Shh…my sweet little boy…we'll fix it all… you don't have to worry about a thing…we are here now, and we will solve it… do you believe mommy, Chris?"

Chris was so tired… so tired…his mom could fix everything, right? With just a kiss she could make it all better; and if his aunts were there… they were the great and infallible charmed ones, right? No one could beat them…He remembered when they were kids, that Wy always told him that watching cartoons and movies about superheroes was stupid… because no superhero would beat the charmed ones or the double blessed; and watching his mom and aunts vanquishing demons on a daily basis, he believed him.

And his dad? The girls had said his dad was following a lead and was proud of him. His dad was an unbeatable elder! It was almost as good as being the charmed ones…his dad had taught him not to be afraid of anything.

His dad had taught him to fill his room with blue-white sparkle orbs when he was scared of the dark; and if everything failed…Wyatt would always sense his fear and ran to his bedroom, to give him the most outstanding orbing light shows on the planet; they were so great, that later when his cousins were born they would get all annoyed if they knew Wy had put one up and hadn't wake them up. He heard every familiar voice in his head telling him that the Halliwell always stick together and that made them invincible.

Chris nodded while he gave in to exhaustion and dreamt about the light shows that him and Wyatt used to put up for the three little orphan girls on the stormy nights right when everything started collapsing; but they still wouldn't believe the rumors about Wyatt…because no matter what Wy did when he left the manor, once he was at home, with him, the girls or grandpa, Wy was still the same overprotective, over-paranoid, extremely impulsive boy, maybe; but caring, loving, willing to do anything to put a smile on his love one's face.

He remembered how once he heard a demon teasing Wyatt about how illogic he was, that he wouldn't take orders from no one in the magic realm, no demons, elders, anyone… he would impose his power over all of them; still… he would listen and obey his grandfather when he sent him to bed at night.

That had earned the demon a nice trip to vanquished land, however, he had given a real portrait of Wy's insane mind; he could perfectly separate his role as the good brother, the good grandson, the good cousin with the overlord of all evil, and it made no contradiction or whatsoever in his head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"NOTHING! Not ONE thing about Oprent in the whole book!" Paige shouted exasperated throwing the book with a heavy thud to the floor twenty minutes later.

Chris jerked startled and Piper glared at her youngest sister.

"Shh… is ok honey, everything is fine… go back to sleep!" Piper cooed at her boy helping him to lay back down and closing his eye leads lovingly with her fingers.

"Wyatt…" He moaned.

"I know… I know… your brother will be here soon… now rest, sweetie." Piper said devastated; she couldn't believe that after all Chris would still be asking for his brother so insistently, but then, that must meant despite all; Wyatt had been a good brother to Chris, and that's why he cared so much about saving him. That thought painted a weak smile on her face.

"I am sorry… it's just so frustrating… how are we supposed to save him if we can't find anything about the demon that stabbed him?" Paige said frustrated.

Leo chose that moment to orb in.

"Did you find anything?" Paige turned around to ask him.

Piper couldn't take her eyes out of her agonizing son; And Phoebe was thinking that all the empathy blocking potion in the world couldn't help her shield herself of the emotions in the room, when her own emotions were enough to drown her in sorrow. She didn't need to ask Leo, she knew the answer and she couldn't help the tear that run through her face.

"No… they don't know anything!" he said holding his unconscious son's hand.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe tried to keep her voice steady; she knew she had to be strong for her sister and her nephew.

"We are going to summon future Wyatt!" Piper looked at them and said decisively, not a hint of doubt in her tone.

"What? Are you plainly insane?" Paige asked shocked.

"Shh… you are going to scare him again." She whispered gently caressing Chris' hair.

"Well…that might be because his mommy just scared the hell out of us…" Phoebe answered her.

"Let's go to the attic… we can discuss it there." Leo decided to be the voice of reason, as usual.

Piper set the baby monitor beside her son and kissed his forehead.

"We are going to go to the attic for a while, son…if you just need anything call us, ok, buddy?" Leo told him, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

"Are you going to bring back Wyatt?" He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Chris… we'll take care of everything and make sure you are fine, we still have to beg you for forgiveness and make sure you don't hate your favorite auntie Phoebe!" Phoebe said hiding her tears as she kissed her nephew's forehead. Then she raised her head and looked at him, he opened his eyes and his emerald green concern and love bathed the sight of her glassy chocolate.

"I don't hate you…I love you, _Auntie Phoebe_… Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He smiled at her wiping her tears gently, Phoebe contained her tears long enough to stand up straight and storm out of the room. "That went well!" He said sarcastically, closing his eyes.

Paige chuckled, happy that he seemed to be in one of his few coherent moments.

"And she gets an "I love you" and I don't?" Paige teased pretended to be offended, walking besides Chris' bed.

"I always thought you weren't the mushy-mushy type, Paige." He bantered, but it was obvious that even if he was trying to stay lucid, his coherent moment was fading.

"Well…but you can't convict a girl for wanting to know if her nephew loves her once in a while." She tried to keep the high spirit.

Chris opened his eyes with effort and rested his hand on Paige's. "Well… your nephew loves you…trust me, he does, I would know." He said softly, dragging the last words while it was obvious that he was running out of strength.

"Ok…Ok, enough emotional moments for you!" Piper ordered worried. "Now close your eyes and sleep!"

Chris didn't even complain, he closed his eyes and they were all happy to see he felt asleep with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Halliwell's little Angel

Thanks… I hope you liked it

Cassi   


I am super glad you liked it… yeah…we both like Chris getting hurt :P! I hope you are still enjoying it.

jumping-jo

I am glad you liked it… and as for Wyatt… hang in there… next chappie he'll come.

midnite-magic

Thank you… that is sweet.

Terri 

Real soon… here you have and I promise more soon…please keep on reviewing.

AlexisHaliwell89

Don't cry or hyperventilate! But I am sure Chris appreciates your concern… besides apparently for your surname you appear to be one of his relatives, so he doesn't want to worry you! (besides Alexis is my favorite name in the whole world! That is completely unconnected with the rest of what I wrote but I had to say it)

phoebe turner

Thanks… I hope you liked this too.

Piper Chris fan

Thank you… glad you liked it!

"I liked it. He will so freak out when he finds our everything (after he gets better of course). And i cant wait for the conversation with his mom! Its gonna be so much fun." Well… this is a small hint… obviously since he is mixing everything he didn't really react… but when he gets better, he is going to wanna kill himself…yeah…

"Will they summon Wyatt from the future? I hope he will help and not terorise everyone. :)" Yeah… they will… next chappie, how will he react… well… you have to read and see… I hope you will like it.

teal-lover

"cause I just can't wait until wyatt finds out." Soon… really soon! Promise

"I'm going to be antsy until you do update--so please, do it soon?" Don't be antsy…makes me sad…so here you have… real soon!

"Thanks so much for updating." Your welcome…I have the next couple of chapters almost done too…so hopefully I'll put those up soon too.

lauriena   
.

Thanks! "he has my back and I have his was such a great dilerious comment" I am glad you liked it! Actually that is a pact they made with Wyatt when they were kids. I hope you are still enjoying thanks for reviewing.

shyeye

THANKS… here you have the next part… I hope u still love it.

winterwinds

"I love this story pleasse tell me Wyatt's in the next one please." Wyatt is in the next one (chapter 4)… I promise…

Wwolf

"Iran a buscar a Wyatt? kiero ver la reaccion de mi loco favorito!" Muy, muy pronto en el cap 4.  
"Me encanta Chris enfermo, o Chris perdiendo el control, es una cosa que en la serie no nos dejaron ver mucho( pro eso spin City es unos de mis episodios favoritos) continua." Si a mi tambien me encanta eso… me siento re sadica pero ya lo asumi! Yo creo que es el hecho de que todos se esten preocupando por el alreadedor.

Ceres217

Thank you… I am so glad you liked it! "the scene where Piper wanted to tell her sisters about Chris' identity and them always going against him - it was also great and i realy felt for poor Piper" Thanks… that is nice… I am super glad you liked that scene! I hope you liked this chappie too.

Victorious Light

"I like the way that Piper used Wyatt as manipulation to get Chris to swallow his pills. Isn't it funny how when you're really ill you revert back to being a kid!" Yeah funny and cute… and very much taken advantage in this fic by yours truly!

" I love the way that you're writing that, it gives us a different interspective on Chris." Thanks! Yeah its nice to see his soft side and not his unemotional mask.

"I thought it was funny that he asked who had been stabbed, but then it was sad when he remebered Bianca, nice touch." Thanks… I thought he ought to be sad about it if it happen so little ago.

"Another funny bit was when Leo was questioning him about his grades and Piper gives him that look. Very funny and I could just picture it." Heheheheh…It's great that you could enjoy my silly jokes among all my angst.

"I can't wait until Wyatt comes back, which I don't think I put in my last review, but is it because he feels it through their connection" Wyatt is back next chappie…He can't feel it through their connection cuz Chris cast a spell to block himself out of Wyatt…while with Leo, he was keeping himself blocked, so it required some kind of strength, and that is why Leo could sense him when he was weak, with Wyatt he cast a spell to block himself permanently…but their connection is REALLY strong… probably even stronger than the one they with their father, so even if he blocks him out with a spell, if he dies, Wyatt will feel it, even if they are 10000 miles away and 300 years apart. Does it make sense? But he will come… don't worry.

Starry Sky 44

" (has? will have? I swear, these tenses are confusing. I don't know how you do it)" I know… tell me… that all my fics are FULL of time traveling and I don't even speak English and I always hated studying tenses!

"the highest grades in the school. It makes him all the more perfect :)" Doesn't it? I always pictured that if he so diligent with all the demon hunting and everything… he should have been like that with everything… besides he seems so book smart… you know, researching so much in the book, knowing so much at such young age!

" It's so sweet that he loves Wyatt so much too." I am glad you like it…I am a sucker from Chris-Wy's relationship.

Glad you are enjoying it… I hope you liked this too…and here is your update.

Karen 

"Yay, i can't wait...and i promise not to ask anymore questions " Heheh here you have… you can ask all the questions you want! I was just warning you that I probably WILL answer them…I hope you are still enjoying it! Thanks for your reviews.

EosHeliosSelene

"wow...these guys are really good at solving puzzles and mysteries...even though its really not a mystery or a puzzle." Aren't they? Come on… give me some credit here… the way they put things together in the show jumps three thousand more leaps than my puzzle solving! Hehehehe!

"LOL...ok. runs around in a circle WE!" hehehehehehe

"ok, well... update soon. I get bored really fast so I need more to read!" OHHH that is really cute… thanks… here you have… really fast!

Emma15

"Hi! This chapter was just as great as the last. Those moments of Chris talking incoherently were absolutely wonderful! I loved it, the way he was revealing tidbits about the future..." Thanks… he will want to die one day, when he seriously, consciously realized what he has done… but I am glad you agree with me that is kind of cute…and wait for Wyatt that shows absolutely no respect for the magic rules!  
"I liked the way you showed the sisters piecing together clues out of Chris's babble that was just like in the show." Thanks! I am glad you noticed that small detail and liked it!  
"As for my Wyatt/Chris question-- I'm good with the hint... thanks." You are really good.  
I hope you liked this update; and thanks!

JadeAlmasy

" poor paige trying to get info but everyone else is looking at her like 'I'm going to kill you if you dont shut up." I know…I didn't want to make anyone the bad one in the picture… I mean, everybody was trying to help in whatever way they thought it was best!

" I always knew Chris was smart! i wish i had his brains. i have the street smarts and some book smarts but not much, id kill to have his mind of a day or even an hour! "I always pictured that if he so diligent with all the demon hunting and everything… he should have been like that with everything… besides he seems so book smart… you know, researching so much in the book, knowing so much at such young age! Still I bet once Wyatt started to turn he was forced to become street smart…though living with the charmed ones must have been a good training to be somehow cunning and foxy. I bet you are really smart… come on… but yeah… I wish I was as smart as Chris too!

"Anyway cant wait till Big Wyatt gets here thats going to be fun!" Soon… real soon!

Thanks,… here you have.

Sparkling Cherries

"you're descriptions are never too much. They're always just right for the occasion." Ahhh that was soo sweet!

"And you're giftso squeeze comedy into sad situations is amazing. the above had me laughing and the rest that followed I was just like, aw not chris! You always make my emotions contradict each other!" My ego right now is highest than the Everest…I am going to start acting right now as if I was J.K Rowling. 

"does a little dance Wyatt's comming back! oh this is gonna be so good. I can tell. UPDATE!" Hehehe… soon… in chapter IV… but for now… this is your update…

Chris-Halliwell

Thanks… that is so sweet of you!  
"The girls are quite confused aren't they?" The girls are really having a serious problem in knowing how to react…so they are trying not to think too much and let themselves be guided by their emotions, cuz they really don't have a lot of time, to sit down and meditate on what it implies that Chris is Piper's and leo's son.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER VI:

Once in the Attic…

"How can you even think about summoning Wyatt?" Paige asked worried "We don't have enough problems with one of our future nephews dying to have the evil one running amok in 2004?"

"It's the only way! If Oprent tried to kill Chris because Wyatt killed his brother that means Wyatt KNOWS who Oprent is!" Piper defended her case.

"Yeay… but how are we going to get him to help us? He is the evil overlord, remember?" Phoebe bickered.

"But he is his brother! He still cares about Chris!" Piper said desperate and her sisters looked at her sympathetically.

"We don't know that, honey." Paige said pitying her.

"HE HAS TO KNOW SOMETHING! We'll summon him back inside a crystal cage, he won't be able to do any harm like that, and if he is not willing to cooperate, we send him back, no harm done!" Piper pleaded.

"A crystal cage won't keep someone as powerful as Wyatt trapped in for long, Piper." Leo told her.

"Well… we'll reinforce the crystal with some spell…MY SON IS DYING and nobody has a clue…do you have a better idea?" She screamed at them.

They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I thought so… Paige, go get the crystal…Phoebe prepare a spell to reinforce the cage…Leo help me with the spell to summon Wyatt and to send him back!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fifteen minutes later Wyatt appeared inside the enhanced crystal cage while the girls chanted.

Even if they didn't have time for grandiloquent reactions; Leo couldn't help a small smile seeing that his oldest had obviously inherited many of his features, and even if he knew his son was evil, he felt almost the same pride he felt now, every time Chris looked at him with his own eyes bequeathed into his son's face.

Piper opened her eyes in shock, he was so tall, her tiny baby was so big; and had a cold evil look in his face, yet…she couldn't help loving him; with all her heart, and she understood why Chris had to come to the past to save him; how evil and all, he still loved his brother; because even if she didn't know the grown up version of her son, even if all she knew about it was that it was evil; she couldn't help loving the young man in front of her.

Phoebe gasped, her nephew was so tall, and so good looking, she was thinking of all the women that probably chased both her nephews and all the love advices she was going to have to give to them. The thought made her smile.

Paige being more practical than Phoebe and not being the parent like the other two, forced herself to burry all the tender feelings she couldn't help having, after all, that person in front of her was her beloved Wyatt, the one she had been playing with a couple of hours earlier; but not the same one… they had a task at hand and they had to fulfill it.

"Hello Wyatt!" She was the first to speak.

"Who are you; what do you want? What sort of trick is this one?" Wyatt yelled angry and confused when he appeared in the cage.

"This is no trick, Wyatt… we summoned you here!" Phoebe answered.

"And who are YOU?" Wyatt asked fuming, he really didn't appreciate his captors impersonating his family.

"Come on, Wyatt… I can't believe we changed SO much in the next few years. You don't recognize us anymore?" Paige arched her eyebrow and used a hint of mockery on her tone.

"I know who you are PRETNEDING to be, DUMBASSES… what I am asking you, is who you really are? Or you are going to tell me that any minute now that door will open and Chris and the girls and going to come in all happy and giggly? Spare me the crap and tell me what you really want!"

"Well… no…that door is not going to open and nobody will come in Wyatt!" Paige said and Piper could swear a small cloud of disappointment crossed Wyatt's cold stare. "Because you are in 2004 and the girls, whoever they are, have not been born yet… and Chris…well… Chris hasn't been born either… but you know he came to the past; he is downstairs…"

"OH GOD… you expect me to believe my family summoned me all the way from the past… just for what? Let me guess… something like Chris told you I was the source of all evil and you had to see it with your own eyes? PLEASE." He said with an evil sarcasm.

"I see the sarcastic smart asses just run in your family, Piper!" Paige teased her.

"And…you are the one to talk!" Wyatt yelled at her angry, but for the first time it sounded like a nephew angry at his aunt and not like source of all evil battling his place in the world.

"See you know it's us!" Leo said calmly.

"I must admit you did a good job, yeah." Wyatt said coldly. "What do you want?" He said harshly.

"Wy… we did bring you back because of Chris… but not because we needed proof you were anything, but because someone stabbed him with a power blocking athame and he is dying, downstairs… that's why he won't be appearing through that door." Piper said sadly and softly.

The glasses on the windows of the attic exploded.

"I thought he couldn't use his powers trapped in the crystal cage!" Phoebe said ducking.

"Well… he IS very powerful… he can't use his powers outside the crystal cage… but I don't think that was a very controlled used of his power!" Leo shrugged.

Wyatt ignored them and pierced Piper with his look.

"Don't you dare use my brother's death as a tool of manipulation, cuz I swear I will torture so much that you will beg me to kill you countless times before you loose your mind so completely you won't even remember what death is, and then after that I will keep on torturing until there is nothing left to torture and just THEN I will kill you in the most painful possible way! I swear… and don't think that the fact that you look like my mother is going to help you… cuz quite on the contrary…I despise you even more for thinking that a scum like you could even think of impersonating someone as flawless and untainted as her!"

Piper looked at him not knowing whether to feel flattered or really scared, but at least that gave her the idea that Wyatt didn't despise his family after all. Her mother's instincts just told her how to handle Wyatt.

"I swear honey I do have flaws…and I am not untainted…" She said sweetly walking as close to the crystal cage as possible and stretching her hand as close as she could from Wyatt's cheek. "And I wish I was lying, cuz that would mean your baby brother wouldn't be dying downstairs…"

"NO! Don't say that!" He interrupted yelling so loudly that whatever Piper was saying was overcast by his screams… and probably that had been on purpose. "NO… YOU ARE LYING… Chris is fine… I KNOW…NO, NO NO, NO… stop your lies… cuz you all are going to regret it so much when I get out of here… so… better start thinking of the consequences… cuz there won't be a soul in the planet and in every fucking realm that is not going to hear your screams for mercy once I am done with you… CLEAR? NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FAMILY…!" He kept on ranting.

Piper patiently waited for him to finish.

"Are you done, Wyatt?" She said calmly.

"If you are going to still use my brother as leverage NO!"

"Wyatt… sweetie…"

"DON' T call me sweetie you impostor!" He yelled out of it.

"Wyatt…listen to me…I know how hard all this can be… but you NEED TO LISTEN TO US… every second counts… who is Oprent?" Leo walked near Piper.

"Are you with Oprent? This is what this is all about? His revenge?" Wyatt asked.

"No and yes…we are not with Oprent… but yeah this is all about his revenge…he is the one that stabbed Chris!" Phoebe said.

" See… there is were your little scheme fails… you said we are supposed to be in 2004 and Oprent is Paula's age, they went to school together, I never trusted a half witch, half demon to be near my cousins and then when that filthy brother of his…" Wyatt had been a massive demonstration of anger since he had arrived, but now the anger got personal… he was remembering something that had really pissed him of, the Attic floor trembled. "Well… it doesn't really matter…what matters is that neither Oprent or Railey were born in 2004… so he is technically impossible that he did anything to Chris!" Wyatt said stubbornly, knowing the flaws in his theory but he just didn't want to see them.

"Wyatt… please tell me you just don't want to get into your head that your brother is dying, because if I have to take that one of my nephews is not only the source of all evil, but it's also so dumb as not to realize that if Chris came all the way from the future, you came all the way from the future… Oprent could have come all the way from the future too…I am going to commit suicide! " Paige told him

"Well… maybe you could commit suicide…if you are telling me the truth, then if you commit suicide right now all are problems are GONE and Chris would be fine! You make no SENSE! And I am NOT going to believe you." He said with a cold rage.

Piper looked at him it looked liked he wanted to hurt someone with his words… but if he really thought Paige was a shape shifter, it was obvious that no matter what he said about his family, it wasn´t going to hurt her; on the other hand nobody understood what he meant; but underneath that cold exterior, Piper could see their words were getting to him, and he was hurt.

"This is MAGIC for god sale… besides the fact that he hasn't been born is the reason why we can't find a thing about him and we had to summon you for help…so are you going to help or you are going to let your brother DIE because of something you did? What do you mean if I commit suicide right now Chris would be fine?" Paige said really worried, was all this her fault somehow? Why would Wyatt say that?

"You don´t know? Your master didn´t tell you why I killed his brother?" Wyatt said defiantly.

"Wyatt… please, sweetie… it´s true… we are NOT with Oprent… we are looking for him to SAVE Chris… "An eye for an eye" were Oprent words to Chris while he stabbed him… we NEED your help! He is dying… He is really dying Wyatt…" Piper begged desperate, then she continued sweetly "I know you care… and he's been asking for you non-stop…he is even a little mad at us because he thinks we are not letting you inside the room because he is too weak." Piper snickered sadly. "He even pretends to be stronger so we'll let you come visit." She said with glassy eyes. "He is really dying, Wyatt… I am sorry."

"NO… you are lying… you are shape shifter and this is all a BIG LIE… so you better tell me what you really want before I run out of patience!" Wyatt said tremendously pissed, not wanting to believe them.

"No… we are not, Wyatt… you are in 2004 and Chris is downstairs DYING because a demon named Oprent tried to kill him because you killed his brother." Leo answered calmly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO it won't work… I WON'T believe you! Chris is fine!" Wyatt evil, insane eyes flamed threateningly.

"Sense him, Wy… you will sense he is downstairs and badly hurt." Leo said softly.

"I CAN"T SENSE HIM… he blocked himself out of me… you know that and that's why you are trying to trick me!" he looked at them with hatred in his eyes… though the pain of the doubt was obvious, he did believed them, he just didn't want to believe what he knew was true.

"Then sense US Wyatt! If we are shape shifters or this is a spell…there is no way you could be sensing our presence in this room… you know that!" Paige said defiantly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wyatt yelled in a way the entire attic shook.

"Why not Wyatt?" Phoebe said softly. "Because you know it's true… because you know your brother is dying downstairs?"

"Let me see him!" Wy shouted walking straight into the crystal cage and of course bouncing back painfully; still, he didn't care he ran back to it again and again crying "Let me see him… he is my brother… let me see him!" after the tenth time he crushed into the cage, he gave up momentarily and looked at his mother heartbroken. "Mom, please… just let me see him… I promise I won't do anything!"

"I am sorry, Wyatt." Piper said gloomy avoiding her son's eyes.

"Please…" He said with a broken voice falling down on to his knees completely broken down.

Piper hided her face in Leo's chest and he embraced her, unable to look at his son either.

"Chris!" Wyatt let go an agonizing cry.

A bundle of orbs suddenly appeared in front of the crystal cage and Chris moaned a very weak "Wy…" before passing out.

"Chris!" Leo ran worried to his son ready to orb him back to bed.

"Don't you dare, dad!" Wyatt said angry, then his tone changed to a sweet, loving one as he stared at his fallen brother "He is as stubborn as mom! He will keep on orbing to me…and that might kill him." He manipulated them with what he knew would work.

Leo looked around for confirmation and they all nodded, they knew Wyatt was right.

"Ok…but I warn you…be nice to him… he's been asking for you since he was stabbed." Piper told her son.

Wyatt smiled sadly. "Lend me your shirt, dad!" He ordered.

"WHAT?" Leo asked confused

"Lend me your shirt…because god forbids it, but if something happens to Chris… I don't want his last memory of me to be dressed in black …I care enough about him to give him at least that."

"How do I know it's not just a trick to force me to open the crystal cage?" Leo said suspicious.

"Whatever!" Wyatt said annoyed taking his shirt off and threw it to the floor, then he kneeled down. "Chris?" He whispered caring at the figure laying in front of him.

"Wy?" Chris said weakly waking up.

"Yeah it's me, little brother…I heard you whining all through time and space, you annoying little brat." He teased lovingly.

Chris chuckled and choked into a coughing fit.

"Shh… calm down lil' bro… I am here now… everything is going to be ok." He whispered comfortingly stretching his hand as close to his brother as the crystal cage allowed him to.

Chris opened his eyes in search for his brother.

"Hey… sleepy head… I am here… to your right… yeah, how are you feeling?" He said softly with a sad smile.

Chris jade eyes met Wyatt crystal blue and his body seemed to relax a little as he offered his brother a weak smile. He raised his hand to touch his brother's.

"No!" Wyatt shouted protectively. "Don't touch me… I am in a crystal cage…and you are in no state to be touching a crystal cage right now."

"Why?" Chris barely managed to ask.

"It doesn't matter now… what matters is that you get alright now, k? Now dad will orb you to your bed and you will rest till we can make you all better, k lil'brother?"

"No… I don't want to go to bed… I don't want to wake up and realize this was all a dream and that you still hate me." He pouted heartbroken.

"I could never hate you, Chris… you are my brother… brothers forever, remember? You have my back and I have yours… always." Wyatt said with glassy eyes.

"I was trying to save you. I was not betraying you… I was trying to save you…" He explained fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I know bro… you were watching my back…it's ok… now rest!" Wyatt knew it wasn't the time to start discussing about their different opinions regarding Chris' little time traveling; there would be plenty of time when Chris was fine.

"I don't want you to go away..." His eyes were closing.

"I won't, I am right here, bro."

With an obvious effort Chris swung his had and one of the crystals flew away, Wyatt ran to his brother and rested Chris' head on his lap.

"I am here bro, now sleep." He said caressing his hair.

"I am glad you came, Wy." He whispered.

"I am here now, Chris… I won't leave you alone, just rest, bro…everything will be fine." He whispered, Chris closed his eyes. "Good boy!" Wyatt said orbing away with him.

"Where did they go?" Piper said freaked out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: FYI Wyatt could still not feel any of Chris' pain, aside from the 20 years leap between one another, because Chris cast a permanent spell to block him out; While Leo could feel it because Chris was lifting a barrier to temporarily block him out, and the barrier required some constant effort from Chris to keep it up. He doesn't require any effort to block himself from Wyatt because he broke his connection with him, completely…still their connection is REALLY strong… probably even stronger than the one they have with their father, so even if he blocks him out with a spell, if he dies, Wyatt will feel it, even if they are 10000 miles away and 300 years apart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Victorious Light

"Is it mean that I laughed when Phoebe passed right through Chris in the memory." Nahhh I don't think so… its kind of funny if you think about it…I actually didn't mean it to be funny, but I am glad you liked it!

"I felt so sorry for Chris when he repeated the part about nobody caring for him, how heartbreaking for the sisters and leo to watch." Yeah… what can I say… I was mad at them for treating Chris so badly, so I wanted to torture them somehow.

"Again I have to say just how much I hate that demon." Yeah… you'll see actually his brother was killed unjustly, but still… he is sort of a sleaze bag… at least that's what Wyatt will say. 

"You know even if he is sick that was still a very mean thing to say to Piper, poor thing. But then I felt sorry fo Chris too, I suppose I'm empathic to both character's causes." I am glad you can see and feel both sides : ) I always aim for that when I write… how the different characters have their different motivations…besides, he didn't know Piper knew she was his mother… all he remembered was Piper kicking him out and her being all nice was killing him!

Thanks… I hope you liked the first glance of Wy.

Starry Sky 44

". Yay, Wyatt's coming soon! That should be interesting." Well here he is… I hope it didn't disappoint you!

" Oh, I'm going to be on vacation for a week and a half starting Wednesday." Ok… so I'll try to update asap, so you can leave me one last review before your vacation…Still I hope you have an AWESOMEEEEEEE vacation, have tons of fun!

"I promise I'll review every chapter I miss!" Thanks! That's nice!

phoebe turner 

Here you have, not only the thought about summoning Wy, but they actually did it… so what do u think?

starra86

Thanks… ok, here you have… I am updating this story super fast lately.

Emma15

" I'm enjoying this story so much!" I am glad you do, cuz I always enjoy all your stories SO MUCH!

"Once again I love the Chris being sick moments... I think every Chris fan does..." Yeah I wonder why that is…I love them! I bet you are right he is just adorable!

"And I absolutely can not wait to see the Charmed Ones summon future Wyatt. I also really liked the portrait of Wyatt you portrayed... very nice." Well here he is… I hope you liked him!

insanechildfanfic

Thanks! I like your nick… I hope you still like my fic.

Julia Adele

"Poor Chris, if he really knew that they were going to summon Wyatt from the future he'd freak out. " Heheheh… yeah I can imagine him if he was coherent… he would just FREAK with capital F! He might do it at one point…. Since he kind of changes drastically every time he wakes up, according to what he has been dreaming, more or less.

"I hope they do even if it may bring bad things. Hurry with an update. " I hope you like the first glance of the source of all evil!

"I finished the new Harry Potter book and I am craving some more good reads!" Ok… naming me even close in the sentence with Mr Harry is like…I am completely unworthy! SO how was the book ? As awesome as the rest? I haven't read it yet and I am BIG harry fan! THANKS SOOO much for that amazing review and here you have more, like really soon.

jumping-jo

Heheh I swear you made me blush! My ego is so big I might never be able to pass through the door…I like the word dandy too… the first time I read it in your review I was like its such a cute word and then u said "i like the word dandy i think i'm going to use it more" So it was sort of funny!

" anyway bring on the wyatt. cause thats going to be intresting" here he is… so what do u think?

adpi24

"Oh I can't wait to see wyatt from the future and how he reacts to what happened to chris. plus what kind of reactions the four will have when they see that wyatt is in fact the 'ruler of all evil' "" Well… I hope I didn't disappoint you; and that you liked Wyatt's and everybody's reaction! Thanks!

AlexisHaliwell89

Heheh you make me laugh! Thanks… I am so glad you are enjoying it!

Nikki14u

Hehehe doll… you are the best… and I know you've been busy! I understand… and I am super glad you are liking it!

Karen   


Thanks! ", i can't wait for the next update so please don't take too long lol x" Nahhh I've been updating this like a rocket on fire… I don't know how long it will last… but I hope you are still enjoying!

Piper Chris fan

" The chapter made me laugh and almost cry. :)" GOOD…. I love that… have people swinging through different moods! I am glad you liked it and I hope you like what happened and that you are still wondering what will happen.

BiancaHalliwell

THANKSSSSSSSS that was a super sweet review… thank you so much… Here you have some more, I hope you enjoyed it.

The Halliwell's little Angel

I am glad… here you have some more then! Thanks for the reviews!

teal-lover

Thanks! I am glad you could feel their emotions! That always traps you more in a story.

"I can imagine the look on his face when he finally does remember (and it sticks) that he told them." Yeah… or as someone told me…the look in his face when he is actually conscious and realize that they had summon Wyatt!

Yeah I explained you the super fast updates… but I've been having free time and been sick and all that… and I just wrote a lot…god knows how long its going to last!

JadeAlmasy

Here you have… I hope you liked it!

Altaira

Here you have… Wyatt and all… I hope you liked all of their reactions!

shyeye

Thanks…I am glad you did… and I hope you liked this too!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V:**

"Where did they go?" Piper said freaked out.

Leo sensed his kids. "To your bedroom." He sighed relieved as they all orbed downstairs.

Wyatt was caringly tucking Chris into bed while he whispered comforting words to him. He seemed to be unaware of the other people in the room, though they all knew he was probably ignoring them.

Once Chris was comfortably settled in bed Wyatt tried healing him.

"It won't do much… I tried zillions of times already, Wyatt. He specially prepared his magic to be resistant to yours and mine." Leo said softly realizing that probably Wyatt hadn't been tricking them into anything, and was genuinely worried about Chris.

"Did you try a conjoint healing?" Wyatt spoke, still not looking at them.

"Conjoint healing?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah… did you try to canalize baby me's healing powers and Paige's? It's usually stronger and more effective if we all use our powers together." He said softly, no traces of the angry man they had met a while earlier.

"No… we didn't try that, honey…Paige go get baby Wyatt and you two can get started." Piper said walking to her son and putting a hand on his shoulder. "He will be ok, Wyatt." She reassured her, he might have been evil, but he certainly didn't look all that evil right now, and after all… he was her baby.

Wyatt swallowed hard and nodded devastated, squeezing the hand on his shoulder with his own, desperately.

Leo and Wyatt started healing him and a few minutes later Paige and baby Wyatt started helping them, Chris slowly began to relax more, he seemed in less pain and his breathing got easier as he stopped groaning and twisting. After a while they knew that was as good as it got for now.

"He should have killed me … I deserved to die… not him!" He said heartbroken. He kneeled beside his brother, looking at him. "Chris knew… Oprent knew…hell…everybody knows…that without him, I am unredeemably lost… I don't know if that's good or bad… but without him… I will cross the last border."

"What happened to you, Wyatt?" Piper asked sadly concerned, caressing her son's hair.

"Life happened, mom, life made me realize it's all about power." He said softly with a sad resignation moving towards his mom's touch.

"Where we so bad with you, sweetie?" Piper asked with a bitter sweet feeling; seeing how her evil son was so eagerly receiving her caresses.

He shook his head. "You were great, ask Chris…"

"Then why… son?" Leo asked softly.

"I was fifteen, dad…you were all gone… and I had to make sure that didn't happen to the kids… I was fifteen and I had to protect four kids that were the favorite bounty for half of the underworld! I wasn't going to let them take them…and that's when I realized." Wyatt said heart broken.

"Then why did Chris came so far back into the past?" Paige asked in a hoarse voice, wondering if any of the three other kids where hers.

Wyatt shrugged, he leaned back to where Piper was sitting down, his back almost touching his mom legs, his head barely touching her lap, he looked like a little abused kitten, searching eagerly for contact, yet dreading it. "I donno…ask Chris." He said.

Piper caressed his hair and gently leaded him to rest his head on her lap.

"I did what I could, mom…I tried… I just couldn't let what happened to you, happen to them… they were just kids… I promised to myself that I wasn't going to let anyone hurt them ever again…no matter what…I was going to make sure nobody hurt them." He said with a broken voice and his eyes closed.

"But there were other ways, Wy!" Chris said weakly with his eyes closed.

"Other ways I could use to protect them?" Wyatt howled devastated "You are saying that cuz I wasn't powerful enough? Cuz I failed you all, Chris? I let them die? Cuz all I did was wrong? That's what you mean?"

The present people restrain their gasps of horror.

"No… there were other ways… the right ways, Wy…and you did a lot of things wrong." Chris suddenly opened and pierced his brother's gloomy eyes with his feverish ones and spoke as firmly as his state allowed him to "But you didn't let them die… you never failed us and you always did your best to protect us… and we all knew it and were thankful for that…so go on with your insane rant about power all you want…but get that straight, bro! All of us knew you did your best to make sure we were fine! Whatever your ways were!"

"You just can't see it!" Wyatt jerked up angrily "It's all about power…but you still can't see it… and that's what put you in the situation you are right now!" He yelled at Chris.

"Last time I checked…I was in this situation cuz my insane overlord of all power brother killed Oprent's brother!" Chris yelled angrily, with every intention to hurt his brother, until he saw the look on Wyatt's face …then he regretted his words and wished he could be swallowed by a giant jelly-fish. "I am sorry, Wy. I didn't mean to!"

"Yes, you did." Wyatt said coldly. "But It doesn't matter… they didn't brought me here to discuss politics… we are going to find that bastard and a way to heal you…and we are not discussing this topic again until we do that, clear?" He commanded his brother.

"Crystal, mommy!" Chris teased him.

"Not funny, Christopher…now go to sleep."

"You are sure fun, grams!" Chris teased him one more time.

Wyatt grinned and crossed his arms on his chest "Behold everybody… my brother the comedian!" He said sardonically, evidently trying to hide his amusement. "Pity your band of cheerleaders hasn't been born yet… cuz if not the would be cheering you happily right now, Chris!"

Chris smiled a smiled that seemed full of memories. "I missed you, Wy." He said plainly.

"You were the one that left." He said harshly, the pain that that caused him obvious in his eyes.

Chris jolt up from bed in rage. "Because you…AHHH" He screamed in pain from the sudden movement. His face remained pale, eyes wide open while he fought to hide the agony he was going through, but he couldn't articulate another word.

Piper ran to him yelling "ENOUGH!" she helped him back down worried. "You two stop this RIGHT NOW, clear? I don't want ANYBODY fighting about their opinions regarding _that subject _until we heal Chris, did I make myself clear?" She said in a "don't mess with me" tone, her eyes searched everybody in the room, but mainly focus on Wyatt and Chris, they both nodded obediently at their mom.

"Do you always fight so much? When it's obvious that you care deeply about each other?" Paige asked them exasperated.

"And you don't fight with your sisters, Paige?" Wyatt teased her sarcastically arching his eyebrows.

"And don't lie to us! Remember we grew up in this house." Chris whispered in pain, but evidently amused by his brother's come back.

"Rest Chris… we'll take care of everything." Leo said, though it sounded more like a plead.

"I feel better dad…I promise…" He said.

They all looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't what you guys did…but after I woke up a while ago I was feeling stronger, with more energy."

"After the conjoint healing?" Wyatt asked.

"You know they always worked wonders on me…"

"No… I know you are always such a kamikaze you always needed those cuz regular healing is never enough for you!"

Piper eye balls almost pop out of their sockets when she heard that.

"Don't worry mom…you'll learn soon enough that Wy loves to exaggerate!" Chris said comfortingly, holding her hand.

Wyatt grinned at him. "And that Chris loves to go on suicide missions!"

"Ok, can we stop this stupid competition of why mommy should love me better than my brother and focus people, please?" Paige demanded.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Chris, Paige!" Phoebe smiled.

"Ok…I know I shouldn't ask, but what is killing me…is…" Leo said pensive looking at his sons. "When Chris first got stabbed he acted like in his future his mom was dead, but I was alive…but now you said you were left alone with four kids under your care! Did we all die? Did I bail on you?" He asked horrified.

"I am sorry, we can't tell you that future consequences…" Chris began.

"Yeah… future consequences for Saint Christopher over here… luckily for you… I was always the black sheep of the family!" Wyatt grinned "I said I was left to alone to PROTECT four kids, I wasn't left alone with four kids, grandpa was there with us… he was always there with us till the end… right Chris?" Wyatt eyes got sad; you could tell he had really cared about his grandfather.

Chris nodded as sad as Wyatt.

"So dad was a good grandfather?" Phoebe asked smiling, she had been always the one that insisted on giving Victor another chance.

"He was awesome…the best!" Chris said weakly.

"Until he died… like everything I ever care about… because I was still too bound to the "good side"…it was my mistake… my fault, as always… if I wasn't sure about the right path till then… that's was what defined it… it was the elders fault…" He said angrily though his voice was calmed and soft, it sounded like a frozen anger.

"Some of the elders…and you decided to kill them all!" Chris stated plainly.

"Well… they deserved it! They wouldn't let me heal him… of all the things they could have denied me! They denied me the power to heal him! We needed him…we loved him… we had lost too much fighting in their names… and they wouldn't let me HEAL HIM! Because he wasn't a witch and he had mortal illness? Chris… for god sake… you were the closet one to him; How could I looked at you in the eyes and tell you everything was going to be ok, when I let them do that to you? How could I face my little girl after that? She had already lost so much, and she was so young… I had to do something!"

Chris looked at Wyatt and didn't know what to do, what to say… Wyatt always honestly thought that what he was doing was the best for his family; and he had suffered so much, truly suffered; But so had Chris, and that hadn't turn him into a monster.

Chris closed his eyes and sighed tiredly and Piper caressed his hair gently.

"Just sleep a little, baby." She asked; but Chris gently shook his head.

"I am sorry, bro… I didn't mean to get you all worked up with all those memories. I am sorry… I am sorry for all I did…for all I didn't do… for letting everybody die… for all you want me to be sorry about…now… just rest and get better, ok?" He said what he assumed Chris wanted to hear.

Chris chuckled sadly with his eyes closed. "Hehe… if I'd knew it was so easy to get you to apologize I would have gotten stabbed a lot sooner!" Wyatt rolled his eyes at him, but Chris eyes were closed, so he didn't see it. He continued " Unluckily, you don't mean it…unless not what I want you to be really sorry about… the only thing you are truly sorry about, is letting everybody died…and that's the one thing I don't blame you for…cuz it was never your fault… you did your best and more, Wy…and your obsession with blaming yourself and thinking that if you would have been powerful enough none of that would have happen is one of the things that is seriously wrong with you… how can I make you understand it was not your fault? There was nothing you could do!" He was trying to stay awake to finish what he was saying but the last words came out as a mere whisper; He had fallen asleep and they all turned their gazed to Wyatt.

He was kneeling down, his arms hugging his legs, slightly rocking himself, his eyes were glassy.

"It was all my fault… I am sorry! I should have been powerful enough…"

"Sweetie… Chris said it wasn't your fault… it wasn't!" Phoebe who was the nearest to him, kneeled in front of him and caressed his hair.

"Yes it was!" He said unfalteringly 'I let them all die… and I will have to live the rest of my life with that burden on my shoulder… but they will ALL pay!" He said almost insanely standing up, his eyes went cold and unemotional again

"Buddy… seriously…" Leo walked to his son.

"Dad… don't!" He ordered "I never answered your question…what happened to you…we don't exactly know…like a month or so before…The event…you found out something… you didn't tell us, you told mom…but you didn't tell us much… for what I know… you found out something about someone that had done something with me when I was a toddler… I don't know what the big deal was all about… but you were seriously angry…I've never seen you so angry in my life! Mom tried to stop you…but you left…I don't know what you did…but you came back late that night…you dragged me to Chris' room and you told us that you really loved us, but that when the elders find out what you have done, they were going to go after you and after all of us if you stayed home… so you had to leave until it was safe. You gave us a letter to give to mom, you said we had to be strong for her; you told me to protect her… and I failed you, dad… you said he had been planning to attack me in my birthday…to get to me, finally after years of planning…you said you though you had neutralized the danger, but we should still be careful during my birthday…only it wasn't in my birthday, dad…it was in Chris'… they came to get me in Chris' birthday…" Wyatt's face was covered with tears. "It was all my fault…you had to ran away because you did something to protect me…mom, the aunts… they all died because me…grandpa… the girls…If I've only been powerful enough! And now Chris…Why is that everybody bows before me… that I can have anything I want by just snapping my fingers… anything but the one thing I really want…that I lost it all, in front of my and because of me! You said my birthday…and I tried to protect them…"

Leo hugged his son. "It's ok, son… it wasn't your fault…it was mine…I gave you the wrong date!" He said; not really knowing how to help him, Wyatt didn't say anything he just cried in his shoulder.

"I just missed you all so much…you have to understand me…this stupid quest of good versus evil just took it all away from me…even my baby brother…but if I had been powerful enough!" He said wrapped in his father's arms.

Seeing this Leo didn't really know how to answer, because he was not going to accept his son's ways, but didn't really want to fight with him either. Wyatt continued "So after I killed all the elders, Chris and I went looking for you… I mean…you did come to us when we needed you for the first years… but you had been MIA for over a year, it was as if you just vanished…we were scared to look for you, cuz we thought if you were hiding so well was because the elders were looking for you…but now the elders were dead so, we went looking for you… "

"Only when we found you…we realized Barbus had found you first… and had been feeding of your fears for over a year… you lost your mind…sometimes… just sometimes for a few minutes you are yourself again…but most of the time, that bastard locked you up in a personal hell inside your head." Chris continued for his brother. "I went to see you just before coming to the past… and you were almost coherent for a while… you told me the spell would know where to take me…you told me something happened to Wyatt before I was born…and that's what started all…you told me you avenged it… but too late; and it had cost you your family…when I asked you who, why, what happened… you got delirious again."

"Ok… I think you seriously have a problem with the concept of sleeping and resting, my dear brother… can you seriously close your eyes for more than five minutes?" Wyatt acted motherly.

"I said I was feeling better!" Chris stated.

"Yeah too bad nobody believed you!" Wyatt smirked.

"Yeah… I think you guys should give him a little more conjoin healing and then we should go to the attic to see how to solve this while we let him sleep!" Piper proposed and all but Chris and baby Wyatt nodded.

Everybody with whitelighter blood applied healing to a very grumpy brunette witch-lighter; once they were done.

"I am fine… I am not tired… and I want to help…I don't even understand why you called Wyatt, that was insane and risky! What were you thinking? I swear once all this is over, I am going to have a SERIOUS talk with all of you!" He said angry, sitting down and crossing his hands on his chest.

"ONE- lay back down." Were Piper's orders "

Two- you are NOT fine;

Three- I don't care if you are not tired, you'll sleep.

Four- I care even less if you wanna help, you are going to sleep and rest till I say so.

Five- You are better thanks to the fact that Wyatt thought about conjoint healing you and because he was here to give you a whole lot of healing power himself, so at least that is ONE good thing about it.

Six-when you are delirious, you howl for your brother like there is no tomorrow, and it's pretty heart breaking… trust me anyone with a heart would have tried to bring you your brother back." At that Wyatt smiled at his brother broadly and Chris couldn't help smiling back at him.

"And last but not least, until your brother thought about the conjoint healing we couldn't get a straight coherent word out of you… so… we couldn't get any information about the demon that stabbed you…we needed him to tell us something about him."

"And that's what we are going to do now, so Chris… rest while we go to the attic to figure all this out, ok?" Leo said while Wyatt unceremoniously forced him back to a laying position and with a swirl of his hand, Chris was deeply asleep.

"What did you do?" Piper asked worried.

"Oh, don't worry he is just asleep." Wyatt said calmly.

"What about personal gain, Wyatt?" His mom asked him.

Wyatt looked at her like saying "Do you remember who you are talking to?" but just answered "I am more worried about his personal tantrum if he finds out what I did." He said with a smile.

"Isn't it risky? To use a spell to force him to sleep?" Leo asked worried.

"Nahh… Chris always had trouble sleeping, I used it a hundred times on him, he never even realized it. So… shall we?" He said walking to the door.

&&&&&&&&&

"So what do we do now?" Fifteen minutes later Paige asked pacing around the attic.

"Well… you said Oprent did this, right? Are you sure?" Wyatt said thinking out loud.

"Yeah… we went through Chris' memory when he was stabbed and that's how he called him. You do know who he is, right?" Phoebe asked confused, he had sounded before like he knew pretty well who he was.

"Yeah… as I said, Oprent is a half witch, half demon." Wyatt said.

"That is Paula's age cuz they went to school together… just out of curiosity… who is Paula?" Phoebe said trying to look casual.

Wyatt laughed and looked at her caringly. "You know Pheebs… you were never good at hiding your emotions…Who do you think Paula is?" He said with a huge smile.

"I am thinking right?" Her smile was even bigger looking at Wyatt expectantly.

"You would have been so proud of her." He said tenderly "Now… Oprent never particularly got along with my cousin, mainly cuz he was a sleaze-bag and was jealous of her; still the point is… he came from the future to kill my brother, and he probably has been planning this for almost three years… since I killed his brother when Pry was about to turn fourteen, so that's almost three years ago! And he is a smart one… sleaze-bag, but a smart sleaze-bag! And he knows TONS about us…I mean… not only text book things about us… but real stuff…Railey used to come home a lot when he was a kid, and Oprent always envied us so much he probably asked him everything about us. And Chris… he had to be always nice to everybody… and so he would always be patient with Oprent and pity him and hung out with him and answer his questions and this is how he repays him… the BASTARD!"

The all looked at him confused "OK Wy… now the version for the people that never lived in the future, so they have NO clue about what you are talking about!" Paige smirked.

"Well, cliff note version, his magic is probably very resistant to ours… we proved that already… and probably the best thing would be to summon him here; he can't be very far so it shouldn't be hard."

"But don't you think he is probable back in the future?"

"No… I think he will stay here in the past till he is sure Chris is dead, so he can go back to the future to gloat with me!"

At that point Chris chose to orb in.

"What the He…" Wyatt said running to him and forcing him to the couch, beside him all the rest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

teal-lover

"WHERE'D THEY GO!oh, so much suspense. I love it:)" Heheh I was just torturing people for the sake of it! I am not that flashy to send them to an exotic destination.

"And you promised me so good Wyatt/Chris moments--and I was not disappointed. That was so awesome." GOOD, I am glad to know!

"I adore Wyatt's softer side, and when his powers went all crazy hearing that Chris was dying. He's going to nurse him back to health before he punishes him for being a bad boy, isn't he:)" Kind of… what I am trying to pull out here is that people can even start to understand why Wyatt did all he did and then realize but… he is EVIL… but still… he can be so cute… contradictory feelings about the source of all evil, and understand why Chris still cares about him despite all.

"Cant wait for another update. Glad this one was so fast." I am in a roll aren't I?

Ceres217

"Still love it. I loved the talk between Chris and Wyatt and that Chris orbed to Wyatt :)... The fact that Wyatt just didn't want to belive his family that Chris was dying - perfect... " So happy you like it! Yeppi!

"I like that fact that he still loves his family." what I am trying to pull out here is that people can even start to understand why Wyatt did all he did and then realize but… he is EVIL… but still… he can be so cute… contradictory feelings about the source of all evil, and understand why Chris still cares about him despite all.

"Just a guess, but is Paula, Paiges daughter and maybe Oprent or his borther killed or hurt Paula, so Wyatt got angry? Just a thought." Well Paula is Phoebe's daughter… but you are so very close to what happened… you'll find out soon.

zandra 

"wow i jus read ur story and wow i mean wow its was really great. omg im cryin ok yea it was freakn awesome! wow i jus i have no other words for that... "Gosh… that is flattering! I swear… such a nice review… Thanks!

Wwolf

"Me ha encantado el detalle de Wyatt al quitarse la camisa para k su hermano no le vea vestido de negro, adoro estos pequeños detalles que te lo dicen todo..." Gracias… a mi tb me encantan los pequeños detalles y por suerte alguien se dio cuenta… es com tu dices, un pequeñin algo… pero denota que piensa en lo que su hermano quiere!  
"No se con cual de los dos me quedaría..." Es ficcion, nos podemos quedar con los dos : )!  
"Chris enfermo es ver el lado mas humano de Chris, en la serie no nos lo enseñan mucho. Por eso creo k todas sus fans nos encanta!" Si yo creo que si, es poder bajarlo a un nivel mas sensible, sin cambiarlo y ademas el hecho de que todos esten re preocupados por el y el preocupado por conservar su hero complex!

"¿Ke paso entre Paula, me imagino k la hija de Paige( suposicion) y el hermano de Oprent?" Dun, Dun… aunque en realidad entre Paula y Oprent no paso mucho, pero entre la hija de Paige y el hermano de Oprent… bue… tampoco te esperes la historia del siglo…todo el mundo me esta preguntando y no esperaba tanta reaccion, ahora me da miedo de decepcionarlos…pero si… ya vendra la historia de cómo empezo el problema entre Oprent y Wyatt…lo que pasa es que me parecio mas interesante para una historia donde hay tantos sentimientos enfrentados (digo por lo evil de Wyatt y lo que Chris viene a salvarlo y que el no es malo con la familia y todo eso) que la historia de la venganza sea un poquito mas que el hermano de Oprent era otro demonio que Wyatt estaba un dia aburrido y lo volo en pedazos, no te parece?

" me gusta ke esta Wyatt tambien se precupe por syus primitas. ( En la mayoria de tus historias Wyatt malvado las masacra) Ahora me diras k tambien las ha matado y todas mis soposiciones al garete." No… no las mato ni mucho menos…de hecho Wyatt adoraba a sus primitas… no se… yo no entiendo porque alguien queria a muerte a su hermano y odiaria al resto de su familia y seria capaz de matarlos… no me parece que tenga sentido… entiendo que te lleves mejor con unos y peor con otros o que odies a UNA persona de tu flia y al resto lo quieras… pero que quieras solo a tu hermano y que seas capaz de matar al resto de tu familia me parece que no tiene sentido!  
"PD:Postees tan rapido k me cuesta escribir un post para cada capitulo!( estaba leyendo HP y...)" Lo se… estoy escribiendo mucho últimamente.  
"PD2: Me haces sentir mal por escribir tanto y tan rapido y yo ir TAN LENTO. Lo siento de verdad." Por un lado te diria que no importa… yo tengo tiempo ahora y me divierte, por eso lo hago. Por otro lado quiero hacerte sentir culpable para que postees y yo pueda leer tu fic..que muero por el proximo capitulo, es mas… ya creo que debo haber releido la historia 4 veces.

Missing Whisper

"Dude... this story makes me cry almost every chapter!" Seriously? Woww!

"I love it! It's so emotinal. Keep it up. " THANKS… that's cute.

"I loved chapter 4, the Wyatt and Chris interaction was great. " Awesome… they are sort of cute… aren't they? (I always write this comments and I feel bad cuz they are my characters… but well I re read my stories once ina while, and I swear my characters have a mind of their own… so I don't consider them mine so much!)

"Why can't I have a relationship like that with my brother? Lol maybe because brother and sister are destined to be enimies." Hwehehe well… first of all is fic… but trust me… if it makes you feel better, if you go to the underlining their story sort of really sucks… so you wouldn't want it! Come on… you don't have to be enemies with your bro… I get along pretty fine with my bro… but yeah I must say I can share a lot more with my sis… its always easier!

Here is your update and I hope you like it… you can see them fighting a lot more in this chappie… so I hope it makes you feel better :P!

Karen  


"Yay Wyatts back! now save Chris please.:" Hehehehe…I will, eventually… if I save him write now… my fic will end in like 2 chapters.

"This has to be my favourite story that i'm reading not only is it very well written." Ohh that is super cute… thanks I feel so flattered… specially since I KNOW my English sucks…but well… I try… so I am glad you like it so much! It makes me sooo happy!

" it has my two favourite characters (big Wyatt and Big Chris) and they're together! Yay, more soon please x" Yeah they are my all time big fav too… kind of obvious if you go through my fics…! I always find a way to have them both there!

Altaira

"Yep! I did like their reactions. But now I'm annoyed coz I'm desperate to know where Wyatt has gone with Chris..." Hehehehe I am sorry I annoyed you! I am just being mean… cuz he didn't do anything with him…I just thought I torture you guys instead of Chris for a while!

Chris-Halliwell

"Keep writing The internet is all working now so i can now review all your chapters as they come out." Awsome!

"Where'd Wyatt take Chris?" Hehehehe I was just being mean… he took him to Piper's room…I just thought I torture you guys instead of Chris for a while!

Thanks…

phoebe turner

Thanks!

Piper Chris fan

"I am at work but i saw that you updates and i had to read it. " Heheheh I love corrupting people… it must be my inner Wyatt!

THANKS! I am glad you liked it

"I liked the part when Wyatt said that his mum is flawless and untainted. That was sweet. And i also liked the part when Wyattbroke down and Chris orbed upstairs and then they talked." what I am trying to pull out here is that people can even start to understand why Wyatt did all he did and then realize but… he is EVIL… but still… he can be so cute… contradictory feelings about the source of all evil, and understand why Chris still cares about him despite all.

"Bytheway, thank you how you review our review. That is really sweet. In that way you show us thay you care and we write more." That is nice… Thanks! I do care… a lot… I don't understand how someone wouldn't, I mean… you take the time to read what I write… should I do the same? I am the one that is thankful for all the nice words I get to read, I never thought anyone would be interested in reading what I wrote! So It probably means even more to me than to you… so thanks again!

shyeye

Very, very soon… here it is… I hope you are still liking it!

midnite-magic

"YAY! (midnite hops up on her chaair and celebrates the update, only her chair has wheels so she falls)" Hehehe you made me laughed so much ! And then I felt I was being mean… I hope you didn't hurt yourself :P!

"This is still one of my favv fics. I havn't read a single one of your that I don't like!" Ohhh I am so like AWWWWW… see I write a lot, I speak a lot…but sometimes an AWWWWW just covers it…

Julia Adele

" Well exciting as this chapter was I am looking forward to when Chris is finally coherent enough to realize what has happened." OH… you'll see… he'll have 200 reactions according to his level of pain and coherence before he gets healed and then probably realize what happens and go commit suicide somewhere… Heheh no.. that's not going to happen… don't worry.

Here you have more brotherly interaction I hope you enjoyed it!

Nobody but ME!  


Thanks! I so happy are liking everything so far… I hope you still do!

" I had one question though. Wyatt started telling thema bout what Orpent's brother did, but he never said. Are we going to find that out? " Yeah… don't worry… Wyatt will tell them everything about the future without any kind of remorse! I just thought I would give everybody glances of what was life like for Chris and Wyatt.. I hope you like the idea… and make the whole Oprent story a little more complicated than Wyatt just randomly vanquished a demon whose brother wants revenge… I hope people agree with me that is more interesting that way.

JadeAlmasy

I am glad you think so… thanks

jumping-jo

THANKS… I feel dandy myself now! I am glad you liked it… hope you still do.

Nikki14u

"AWW. That was just too damn sweet! I just love Wyatt,evil or not!" You just have to love him…I think there is something about Wyatt… I was watching it's a bad bad world the other day and I thought about you when Wyatt stabs Leo… Yeah… I think he should definitely leave his hair long, the real goatee and the muscles… definitely works for him… and I don't complain about the black outfit… but that's me…then… shirtless doesn't look so bad in my mind either.

"And did I read that correctly? Did Opret's brother killed Paige and that's why Wyatt killed him?" Not exactly what happened... you will see soon. But what you read is that if Paige dies right now, none of this would/will (or whatever tense suits you better) happen…

"Anyways loved the new chapter and like always please update soon!" Thanks… I hope you are freer with work… or at least that you are enjoying your work.

Starry Sky 44

I hope you are having a great time on your vacations.  
"I really liked Phoebe's reaction to Wyatt. It's so her. lol That was funny." Hehe thanks… I try to stay loyal to the characters… I am glad you noticed : )  
"I liked how Wyatt thinks of his mother and Chris, even if he's evil he's still got some good." Thanks! I just figured it doesn't make a lot of sense that Wyatt LOVES his brother but hates the rest of the family… so if he loves Chris so much, he has to love the rest of the family.

Well I hope you enjoy the chappies when you come back.

The Halliwell's little Angel

Here is a fast update so you don't stay thinking about the evil cliffie for too long… that actually it was cuz I wanted to be mean… vcuz Wy didn't do anything poor boy! I hope you like it.

Emma15

"Yeah! Wyatt's here! And I sense some Chris/Wyatt bonding time coming-- which pleases me A LOT!" Glad it does… I hope it didn't disappoint you that they didn't orb to some weird cave in nowhere… still I promise they will have lots of chances to talk with people around and alone.

I"... Oh! when Chris just waved his hand and let Wyatt out, after the big fuss the sisters and Leo had made of keeping him in there! That was hilarious; Chris had no qualms about it. " Hehe… I never thought about it as funny, so you make me so happy… I love when people think I do/write/ say funny things and I am not even aware of it! But absolutely… its like you spent half an hour making sure Wyatt wasn't a risk and Chris in half a second spoils it all.

"I enjoyed seeing how much family means to Wyatt, despite everything he does; and how the bond Chris and Wyatt have trumps all their problems in the end." Thanks! I just figured it doesn't make a lot of sense that Wyatt LOVES his brother but hates the rest of the family… so if he loves Chris so much, he has to love the rest of the family too, and I am trying to have the readers understand Wyatt in a way… why he did all he did…even if he is evil… that there is still a chance to save him.

So I hope you like it!

BiancaHalliwell

Glad you like it… I just always pictured that is more or less how it had to happen… even if he killed you, Wyatt will apologize about it soon… promise… but I figured Chris wouldn't have thought it was possible to save him, or that something happened to him, if Wyatt hadn't been all that bad all the time.

adpi24

"okay you made me cry." I am sorry… I guess… unless you liked crying..

"oh i love this story. i cannot wait to read more." Thanks… here is more… hope you liked it!.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI:**

At that point Chris chose to orb in.

"What the He…" Wyatt said running to him and forcing him to the couch, beside him, all the rest.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked angry out of concern.

"Need some help?" Chris asked cheery.

"Yeah… I need to get a new brain for my brother, cuz apparently the one he has is not working too well!"

"Funny… very good Wy! I knew you had it in you!" Chris smirked, teasing him.

"How did you even wake up?" Wyatt asked confused and not very happy.

"Wy… you used that spell on me so many times, I was bound to figure a way to get out of it eventually." He said smirking at him angrily.

Wyatt looked down shyly.

"Yeah… I don't appreciate it very much." He said dryly.

"How could I stand there and look at you when you were a teenager and you went days and days and days without sleeping?" Wyatt looked at him with puppy dogs, and Chris' heart softened.

"You always worried too much about me, bro." He said with a smile, tiredly laying his head back, to rest on the couch.

"Well… someone has to… cuz you don't worry about yourself at all!" He said in his best older brother tone.

Chris chuckled and looked at him, oblivious of the rest of the people.

"You know… Wy?" He said contemplative.

"What?" Wy asked sitting beside him.

Chris sighed "I know once I feel fine and strong again, I am going to be so angry that you are here, I will worry so much…but right now… having you beside me, in neutral ground… not being forced to fight…it just feels so nice."

Wyatt smiled. "I know…don't worry, bro… you'll be fine soon." He patted his knee.

"Great." He said sarcastically and weakly. "So we can go again to endlessly fight against each other?" He said ever so sadly.

Wyatt caressed his brother's hair and look at him sadly.

"You seriously don't like to fight against me?" He asked Chris skeptical.

"What do you think, Wyatt?" He asked shocked.

"Sometimes I don't know anymore, Chris. I don't know what to think… all you do is going against me… what am I suppose to think?"

"Ok, Wy…if we keep in this line of questioning, we are going to start fighting again and I don't want to fight, I am tired of fighting… please."

"Ok… no more fighting for the spoiled little brat!" Wyatt teased him, smiling lovingly. "So what does the baby of the house wanna do now?"

"I just want to stay here with all of you…just like this is… perfect… without a worry in the world."

"But things are not perfect, buddy… you are sick and that worries us, a lot!" Leo said kneeling in front of his sons.

"Can we just forget about that?" He said dreamingly while he blinked profusely.

"Forget that you are dying?" Paige asked shocked.

Chris looked at them with puppy eyes, like begging them to just let him keep that perfect moment unaltered; his eyes showed for the first time how much the situation he was in, really distressed him, and how he rather be dying and having his whole family being nice to him, than going back to how things were.

Wyatt stroked the hair in the head that was leaning against the back of couch beside him and Chris slowly moved his skull, to rest his head on his brother's chest. Wyatt smiled at his brother's soft purr when he wrapped him loosely in his arms.

"I am sorry sweetie…" Chris feelings were so strong Phoebe's empathy was being able to read him like a book; only after all this time yearning to read the neurotic whitelighter from the future, now that she was able to do it, she wasn't sure she wanted any more; she realized that what he had been hiding all along was just pain. "I know how you feel; but we can't let you die." She said kneeling in front of him and patting his knee.

Piper let go a sob, knowing that Phoebe's words were literal, she KNEW how he felt and apparently he not only was dying, but he didn't care much if he lived.

Phoebe kept on talking, but after hearing Piper's sob Chris' turn his head to her, without leaving the comfort of his brother's embrace.

"Why are you crying, mom?" Chris whispered softly, Wyatt's gentle and rhythmic stroke on his hair was slowly dozing him.

Piper gave him a sad smile. "Honey…do you honestly think we think things are perfect now, with you like this?" She said walking to him. Phoebe moved so she could stand in front of both her kids.

"I don't want to fight anymore, mom. I am so tired!" He practically sobbed. " You can't even imagine how tired and devastated I am…I don't have any strength left, and I know this" He said pointing the space around him. "Seems like nothing to you, cuz you almost take it for granted…but for me… this is the closet to heaven I've been in a really long time!"

Wyatt kissed his temples and stroked his hair lovingly, rocking him back and forth, but without daring to speak. He knew a lot of his baby brother's pain was his fault, and he was scared to say something that might lead them to another fight.

"You just need to sleep, son; I promise…you just need to regain your strength and get better and I promise you'll remember why you are doing all this, and once you are fine, we'll be here to help you." Leo said avoiding Wyatt's look. "Just go back to sleep and try to get better and we'll take care of all the rest, ok?" He said ever-so-lovingly.

"No… I want to stay here!" He pouted stubbornly.

"Please Chris, dad is right…you just feel like that cuz you are not feeling well; you'll see once you get better, you'll be eager to go against everything I ever told you and everything I ever wanted, and ready to fight to destroy the empire I worked so hard to create." Wyatt teased the bundle he was snuggling in his chest.

Only Chris didn't quite get the joke. "I AM NEVER EAGER TO DOOO THAT! YOU ARE MY BROTHER… I DON'T LIKE TO FIGHT YOU! I WANT TO SAVE YOU… I WANT FOR US TO BE ABLE TO BE BROTHERS AGAIN! I…." He pulled away from his brother's embrace and started ranting agitated; his breathing was getting erratic, and they could hear his lung whistle between words as he panted for air, his face got red and his body was slightly waving back and forth.

"Shh…" Wyatt calmed him down pulling him back to rest against his chest as they all looked scared at the youngest Halliwell. "It's ok bro…calm down, I was just kidding…calm down." He whispered to them man in his arms.

"No…I…" He tried to speak as his lungs hissed for air.

"I know… I know…shhh…calm down, Christopher… I am here now, and mom is here, and dad, and the aunts…we are all here now…everything is going to be fine, ok?" He kissed his forehead as he gently rocked him.

"Everybody…" Chris wheezed.

"Yeah everybody…and we'll make sure everything is fine… you don't have to worry about a thing, ok little brother?" He whispered lovingly, caressing his hair.

Piper held her brunette son's hand, relieved that Wyatt seemed to know what Chris' needed to hear, and sort of delighted of knowing what it was. The kid only wanted his family to love him.

When he felt someone touching his hand Chris looked down and smiled at his mother.

"We'll take care of everything, my love, ok?" She told him.

Chris nodded while he breathed with difficulty.

"Calm down, Chris…you need to breath!" Wyatt said scared.

"In and out, son…in…out…in… out." Leo gently leaded his breathing until it evened out.

"Will you let mommy and daddy and your aunts take care of you now, love? At least until you feel better?" Piper asked caressing his knee.

Chris chuckled at the way his "Mommy" (What was he four?) asked the question and then seemed to think about it.

"Ok" he said not very sure, yet smiling broadly feeling on top of the world due to the fact that everybody seemed to be fussing around him, even if the fussing annoyed him.

"Good boy!" Piper smiled.

"But just to be sure…how long would that be?" He asked skeptical. Wyatt, who was still holding him, chuckled.

"Until I say so!" Their mother said.

"Hmmm…" Chris mocked a scared face and looked at Wyatt with a complicity look and Wyatt shook his head.

"You are doomed, bro." He teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She barked teasingly.

"Nothing, mom!" they both faked innocence and repressed their laughter.

"Ok… now off to bed!" Leo ordered.

"NOOOOOO…" Chris whined one more time, hiding his head on his brother's chest as if he was a little kid.

"Hehehe…what's that, you think that if you act like you were four we are going to let you stay here? See I always said you were a spoiled brat!" Wyatt chuckled, being the one that knew him best, he knew when he could tell him he was acting like a brat and when he was in such a bad shape that it was better to tag along with his childish behavior.

"Mommy!" He pouted the magic word, looking at Piper with a look he had thought he'd never use again, a look he had perfected for fourteen years and always worked wonders on her.

Piper caressed his hair, and kissed his forehead.

"You are burning up, baby!" She said sadly as a sole answer.

"I'm… just a very hot guy, mom!" He teased. Leo chuckled. "I take after my daddy… right?" He teased, smiling at Leo with yet another look he had been perfecting all his life to buy his father off.

Leo laughed at looked at him ADORINGLY.

"DAD… you CAN'T fall for that one! Mom… well… no offense mom, but she is a mom… but you… can't you see he is manipulating you two so you won't send him to sleep!" Wyatt told her father.

"WY!" Chris recriminated him, sitting up and looking at him; Wyatt shoved him back to his laying position on top of his chest. "Besides…Dad has always been a lot easier to manipulate than Mom! Ask any of the girls… I guess you just relay on stereotypes too much!" He grinned, snuggling comfortable against his human pillow. The effect of the pain killer was fading away, and he felt more lucid, but the pain was starting to be unbearable.

Phoebe laughed. "Oh Phoebe… don't you laugh cuz you can imagine who is the easiest one to manipulate in this family!" Chris said happily.

"Yeah… Paula and Patience always had it so easy!" Wyatt whined.

"WYATT!" Chris sighed frustrated.

Phoebe understood the implications of what Wyatt just said and was doing her private happy dance, oblivious of the rest.

"Oh come on…look at her face! So happy! Isn't it worth anything?" He said with a huge smile and in such a cute way Phoebe felt like pinching his cheeks.

"No… it's not worth my cousin!" Chris said seriously, trying hard not to wince.

"Ohh you are such a worry-wart!" Wyatt said careless and very brother-like, and the rest chuckled. "look at that."

Chris looked at Phoebe's happy smile and realized it was worth almost anything; He clenched to couch's pillow, to bear the pain better, hoping nobody would see how the pain was clouding his eyes and judgment.

"Tell us about them…about the girls!" Phoebe said excited.

"Phoebe seriously, Chris is sick… I honestly think we should focus in Oprent." Piper told her sister.

Wyatt felt his chest was getting soaked, he didn't really care, his brother had a high fever, it was obvious he was going to sweat, but in the last five minutes, the moist emitting from his brother had seemed to triplicate. He looked down at Chris worryingly, caressing his face gently. He closed his eyes when he touched him, and didn't open them again. Wyatt looked at him, he was even paler than before, if that was possible, his face was soaking wet and his fever was certainly off charts. He saw Chris' grip on the couch, worried, he signaled his father to come examine his brother.

Leo barely touched his son's forehead and started yelling desperate. "CHRIS… do you understand you have to tell us when you start feeling worst?" He said angrily. Everybody stopped talking and look at them.

Chris opened his eyes and looked at his father with a weak smile, but he looked back at him with "Don't mess with me, I am worried sick!" eyes.

"I am feeling worst, dad." He said really weak, tried to appease his father with a meekly tone.

"Yeah great when we already realized that and your fever is probably 200 degrees!" He said angrily, but couldn't resist Chris dismayed look much longer. Leo sighed. "So what are you feeling, right now?" He asked him in a doctor-mode, caressing his burning forehead.

"Like I've been stabbed in my back with a power blocking athame." He smiled and his voice was getting weaker in each word.

"So funny, Christopher!" Wyatt tried to scold him, but he was too worried to sound like a real scold.

Leo gave his youngest a stern look.

"I don't know dad… it hurts…a lot more than before!" Chris said weakly.

Leo looked at Piper's watch (he didn't have one) and seemed to be thinking for a while.

"Can we just give him something for the pain?" Phoebe asked desperate.

"That's what I am thinking… I mean…we shouldn't be giving him any pain killers or even the medicine to lower the fever for at least another two hours… I mean what's the point of saving him from the stab if we are going to kill him with an OD?" Leo said worried.

"So? What are we going to do?" Paige asked.

"Well… we can apply him some conjoint healing that is probably going to help him at least a little and then" He looked straight at Chris, making sure he heard him "your brother is going to cast the same spell he cast on you before and you are not going to get out of it until I wake you up, ok?"

"I have a better idea... you apply some conjoint healing on me, and then we stay here…all of us… just talking! Ok?" Chris said with a smile fighting to keep his eyes opened.

"No…not ok, son… I am sorry!" Leo said caressing his hair.

"Ohh… come on… I'll tell you whatever you want to know about the future… anything you wanna know… I'll tell you!" He said so weakly it was hard to understand, he started coughing by the last line.

"I will stay here, I can tell them anything they want to know… so it won't work, bro!" Wyatt said.

Chris' coughing fit got more severe and Wyatt had to help him lift his head, so he wouldn't choke, because he didn't have the strength to move and cough at the same time.

"Phoebe… go get baby Wyatt, please." Leo told her while he glowed golden on top of his son, Wyatt and Paige helped him.

"Come on…we are always better when we tell the stories together, Wy." Chris mumbled with his eyes closed.

"I know… that's why I am trying to make sure we can tell many more… can you help me here, trying not to die… you know?" Wyatt was getting desperate.

"I don't want to go to sleep!" he whined.

"I don't care, Christopher, you are going to go to sleep in like two seconds and a half one way or the other… so its your call, you just go to sleep or we'll find a way to make you sleep. Do I make my self clear?" Piper said firmly, trying to restrain the tears.

"Ok, mom!" He mumbled sadly.

"Good boy…you'll see everything is going to be fine… don't you worry, my sweet baby!"

"Mom?" He said sheepishly.

"Yes, sweetie?"

Chris looked shyly and looked like he was about to say something but then he changed his mind.

"Nothing… forget about it." He ended saying.

Wyatt looked at him and restrained his laughter, knowing that would embarrass his brother even more.

"He wants you to stay with him for a while." Wyatt said with a smiled.

Chris blushed.

"Is that what you want honey? Do you want me to stay with you for a while?" Piper asked drooling at her baby boy that had just asked HER to stay with him.

"If you insist…" He said pretending not to care.

Piper kissed his temples "I insist, sweetie." She said lovingly caressing his hair with one hand, while Chris held the other with his.

With a caring smile Leo orbed them to the bedroom.

&&&&&&&&

"Mom?" Chris mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Sleep, honey…it will make you feel better."

"Mom… is it wrong?" Chris asked weakly.

"What honey?" Piper asked knowing he wasn't going to give up until she answered.

"That I can't hate him … that I care about him and that I am somehow happy that he is here with me."

"How can that be wrong, honey?" Piper caressed his hair. "If it makes you feel better I can't hate him or think I will ever be able to hate him either, what's more… I love your brother, as much as I love you."

"Mom…I know you can tell there is something odd with him; but trust me…when he is not around us he is a different person! He is a lot worst! He is…he is…he does really bad thing, mom! But then… things like this happen… and I don't care about all the awful things he did! I mean… I want to save him more than everything…but…I swear sometimes I think I want to save him more so I can be able to be with him without fighting… or because I know how much he suffered and suffers than because I really care about the world and it's fate…Do you think that I am horrible?"

"I think you are wonderful, honey." She kissed his forehead, his fever was so high, it almost made her cry.

"I am being so selfish!"

"No…you are not… I haven't seen anyone that fights so hard against evil as you do! We even hate you here for that, remember? Neurotic you?" Piper smiled and Chris chuckled. "You are not selfish, honey, you care and you love him, and it makes me so happy and proud that you do!"

"He is not always that bad, right? He was really good once…I promise, mom… you were so proud of him!" He coughed his way through that line.

"Everything will be fine, honey…we'll solve everything, now the important thing is that you get better… so rest." She caressed his hair.

"I don't know if I want to get better, mom" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"WHAT?" Piper screamed horrified.

"Everything is so perfect right now…I mean… I know…the girls are not here right now…Actually I know I shouldn't be even talking about the girls…but Wyatt can't keep his mouth shut…it's that god complex he has…anyways… the girls are not here." He smiled sadly, remembering his cousins " You'll see them one day and understand why we both loved them so much! And I know that I haven't been conceived yet…but everything it's so perfect right now… and everything is so rough usually!" He said heartbroken; with a pain Piper never even guessed existed in her unemotional whitelighter. " Everybody thinks that I don't care… that I am so strong, that I can take anything…and its such a big lie! I don't like to have to be always the strong one…for Wyatt, for the girls, to keep on going here… not to show anything…I wish that for once, I could be the one doing the crying!"

Piper kissed his forehead. "You can cry baby, whenever you want… you don't have to be strong for everybody else."

"Yes… I have… I have to be strong, I have to put on an unemotional mask and resist all the blows and punch, and take the ones for them too…I HAVE TO… I care too much not to …"

"My sweet little hero…"

"No, mom…I had to…I have to…Wy might be strong physically and have the powers… but you've seen him… he is not strong psychically or emotionally…I needed to be stronger… he would have lost it a lot sooner if not…or he could have been a lot worst, he could have lost all touch with reality…and I know the world would have been happier… but he is my brother! And the girls… they were so little… and grandpa…he had so many worries… he didn't need to worry about me." He looked so sad, Piper couldn't believe he was opening up to her like that, a part of her couldn't help feeling sort of glad.

"The three of us died at the same time?" Piper said with a hoarse voice, not really knowing if she wanted to know the answer to that question.

"No…Phoebe died a few months after you and Paige, though I probably shouldn't be telling you this."

"I can always ask Wyatt and he will tell me… so…"

"Mom… that's manipulating me!" He chuckled and coughed.

"yeah… were did you think you learnt to do it so good? Cuz you honestly don't think you got that from your angelic father, do you?"

Chris chuckled " ok…and my uncles…" He went into a violent coughing fit.

"See… you can't even risk the future consequences when you want to!" She joked to hide her fear. "Just rest, my baby boy… I promise everything will be just fine this time around… we won't let any of this happen… I promise." She hid her tears by kissing his forehead. "You won't have to pretend to be strong for anyone."

Chris closed his eyes and focused on his unsteady breathing.

"Mom…" He tried to say, but it sounded like a whispered whistle.

"Hush, baby…"

"This time around… promise me you won't let me pull my tough macho act in front of you and you will force me to tell you how much I love you more often, cuz some day… I will really regret not having told you all the time who much you meant to me." He said with an asphyxiated and weak voice.

Piper thanked the powers that his eyes were closed so he couldn't see the tears running through her face.

"I am going to know, honey… even if you don't tell me…I am sure I knew how much you cared. Now rest and try to get better."

"I am scared…" He hissed

"Of what, sweetie?"

"Of being all this being a dream… it hurts so bad to think you all hate me." He whispered, Piper could hear the air going in and out his lungs with tremendous effort.

"Everything is going to be just fine, honey. We'll save you and everything will stay perfect, I promise!"

"I love …" He words got choked as he suddenly felt how his lungs failed him; Piper screamed for her ex-husband in horror when she saw his vain struggles to incorporate air into his lungs.

In less than a nanosecond Leo and Wyatt were there.

"What happened?" Leo asked concerned, orbing besides his son's bed and checking his vital signs. "He is not breathing! We are loosing him." He said on the verge of a nervous brake down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: A few of you has been asking me what happened to the different Halliwell members. So for the ones that are interested, here I will do a time line with the main events, since I don't know how much Wyatt will tell and I am sure his comments will be disorganized. It would be nice to know if you want him to tell a lot of details from the future, or not.

I will put the year and Chris age as a reference in brackets. This is the super condensed version.

2004- Chris is born. Baby Wyatt is kidnapped by Gideon, who can't kill him, but manages to traumatize him for life. After two month of being trapped, baby Wyatt manages to escape by himself. Nobody finds out that it was Gideon who kidnapped Wyatt.

2007 (3)- Phoebe gets married to Austin, a mortal without powers.

2009 (5)- Phoebe gives birth to Paula (Polly). Paige marries Mark, a witch.

2010 (6)- Phoebe gives birth to Patience (Pat). Paige gives birth to Pryanna.(Pry)

2012 (8)- Austin dies in a car accident.

2014 (10)- Victor (grandpa) gets cancer, they don't allow Leo to heal him.

2015 (11)- Victor beats cancer with traditional medicine.

2018 (14)- Leo finds out that Gideon kidnapped Wyatt, and runs to torture him and kill him. He finds out Gideon's allies are planning an attempt on Wyatt's life on "the birthday" and incorrectly assumes it's Wyatt's birthday. Leo kills Gideon and runs away to protect his family. Piper and Paige die in Chris' birthday. Seeking revenge Mark dies three month later. Victor moves in to the manor.

2019 (15)- Phoebe dies searching revenge, eight months after her sisters.

2020 (16)- Paula (11) dies, after having a premonition about some demons that were after them, she convinces Wyatt to let her go to the underworld with them and gets killed. Wyatt almost gets killed trying to protect her, but Chris manages to save him. Victor's health can't take all the deaths and has a relapse, his cancer comes back. Wyatt is denied the power to heal him. Leo disappears from the face of the earth, Chris and Wyatt don't dare to look for him, fearing the elders might find their father and do something to him.

2022 (18)- Patience (12) (Wyatt's favorite) is kidnapped by demons to get to Wyatt and his powers, she gets turned into a banshee and gets killed by a demon. Victor weakened by his illness can not overcome Patience's death and dies soon afterwards. Wyatt, who has been turning slowly, now really looses it out of grief and kills half of the underworld and all the elders (except Leo). Chris and Wyatt find Leo and discover Barbus drove him insane. Chris can't take it anymore, and finally admits there is something seriously wrong with his brother and moves out of the manor. Nevertheless, Leo and Pryanna stay at the manor, and Chris has unrestricted access to it and to them. The manor is considered a neutral ground for the brothers, were they can be civilized to each other, and sometimes even nice.

2024 (20)- Pryanna (14) dies at the manor, shot by a darklighter. Wyatt turns the manor into a museum. He moves with Leo to an extremely secure house, Chris still has unrestricted access to visit his father.

2025 (21)- Chris goes to the past to save his brother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

insanechildfanfic

Thanks hon!

Nathy1000000

"Ah...creías que no iba a leer esta? Obvio que sí! Todo lo de los hermanos me encanta, y todo lo que escribís vos me encanta, así que como no lo iba a leer?" No… asumi que estabas ocupada, o que esta fic era muy corny, porque lo es… esta es mi veta comercial, vio? La soap de la mañana, esas cosas que uno lee cuando tiene ganas de leer como chorrean las emociones. Un corin tellado cualquiera como diria mi mama, aunque yo nunca lei un corin tellado y mi mama nunca leyo ninguno de mis cuentos.

"Me gustaron las reflexiones de  
Chris...pobre, que irónico estar pensando en suicidarse y que justo lo ataquen." Be careful with what you wish!

"y el mensaje que le mando al hermano ah!" Hay empieza el soap opera.  
"Pero la parte en que estaba con Leo y Piper fue la que más me gustó...como deliraba...me pareció muy triste...creyendo que estaba en el futuro, me encantó como lo pintaste con las defensas bajas y cómo quería ver al hermano y hablaba con el padre. Y lo sentimientos de Leo me parecieron fantástico." Si… yo esta fic me dan ganas de abrazarlos a todos… hasta Oprent, porque gracias a el son todos tan cornies! Atacados por el Mushy-Mushy demon como dice Chris en "Chris' diary"

" y Leo, me fascina como lo escribís, es realmente superdad!" Tengo una escena escrita, todavía no se si la voy a poner o no porque es del futuro, la muerte de Pryanna, que Leo esta loco y te lo morfas a Leo que no da pie con bola y a Chris cuidándolo. Son dos segundos, pero a mi me pareció re tierno. Que no tiene mucho que ver con el super dad, pero leer a los dos hijos adultos que se estaban peleando y se dan vuelta y son todos softy con el papa, te dice que el papa tiene que haber sido bueno.

"Ahh, pobre Chris. Me encantó como le volvió el conocimiento cuando recuperó la conciencia..pobre..se siente mejor cuando no está consciente, eso seguro." Hehehe… si yo creo que no se quiere curar, no porque no quiere volver a la situación de antes, sino porque esta aterrado del ataque de PANICO que le va a agarrar cuando se cure, no? Hehehe.

"me gustó la reacción de Piper y Leo..metete el personal gain en...ah no, no dijeron eso? Pero casi!" Si, si.. eso es lo que dijeron… pero se perdio algo en la traducción… vos viste que chotos que son traduciendo del español al ingles a veces… estos malditos traductores… hehehehe.

"Esta versión de Wyatt me encantó, aunque no pidiera por cookies in the garden, je" No pierdas la esperanza!

"Y sí, Wy todavía cree que hizo lo que tenía que hacer...algo de razón tiene. Pero por supuesto, se le va algo la mano." Ese es el punto, que hasta un cierto punto se comprenda lo que hizo Wyatt… y ademas si le preguntan a el, el no va a decir "Y si…todo lo que hice esta mal!" Wy esta convencido de lo que el hace esta bien, es lo que debe de ser hecho…

"Leo..volviéndose loco, no sé por qué pero no me cuesta mucho imaginármelo así." En serio? No me jodas! Hahaha…no pero si pongo la escena del futuro, vas a ver que se le zafo la chapita mal…aunque no es un loco violento…cambia de estado, obvio…pero en la escena esa parece como si tuviera alzheimer. Pero bueno de algun lado tenian que sacar Wyatt su insania y Chris su neurosis obsesiva!

"Malo Operet, como puede alguien conocer a Chris de antes y todavía matarlo?" No se… yo creo que es porque es hombre… y estaba celoso :P!

"ambién quiero ver que salió mal entre el hermano de Operet y Paula!" ha ha ha la pregunta del millon que ya se contestara y ni siquiera es tan interesante… no esperaba que tuviese tanta repercusión. Igual no es entre Oprent y Paula, que no se llevaban… solo daba la casualidad que iban al mismo grado de colegio. Si es entre Railey (el hermano) pero no y Paula.

Wwolf

"Siento molestarte con tonterias, al final me vas a vetar...  
Pero es ke la historia anterior ademas de ser patetica estaba incompleta:  
"Wyatt:-Callate Christopher, ademas ¿Tú no te estabas muriendo?  
Chris: Sí de verguenza ajena"  
la que debería sentir yo para escribir estas burradas...  
Pd:Entendere perfectamente k ignores este review..." Ahhh.. DIOS! Como me escribes esto? No sabes lo que me hizo reir tu review anterior, te iba a escribir que era la mejor review que habia leido en un largo tiempo y después me mandas esto! No seas tonta… la review fue BUENISIMAAAAAAAAAAAA… me hizo reir tanto… I loved it…so… no entiendo como te puedes sentir mal al respecto! Fue probablemente lo mejor de ese dia…tan divertida! No te limites a escribir cosas asi, porque fue en serio, en serio, muy divertido y me encanto. Y menos pedirme disculpas por lo que escribiste…la idea es que expreses lo que te provoca y me alegra que lo hagas!

Ahora a la otra review.

" Wyatt, me ha echo casi llorar, probrecito( ya se ha echo cosas horribles) pero es tan tierno, kiero abrazarlo, me encanta esa idea de ke a alguien se vuelva un monstruo porque cree ke es la mejor forma de salvar a su familia.lo vuelve todo mas dramatico k si te kedas en la idea ke Wyatt es malvado puro y simplemente." Esa es la idea…. Me encanta saber que ha tenido efecto.  
".Cuando ha estado dormido 15 minutos! ese es mi Chris." Aquí explica porque.

"Me gusta ke Wyatt no tenga tantos perjuciosos sobre el futuro y ke hable en voz alta dejando a los otros sin entender nada.;)" hehehe aquí clarifique para los que quieren saber. Y es el god complex…el cree que puede con todo y contra todos!  
"Me gusta ke los dos hermanos, no pueden parar de peelearse aunque obiamente se precupan el uno del otro mas que su propia vida." Si, yo creo que ya seria demasiado irreal si no se pelearan, porque en definitiva si, tienen visiones radicalmente distintas acerca de cómo debe vivirse la vida.

Ok… te voy a poner de nuevo tu review… para que veas que es TAN comica, es buenisima! "que la historia de la venganza sea un poquito mas que el hermano de Oprent era otro demonio que Wyatt estaba un dia aburrido y lo volo en pedazos, no te parece?"  
Si, pero tendria su ironia si Wyatt ni siquiera se recordase de kien o cuando mato a ese demonio.jajajajEs ke me imagino la conversacion  
Wyatt-Ohh mate a tu hermano?  
Oprent-si le assesinaste,le volaste en pedazos ,le masacraste  
Wyatt-Y esto...¿Como se llamaba?  
O-Railey  
Wyatt- Ok..vale...Esto... Puedes decirme exactamente como y cuando lo hice?.. es ke ahora mismo...  
o-"Superando el Shok" ¿No recuerdas haver assesinado ami hermano? A mi unica familia..  
W- EEi, yo mato mucha gente, demonios principalmente,... la memoria tiene un limite.  
Chris-Genial voy a morir por un assesinato k mi hermano NO RECUERDA!  
W- Que esperabais ¿k tuviera una archivo con todos mis asesinatos?.  
O-"aun en estado de shok"No recuerdas a mi hermano  
W- no pierdas la esperanza. Puede k si me das algunos detalles mas sobre el echo y tu hermano... me acuerde  
C-Esto es patetico.  
W-callate Christopher, ademas¿Tu no te estabas muriendote?" Heheheh lo leo de nuevo y me descostillo de risa! Me encanta… si sabes que estuve a punto de hacerlo asi, que Wyatt no tenga la mas perra idea de quien era… Pero Chris ya habia dicho el nombre de Oprent en la primera escena y no me parecio logico que Chris supiera quien era y Wyatt no.

" Si no escribire idioteces y me centrare en mi fic, todo y esto casi no hay fics de humor con Chris bien echo(Y se echan en falta)" Yo tengo una pseudos comica pero no esta terminada. Es the three menaces. Y después una MUY, MUY buena comica es la de Pukah, creo que se llama to trust or not to trust. Es LA MEJOR que he leido, no esta terminada y Pukah desaparecio hace un tiempito…pero estaba muy ajetreada últimamente y con problemas de familia, asi que puede ser que en un tiempito vuelva a aparecer. Ella tambien es española, leiste esa fic? Sino, te la recomiendo, realmente vale la pena.

teal-lover

"sorry I didn't get a chance to read/review this yet, but I'm still catching up for the week." Don't worry about it! I know you've been busy and I've been updating like crazy!

"He's got a strange way of viewing things." Wyatt? NAHHHH (sarcastic)! A very particular way of seeing things and he is very convinced he is right. "but he's so convinced that he's only ever done it for the kids (and what happened to the others?)." Yeah that's how it started, eventually is more like he is very convinced he had to protect his family and he failed, he thinks if he gets to be powerful enough nothing will ever hurt him again. I wrote a whole time line with what happened to each of the Halliwell members. Basically they all died and not in a very nice way. That's why Wyatt can't use the excuse…"I have to be powerful enough to protect them" anymore… now is more like "If I had been powerful enough!".

"I just love how caring he is for Chris, and the playful bantering between them when Chris is actually lucid." I am glad you do!

"Oh, and I'm glad Wyatt is the black sheep of the family ;) That way, we can find out more about the future than with that tight-lipped-paranoid kid from the future." Yeah I don't know how much people want to know about the future, so I don't know if he should talk or not.

Beleninwe

"As always, I love your stories, you keep me hooked!" Thanks… that's nice.

"Now... Chris is really funny, orbing everywhere even when he's so weak, it's funny to read how he appears everywhere orbing, this stubborn guy!" Hehehe. Yeah actually I figured that he knows that if he actually walks all the way up the stairs, he is not going to make it, he is going to faint somewhere in the middle. Aside from the fact that is Chris… Chris doesn't walk…Chris orbs everywhere.

" He reminds me of myself, lol!" Stubborn girl? Yeah me too… I am terrible.  
"I've also always loved the interaction between both brothers, I love that stuff a lot!" Thanks… glad you liked it.

Cassi  


"Chris is the most sturbborn person on earth. He couldn't just stay in bad. But thinking about, this one of the things I love about him..." yeah… we all love how he is always restless and has to play tough… he is so cute!

JadeAlmasy

", you made me speechless, that takes a lot to do congrats." THANKS… I feel flattered!

"how he can be very emotional one second and then cold as ice and uncarring as it all in the same second beautiful!" Hehe well… he is the insane lord of all power, after all. And I stress the INSANE…there is something not quite right about Wy.  
Thanks… here you have more.

Nikki14u

"Another wonderful chapter and I can't wait to see how they make that bastard pay!" WOW… you hubby would be soo proud of you! He would be like YEAH that's what I am talking about, that's my girl!

"And out poor, sweet darling Chris just doesn't know how to sit still for one moment. Does he?" Not his forte…definitely.

"Gees, cant' you control that little hubby of yours? If not I'm going to have to let mine loose on him and trust me, you don't want to see Wyatt angry." Nooo… I don't and I bet Chris knows how he looks like and doesn't either. Though I can't control that beautiful boy of mine…he is too independent, and even though I know I like it, sometimes it gets me on my nerves! Heheh boys… you can't with them…

Victorious Light

"If you get two reviews for this chapter I apologise, but it seems FFN is screwing with me. Onto review number two." If I get 2 reviews I'd be happy, don't worry! But no… I just got one… but FF has been doing that lately! (And obviously when you wrote the longest review ever!)  
" I like your Wyatt too. I actually felt sorry for him and it was a good way to describe the reason for why he is the way he is." Thanks the advantage of writing Wyatt is that you can created the character. And I am glad you sympathize with him, that's the idea, seeing that there is still some good left in him, and he had some reasons… or at least he believes he had some reasons.

" The brother's banter was great, especially when they teased the sister's about their own sisterly relationship!" Glad you like it… I mean…it wouldn't be reasonable if they don't fight, because of all the things that happened, but I thought I'd include the sisters things, cuz all siblings fight, and that doesn't mean they don't love each other.

"I also liked the fact that Wyatt had to put Chris to sleep and just the way that he changed the topic, as if he's so used to putting his own brother to sleep." Heheh I found that funny, don't ask me why… but yeah… he is Wyatt, he is used to have things his way, and Chris is actually the only person that defies him, but still… Wyatt likes to have things his way!

"You're really updating fast, I wish I could do the same." Yeah I know… I am having a lot of free time nowadays and its sooo cold outside!

Missing Whisper

" Why did he orb in? Damn stubborn boy can't stay in bed." Basically, a little more deeper and emotional in the sense that he wanted to be with his family, but yeah… he just couldn't stay in bed.

"Again, loved the Wyatt/Chris interaction! And the fact they argue too!" They are cute, aren't they! Yeah well I assumed that it would be kind of weird if they didn't argue, being that they are brothers and they have radically different opinions in how to live life.

"I loved it, it's deffinatly a situation I've been in where it's the heat of an arguement and you just throw something in someones face, because you want to hurt them and then wish you hadn't." Absolutelly! I am glad I am not the only one that seems to feel like that!

phoebe turner  


"wow! this chapter was really long!" Actually no… the first 5 chapters where 10 pages each, this one is longer, though! I hope you still like it !

Karen  


"Aw Yay! Wyatt's not evil evil, if you get what i mean." Of course I know what I mean… That´s exactly how I wanted to pictured him, I am glad you got it and liked it ! Thanks

Piper Chris fan

"I like how Chris and Wyatt argued about who is worse and whom Piper should love more. :) " Hehehe I am glad you liked the Why mommy should love me better contest!

Thanks!" And you gotta love Chris - he is already in the attic:)" Absolutely.

adpi24

THANKS!  
" I loved the history you gave and your reasoning behing Wyatt and his turn to "evil"." Glad you did! I was trying to do and understandable Wyatt... but yet not a real monster, someone that Chris could actually care about, and know that he wasnt really evil deep down inside.

"Mucho Gusto on your Espanol:) My favorite epsanol line is "no habla espanol" (I just love saying I don't speak spanish in spanish)" Heheheh Gracias! Heheh I can teach you a few more lines in spanish, but that one is always useful! Hmm my favorite line in english would be...that´s a hard one... whenever I say something that then I am like OOPPSS... i so should have said that and I go "I am a foreigner, I don´t speak english very well!" With my best naif, inocent face (the Opps... you normally do them with a guy, you know:P!) That is my favortie line, definitely!

I hope you liked this too. Gracias!

Nobody but ME!  


Thanks! I am glad you like Wy... I really like him too (Sometimes I sound like a lunatic... talking about my characters as if I wasn´t the one that wrote them!)"you almost want to believe him, and be like "o its ok that you're evil."" Cool... cuz thats my goal. Like having my readers say ahhh he is so cute, it´s ok that you are evil and then Chris speaks and you are like ahhh ok... you are really evil and a little insane... but well... we still can save you

" I hope Chris gets better soon, cause eventhough I love when he's sick, I can't wait to see what happens when he's all well!" I am still planing that, but I had an idea this morning that I think we´ll be quite a shock. I like happy yet unpexpected ends. So I hope I can pull it out here.

Thank you again, and always... (Love your nick by the way... did I tell you?)

The Halliwell's little Angel

"i definately lke it, very good, im not usually keen on fics where wyatt comes back but since i started one of my own im beginning to quite enjoy them," I know... Wyatt is an adquire taste. I wasn´t very keen on Wyatt till I wrote my first fiction and after that...I can´t help it... I have to bring him or have him there! You kind of develop a taste for Wyatt after you write him.

" yours is the best so far!" Thanks... I am blushing here! I feel flaterred.

"another great cliffhanger but i still have a week!" A week for what? This is another cliff hanger... though I guess it´s pretty obvious too.

Ceres217

"a pretty long one :)" you know you are the second one that told me... no that chappie was 10 pages long, as the other four. This one is longer...

"I like this Wyatt very much, that he cried in Wyatt's arms and of course I liked the talking between the two brothers :)" Arent the Halliwell brothers kind of cute? It could be so cool if I could take them out of my head and bring them home!

"the explanation what happened to Leo - this going insane and all that - I think that was pretty clever..." Thanks I am glad you like it, and specially I appreciate how it was planned so the plot would fit, and to explain why Chris knows that whatever happens to his brother happens before he is born, but he doesnt know what is it. Cuz I always thought that was something that didn´t make that much sense.

"Only this Paula thing is confusing now - what has Paige to do with it (expect that she is her aunt)" Dun dun...nahh not so dun dun... I put the whole time line up there... so people can see what happens and who is everybody. But yeah... Paula doesn´t have much to do with Railey either. She just happened to go to school with Oprent. But I am going to give you a few small hints. When Wyatt starts talking about Railey´s death (Oprent´s brother) the first name that comes to his mind, what he uses as time reference is someone elses age, not Paula. So which person´s age would it be logical that he remembers? The person that was implicated in the problem. Right? Ok... that was a BIG clue...

" she lives in this story, right? I mean she didn't die because of the Titans..." No... I always assumed the Titans thing was a big lie, something Chris said so he could get into the manor.

Julia Adele

"Well I am going to be late for work but when I got the email that your story had been updated, I just had to read." I am sorry... just blame it on me and tell them they can come and yell at me (that they will pay the air fare to Argentina...but that they can surely can come and I will take full responsibility)

" Very nice brother interaction there." Thanks! I am glad you do! " Like the line about which brother does mommy love more." Hehe cool you liked it, I almost took it away! So I am pleased it was appreaciated.

"Please hurry on with the next chapter." I am trying:)

"No suicide!" Ok... I will take that into consideration... besides... think about it... do you think they will let Chris commit suicide? They are watching him all the time

" Play nice with the good little Charmed characters!" Hehehe I just found that line so funny... I guess cuz I am pretty dumb, but I prictured myself with all the real characters like playing with them like they were action figures! It was cool... specially playing with Chris!

midnite-magic

Thank you very much! I am glad you think it gets better and better!

shyeye

Hi:) THANKS!

Sparkling Cherries

", I reviewed the last few chapters, but I'm not too sure if it came up." No it didn´t... I would have answered you if not!

"I just want you to know that I have been reading ur fics!" yeyyy I was wondering if you didn´t like it or if you didn´t have time. Yeah this is the corniest, sappiest of all fics. I guess that s why its so popular, but its just for those moments you just want to read something just you know... to be entrained for a while.

"I like the way you've made Wyatt diff compared to him in ur other fics." Yeah? You think he is different? I mean, he is evil and most of my Wyatt´s are good. It´s true that the 2 different evil Wyatt I am writting are not exactly the same. The have things in common and others are different, and their life stories are pretty different too. I am glad you see the difference : )

"He's harbouring a lot of guilt and he just wants to help everyone in his own twisted way. hugs wyatt and hands a cookie I think he neds some love and lots of hugs." Ahhh yeah... basically, he does...He says thanks and blows you a kiss. Though I wouldn´t get too near to him, cuz he might start caring about you and lock you in his maximun security house with Leo, and never let you go anywhere fearing he might loose you!

Christine Marquez

" but Piper has got to stop with the nick names, it's making me disgusted. The kid is, like, twenty two, for christ's sake! And every sentence she has to call him some stupid pet name." Hehehe I'll try to remember that. I admit is my fault… I tend to call everybody with stupid pet names all the time, from age one to fifty, I usually use the sweetie and love and all that all the time (But you are right in one thing, Piper is not as affectionate as I am…so that might be off character). I would change it in this chappie, but I admit it, I am lazy.

The other thing is that this is a VERY corny fic, the corniest I ever written, so I admit, is like my version of a corny soap. I didn't write this as an attempt to write good literature, its just something really emotional, easy to read entrainment, still I think the stupid pet names are a constant in my fics, and you are right in the fact that that is not how the real characters talk (more than the age of the characters, cuz I know a lot of mothers that only call their sons like that and they are a lot older than 22).


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII:

"What happened?" Leo asked concerned, orbing besides his son's bed and checking his vital signs. "He is not breathing! We are loosing him." He said on the verge of a nervous brake down.

At that moment Paige, who had gone to get baby Wyatt, orbed in just to hear…

"Stay with us, CHRISTOPHER!" Wyatt screamed, tears in his eyes, focusing all his energy on his healing power, things started flying and crushing amok all around the bedroom.

"Don't you dare give up, son." Leo said softer as he also healed him.

Paige didn't even say a word and jumped in to help.

After five minutes of healing, Chris was able to breathe a little, but it wasn't enough, they knew it.

"Come on, little brother, please… you know I can't loose anyone else." Wyatt sobbed dearly.

"Wy…the darkness is surrounding me… don't let me alone in the shadows, I am scared of the dark!" Chris mumbled delirious and childishly.

Wyatt remembered all those nights in his childhood when Chris' fear of the dark would wake him up.

"Go look for more whitelighters or elders or SOMETHING, dad!" Wyatt said as he sat besides his brother on the bed, lifting him up and resting Chris' head on his chest, as he used to do those night when they were little and Wyatt had ran to Chris' room to comfort him.

"I am here Chris…look at the lights…you are not in the dark anymore!" His whispered as he produced the most amazing figures with his orbings lights.

The charmed sisters were sure they had never seen anything so beautiful as they stared at the show Wyatt was putting for his brother in awed.

"I am scared of this dark…Wy… I don't want to be alone." Chris whispered, with his eyes barely opened but watching the outstanding light show with a weak smile.

"I know… I would never leave you alone in the dark." He said with all the tenderness in the world as he kissed his forehead "You know I won't, right?" He sobbed.

Chris nodded. "It's just everywhere, Wy... everything it's getting so cold and black…" He mumbled closing his eyes.

"Stay with us, Chris… fight! I know you can do it… look at the lights!" Wyatt yelled teary.

The three charmed ones were silently sobbing staring petrified at the scene.

"CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled one more time when he got no answer from his brother.

"I am trying Wy…It's hard…" He barely breathed out loud.

"I know it's hard little brother…but you have to do it! We need you… mom needs you, dad needs you, I need you…"

Chris smiled at him and tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't.

At that point Leo orbed in with two more elders in golden robes.

"Blessed it be." The both said angelically and most people in the room felt like punching them, but restrained their urges mainly because they needed them and because Leo didn't even leave them a second before saying.

"Here… help me heal him!" He said running to his son and dragging the other two.

"Dad." Chris mumbled, but they were all too focused on healing him.

Five minutes later Chris was sleeping in a way that might have resembled a peaceful, healthy one for an untrained eye.

After Leo nodded silently on the two elders who nodded back and orbed away. They all quietly stood up and walked to the door, but apparently they weren't quiet enough, because when the door squeaked, Chris opened his eyes wide.

"Where are you going?" He asked obviously scared. "Don't leave me!"

"Everything is going to be ok, Chris… if you need something just call us and will be right here…you just can't sleep with all of us talking here." Leo said softly.

"Where are you going?"

"To the attic… to try to find a way to heal you, calm down bro, everything is going to be ok." Wyatt whispered.

Chris just gave them a silent pleading "please don't leave me alone" look.

"Shh… it's ok… just close your eyes…I am here…you are not alone…just sleep." Piper said caringly, holding his hand with one of the own and caressing his cheek.

Chris obeyed his mother, who immediately signaled everybody else to leave the room and leave the door open for her.

Piper sat down beside her son, caressing his hair and mumbling comforting words to him for ten minutes until she was certain he was deep asleep; after rechecking that the baby monitor was working correctly, she quietly left the room, without closing the door behind her.

&&&&&&&&

When she got to the Attic, Wyatt was addressing the rest of the Halliwells.

"Well… so I was saying, we have to summon Oprent, and make sure he doesn't escape…he is not that powerful, but we better be prepared. We need a summoning spell, a crystal cage will be enough and maybe something to block his powers… and a vanquishing potion of course." Wyatt said pacing around.

"Wyatt…you said Oprent is Paula age, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes…so?"

"So that's younger than Chris, and Chris is 22, how old is this guy?" Phoebe asked alarmed.

"Why? He tried to kill my brother… HE IS GOING TO PAY! I killed for a lot less than that!" He yelled angrily and the others flinched.

"Wyatt… how old is Oprent?" Paige asked him seriously.

"Paula should be seventeen…if she couldn't make it till her eighteenth birthday, a sleaze back like Oprent has no right to do it! Are you happy?" He said definitely irritated.

"Ok… ok… lets focus in saving Chris and we'll see what we do with the teenage murderer afterwards. You mentioned a power blocking potion; that's a good idea… which are his powers? Which sort of witch and demon where his mother and father?" Piper said.

Wyatt thought about it, for a long time.

"So?" Paige asked.

"So I am trying to remember without waking up my brother to ask him!" He said annoyed.

"You don't remember?" Paige asked shocked.

"Yeah… I do and I am keeping it to myself cuz I thought I'd be fun to watch my brother die!" He said sarcastically and irritated.

"How can you NOT remember?" Paige asked angry.

"Excuse do you have any idea how many things I killed? Do you think I memorized everything about everything I killed every night?" He said harshly and the second that came out of his mouth he regretted; but it was too late.

"Gosh… I forgot I was talking to my nephew _the source_! You probably have breakfast killing a mortal, a witch and a demon… who can keep track after that, right? And I was complaining about your brother's obsession with killing demons!" Paige said frustrated and Wyatt could only smirked annoyed at her.

"Oh god… we are never going find him, and Chris is going to die!" Piper whimpered.

Wyatt ran to hug her. "It's ok mom… I will remember…He was not a nobody…I saw Railey, Oprent's brother, all the time, he was a friend of my cousins! And if I don't remember, I bet Chris does… as a last resource we can always wake him up, don't worry, mom, ok?" He said adoringly and sweetly, nothing like two seconds ago.

Piper wondered what a friend of his cousins had done to get killed by Wyatt, but feared to ask. She nodded.

Wyatt focused thinking about Railey who he knew a lot better than he knew Oprent, but whose ascendants were the same; so it should work.

"His father was an upper level _"rehabilitated"_ demon, whatever that means cuz the guy was crap, I should be able to recognize him if he is in the book." Wyatt walked to the book passing his hands through his hair, worried. When he got there he remembered something. "Mom…" he said ever so shyly.

"Yes, honey?" Piper looked at him.

"I can't go through the book." He mumbled, blushed to the bone and looking down at the floor.

"Why not?" Piper asked confused.

Leo, on the other hand, did understand his problem and opened the book for him, flipping the pages when Wyatt nodded.

"How do you manage in the future? You never use the book of shadows?" Phoebe was her normal curious self.

"Well… right now I have it in a protected bolt, nobody can get to it… thought once in a while Chris decides it's funny to steal it and use it to come to the past!" He smirked "Still… yeah I can use it…I was seventeen when the book repelled me for the first time…and even before…sometime it would just move away from me; but of course, Chris and my cousins just thought there was something wrong with the book, not with me…" He said softly, and then he raised his voice "And they were right… this stupid book doesn't understand ANYTHING!" His voice softened again. "But they knew I wasn't evil…they knew I was doing what I had to do to protect them…so the four of them cast a spell so the book would let me touch it, anytime without problems; but nobody cast that spell yet…"

The rest of the people in the room choose consciously to remain silent.

"Here…this is Railey's father…scum bag if there was ever one! Leonild! Upper level demon, He has the power of shooting fire of his eyes and shimmering, it's a very cunning and deceiving demon, and should not be trusted. Well… at least we know where his kids inherited from!"

"So he shoots fire from his eyes?" Phoebe asked terrified.

"Not that I know of!" He shrugged " For what I know his little brother didn't or at least never did it near me, cuz he knew if I saw him doing something like that near my little girls I was gonna kick him out soo fast, he wouldn't have known what hit him!"

"Wyatt… as much as I like to know you will be protecting my girls fiercely, you sometimes scare me." Phoebe told him.

"He did shimmer, for sure… we saw him!" Leo sighed.

"Ok, all that will work for the summoning spell and the power blocking and vanquishing potion!" Paige added and Wyatt smiled at her. "Now we need his mother!"

Wyatt grabbed his head with both his hands, thinking. "She was hot… he beat her disgustingly… but she was hot!"

"Wyatt relevant information, please!" Piper said.

"Ok… I remembered something! Paige, you met her already, in one of your temp jobs or something, Chris would always tease you about you having "temp" jobs as a "quest to find happiness"! You were working as a secretary and your co-worker couldn't deal with being a witch and was an alcoholic? Did that happen yet?" Wyatt looked at her expectantly.

"Eliana? I will have to kill Eliana's son?" Paige said freaked, the girl was an alcoholic and it had been hard to deal with her, but she didn't wish her any harm.

"Or you can actually call her now and convince her never to marry a scum bag demon and never to have his scum bag sons… trust me she is going to have a happier life! Anyways… yeah… that's her…so you know from which coven she is from right?"

Paige nodded.

"Ok… then… mom and Phoebe… work on the summoning spell, dad prepare the crystal cage. Paige… you and I are going to work on the potions, ok?" Wyatt bossed around, just because that's what he was used to do.

Everybody nodded.

"I am sorry I yelled at you like that before…I am just not use to be around people I respect anymore!" Wyatt asked for Paige for forgiveness once they were working on the potions.

Half an hour later….

Paige smiled at him. "So … can I ask you something now that you are apparently not hating us?" Paige asked.

"When did I hate you?" Wyatt asked hurt.

"When you though we were shape shifters trying to trick you…"

"Ahh… but I didn't hate you…I hated whoever dared to impersonate you!" He said in a grandiloquent way and Paige looked at him in "you are a little freaky, dude." Way.

"Ok…So… can I ask you?" She said sheepishly.

"Sure…" he said without interrupting his work.

"Why did you say Chris wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me?" She asked concerned.

"When did I say that?" He looked at her perplexed, obviously not remembering ever saying that.

"Well… you said that if I committed suicide right now Chris wouldn't be in this situation."

"Ahh, that…" he kept on brewing the potion, Paige waited for a while, and seeing he wasn't going to answer.

"So?" She asked anxiously.

"Don't worry about it, Paige… I was angry… I thought you were a shape shifter…it is my entire fault…I killed his brother, now he tried to kill mine… an eye for an eye… remember?"

"Then why did you say it?" She had been stung by the sting of guilt and it wasn't going to go away until she knew. "What did I do?"

Wyatt kissed her temples. "You didn't do anything Auntie…I promise you are free from any sin." He said comfortingly looking into her eyes.

"Wyatt if you know me…you know I won't stop till you tell me!"

Wyatt just smiled at her, Paige got impatient and without previous notice she grabbed Wyatt and orbed both of them to Chris' room.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked confused.

"The only other person that might know about this is him… and he is so delirious half of the time, he might say something!" Paige ranted.

"Too bad Paige… I am feeling quite lucid right now!" Chris said waking up.

"You woke him up, Paige! And for something as stupid as this? Chris go back to sleep…It's just stupid!" Wyatt said angry "You really wanna know why I said this would have never happened if you commit suicide right now? It has NOTHING to do with you…It was about your daughter… who would have never be born if you commit suicide right now… and trust me…the LAST thing I would want in the world is to be raised without you OR without Pryana…even if this would have never happened if she hadn't been born! Happy NOW?"

"WY… FUTURE CONSEQUENCES!"

"Future consequences my ass… Chris! So what… she knows she is going to have a daughter and call her Pryana, BIG DEAL! Go back to sleep, we'll go back to what we were doing" He walked to Chris and lovingly squeezed his hand. "Sleep tight, lil' brother."

"I am ok…I am not tired, I am bored." Chris whined.

Wyatt kneeled down and caressed his hair "Ok…I'll see if one of the hookers I was having the party with wants to come give you a lap dance, how does that sound, bro?" He teased almost in a whisper. "You just wait here and close your eyes while I go get them, ok?"

Chris rolled his eyes at him.

"And how is my daughter involved in all this?" Paige asked both brothers.

"It doesn't matter, Paige!" Chris dismissed her question.

"So he knows! And I won't stop till you tell me!" She said firmly.

"What difference does it make, Paige?" Chris asked annoyed.

"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE?" Paige lost it, with glassy eyes "God forbids, but say we can't save you… you are going to tell me I will have to live all my life knowing my daughter is going to do something that is going to cause her cousin's death? How do you expect me to LIVE with that… and not even knowing what!"

"It wasn't Pry's fault…I was Railey's, Oprent's brother, fault. She didn't do anything… so you don't have to live with anything, Paige." Chris said softly and soothingly.

Paige looked at Wyatt with teary eyes.

And Wyatt could never tolerate any of the members of his family's tears so he told her "They were friends… and one day…they were at home … and he tried to kiss her, and she said no… but he didn't care and he kissed her anyways… and he started touching her… he might have raped her if she wouldn't have managed to get out!"

"Oh come on… he wouldn't have raped her! He was just a kid, Wy! They were at the manor, you had hundreds of guards outside and dad was there!" Chris interrupted from the bed.

"You don't care? The guy kissed her and god knows what else against her will…good thing that Pry could always defend herself pretty nicely…cuz if not!"

"Oh come on…he was fourteen, Wy… and you knew the guy…he wouldn't have raped her!"

"You talk about it as if you were Ok with someone doing that to your baby cousin!"

"I wasn't ok with it, Wy!" He yelled angry "I beat crap out of the guy…but that's why Pry didn't want to tell you… cuz she knew you would overreact as usual… and you KILLED him… a fourteen year old kid whose only crime was falling in love in a really sick way with your cousin."

"And force his tongue into her mouth! And attempted to touch her breast!"

"Without even trying to undress her!" Chris added.

"Whose side are YOU on?"

"I am just telling what really happened… she wants to know… then tell her the truth… the guy did something HORRIBLE… I will never forgive him till the day I die. Did he deserve to die for that? I don't think so… and I told you that!" Chris said calmly.

"She was a BABY!" Wyatt burst.

"So was he! Just a few months older than her." Chris replied calm.

Wyatt looked at his brother laying bed, weak and frail and he remembered all the deaths in his life; he felt the hand of angst squeeze his heart so tightly he had trouble breathing. Suddenly all their fights seemed so meaningless "I don't want to fight with you anymore, Chris!" He said suddenly worn out.

Chris could read so well those baby blue eyes he had grew up with, he patted beside his bed, indicating Wyatt to sit there.

"Just rest, Chris." Wyatt said in a hoarse voice.

"Paige do you think you can go work on whatever you guys were working alone for a while?" Chris asked her.

Paige smile at them. "Don't exhaust yourself out, Chris!" She warned them before orbing out.

"Chris, honestly… you have to rest, dude." Wyatt said, but he sat beside him nonetheless.

"I thought you promised me some lap dances!" he teased.

Wy chuckled. "Yeah… I think this is as close as I ever going to be to giving you a lap dance." He said moving his hand showing the space between them.

"Ohh… I was soo anxious about it!" Chris teased again.

"Not even on your death bed, man." Wyatt teased back, and then his words sank and he swallowed hard, his eyes got gloomy and his hand clenched to the comforter.

Chris put his hand on top of Wyatt's. "I am going to be fine, Wy." He said reassuringly.

"I never meant to kill Bianca." Wyatt's eyes got glassy as he spoke without looking at him. "Tried to save her once you left… but I couldn't… I tried… I never meant to kill her, Chris… it was an accident… I need you to believe me, it was an accident…and I tried real hard to bring her back! I could have never done something like that to you… and if something happens to you… I need you to know that!"

"I believe you… I know you didn't mean to." Chris whispered as he looked at the ceiling to avoid the tears.

"And I do need you…I really do…" He sniffed.

"I am going to be ok, Wy."

"What am I going to do without you?" His eyes were watery.

"Well… you would have one less annoying, bugging, brat on your case for starters." Chris teased.

"I don't want to have one less annoying, bugging, brat on my case!" Wyatt snapped and Chris draw comforting circles on his back.

"Everything is going to be ok, Wy." He said calmly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

jenna51980

Don't worry about being behind… I am just flattered that a great author like you is reading something I read and liking it. "wanted to express how impressed I am that you can write so well in a second language - I'm extremely envious of that skill." Thanks! It's nice to hear… it hard sometimes…so its nice to feel people can see my effort…. But then I must admit that you get used to it, so now I couldn't write about this stuff in Spanish it would be very hard for me!

Thanks so much for reading it… you know how much I love your writing so I am incredibly flattered.

Starry Sky 44

"I'm back from vacation! We saw six celebrities in L.A., which was cool, but I would have liked it better if it was Drew Fuller (sigh)" Really? Who did you see? Drew Fuller… I think he just finished a movie in Europe, so he might still be there…and his family is from the OC, so he might still live in the OC since is right outside LA…but yeah… wouldn't that be cool? Still I think that if I had Drew Fuller in front of me I wouldn't know what to do!

" Still a sucker for the Wyatt-Chris relationship." We are two of those!

I am glad you liked my little small jokes here and there…

" Poor Chris...I want him to break down! Cry it out Chris! I LIKE vulnerable Chris!" He is a tough guy… that is why we like it when he breaks down, because it's not something he does…he is always the strong one.  
" (although I doubt you would kill him, right?)" Of course not… and even if I did, I would find a way to bring him back!

"But I think details from the future would be cool...not that Chris could tell even if he tried" Some more details about the Halliwells family's future are coming next chappie!.

Thanks! Here you have it.

Wwolf

"me has echo llorar, (corre a abrazar a Chris), no quiere recuperarse para no tener que luchar con su hermano." No… no llores! Pero es un poco tierno… bahh a mi me parece…  
"Si alguien me pregunta porque amo a Chris creo k solo les dire que lean este capitulo." Hehehe me alegra que refleje el espiritu de la amorosidad de Chris… que no es poca!  
"Y el final eres mala, ganas de hacernos perder los nervios." Evil… no fue Wyatt el que se hizo evil, pero yo!

"Pero por el otro bando si Chris muere, esto puedo acosionar que toda la familia vaya el lado oscuro," Te imaginas?

"porque n la septima leo casi se vuelve malo." Yo pense que la perdia enserio Leo en la septima… y dije… ah… bien le vas a mantener a tu hijo la promesa de estar ahí para el… maldito! Pero después recapacito… aunque no me quejo si le dan un poco mas de atención aunque sea al bebe.  
No… no va a morir… no te hagas problemas…

Altaira

I hope you had a great holiday then! I am glad you liked them… here you have more!

Piper Chris fan

"I liked the scene in the attick, it was so lovely, it felt like home. And it was like it - a big happy family." I am glad you felt that way… that was what I was aiming, and that's why Chris didn't want to leave… that was all he ever worked for.  
"And the Piper Chris talk. That was the best scene ever!"  
Thanks… that's very sweet.

"As for if they should know much about the future - maybe just the good things, not to much can be revealed. For example, the names of their future husbandes." No I don't think they should know the names of the husbands either

"And maybe they should find out about the kids but not too much." I have this about Pryanna and I have next chapter a whole very detailed premonition about Pryanna, cuz I already have it written, but you are right…I mean, it would freak Chris out if he knew… for his mental state and general health!

Victorious Light

It's soo annoying when you have to re write reviews, and of course the time you didn't save it, it happens and it was a long one… I hate it!

" I particulary liked Leo this chapter, you just seemed to zone into his history of being a medic. Not to mention he's just a sweet, caring Dad!" Seriously? That's cool… yeah I guess they never pull out the I was a doctor card enough in Charmed, I guess it was the same when I was reading in your fic that Wyatt and Leo were fighting cuz Leo was trying to help him to repair his new house and Wyatt was arguing all the time… I loved it… and not only cuz It was great, and cuz it showed Leo as a true yet caring father, but because I was like… right… Leo started being their handy man, after all, so he is good with all that!

I am glad I could make you laugh…if not this fic could get too sad, and its already too sappy… but well… who doesn't like some sappiness once in a while?

Angel Kathy

Hey to you too! A german girl, that's cool (your email is .de), not that I am German… but my sister's friend with benefit is…does that counts? I know how to say danke! But well… I guess you can relate to the struggles that it is to write in english when its not your first language!

I am glad you are liking my fic and I hope you continue enjoying it… please let me know what you think.

phoebe turner  


Here is the update… and I am really happy that you are still enjoying it!

Nikki14u

" I love the new chapter and the bartering between Wyatt and Chris is just great. THEY ARE SO CUTE!" Yeah we have to admit they are cute, very, very cute! In any time or any space

"Anyway time seems to be running out for you poor sweet husband so they better put a move on fast before they lose Chris." They should… but suddenly the neurotic whitelighter decided to become all chatty and the rest are talking too much too!Heheh

I am glad you liked it…

FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES:

" At least I'd have food, a roof over my head, oh and if he courd give me a computer with internet access I'd just read all day. ah HEAVEN!" Yeah…you'd be treated like a princess in your big upscale prison, for your own security, of course!

" lol. nah dat would be hell. Look at me, I think I've gone nuts as well, talking about this as those it were a probable scenario. :P" Don't worry… you have to do like I did… I decided that I better face that I was insane and then… well… live with it…it's better that way… it takes part of the guilt away/

"I coud so see the difference, coz this Wyatt is more insecure that your other one. The other one is a lil bit further gone and therefore a lil more nuts." Yeah… you are absolutely right! This Wyatt would never hurt Chris so he would stay with him.

"". It's a cute fic where you want to hug everyone. hugs come on you know you want to give me a hug. :P lol" Ahhh so tender… yeah exactly… it's like you read it and you can imagine the sappy music in the back and the people running in the daisy fields… and everybody hugging each other… so truly…of course I am dying to give you a cyber- transcontinental hug!

"I think It's really cool that you've given all the characters a history no make that future  
(oh you know what i mean, I'm refering to the timeline). It shows that you know where you're going with it and that is awsome." Thanks! Yeah you know I like to think about my character's personalities and I think Chris and Wyatt's personalities were very much influenced but what happened and I wanted to have it make sense… even if it's a sappy,teddy bear, huggable fiction.

" I think you're missing the rest! you know when Chris stands up and is like, "Gotcha!" and then Leo and Piper are like, "Oh Son!" like some cheesy show from the 1960s." Heheh I could so picture it! Chris pointing with the index finger and blinking his eye saying "gotcha" and his teeth will twinkle and Piper moving her head sideways "Oh son" with those "I am so nice that anyone around me feels like killing me" sort of voice! Absolutely…though I can't picture Piper talking like that… if not… I would have included it in my fic!

"thats it, I'm taking all you characters to a safe location where they are out of harms reach from crazy authors like you, maybe the maximun security house." Heheh that was funny... You would never be able to take my characters away from me gives you an evil, insane glare

midnite-magic

"how do you always make me misty eyed?" Do I? I feel flattered… thanks!

""I'm just a very hot guy" line caused me to go into an almost malignant case of the giggles!" Heheh that was funny, malignant case of giggles… I loved that expression… it was awesome… I am glad I made you laugh too! To counter act the misty eyes…

JadeAlmasy

Don't worry… Chris won't die… and you are right in fearing what it might happen to Wyatt if he dies! So better not… cuz it wouldn't be pretty.

The Halliwell's little Angel

Yeah… I thought you were going on vacations, well actually you are already gone… I hope you are having a wonderful time! I hope you are still sane "im afraid i wil lgo insane with mean cliffhangers!" and that you are having a great time.

Ceres217

" I love how they treat each other... but I mentinoed it already, right?" Welll keep on mentioning girl… I love to hear it!

"Well the stuff you told me about Raily (or what his name was) and Paul: I would say: now I understand nothing anymore – " Really? I thought it was pretty obvious. Wyatt says "Railey was killed when Pry was about to turn 14", so what I was telling you is that the problem had been between Railey and Pryanna, not between Oprent and Paula… but you don't have to wait anymore… here it's the answer.

Glad you liked last chappie and hopefully you liked this one too.

shyeye

Thanks…. Then here it's part 7 for you!

Karen 

THABKS "but Chris has to stop distracting them long enough to save the world..and not die of course!" Poor boy… he is soo happy he has everyone around being nice to him, that he doesn't want to get back into reality! Hopefully they'll make him see that no matter what they'll still be nice with him

Beleninwe

Nahh he won't die…I couldn't bring myself to kill him without bringing him back, at least.  
"I'd also love to see more of 'evil' or better said' 'mad' Wyatt." Here you have a little evil Wyatt…or at least he makes a couple of comments that shows he is not so nice outside the manor!

"I guess he's now caring and good, but I guess that if he's so mad, he could have some moment of anger ;)" Yeah he is caring and good with his family, and cuz he didn't get very angry…I'll have to work very hard to get my violent tendencies so I can write Wyatt's character when they summon Oprent.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII:

"What am I going to do without you?" His eyes were watery.

"Well… you would have one less annoying, bugging, brat on your case for starters." Chris teased.

"I don't want to have one less annoying, bugging, brat on my case!" Wyatt snapped and Chris draw comforting circles on his back.

"Everything is going to be ok, Wy." He said calmly.

"Don't you understand, Chris? If you die NOTHING will EVER be OK… ever, ever again…NOTHING… I lost everything, everybody already… you are the only thing that I have left… if I had been powerful enough… I would have been able to protect you all… but now… I failed you all!"

"You tried your best, Wy!"

"Well… apparently that wasn't good enough!" He said angry and devastated. "I should have tried harder! I should have been more powerful! If I had been…" He sobbed.

"Wy …don't go there, please." Chris asked him. "Nobody is blaming you for anything… we all know you tried your best."

"Then why all this happened? I should have been able to protect you all." Wyatt wept.

Chris gently sat up and hugged his brother, who cried in his arms a while before realizing Chris shouldn't be sitting down.

"It's ok Wy… nobody is asking for you to be god… you can't save everybody!" Chris said with his brother nested in his arms.

"I SHOULD BE GOD… I WILL BE GOD…and I COULDN'T SAVE ANYONE…everybody that I ever cared for died… and now you…"

"Shh…let it all out …everything is going to be fine, bro!" Chris told his weeping brother in his arms.

"How… how is anything going to be fine if you die, Chris?"

"I am not going to die, Wy… and even if I do…mom and dad and the aunts will make sure this never happens again, ok?" Chris caressed his brother's hair, and that's when Wyatt realized that Chris was sitting down. He shifted his position and wrapping his brother in his arms, he helped him back down while saying.

"CHRIS… what are you doing sitting up? What got into your mind? Can you vaguely start to explain your illogic and suicidal maneuvers cuz I am at lost in here!" He said in an angry concern.

"I am feeling better, Wy… see how long I've been conscious and lucid?"

"Awesome and you are somehow trying to make sure you get worst again?"

"You are such a drama queen!" Chris teased.

"Well…maybe but I would like to see how YOU would feel if I was the one laying in bed dying!" He said with teary eyes.

"I'll be fine, Wy…chill out, k?" He smiled comfortingly; he put himself in Wyatt's situation, and he knew he would be devastated if Wyatt would be the one in his position. He felt horrible for causing his brother so much pain.

"I don't want you to die, Chris! Please don't die…" Wyatt said hugging him.

"I am sorry, Wy… I didn't mean to cause you this much trouble… I know how horrible it was for you to loose everybody… I am sorry… I'll be fine, bro."

"It's not your fault, is mine… as usual…it was as painful for me to loose everybody as it was for you, Chris…"

"Don't tell her anything about me sitting down." Chris interrupted him.

"As long as you don't tell her that I was crying!" Wyatt answered walking to the door and opening it at the exact same second Piper got to it. "Need some help, mom?" He asked taking the tray she was carrying.

"Thanks… how did you know to open the door?" Piper asked with a curious smile as she walked to Chris and kissed his forehead.

"Because we could sense it." Wyatt shrugged as if was the most obvious explanation.

"But I thought you guys had to focus on someone to sense him or her." Piper said while she kept on checking on Chris, who seemed completely awake and coherent, so he wasn't appreciating the excess of fussing.

"Yeah well… but you are not "someone" you are our mom!"

"Does that mean that I can never catch you guys "in-fraganti"? Cuz you always know when I am coming."

"Pretty much …can you stop it now?" Chris said after as long as he could endure Piper scrutiny to make sure he was fine. Piper looked at him hurt and he obviously felt horrible about it. "I am fine, mom…I promise, I am feeling a lot better… no need to worry." He told his mom a lot gentler and afterwards threw a threatening look in his brother's way; but Wyatt didn't say anything.

"Paige said you were quite awake and lucid so I brought you something to eat, honey."

"Thanks, mom, but I am not hungry." He said and he felt his mother's and his brother's eyes piercing his skull in a silent command "EAT!", but he was a master at playing idiot. "So how is everything going up there, mom? Now that I am feeling better maybe I can go help a little, what do you think?" The silent darts his relatives' eyes were shooting at his skull, were still being ignored by him.

"Please Chris… eat something…you need to keep your strength."

"I think I'll go get something to eat myself… do you mind, mom?" Wyatt asked uneasy.

"Sure honey, go ahead… do you want me to bring you something up here too?" She said lovingly.

"No…it's ok, I'll go to the kitchen." He said kissing his mom's cheek and orbing downstairs, he needed some time alone.

Chris looked sadly at the spot were his brother had been.

"What is it, baby?"

"Wy… he is really scared, he suffers the losses so much! I know he is the insane overlord of all power…but I hate to see him like that, specially when its my fault."

"Well…then you have to make sure you get better." She smiled at him "For instance you have to eat and sleep so your brother doesn't worry so much." She said softly.

"Ohh… you always got me with the guilt, mom."

"Good to know for future references!" Piper smiled broadly and Chris rolled his eyes at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten minutes later Phoebe walked into the kitchen only to find Wyatt sitting in front of a barely eaten plate, staring blank with eyes full of tears. He seemed unaware of her presence.

"Wy, what's wrong?" She asked resting her hand on his shoulder, and was answered by a premonition. While Wyatt sobbed "I always said she cooked as great as mom."

_A girl, fifteen years or so, was in that same kitchen, cooking dinner. She was smiling, Wyatt had promised to try to come home early that night, he promised that often and rarely kept her word but Pryanna still had hope. And she knew, that even if he didn't come home for dinner, he was going to eat her food later, Wyatt always said her cooking was almost as amazing as his mom; and that made Pry happy, Aunt Piper had been an awesome cook._

_She was mixing the dough when she heard the sound of orbing, she happily dropped everything she was doing and ran to where the sound was coming from._

"_WY!" She screamed joyfully entering the living room, only Wyatt wasn't there; she had heard orbings alright. She gasped falling to the floor, but they were dark orbs; a darklighter had shot her right in her stomach and was now covering her mouth, preventing her to scream the names of the people that could save her._

_It was really late at night when Wyatt (who didn't look more than a couple of years younger than he was now) orbed in, he orbed directly to the bedroom floors, like he always did. He checked his father's bedroom first, he was sleeping soundly. He smiled, asleep he looked so fine, like the dad he was use to see when he was little._

_Then he walked to his cousin's room, his heart stopped for a second when he saw the empty bed._

"_PRYYY… I am home!" He cried; but no one answered._

"_She has to be with Chris." He told himself, forcing himself to believe it._

_Pryanna would never go anywhere else without the body guards he had assigned to her, she knew better! She knew it had cost Chris a lot of struggles to convince him to let her even leave the manor and she knew that if she broke the body guard rule, she was bound to a life inside the manor._

_He tried to sense her, and then… he panicked… he couldn't sense her. Why would Pry cloak herself from him?_

"_CHRISTOPHER…GET HERE NOOOOW…" He yelled, but Chris didn't appear. Why would he? Chris and Wyatt weren't exactly in the best terms since he had killed the elders and Chris had left the manor. He had even cloaked himself from Wyatt!_

"_CHRISTOPHER, IT'S AN ORDER!" He screamed harshly, but he knew that approach wasn't going to work, Chris would never take an order from him._

"_Chris… please…it's about Pryanna!" He begged._

"_What's with Pry?" Chris asked seconds later materializing in front of him._

"_Where is she?" He asked harshly, mainly out insane worry._

"_I don't know, you are the one that lives with her!" Chris said cockily, Wyatt pinned him against the wall freaked._

"_Christopher… this is not the time to act cockily, I CAN'T find her…I can't sense her, don't you care?"_

"_What?" Now Chris could see the fear in Wyatt's eyes and wasn't amused any more. _

"_Do you know where she is? Don't do this to me, Chris! Just tell me that she is fine…I will just forgive and forget everything, I just need to know that she is fine!"_

"_I saw her this morning, Wy, I don't know where she is now." He said looking sympathetically at his brother. He was worried sick himself._

"_Sense her! Maybe she cloaked herself from me but not from you…"_

"_I can't sense her either, Wy!" Chris said terrified. "I bet she is with a boy and she cloaked herself from us, Wy… she is a teenager!" He tried to appease himself and his brother._

"_I hope… but...THAT's NOT LIKE HER! I swear I am going to kill the little brat for making us worry like this!" He shouted angrily._

"_What's all this yelling about?" A very lost Leo walked out of his room._

_Wyatt released the grip he had forgotten he had on Chris. "Everything is fine, dad, go back to sleep." He said softly._

"_Who are you? And why are you calling me dad?" He asked perplexed._

_Both boys tried to hide the pain that seeing their father like that caused them._

"_It's ok, go back to bed… I'll take you." Chris said caringly, walking to his father and gently grabbing his arm._

"_No… I am hungry…my little angel didn't bring me dinner tonight." Leo said._

_Chris and Wyatt looked at each other terrified. Leo called Pryanna his little angel, and he even recognized her better than he recognized his sons, since Pry took care of Leo with devotion and spent a lot more time with him than Chris and Wyatt, because she was the one that spent more time at the manor and took care of the house. All that meant, Pry would have never, under any circumstances left Leo without dinner._

_Wyatt eyes were getting glassy._

"_Don't worry, Wy… I am sure she gave him dinner but he just forgot…Come dad, I'll get you something to eat!" _

_Chris walked to the kitchen with Leo, because he knew that even if Leo walked all the way down to the kitchen as soon as he got there, he was going to start screaming for someone to go inside the kitchen for him, since Leo couldn't enter that room since his wife was killed there, in the same place she loved so much._

"_Why are you calling me dad?" Leo asked confused, walking down the stairs._

"_Because I am Chris, dad… your son?" He said gently, obviously used to these types of conversations._

"_Chris… I have a son named Chris!" He said with a light of recognition._

"_Yeah, dad, you do." Chris smiled in the way you smile to someone in that condition._

"_He is so strong! He can take anything and keep on fighting for all the good causes, I am so proud of him… you should meet him one day…his name is Chris, I love him so much! He is my son."_

_Chris just looked at him and smiled. "I love you too, dad." He whispered sadly, knowing Leo wouldn't get it. "You stay here, dad, I will get you something to eat, ok?" _

_He parked him besides the stairs and he walked to the kitchen. Once he got in there, his heart skipped a beat, everything in the kitchen looked as if someone had left in mid cooking._

_With a blank stare he grabbed a plate, looking at it, as if it was going to start talking and giving him answers. That's when he heard his father's voice and accidentally dropped the plate to the floor._

"_Why is my little angel lying on the floor?" Leo's voice was unmistakable._

"_Oh god, please no, please let her be fine!" He pleaded while he orbed besides his father._

_When he got there, Leo's question and expression denoted he wasn't conscious of what was happening, still, his eyes were filled of unshed tears. _

"_Dad NO!" He yelled when he saw he attempted to grab the arrow._

_Chris knelt in front of his cousin, who by this point, was already cold and long dead; he heard a sob. His eyes were fighting to drop the tears that Chris hated so much when he raised them to see Wyatt as he fall down to his knees crying like a baby, devastated, staring at the little girl._

_His eldest heartbreaking pain woke Leo's blurry brain up. He ran to the devastated figure laying on the floor._

"_It's ok, Wy… everything is going to be ok." He said gently caressing his son's back._

"_Dad?" Wyatt looked at his father's eyes that shown a recognition they seldom had. Leo gently caressed his cheek._

"_It's going to be ok, son!" He said sadly and Wyatt wrapped his father in a bear hug and cried in his shoulder._

"_I am so glad you are here, dad. I need you so much right now."_

_Leo looked at his youngest who was still standing, except from the silent tears that bathed his face, to an amateur he would look as is he wasn't feeling anything; but Leo was far from an amateur in reading his son's eyes. He kissed Wy' crest and signaled his youngest to come near him._

"_I have no one left, dad… I lost everybody and it's all my fault." Wyatt sobbed. _

_Chris kneeled beside his father, who kept one arm hugging Wyatt and with the other gently caressed Chris' temples. Chris swallowed soundly, repressing a sob._

"_I am sorry, buddy." Leo said looking at Chris, but since Wyatt's head was buried in his chest, he wouldn't know where he was looking._

_Leo forced Wyatt to look at him. With one hand cupping each of his sons' cheek._

"_You didn't loose everybody, you still have each other…and sometimes you've got me…and it's NOT YOUR FAULT, Wyatt… it never was, and it never will, you have to stop blaming yourself, because that's one of the things that's dooming you to perdition."_

_Wyatt looked at Chris with desperate eyes and Chris couldn't resist it._

"_I am here, bro." He told him with a sad smile._

"_For how long?" He said heartbroken. _

"_You will always be my brother, Wy…and I'll be here whenever you really need me…I always have, haven't I?"_

"_Brothers forever… I'll always have you back and you'll always have mine… always." Wyatt sobbed and Chris smiled and nodded. "But you'll leave me!"_

"_I have to Wy…but not because I don't want to stay, because I care too much about you to stand still and watch how you destroy yourself like this!"_

"_I won't be able to protect you if you leave!"_

"_I'll be fine, bro!"_

"_I hope so Chris. Promise you'll always remember that no matter what you are my brother…and I wouldn't want any other brother but you and that I will always love you!"_

_Phoebe recognized that line as the line Chris had told Oprent when he asked for his last words for Wyatt._

"_I promise I will remember it." He smiled through his tears putting a hand on his shoulder "I love you too, bro…and even if you can't believe me now, all I am doing is not against you; it FOR you!"_

"_Just don't get killed trying to save me, Chris, I am not worth it." Wyatt sobbed and started orbing away. "And please stay the night!" The orbing lights said._

_Chris started sensing for his brother and was going to orb to him, when Leo stopped him._

"_How are you holding up, son?" He asked caring._

"_As usual, better than him." Chris shrugged._

"_And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_Chris shrugged again._

"_I know… your traditional…go take care of the rest, I'll be fine…everybody needs more than me…I'll handle it on my own?"_

_Again, Chris shrugged. Leo hugged him._

"_Oh, my boy, you are allowed to grief too…you don't need to stay strong for everybody else." _

_Chris returned his father's embrace eagerly; but a second later he pulled away._

"_I am glad to see you are…you know…here… really here… I missed you…but Wyatt needs you more than I do right now."_

'_Wyatt always needed us more…but that doesn't mean you don't have needs Chris…and I don't want to leave you alone!" Leo said with his hand on his shoulder._

"_Go dad… I'll be fine, I promise…" Chris said._

_Leo pulled him into a tight bear hug. "I am so proud of you son… you are such a strong, man! You can't imagine how proud your mom it's probably up there, seeing what a strong, resilient man you've become!"_

_Chris pulled away from the hug, moved to tears. "Why do you always say that, Dad? I am not strong… Wyatt is the strong one! He is the powerful one… stop saying that I am strong, cuz its not true!"_

"_No…Chris…Wyatt is powerful, Wyatt can even have the muscles, but you… you are the strongest one of us ALL…of all the Halliwell…you are the strongest one, my son." Leo told him._

"_How? Why?" He said confused._

"_Cuz your strength relays here…" He pointed at his heart "and here…" He pointed at his brain. "And there is where it counts, Chris. You'll find a way to save your brother; I have absolute faith in you… so did your cousin there…now it's your turn to have it."_

"_Thanks, dad." Now it was Chris term to pull him into an embrace. "Now go to Wyatt…I'll clean up here and then go with you, just go comfort Wyatt, he needs you right now."_

Phoebe knew that she was going to be pulled into another premonition, just as sad as this one, and didn't know if she wanted to now. She pulled her hand out of her nephew's shoulder.

"I don't even know how he passed all the protection spells, or why he just went for her and didn't even look for dad! If I would have been home for dinner that night, like I promised her to! She did cook like mom!" Wyatt said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault!" Phoebe said comfortingly, not daring to touch him.

Wyatt just sighed heartbroken. Everything in his expression showed that no matter what she said, he was still going to believe it was his fault.

"I bet you were a really good cousin, Wy. She really seemed to cared about you!" She tried a different way of comforting him.

"And that was her crime? And that was everybody's crime?" He looked at her with red and sadden eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! How did you even know I had that premonition?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Lot's of times when you ask me a question and you touch me, when my feelings are strong your empathy and both our premonitions powers collide and you get sucked into a premonition that answers your question and I get sucked into your premonition. You eventually going to learn to get a hold of it and call it at will!" Wy told her, playing with his food.

"Cool!" Phoebe said

"Sure… you are in the parental side of the spectrum!" He smirked sarcastically "I dreaded you!And remember…no matter how many times mom begs you, don't ask me question like where were you last night, cuz it might make you and I blush for a month!" But Wyatt was evidently cheering up with happier memories, and even took a bite. Phoebe chuckled "I swear… not that funny when it happens! And you can't even keep a secret! Which was horrible, cuz you were always my favorite aunt!" He whined.

"I was your favorite Aunt?" Phoebe said delighted. Wyatt nodded smiling at her lovingly, his mouth full with food. "And Chris'?"

"Paige… they love playing smart asses competitions" Wyatt said banteringly, taking another bite. Wyatt sighed and smile the way you smile when you remember a happy memory about someone that you loved and lost. "You know? Pryanna was turning fifteen the week after that. We were planning a surprise party for her. Me and Chris, just the fact that we both got together without fighting to plan something for her would have been enough of gift for her. I had rent this amazing cabin in the middle of the most paradisiacal nowhere and we were going to spend the whole weekend there, with her; we promised we weren't going to leave unless the world was ending; We were just going to enjoy our company the five of us, because Chris was finally going to introduce me to his girlfriend, they had been dating for almost two years and I hadn't met her yet."

"Bianca?" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt nodded. "No wonder he waited for a truce weekend! He was dating one Pry's body guards, one of my men! I should had suspected something when Bianca showed she loved kids so much, no respectable assassin loves their charges, but…I don't know…I was just happy to know the sweet angel was being protected by someone that cared about her and was nice to her; sometimes my baby girl was so lonely!" He said sadly.

Suddenly Paige orbed to the kitchen.

"Are you guys ready to do the summoning or you need a few more hours for the socials?" She teased acidly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wwolf 

"((Wyatt)), realmente debe ser una pesadilla tenerlo como primo mayor... " Totalmente… pero las chicas igual lo quieren! Es mas esos te asfixio con mi amor!  
"Me guste k tenga problemas para recordaar exactamente algunos asesinatos, vamos un ordenador no puede ser.!" Y pero viste… eso lo saque de lo que vos me dijiste… y tan mal que te sentias! A mi me parecio tan bueno que tenia que incluirlo en mi historia!  
Pero se sienta mal por gritara su tia, es tan contradictorio y adorable.  
"Chris temiendo de la oscuridad es canon, esa tan mono cuando demuestra que no es de acero." :) siiiii…  
"Puedo casarme con los dos, podemos compartirlos, pro favor." Si… hagamos eso… vamos a tener que tener una casa enorme…pero igual, hagamos un trato… no les enseñamos nada de español asi podemos gossip (yo se que si te lo digo de la manera en que yo normalmente lo digo no me vas a entender y no se me ocurre un termino mas correcto) sin que ellos entiendan nada OK?

Starry Sky 44  


"This review is for chapter 7, but for some reason the "submit review" box wasn't at the bottom of the page so I had to submit it on chapter 6, plus it said I had already reviewed on chapter 6 so I have to review as a guest. " Thanks! That was sweet!

Cool! That sounds like a great trip (though no Drew… it would have been nice though!). Who is Wolfgang Puck?

Thanks!

"I liked that you explained why Wyatt could touch the book in the future--in "Chris-Crossed" I never understood how Wyatt could have the book and stuff since he was evil." I am soo happy you liked it! Yeah I found it illogical too… that's why I looked for a way around it!  
"Good to know Wyatt still respects his family, and doesn't hate them. I like that." Glad you do! It just doesn't make sense if he loves Chris so much and he doesn't like the rest of the family!

hope master

Thanks… I am glad you liked it and thought it was crazy as hell!

Nathy1000000

" Y yo sí leí Corí Tellado (dos y no vomité pero sí me reí mucho y creo que no se suponía que fueran cómicas)" Heheh pasa a veces, como cuando miras una novela que nunca miraste! O cuando mi primita me fuerza a ver floricienta! Pero se me re ofende cuando me rio!

" Con decirte que mis vieja una vez las dejó en la basura y alguien vino y se las llevó pero las devolvió al rato..." Asi de buenas eran? Tal vez penso que pobres eran tan, pero tan buenas que no los queria privar de ellas… penso que las habian tirado por error!

"Me encanta la relación que planteás entre Chris y Wyatt, esa pelea pero con treguas...quiero ver al loco Leo! Suena muy prometedor." Si en esta memoria esta bastante calmado igual, parece mas con alzheimer!

" Como excusa, yo era chiquita" Excusas:P

" Uno escuchaba a Wyatt y se imaginaba a Jack el destripador y con Chris no tanto. " En serio? Buenisimo! Me siento feliz!

"Igual el chico estuvo mal...bueno Wyatt se ecargó de que nunca más hiciera nada parecido." Si… bien no estuvo, pero tampoco como para matarlo! Pero creo que hay demasiadas feministas extremas o Wyatt fans leyendo esta fic porque hay varias que dijeron que merecia morir… hehehe pero hasta Pryanna no se lo queria decir porque sabia que iba a irse a los caños!  
"Ja ja...you go, Wy, pero no cerca mío, ji." Hehehe go… over there… go a little farther there…go a little more… there… perfect… algo asi?

"Y Wyatt, está teniendo secods thoughts sobre su amado reino?" Yeah don't hold your breath…Wy loves su amado reino…o al menos cree que cuando consiga todo el poder que quiere sus problemas se van a acabar, su sentimiento de culpa se va a acabar…

"Esta historia es muy original" En serio? Te parece? Por?

" insisto, no es mushy at all." Un poquito,... but we all love a little mushiness!

"los elders habrán ayudado un tanto pero siguen sin gustarme nada!" Die… elders… Die! No te preocupes Wyatt los mata a todos, sin ni preguntarles el nombre. Igual los elders lo ayudaron a Chris porque no tenian ni idea de que estaba pasando, quien era Chris, ni Wyatt… y porque Leo en insane mode es un poco scary!

Me alegra que te este gustando!

Ahhh ayer me acorde de vos… porque me colgue mirando un capitulo de la banda del golden rocket en volver y bue clave de sol y eso es casi lo mismo.

Altaira

"Yay! I think everyone thought I was crazy when I raised my arms in the air and shouted Yes!" Happens… you should join the new support group Sparkling Cherries and I are forming "Online support group for computer addicts." Is an online support group to help us understand why people don't get when we have weird reactions (like uncontrollable laugh, tears, hurrays, etc.) in front of the computer, or maybe to see how to re program them so they can understand. Because we are right… they are wrong, right?

Thanks! I am happy that you are enjoying it!

JadeAlmasy

THANKS!

Angel Kathy

Thanks!

" Thank you that you didn´t let Chris die." I could never do that… it would break my heart.

"And thanks for writing a review to my review." I am the one that should be thankful that u are reading my story.

" You are right, it is sometimes strange and dificult to write in another language, but I really like the english language so it´s not bad." Well… then this is a great way to practice. I didn't use to like English, but then… my family went international (we have a lot of foreigners staying at home, and we are always traveling and meeting all kinds of people) and then u can see how useful English can be, and then I started liking it

"What is your first language?" Spanish. I am from Argentina (south America).

"I just noticed that I already read other stories of you and that you are a really great and good writer." Thanks! Yeah I realized you read my other stories… but I didn't know you were German until I saw your email. You are German right?

"I liked disc... the most." You did? Awesome… I like that fiction a lot too! (very humble of me!). Well I am really happy that you like my writing!

Wicked R

"i don't like the character Chris. you can imagine i never cried for him. until i read your story!" Wooow that's a compliment if I ever heard one! I feel so flattered I don't even know what to say. Thanks… really : )…I am glad you ended liking Chris a little, at least in my fiction. Who is your favorite character? (just out of curiosity, you don't have to answer if you don't want) and I am glad you are reading recurrent Nightmare too… I hope you like it!

Victorious Light

"You see they just don't delve into Leo enough in Charmed, can't you just tell he's one of my fave's. I think his character often gets neglected, not to mention they conveniently forget things about his character too." I think they never delve into any of the characters… but yeah, the male characters tend to be neglected, and sometimes reduced to stupid to make the glamorous ladies shine more. Which is cool when you thinkthey are the stars… not very cool when it makes absolutely no sense with the whole background of the characters… like I donno… they could put Piper fixing the floorboard after a demon attack and Leo staring at her without knowing what is a hammer. Or like with Chris it happened a zillion times, the guy is shown like this demon obsessed freak and then when he is with the charmed ones in the underworld (where according to the show he is a regular) he doesn't know anything or he barely uses his powers and its saved by the girls… and you are like… dude… that makes no sense… but that's how the show works… and we have to deal with it.

"The only good thing was that he seemed to be the only one that reacted to Chris' death, though even then they botched that up and had him overly concerned with the betrayal of Gideon." Totally… can't you just say that you are sad cuz your son is dead… yeah whatever your friend killed him, so its even worst… but the problem is that your son died, not who did it!

" Sorry to ramble, I seem to do that a lot in your reviews!" Hey… I answer it back and ramble some more… don't i?

" Firstly, how adorable was that beginning, I liked the imagery of Wyatt hugging Chris and putting on a small light show, aw." Thanks! Actually in one of the first chapters Chris mentions that Wyatt always did that for him when he was little and he was scared of the dark.

"Another thing I have to point out is the fact that you have Wyatt still return to his dark side, which I like. It's good to see that he hasn't just coverted completely by being in their presence for a few hours, and that at times he still slips up and lets that anger and resentment through. " No… Wyatt is far from turning back to the good side… he is nice with his family cuz he loves them. In Chris' words "he had given a real portrait of Wy's insane mind; he could perfectly separate his role as the good brother, the good grandson, the good cousin with the overlord of all evil, and it made no contradiction or whatsoever in his head." Ok… those are my words but…it's what he said in my mind (I guess Wy is not the only one insane).

"I like - if that's the word - how you tied the comment in with Paige and have it all connecting, even if Wyatt did take it a tad bit too far by killing him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying he shouldn't have reacted, but killing, well, just goes to show you shouldn't get on the wrong side of Wyatt!" hehehe yeah… I don't think he should have killed him either! But yeah… if you see Wyatt… smile and be nice… just in case :)… but not too nice, cuz then he might like you and befriend you and keep you lock in his maximum security house with 3 body guards, for "your own safety"

"One last thing, I loved the book moment, when Wyatt had to ask Piper to open it! Just a great, comical moment!" Really? Thanks! I am so happy you did!

Ceres217

" I still like it... found it funny, that Wyatt had complications to remeber Operents powers etc. (ok maybe funny isn't the right word)" Tragicomically? I love that word, and bitter-sweet, they so apply to this sort of situations.

"that wyatt couldn't touch the book... " I am glad you did, I mean… he was evil, so he shouldn't b able to do it; but he does it in Chris-crossed…so…

"okay I think I missed the quote you mentioned" It's ok, Wyatt babbles so much that at one point you are meant to miss sth, I was just one tinny little line, so don't b so hard in myself…my stories are written as you know some movies that you watch them and then you watch them again and there are tons of little details that are giving you clues but they are so little you missed them? You just see them the second time around and you say AHHHH… well…sort of like that! So that was one of the lines that are meant for the second reading.

midnite-magic

Thanks… aren't those brothers sweet? I want to take them home, put them in my night table (maybe Wyatt locked somehow better), but I can't get them out of my head and into reality… pitty, right?

Heheh back to the real thing… thank you so much, I am glad you like it!

Karen 

" Did i mention that i love Chris and Wyatt?" Don't we all? They are SOO cute…wouldn't it b awesome if they were not only cute but real too? The problem would be that it would be hard to chose.

" you have to promise me you will save Chris eventually!" I promise, Chris will be saved, Wyatt will be saved and the future will be saved, and will have a small glance of what the good improve future looks like, what do you think?

Missing Whisper

Thanks… yeah I over did with the emotional, babbling stuff… Chris was plotting against them saving them and Wyatt talks more than Phoebe… so that's a problem.

"But I can't wait until they start to do something else, are they gonna kill that dude?" Well…I don't know if they'll get to the killing part next chapter (they won't kill him till they are sure that the antidote works) but Wyatt will certainly beat the crap out of him next chappie. Is that good enough?

Piper Chris fan

Thanks! Here you have the premonition. Piper is not in it… cuz well… she died pretty soon in the game…at this point there are only those 3 left.

"I hope Chris will be ok soon." He will… don't worry.

"He is so sweet and his connection with Piper is great." I love the Chris-Piper relationship, I wish they had developed it more in the show… I know they probably didn't have time… but well… the solution would have been not killing him, right?

" I think they didnt get enought bonding on the show - that was mean." Hehehe funny I wrote that and then I read you wrote this.

You ought to read my one shot "getting to know you" is only focused on Piper and Chris; and "For the love of Chris" is actually focused a little more on Chris- Leo but it has a lot of Chris-Piper in it too. (Heheh I am good promoting myself!) nahhh but if you like this fic you'll probably like those 2 too.

adpi24

" I love the interaction between Wyatt and Chris. You are portraying their relationship wonderfully." Thanks! I am glad you like it!

"You are adding a dimension to Wyatt that would have been wonderful to see on the show, an evil Wyatt who still loves his family and is struggling with his "evilness" and his "love"." I think they barely gave any dimensions to evil Wyatt… which would have been great! Actually Chris never even speaks about his relationship with his brother or anything… that is, in my opinion, pretty sad… they could have make a great story out of that! Besides, I don't know, when Chris says small things like " I came to save my family." Or stuff like that, he shows he cares, or the fact that he knows he is actually good inside and something turned him, shows that he wasn't always bad… so there has to be some goodness in Wyatt,… I donno I am rambling here… the thing is yeah…they should have focused a lot more in those too.

Thanks!

Beleninwe

"I hate repeating my own words, but... I love it!" If those are the words please, keep on repeating yourself!

" I always love your stories, and I'm always longing for your updates, hehe." Ohhh I feel so flattered! Thanks

"Looking forward his (Wyatt's) meeting with Oprent!" Next chappie…

"Even though, after the memories about the supposed rape, I can't hate the murdere so much..." But Railey didn't rape him, what happened is what Chris said, they guy did kissed her and she didn't want to…he tried to touch her, but barely… I wasn't too much of a rape… it was mean… but he would have never raped her.

"he's doing what Wyatt himself would have done if Chris was murdered." Yeah…probably! But remember Wyatt is evil…is going to be a little harder for the good side of the clan…

"actually, what he plans to do, I guess, even if Chris lives ;)" Yeah his hours are counted.

"Half demons, right... But I loved Cole, girl!" I like half demons too… I have Phoebe marry one in each story, except in this one cuz it would be too hard for Wyatt to conciliate his cousins and the half demons enemies…

"So I can't hate these guys as much as I hated when you started the story, lol." This story doesn't have black and Whites, it's a whole mixture of grey… like life… and most of my stories have things like this, but this one specially. Chris is not always TOO good, Wyatt is not TOO bad, Oprent is not TOO bad, and the glamorous ladies are not saint either…nothing its too easy and they all have good reasons to do what they did! Gosh… if I woulnd't have wanted the guy to be half good, I wouldn't have Paige be a "friend" of his mother.

" That part about 'I don't remember all the people I killed,' and all, yeah, was quite funny, you know:)" heheh thanks! I am glad you appreciated my morbid sense of humor hahaha.

teal-lover

"That was funny all the way up until the part where I had to start screaming when he stopped breathing. That would really set Wyatt over the edge, permanently." Pretty much!

"Oh, and thanks for the timeline. No wonder poor Wyatt lost it, after he lost nearly everyone that ever meant anything to him." I am glad you appreciate it and understood…yeah I guessed it would have been useful to have all the information in sort of a logical order, just in case someone gets lost in Wyatt's babbling.

"I LOVE your Wyatt. He's like a big teddy bear, just a little bit rough around the edges." Yeahhh he is adorable! Though be careful…as I told a couple already… don't piss him off… and don't get him to like you too much, cuz he might lock you in his maximum security house with 3 body guards for your own protection.

"But it's so nice how he loves and protects his family, even his little cousins." In my mind he was actually adorable with the little girls, a too paranoid and overprotective, but well… he was too scared of loosing them, and he still did in the end, sad.

"And I don't completely understand Chris' point--Wyatt went ballistic on the guy after what he tried to do--and just because he didn't succeed didn't make it ok. And 14 is plenty old enough to know better." Heheh I know… but the guy would have never raped her; Chris was right… he never even attempted to undress her, he just forced his mouth in her throat…and try to touch her breast with her shirt on…and even if he did something horrible…it was a person… you send him to jail, not kill him!

"So in just this one instance, I raise my fist and say, "more power to Wyatt!" :)" See I defend Chris… cuz he is MY guy:P! Nahh I defend poor Pryanna…she didn't want him to be killed.

Sparkling Cherries

"" I decided that I better face that I was insane and then… well… live with it…it's better that way… it takes part of the guilt away"LOL! words to live by, those are! If we keep talking like this, we might as well move to the maximum security house:P" Yeah but that won't be Wyatt's that would be the loony bin! Unless we convince Wyatt to have the nurses that are taking care of Leo to take care of us too!

"Yeah, but what would the world be without a lil sappyness. Yeah the whole 1960's thing topped with the tooth twinkling (loved that touch btw) would be just too funny (and v. weird). Piper actually saying it though...she'd either be on drugs, possessed or both." heheheheheheheh

""cyber- transcontinental hug!" - great name for that!" Then here we have another C-T H for our own little online support group! I invited someone to join us yesterday when she told me everybody looked at her weird when she looked at the monitor and yelled "YEY" lifting up her arms. I thought she might needed some support too for her feeling of not being understood by this neophyte people that never experience the joy of relating with a computer.

"gives evil, insane glare back Try to out evil stare me will you! I'll have you know I'll outlast you, take your characters and your little dog too! (last bit from wizard of oz if ya didn't know. no idea where it came from it just sounded right! yes me a my mad brain lol)MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Hahah NEVER… nobody beats me missy! I am Taurus and we are very stubborn… but then I am remembering you are a Taurus too… bull against bull (don't go farther than there cuz that's all I know about astrological signs).

" CHRIS IS ALIVE! WOOHOO! Or is this some cruel joke where you'll eventually kill him off?" Muahahahahah I'll never tell! Nahh you are the only one that enjoys killing our sweet little boy when he is merely a 16 year old baby!

"so the whole thing with wyatt killing the younger bro is just some big misunderstanding." Not really, Wyatt understood what Pryanna told him, he just overreacted and created a whole big soap in his mind…she told them both the same story; only Wyatt is a little more dramatic, paranoid, overprotective and evilly insane and overreacted a little more.

BiancaHalliwell

Thanks! You are soo sweet!

phoebe turner

Thanks… aren't those brothers sweet? I want to take them home, put them in my night table (maybe Wyatt locked somehow better), but I can't get them out of my head and into reality… pitty, right?

Heheh back to the real thing… thank you so much, I am glad you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER IX:

Suddenly Paige orbed to the kitchen.

"Are you guys ready to do the summoning or you need a few more hours for the socials?" She teased acidly.

"Everything is ready?" Wyatt asked happily and Paige nodded. "Then…what are we waiting for?" He said orbing to the attic.

Paige walked to Phoebe saying: "Wanna a lift?" and Phoebe grabbed her hand.

"For the record… our oldest nephew just said I was his favorite aunt!" She smirked smugly at her youngest sister.

"What about Chris'?" Paige asked.

Phoebe glared at her "Nahh… you won there!" She said defeated.

"HA" She laughed self contented and orbed them to the attic.

&&&&&&&&

"What is he doing here?" Wyatt asked shocked when he saw his brother laying on the couch. "Shouldn't he be sleeping and in a bed?"

"He has a name and allows people to address directly to him without intermediaries" Chris smirked.

"Ohh you are SO witty, Christopher!" Wyatt bitted his lip sarcastically.

"I know and you love me so much because of that, right?" He said banteringly, with his best "I am so adorable" smile.

"No… bro the word that you were looking for was despite… not because…despite that!" Wyatt smiled back sighing resigned.

At that point Phoebe and Paige orbed in.

"Are we late?" Phoebe smiled banteringly.

"Just in time; here you have, summoning spell, power blocking potion and vanquishing potion." Piper said giving the three of them a piece of paper and 2 vials.

Wyatt looked at the vials like saying "I don't think I need a vanquishing potion to blow his sorry ass back to hell." But didn't say anything.

"And me?" Chris whined from the couch.

"You should be happy we are even letting you stay here in the attic!" Piper barked at him.

"Yeah… why are we even letting him stay here in the attic? Shouldn't he be in bed?" Phoebe asked.

"I second that motion! How could you let him come back here?" Wyatt yelled at his mother, annoyed out of concern. "How can you be such a bad mother to my baby brother? You don't care that he might die?"

Piper swallowed her tears and defied him back angrily "Ok… then you might wanna tell me a way to keep your brother locked in the bedroom and laying in a bed, without him wasting all the little energy he has left in trying to get out of there!" She said walking backwards and sitting besides Chris. Who grabbed her hand and kissed it comfortingly, not knowing what to do to make his mom feel better.

Wyatt shrugged.

"Look Wyatt, son, we understand that you are worried." Leo said softly but firmly. "And despite what you think, you are not the only one who cares about him, we are as worried as you are; But if you think that being worry gives you the right to yell at your mother like that, you are very wrong. I don't care how old you are, I don't care if you are the ruler of a world of evil and darkness… you are my son, and you are not treating your mother like that in my presence… so apologize to her, and watch your tongue… ok?" Leo was never harsh; never left his soft, calm tone; but it was the firmness in it that surprised the sisters, and apparently Wyatt was used to hear it and obeyed.

"Yes, dad." He said meekly, he walked in front of Piper (who was sitting on Chris' couch) and kneeled in front of her. "I am sorry, mom, I am just overwhelmed with this situation; I never meant to be rude, will you forgive me, please?" His baby blue piercing eyes, exactly like his baby self's one, that Piper had gotten so use to stare at, were looking at her with so much love and so much fear. Piper hugged her oldest.

"Everything is going to be ok, don't worry." She kissed his forehead and he smiled weakly.

"Mommy is going to kill the big bad thing! Right?" Chris teased from beside her and Wyatt chuckled.

Everybody looked at them perplexed.

"Oh quit your complaining…it was for you to believe it, not me… and whatever… you always calmed you down when I told you that, so? It worked!" Wyatt smiled back at him.

Chris chuckled. "You were a cute little kid, you know that? And very naïve too! It wasn't what you said that calmed me down, you used to hugged me while you told that everything was going to be ok, not to worry because Mommy was going to kill the big bad thing. I wasn't scared any more cuz I knew you were there to protect me, and I knew nothing would happen if my BIG brother Wyatt was there; but you never realized it."

Piper was looking at her sons imagining the scene of little Wyatt hugging and protecting little Chris; her eyes met Leo's and she knew he was thinking more or less the same.

"Really?" Wyatt chuckled beaming.

"I was what? Four, when you used to do that? You were my big brother… my biggest hero in the entire world!" he excused himself sheepishly.

"Awww…" Paige couldn't help saying.

"They are sooo cute… Piper… my nephews are SO cute! Aren't they like the cutest nephews ever?" Phoebe babbled happily.

"Can we go back to the summoning, please?" Chris said acerbic, ruining the moment intentionally.

Still… it did the trick; they all stood in their places and began reading the summoning spell.

As soon as the transparent swirl transformed in a human being who stared at them startled and a little scared, a subtle change occurred in Wyatt, his eyes became cold and malevolent; Chris unemotional expression was a fountain of joy compared to Wyatt's and a icy fear would spread into anyone that looked at them.

Each of his steps had a security and imposing firmness to it that they hadn't seen before.

"Are you scared now?" Wyatt roared defiantly looking at him an inch away from the ending of the cage.

"You can torture me… you can kill me… but… in the end… I'll get what I want… YOUR BROTHER IS GOING TO DIE…soon, very soon!" Oprent said with a smug smile.

Wyatt Tk removed one of the crystals and made Oprent fly to his hands, he firmly gripped his shirt and lift him in the air.

"Ok…torturing and killing you sounds fine… the part of my brother's dying is still under revision!" He smirked acidly, with an frightening anger in his tone.

"I told him you still cared…but he was all upset… he thought you hated him… and it hurt him so much…right, Chrissy?" Oprent mocked Chris.

Wyatt punched him on the face, and then punched him again, and then he aimed to the stomach, in less than a minute Wyatt had punched and kicked Oprent ubiquitously and he was bleeding profusely from everywhere.

"Wyatt stopped… we need him alive!" Paige screamed worried; yet all that accomplished was Wyatt launching Oprent tk from the floor to a wall all across the Attic and then orbing right in front of him.

"Wyatt… stop this nonsense… he is just a boy!" Chris yelled firmly and alarmed.

"He tried to kill you… if he is old enough to do that, he is old enough to die himself." Wyatt said sternly, pinning him TK against a wall; a threatening energy ball in his hand.

"Wyatt PLEASE… if he dies we'll never learn how to heal Chris!" Leo pleaded softly walking to his son, Piper beside him.

"You'll never know even if I live… so it's a lost cause!" Oprent smiled self content and Wyatt threw the energy ball at his shoulder.

"I won't kill him, dad." He said in an insane, evil way; it reminded Paige of the look the insane-evil characters of the movies talk in a situation like that and it gave her the chills. "I will just make him suffer a little… I am going to leave his tongue and vital organs intact… he doesn't need his arms or fingers to talk." He said blowing up each of his fingers and then what was left of his hand and forearm, and breaking his other arm in several places with his TK.

Oprent let go an agonizing scream.

"Wyatt STOP!" Phoebe almost sobbed at the horrifying torture scene.

"Or his eyes either!" Wyatt said terrifyingly.

Far from eager to see what Wyatt had planned for Oprent's eyes Piper walked to him.

'WYATT STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE NOWWWWWWWWWW!" Piper reprimand yelling firmly and sternly.

Wyatt turned around shocked to look at his mother, never the less he TK made Oprent fly inside the crystal cage and closed it, putting back the crystal he had removed.

"Leo, heal him." Piper said calmly looking at the mass of blood inside the crystal cage.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wyatt said walking in front of his father as if that could stop the orbing man.

"Wyatt…it's kind of revolting to talk to a guy who has no hand and his other arm is twisted in the most awkward position and it's bleeding all over!" Phoebe said disgusted.

"I am sorry… do you want me to dress him in pink and make it fluffy so you can actually talk with something agreeable to your eyes?" Wyatt said sarcastically and angry, very angry.

Unintentionally Chris drift into a coughing fit at that precise moment and they all stopped their discussion and turned to him.

"It's ok, I am fine." He said weakly, closing his eyes and focusing on stabilizing his breathing. Yet they all noticed how he hided the hand he had used to cover his mouth and they could infer that it was because it was now full of blood, since Chris couldn't see his mouth, but they could and it was stained with blood too. That couldn't be a good sign!

Piper grabbed the box of Kleenex she always kept in the attic and ran to his son, his eye lashes fluttered when he felt the tissue on his lips and his mom bestowed him with a sweet smile.

"It's ok…" She said trying to hide her fear and sadness and giving him the best reassuring smile she could. "Give me your hand." She said gently opening the hand she knew, was full of blood.

"I am fine… don't worry." He pleaded more than stated, ashamed that he couldn´t hide the blood from his mother and relatives.

Still they all knew there was a limited amount of times the conjoint healing would work, and it was probably reaching his limit; soon even the whole fleet of elders and whitelighters together wouldn't be able to do much.

"Ok, bro… your call… should we heal him before we kill him or not?" Wyatt said sternly, but still Chris could see the worry and love in his eyes directed JUST to him.

"Heal him, Wy. It'…"It seemed he wanted to give an explanation but he was too weak to do it.

"Ok…whatever you say, Chris. Heal him dad… cuz I WON'T do it." He said walking to Chris and leaving his father room to work. Meanwhile he applied his own golden tingle on his brother. "Better?" He asked caring.

Chris nodded with his eyes closed, he was barely feeling any better but he didn't want to worry him. Paige went to help and soon Leo was there. Chris managed to open his eyes, he felt stronger, with more energy, yet he could feel the wound in back that went all the way to his lung as it filled with blood and breathing was as hard as it had been for the last hour, or probably getting harder; he didn't know how long it would take for his lungs to collapse again.

"Oh… how sweet… it reminds me of when I used to have a brother!" Oprent said angrily.

"You stay quiet, unless you are planning to tell me something that would help him get better, SHUT UP!" Wyatt answered sternly.

"I am not going to tell you anything…you can torture me, you can kill me… I don´t care…I´ll still be the winner here, cuz I´ll still get to deprive you of the ONE thing you care about!" Oprent smiled smugly.

"You are so naive, Oprent!" Wyatt smiled evilly while he paced in front of him "I don´t need to torture you, I don´t need to kill you... those things are things I do to please my minions, myself and keep people in line... I never needed to torture anyone to get information from them... what do I have spells for?"

"What?" Almost everybody in the room asked at once, Wyatt was acting in a way that could inflict fear on a dead guy (and Leo could ratify that!).

"Why would I torture someone so they can tell me something that might be a lie? When I can cast a spell that will force them to tell the truth?" He said coldly.

"And by this power that I have

I command, don't tell a lie

All the truth I wanna hear

You can't lie while you are here."

"See... it´s as easy as that...try and lie to me...are you scared of me?" He said arcticly and defiantly.

"Very" Oprent answered against his will.

"Good...Glad to hear it!" Wyatt smiled icily and there was something in his stare, in his attitude that gave the present people the chills. "See... I always wondered...I always felt you had an obsession with my family? Was I wrong? "

"No...you weren´t wrong." They could see how Oprent was fighting against the words that seemed to be packing in his mouth. "I always envied you... you had the perfect loving family! Everybody seemed to love each other so much...my dad... he was a demon that beat the heck out of my alcoholic mother...all I had was Railey and you took him away from me...that is why you are going to suffer as much as I did! You and your perfect, little, overpowerful family!" He yelled angry and somehow they knew they didn´t need a truth spell to get him to tell them that.

Piper stood up and walked to him. "Why did you do this to my son? What did he ever do to you?" She asked sadly, tears flooding the sockets of her eyes.

"An eye for an eye! Death would be a reward for Wyatt after what he did… I want him to suffer as much as he can…I want him bent in pain, for the pain he caused me… there would never be enough pain in the world to make the abomination that is your son pay for his deeds… so at least… I am going to make him pay for my brother."

"My son is NOT an abomination…and Chris never did anything to you!" Leo said angrily.

"The end justifies the means… one of Wyatt's favorite slogans… A big Machiavelli fan! Aren't you, Wyatt? He killed my brother; now I killed his…I think Machiavelli was a big fan of the law of retaliation, wasn't him? You certainly, are… aren't you, Wyatt? Did you tell your family the horrendous things you did in the name of justice? And you know I can't be lying… I am under a spell. Did they know how the "lex tallionis" work in your regime? Ironic, what do you think now… when you are the one suffering the punishment… not to so fun, right?" Oprent said as coldly as Wyatt.

Wyatt lost it, with one swing of his hand, the crystal went flying once again and so did Oprent. His head banged loudly against the wall, but unluckily for him, he didn't loose conscious. Wyatt ran to him, and beat him copiously, not giving the kid even time to breath between the punches in his abdomen and face; he was a sea of blood when a couple of minutes later Chris went into a seriously violent coughing fit.

Leo was the first one by his side, helping him to sit down and wrapping him carefully in his arms, to stop him from convulsing, he gently placed Chris' head on his shoulder, so he could get a little air, as he lovingly draw circles with healing light in his back.

"it's ok, son, I got you… I got you…" He cooed soothingly to the poor kid that couldn't do anything else but cough and struggle for air.

Piper at their side, was restraining her tears. She smiled tenderly at her son as she did her best to clean the blood pouring out of his lungs, that by now was so coming out so profusely Chris was unable to hide it, and it was dripping all over his father's T-Shirt.

She suddenly realized that Chris' hand was doing weak and blind attempts to reach for hers, so she held his hand.

"I am here, baby… everything is going to be ok, ok? Just take it easy…it'll be over soon." She said gently.

Chris tried to nod between his spasms.

Wyatt finished Oprent off with one last punch that sent him to unconsciousness and locked him back on his cage. He stood up and look at his family helping Chris; he was unable to move… to go to them. He was stuck there, glued to the floor staring at his brother from a heartbreaking distance, that he felt was bigger than the geographic one.

Paige and Phoebe were watching at Chris, ready to see how could they help, unaware that behind them, the lord of darkness, the prince that inflicted fear in millions, was staring at all of them, with a fear that felt like a petrifying ball of emptiness in his stomach that was sucking everything from him and leaving him as hollow an empty shell, with a painful unpronounced scream in the back of his throat that was cutting like a zillion knifes.

Chris' cough slowly began to cease and he looked exhausted as he panted loudly and fast for air with unmistakable effort.

"Calm down, son… slow down…easy…breath in…out…" Leo said with all the calmness in the world and it was the first time in her life that Piper thanked all the elderly meditation, because she was having the hardest trouble to even utter a word. To do so and sound calm seemed like an impossible task right now. So she just squeezed Chris' hand and smiled at him while she finished cleaning the blood.

Now that he was coughing only now and then, she could see him wince of pain every time he did it and it broke her heart.

"Are you in too much pain, sweetie?" She couldn't help asking.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, faking his best brave face not to worry her; but the pain, the exhaustion was scarred in his face.

"Hang in there just a little longer, ok? Please?" Piper begged him, trying hard not to cry. She could hear Phoebe and Paige crying behind him.

Chris closed his eyes and nodded, he tried to hide it, but this face sold him out, he was really struggling to stay alive and if it wasn't for the fact that his family was begging him to stay with them, he would given up right about now and let death come and get him.

"Just a little longer, son…we need you with us, you know that, right?" Leo told the man in his arms with all the love in the world, while he caressed his hair. Chris couldn't answer, and Leo couldn't see his face; but the three girls could see the weak smile in Chris' lips, while his eyes forcibly began closing as obviously struggled to keep them open.

"Rest a little, sweetie… It will help you…shhh… just close your eyes." Piper said gently caressing his face, her soothing touch seemed to do the trick and he closed his eyes.

Piper nodded at Leo and he gently began to lay him back down; yet Chris flicked his eye lids open, jerking a little, hugging his father as firmly as he could and holding his mother's hand tightly.

"Shh…it's ok… I am just laying you down… calm down, boy… everything is ok." Leo appeased him.

"Noo…" He moaned ever so weakly.

"Shh… don't talk, Chris… it's ok… just go back to sleep." Piper said lovingly.

"Five more minutes… till I fall asleep…please…" He whispered with the little strength he had left, while he snuggled in his father's arms and brought his mother's hand close to his chest.

"Five more minutes of what, son?" Leo asked confused, probably too humble to understand how much it meant to his son to have him there, soothing him.

But Chris didn't even bother to answer, he just laid there pretending he was a kid being pampered by his parents.

Piper did get what he wanted, though, she sat down behind Chris on the couch and got as close to him as he could, caressing his hair with her free hand.

At that point Oprent woke back up.

"Ohh isn't that a cute thing?" He said sarcastically. " Such a pity he won't last much longer; and why aren't you with your family now, Wy? You are suddenly feeling guilty for all your past deeds? You don't feel you are worth enough to be by your brother's side when he dies? Is it killing you that I figured out the only way to destroy you?" He said acidly.

Wyatt finally reacted, and not in a nice way… He snapped again, opening the cage… and started dismembering Oprent in the most awful possible ways.

"STOP! God… Wyatt stop it!" Phoebe was the first one to react, yelling disgusted as she saw Wyatt TK take one of Oprents eyes out of it sockets.

Phoebe and Paige ran to stand in front of him, in an attempt to stop him, and Piper ran to stop his son, while Leo gently laid Chris back down on the couch.

"Tell…Wyatt…to…come…and…take…care…of…me…if…not… he… is…going…to… kill…him." Chris whispered weakly and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Wy… your brother wants you here with him."

Wyatt stopped what he was doing and looked at Chris.

Chris wanted to pat the space beside him, to signal Wyatt to come, but he didn't have the strength, he tried to stretch his arm to him, but he couldn't… all the managed to do, was to open his hand, so his brother would take it.

Wyatt forgot about Oprent and ran to his little brother, he gently scooped him and nested him on his chest. He wanted to say something comforting, soothing, reassuring, but he felt that he had lost all the words…all he could say was a weak.

"I love you." As he kissed his forehead.

"I love you too." Chris whispered as he felt asleep in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nikki14u

Thanks! Yeah don't worry I know you've been busy and your updates were worth the wait : )

jenna51980

Thanks! Don't worry about it… I am just glad to know you are reading it.

teal-lover

"that was so sad. I just wanted to walk over and give poor Wyatt a hug. All he wants is his family back—" He can be a very cute guy! He can also be a little scary like in this chappie too

"and I'd be curious to find out who killed pry--seemed like a set up to me." They were a little more than curious… but they never found out anything, that kinds of drives Wyatt a little more insane than he is.

"Great chapter. I love his sensitive side & the way you bring it out in him. Even Chris has to melt:)" Thanks!

" I hope you'll find a way to save all of them in this story." Ohh I sat down on Sunday morning and almost finished the story, I am just missing a couple of scenes in two chapters… so since I don't think I am going to change it…I can tell you it has a happy ending.

Victorious Light

"You see that's another thing that annoyed me. The episode witchstock - at the beginning when Piper and Chris are waiting for Paige to do the spell, and Piper says she'll do it on her own, but Chris says they need two witches - hello? There are two! He was half and half but for some reason could really only orb! Okay that's my rant for the day." Hehehe yeah I forgot about that… never paid that much attention… Yeah he could have say they needed two charmed ones, at least! I wasn't that hard to solve that even… writers…they just write whatever it fits them…without caring!

"I loved the conversation between the two brothers at the beginning. And it was nice to see Chris being the stronger brother for a change and Wyatt relying on him!" I always thought that should be their dynamics…and it is in all my stories; Wyatt is powerful, well built and usually a very emotional; impetuous and sensitive guy (I mean I always guessed he had to be very sensitive to get turned by Gideon), and Chris is always the one with the strongest will, resilient, the one that "holds the fort" if you catch my drift. So I am glad you like it.

"I liked your premonition part for a few reasons - How sad is it how Leo ended up, ugh, honestly gets me right in the heart, and how the two have to look after him and keep reminding him of who they are. You're officially Queen of heartbreaking moments!" hehe I knew you were going to like the Leo moment! And I am glad to know that I was right? You liked that? Actually what I liked the most…or at least what I tried to show was… first, that even if Leo was completely broken… it shows he was a good father… because both his sons dropped everything to try to help him and make him feel better as soon as he arrives, and they both were so caring with him… you are not that caring with someone if that person wasn't really good with you. And then… my favorite, favorite… was that well Leo manages to regain some sanity cuz his sons need him, and when he does… not only his sons show how much they do need him, and how much the relay and lean on his father, but he shows he is a really good father calming both his son, who are so different, at the same time; telling each one what they need to hear, without neglecting any…he doesn't allow Chris to fool him with his "I am ok" façade and he manages both of them to stop fighting and relay on each other since he knew he wasn't going to be able to stay sane for a lot longer; and last but not least, the fact that he was devastated too, he LOVED that girl, but he was able to put his own grief behind to help his kids. Ok… mini analysis of what that little scene with Leo had back stage for that character… did all that show?

"It also brought about the favourite Aunt's bit. Which led to Wyatt saying about how she found out what he'd been up to at night! How funny would that be, unless of course it was you in their positions, then it would just be down right embarrassing. Ha!" Yeah… I thought so too… "And Chris and Paige bond of being smartasses! Great!" I always thoughts those should have been the pairs because Chris and Paige have the same smart ass sarcastic personalities and as I told you, my Wyatt as usually very sensitive and emotional, and that's more like Phoebe. I am glad you like it, thanks!

Sparkling Cherries

"a CTH to start the online help group would be awsome! lol, the newest member's experience! that's so funny she's more than welcome - this is just too funny!" People keep on reading our msgs to each other and asking me if they can join! We are getting so popular… and I never thought people read so much what I had to say to others… what can I say… I am such a great writer that ppl wanna even read all junk babble I write down here… and I am so humble my fingers should be cut off, so I learn that I can't type such things!

"can i join? i have to stop reading some fics in school cuz i get too emotional and my friends start looking at me like i have lost my mind! and its embarrasing to cry in school over a story! at home its ok but not in school!

anyways wonderful job update soon!

Jade"

"" Nahh you are the only one that enjoys killing our sweet little boy when he is merely a 16 year old baby!" - You're making me sound so sadistic! You however choose to torture chris endlessly, so who is crueler! " Heheheheheh you are FUNNY! Yeah I am mean and sadistic… ok… I admit it… maybe the group will help me.

"I think we could arrange wyatt's nurses to frequent the ward, or looney bin. Maybe magicaly bring pry back to life just so she can cook for us...oh and stop wyatt from going even crazier of course, but that's minor compared to feeding us." Who cares about Wyatt's sanity when we are in a luxurious mansion, with all the computers we want and Penny cooking us for an all you can eat buffet? Right? The only problem we are going to have it's see who gets to be with Chris every time he comes to visit his father.

I was also thinking that the CTH should joining once a month in Wyatt's maximum security palace, where he keeps Leo… we'll bring back Pryanna to feed us and we'll just wait there to see if Chris comes and visit his father… how does it sound? Do you have any problem with time traveling? Hehehe.

"I was really bored so looked on the net about our star sign. if ya wanna how AMAZINGLY FANTASTIC we are then check this site :- " You know? When you want to publish sites here, it doesn't do it… god knows why… I tried a few times you have to write it like www . blha blah . com leaving tons of spaces, so it doesn't recognize it's a site.

"once again UPDATE, I COMMAND THEE! gives evil stare you think you can defeat me! HA I will beat you at you're little mind games:P" Ohh honey… you don't know what you r getting yourself into… I am the master of mind games… now bow in front of me! I command you:P

JadeAlmasy

"can i join? i have to stop reading some fics in school cuz i get too emotional and my friends start looking at me like i have lost my mind! and its embarrasing to cry in school over a story! at home its ok but not in school!" We all know that feeling my friend…and at work gets even more ridiculous…. I am asking our fellow members but I am pretty sure they will be rejoiced… we are also thinking on joining once a month in Wyatt's maximum security palace, where he keeps Leo… we'll bring back Pryanna to feed us and we'll just wait there to see if Chris comes and visit his father… how does it sound? Do you have any problem with time traveling? Hehehe.

Thanks!

Beleninwe

"hehe, Then... If you like that I repeat these words... Here you are! I love it!" GOOD START!"Don't worry, I can setill wait for another update to see the meeting between Oprent and Wyatt... ;)" Here you have Wyatt kicking his sorry ass!

"I like that technique... I mean, about not completely good or evil. My point is always that... No character is completely good or evil. In any story. I'm sure that the evilest person has some good inseide, as well as the best one has some evil.. Only in stories for kids, there's a clear evil and good. And even so... I used to pity the step sisters of Cinderella and tha step mother, lol!" Absolutelly, you pity them? Why? I always wanted to be them or the evil guy when we did representations… I guess it was more fun…but I don't know if as much as pity them.

" That's why love Paige, and the top-sarcastic of the show, Chris ;)" SOOOO totally! Same here.

"Leo's madness is very understandable -does that word exist?- comprensible..." Understandable exist, is correct and people usually use it more than comprehensible, and I don't know who I am to start telling you about English wording!

"And the way the sons behave to him. And as I always say... I completely agree that Wyatt might be the most powerful and physically strongest, but Chris is the strongest in mind, the one capable of discerning between good and evil, and all." So true… if you see… that happens in all my fictions… I always thought that should be their dynamics…and it is in all my stories; Wyatt is powerful, well built and usually a very emotional; impetuous and sensitive guy (I mean I always guessed he had to be very sensitive to get turned by Gideon), and Chris is always the one with the strongest will, resilient, the one that "holds the fort" if you catch my drift. So I am glad you like it.  
"You see, that's why I thought he was supposed to be the owner of Excalibur, he's like Arthur... not Wyatt. Wyatt is the super-powerful witch, he's more like Merlin, hehe." Yeah…I did something like that in my fic predestinated, that Chris gets Excalibur exactly because of that.

THANKS.

Ceres217

"And still love it - I guess this is my introduction sentence for quiet a while... " Well I couldn't think of a better introduction sentences if its about one my fics… so keep on sending them!

Thanks! It's so cool that you liked the premonition and how the things occurred in the future…ok… maybe like is not the correct word…since it was pretty sad… but you understand what I mean… I hope you like this too!

Wwolf

"CrazyLeo is the best lo más dificil debe ser cuando se da cuenta de la realidad ysabe que esta loco y no va durar mucho su cordura.Debe ser rompedor." Si… pobrecito…especialmente el saber no solo que irremediablemente va a volver a perder la cabeza muy pronto… sino el saber que sus hijos lo van a necesitar y el no va a poder estar para ellos…eso es lo que lo mata…  
"dan tantas ganas de abrazar a Wyatt en la premoniicion pero más a Chris o de darle un par de guantazos parqa que supere su complejo de martir, me gusta que Leo le diga que tiene derecho a romperse que no necesita siempre ser el fuerte." Gracias! Queria demostrar que Leo conoce bien a sus hijos and he can't be fool con la cara de poker de Chris y que sabe bien como tratar a los dos… y que si bien Wyatt es el que se deshace en llanto, no por eso Leo se olvida de Chris.

"Sure… you are in the parental side of the spectrum!" He smirked sarcastically "I dreaded you!And remember…no matter how many times mom begs you, don't ask me question like where were you last night, cuz it might make you and I blush for a month!" jajajajaja  
Pheobe-Wyatt  
Paige-Chris  
no se porque siempre veo asi los favoritismos.Puede porque en el show obviamente Paige se llevaba mejor con Chris."

Yeah… I thought so too… I always thoughts those should have been the pairs because Chris and Paige have the same smart ass sarcastic personalities and as I told you, my Wyatt as usually very sensitive and emotional, and that's more like Phoebe. I am glad you like it, thanks!  
"PD: hablandod e Paige/Chris ¿conoces algun fic de estos dos donde sean tia/sobrino se que es wrong/weird pero la reacion de Piper podría ser jajajaj" O sea una fic donde esten juntos tipo pareja y después se den cuenta de que son Tia/Sobrino? No… no vi ninguna… igual seria bastante Pervy de Chris… porque el sabe que es su tia! Aunque sabes que divertido un Fic donde Chris pierda la memoria y empiece a salir con Paige y después todo se revele y Chris se de cuenta que esta saliendo con su tia y Paige con su sobrino y Piper que esta a punto de perder una hermana porque la va a matar con sus propias manos?  
"PD: Gossip marujear? queda mejor en ingles." Ok… si mejor, poruqe no creo que la recuerde a esa palabra… aca seria chismear, chusmear.

hope master

Thanks "and i still think it's crazy as hell" Almost as crazy as Wyatt? But in a nice crazy kind of way.

Starry Sky 44

Thanks!" Wolfgang Puck is a famous chef..my grandparents are obsessed with his brand of soup :)" Ohh hehehe I bet that was someone you were really hoping you would see… almost as much as Drew… right?

"The premonition Phoebe had was so heartbreaking! I was crying. " Ohhh I am sorry…Gua sings to you "I never meant to hurt… I never meant to make you cry…" (Gua is me btw)

"And I always thought Chris was stronger, but maybe that's because Chris is my favorite and I'm a little biased :) "So true… if you see… that happens in all my fictions… I always thought that should be their dynamics…and it is in all my stories; Wyatt is powerful, well built and usually a very emotional; impetuous and sensitive guy (I mean I always guessed he had to be very sensitive to get turned by Gideon), and Chris is always the one with the strongest will, resilient, the one that "holds the fort" if you catch my drift. So I am glad you like it.

"I have a question though (sorry if it sounds stupid..). "I LOVEEEEEEEE questions and I love explaining everything about my fics… cuz almost every Word has a reason… so please… ask anything you want! And don't say its stupid.

"Did Wyatt know that Chris was going back to the past to save him? Just wondering…" If you are asking if when Pryanna died he knew Chris was going to the past to save him, the answer is no… Chris didn't even know he was going to go to the past by the time Pry died…they started planning it later. If your next question is then Why did he say "Don't get killed trying to save me, I am not worth it" or something like that. Because even if he wasn't planning the trip to the future yet, he was doing other sort of stuff to save him, he tried a lot of other options before coming back to the past.

If your question is if he knew by the time he killed Bianca, then yes… Bianca told him where Chris was and why.

Does that satisfy your curiosity? I hope it does… if not… please… ask me… I love questions.

Karen   


Thanksssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss… here is more, hope you like it.

Altaira

"Heh heh! I'd love to join. And I'm sure I know a few people who would be worthy. " The more the merrier!

People keep on reading our msgs to each other and asking me if they can join! We are getting so popular… and I never thought people read so much what I had to say to others… what can I say… I am such a great writer that ppl wanna even read all junk babble I write down here… and I am so humble my fingers should be cut off, so I learn that I can't type such things!

""can i join? i have to stop reading some fics in school cuz i get too emotional and my friends start looking at me like i have lost my mind! and its embarrasing to cry in school over a story! at home its ok but not in school!

anyways wonderful job update soon!

Jade"" That is Jade's petition to join.

"a CTH to start the online help group would be awsome! lol, the newest member's experience! that's so funny she's more than welcome - this is just too funny!" And this is Sparkling Cherrie's Welcoming message.

What do you say… we let Jade join? we are also thinking on joining once a month in Wyatt's maximum security palace, where he keeps Leo… we'll bring back Pryanna to feed us and we'll just wait there to see if Chris comes and visit his father… how does it sound? Do you have any problem with time traveling? Hehehe.

Thanks " I managed to keep my estatic jumping to a minimum today. I'll do it with the door locked later." We are proud of you…from all parts of the globe were sending you good vibes to accomplish your task. (doesn't it feels like a huge group? All parts of the world… but Sparkling is in the UK… I am in South America… I can assume you are from the US…a very international group, you see?)

phoebe turner  


THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSS I hope you keep on liking it.

midnite-magic

"I don't understand how you can pump out brilliant chapter after brilliant chapter. Oh well, It keeps me wanting more every time!" OHHHHHHHH that's like the sweetest thing ever! So sweet I have a really hard time believing it…but I am glad you like it!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER X:

Wyatt forgot about Oprent and ran to his little brother, he gently scooped him and nested him on his chest. He wanted to say something comforting, soothing, reassuring, but he felt that he had lost all the words…all he could say was a weak.

"I love you." As he kissed his forehead.

"I love you too." Chris whispered as he felt asleep in his arms.

Just as Chris had expected; Wyatt focused on his unconscious brother, he seemed to have forgotten about his intentions to vivisect Oprent and was oblivious of anything that wasn't making sure that his brother was still breathing and his heart was still pumping.

Meanwhile the three Charmed ladies and the boy's father took advantage of that to heal Oprent and asked him all the needed questions without running around the bushes, they knew there wasn't enough time to toy around with him.

"So now you are going to tell us how to cure my nephew!" Paige informed him with a deadly glare, while Phoebe took notes.

"You have to make a potion" Oprent started, unable to restrain himself and gave them a list of all the ingredients.

Piper went through the list. "We have almost everything in here, all we need is some dark berries, some blood good…you will probably have to ask for "Acer palmatum"" Piper wrote it all down in a list "They are freaky with the technical names in the magic shops. And a tuber of "Arisaema nepenthoides" so we can scrape it, can you orb to the magic shop in china town and get them Paige? If you can't get them there, they should have it in the Richmond. We'll stay here and start preparing everything else, ok?" Piper tried to clear her mind and focused in the task at hand, trying to forget the life of her son depended on it.

"Consider it done… I will turn the world outside down if needed but I'll be back soon with all that's needed, don't worry Piper." Paige said comfortingly orbing out with the list.

The next half hour passed quietly, Chris didn't as much as move or emit a sound as he struggled to breathe erratically in his comatose state; Wyatt spent all that time hugging him and whispering comforting words who knows if for him or his unconscious brother, while he kept on glowing the healing light on top of him, even when it was obvious it wasn't doing anything; Leo was beside his sons, helping Wyatt with the healing and trying his best to comfort both of his boys, since even if Chris was the one dying, Wyatt look on the verge of loosing his mind.

Piper, Phoebe and soon enough Paige were focusing all their energy on the potion; while Oprent looked at all of them, sitting in his cage, surprisingly without uttering a word. Maybe thinking that if he didn't talk they would forget he was there and spare his life a little longer; or maybe, because seeing how they all cared so much about each other, he could pretend he was a member of this family too, as he had always wanted to be, and he would also have a mother, father and aunts that would care about him, and that would do anything to save him.

Half an hour later….

"It's ready!" Phoebe exclaimed as happy as she could in this circumstances, with a vial in his hand.

Piper grabbed the vial and walked to the three men in her life.

"Chris, baby, I need you to drink this." She whispered, slightly shaking him.

Chris didn't as much as blink.

"Come on, buddy!" Leo asked him, shaking him a little more, still nothing.

Wyatt put both his arms around the man laying on his chest and shook him, carefully, but still vigorously.

"Come on little brother… time to go to school!" He teased with a very sad voice.

Chris let go a weak whimper.

"Come on Chris, just open your mouth…we need you to drink this, drink this and you can go back to sleep, please sweetie." Piper pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Wy…" He barely mumbled and Piper was tempted to throw the content of the vial inside his mouth, but she knew he probably would choke if he didn't know he had to swallow.

"Shh…I am here…don't talk, lil' bro…don't waste your energy." He said lovingly, holding him even closer to him and kissing his forehead.

"I think I am loosing my mind… I am hearing mom talking to me." He mumbled weakly and sleepily.

Wyatt chuckled sadly. "No…you are not loosing your mind bro… mom is here, and so its dad and the aunts…see?" Wyatt lifted him up a little, so he could see better; he opened his eyes and looked at them, they all smiled at him. He smiled back and closed his eyes; falling right back asleep with a wide smile on his face.

"Great… just great…" Paige said sarcastically "Mr. Unless you want to have a seriously pissed off aunt here… you better open your mouth and swallow the potion, ok?" She tried firmly.

Chris eyes flickered and he looked at Paige like a little kid, hurt, confused and scared.

"Open…" She commanded, and Chris obeyed;

Piper gently cupped his chin and helped the content of the vial inside his mouth; looking at him with all the love and comfort a mother could give.

"And swallow" Paige ordered; once more, Chris obeyed, this time with more effort, since his failing lungs were making it harder for him to swallow without feeling out of air.

Leo, meanwhile talked soothingly to his son.

"Slowly, easy…there you go, son… you are doing a great job…" He said smiling trying to stay in his field of vision.

It took him a couple of minutes, but when he was done he snuggled back into his human pillow, looking tired.

"Great job, baby… you can sleep now." Piper said lovingly, caressing his cheek and kissing his forehead, and then backing away so he could rest.

Chris followed her with his eyes, while Phoebe tenderly covered him with a blanket.

"I missed you, mom." He mumbled sadly.

Piper held his hand and kissed it. "I love you, baby, rest now."

He barely managed the strength to shake his head, and rotate his eyeballs to look at his aunts. He smiled widely at them, as if he was seeing an endearing mirage fading away, his eyelids pushing down…his will power pushing them back up, his hand gripped as tightly as he could in his mom.

"Close your eyes, son… you are tired… everything is going to be ok now… it's over." Leo said sweetly as he caressed his hair, Wyatt gently closed his eyes with his hand.

Chris flickered his eyelashes and stared desperate, searching for the three girls again, when he saw them there he calmed down, and proceed to stare at them smiling again, his eyes lost, dreamingly, as if a hazy cloud was covering his mind.

"Go to sleep, Chris." Phoebe begged him when his eyes gazed at her.

Chris shook his head looking at her adoringly.

"Chris…go to sleep, bro…don't be so stubborn, please." Wyatt cooed softly.

"I can see them…I am afraid that if I go to sleep mom and the aunts won't be here anymore, Wy… I can see them staring at me…does that means I am dying? That's why you are here with me?" He finally said, weakly, in a very calmed voice.

Wyatt caressed his hair, and was about to talk, but his dad seemed to be eager to give an explanation; And his dad was always the best in giving them this sort of explanations; maybe because he was an elder, but probably just because he was their dad.

"Chris, buddy…" Leo said and Chris' eyes turned to him, still smiling, his eyes still lost, looking at him lethargically. "Hey…" Leo smiled back at him, all the love and care in the world in his eyes and smile "Do you trust me, Chris?" He asked.

Chris nodded.

"I am glad, son. Do you know I love you more than anything and I would never, ever do something to hurt you; right? And all I tell you to do is always in your best interest cuz you, your brother and your mom are the most important things for me, right?"

Chris smiled at him weakly, but widely.

"Well I'll take that a yes…so you know that if I tell you right now, that you were sick, but you'll be fine, and that if you go to sleep your mom and aunts will still be here when you wake up, and you won't die, you will know I am not lying to you, right, son?"

Chris looked at him and his eyes got glassy, then he looked at everybody around him, his eyes still glassy.

"I know you are scared, baby… but I promise I'll be here when you wake up, ok? Just rest." Piper kissed his cheek.

"Yeah… I still have a lot of nagging to do to you… and I just discovered a way to make you do what I want… do you think I am going to leave you right now? Dream on, honey!" Paige teased with a smile.

"Yeah… I still have zillions of unanswered questions about Paula and Patience… so… trust me…soon you'll be wanting me to leave." Phoebe told him with a smile.

"Sleep, son." Leo said softly, while Wyatt gently covered his eyes with his hand until Chris felt asleep.

Five minutes later…

"He is NOT GETTING BETTER. Why is he not getting better… I swear I am going to KILL YOU!" Wyatt yelled at Oprent and Chris moaned weakly in his arms, scared by his screams.

"Shh… its ok, bro…it's ok…" He said soothingly.

"It is working! He was talking five minutes ago, and now he is reacting to your yelling, but the dude was with one foot on the grave…if he takes it easy, it's going to take him at least a day to be as good as new! And knowing Chris and his virtual incapacity of taking it easy…god knows how long it might take him." Oprent defended himself.

"Well… then we'll handcuff him to a bed if necessary… but you better be right… cuz if not… you have no idea how much pain I can put you through." Wyatt answered threateningly, but softly, not to alter Chris.

Leo offered him to trade places, he had been holding Chris for over an hour now, and he had cramps all over, so he reluctantly left his spot to his father and began pacing around the attic.

Fifteen minutes later…

"It's working, his fever is coming down and his breathing is improving!" Piper let go a breath she didn't know she was holding, Leo nodded beside her.

"Thank god!" Wyatt said sighing running his hands through his hair relieved. " Ok, now you scum can die!" He said ferociously staring at Oprent.

He started walking to him.

"Wait Wyatt… you can't do it, he is just a kid." Phoebe tried to stop him.

"He was old enough to try to kill him, he is old enough to die." He said so icy Phoebe shivered at her nephew's coldness.

"But we can't kill him! He is partially a witch and only seventeen!" Phoebe said.

"And what do you propose Phoebe, that we let him go with a promise to be good in the future? He tried to kill my brother, your nephew!" Wyatt looked at her sternly.

"No… but I don't know…we can't take the law in our hand… he is a human being!" She answered.

"And what? Send him to jail? What would we say? See…Chris… my unborn brother from the future was standing in the highest point of the golden gate bridge, when the teenage kid from the future shimmered in and stabbed him with a magical athame? That sounds believable!" Wyatt barked sarcastically.

"We can take him to the elders!" Leo shrugged and received many glares.

"You are ALL kidding me, right?" Wyatt said beyond annoyed.

"I donno… I know his mother!" Paige said indecisively.

"And I knew his whole family, BIG DEAL!" Wyatt answered her, even more annoyed.

"But…" Paige started.

"And he knew our family too, he knew Chris… it didn't seem to stop him at the time of stabbing him!" He cut her off.

"Wyatt...Do you think it´s the right thing to do?" Paige asked not very convinced on what to do.

"Mnnn... yeah...I think so!" He said as he pretended to think about it.

"Piper, please... tell him something!" Phoebe said "This is not right!"

Piper, who had all her attention fixed on Chris, looked at everybody in the room and then shrugged and turned around, focusing again on Chris; even if she knew it probably wasn´t the "right way" to do it, the guy had tried to kill her son, and she was seriously angry at him.

"Wyatt, son, listen to me." Leo said calmly " Think about what Chris would say if he was conscious. I understand you are angry, we are angry too, but you know he wouldn´t want you to kill him!" He said worn out. He was angry at the teenager, he felt like killing himself, but he knew his son wouldn´t want him to.

All the rest nodded in agreement; all except Wyatt.

"Flash news, DAD... Chris and I have very different opinions on how to handle this sort of things!" He said sternly.

"But if we kill him we won´t be any better than he is!" Phoebe pleaded.

"Still stuck in the good versus evil morass... I am so past that...it´s all about power... and I AM more powerful than he is, therefore... I am better!" He said firmly, while with only one swing of his hand he opened the crystal cage and threw a deadly energy ball in Oprent´s direction.

While they all watched Oprent flame into oblivion, Wyatt orbed away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Victorious Light

"In this chapter I especially liked the fact that Wyatt listens to Leo, showing that he does indeed love his Dad and respect him!" isn't that cute how Wyatt obeys his parents almost all the time?

"The first discussion between Phoebe and Paige was hilarious, and just so something that sisters do!" Glad you think that.

"Oh, and after reading your reply I realsied that you're right and Wyatt and Chris do indeed mirror Phoebe and Paige, all though they of course do have their own mannerisims and emotions to keep the characters seperate." That's a great review… thanks! I like that you think they are really similar but still each one has it's own little thing that differentiate him/her.

"Another part that I liked is that you really let all go with Wyatt, again showing that he really hasn't returned to the side of good, even so much that he was mean to Piper. Of course compared to Oprent she was let off easy!" I am glad you liked it! Yeah… as we talked about it before, Wyatt is still evil in an insane way… and I wanted to show that, not suddenly out of the blue turn him good… cuz if it would have been so easy, Chris would have done it in the future. I am glad you agree with my point of view there.

BiancaHalliwell

Heheh thanks! Then here you have more

"And ya know what i'm having a real hard time seeing Wyatt cause i watched this movie with the guy who plays him on the show(Wes Ramsey)and his charecter was gay and he's all i see. LOL" I didn't see the movie, but I read the reviews and saw some pictures; still in the episode "Imaginary friends" Wyatt is clearly gay, so I am trying to erase that from my mind! I like a straight Wyatt; ok you remember evil Wyatt, he was straight! ( At least he acted straight)

Karen 

"Aw, I love my Wyatt and Chris moments i do!" Well… we are two… or more actually… Chris/Wyatt moments are the best!

"you certainly know how to keep me hooked, can't wait for more:" I am glad you are hooked.. here you have more.

Wwolf

"Me gusta este Wyatt que da miedo y que solo pare cuando Chris se lo pide. me gusta el subtil cambio de Wyatt cuando aparece Oprent." I am glad you liked it! Yeah… Wyatt is still evil in an insane way… and I wanted to show that, not suddenly out of the blue turn him good… cuz if it would have been so easy, Chris would have done it in the future. I am glad you agree with my point of view there. Asi que era evidente que cuando viniera Oprent evil Wyatt iba a despertarse.

"Entiendo a Oprent pero si fuera mas inteligente descubriria k la unica forma de salvar su vida( si es k la hay) es salvar a Chris antes." I doubt it! Wyatt lo iba a matar y el lo sabia desde el primer segundo!  
"Plagio a Pheobe, They ara so cute!" Si… go cute scenes entre Wyatt y Chris… they are adorable!  
"PD:Mi idea era los dos ya sabiendo que son, ese momento en k paige esta tan estresada, en vez de conjurar al tio de sus sueños, se va de fiesta con Chris( kien obiamente esta tan estresado como ella) y una cosa lleva la otra. Pero tu idea es mejor! Necesito leer esto ahora! Lo mejor que Chris recuerde estando los dos en la cama!Jajajaj" Hahahah pobre Chris se va a querer MATAR! No tu idea esta re buena! Me encanta… lo que pasa es que no entiendo como Chris se puede llegar a prestar para eso, sabiendo quien es ella… aunque este muy borracho y todo…nunca se llega a tal estado! Pero seria bueno que Paige quiera ir a una fiesta y no sabe con quien ir, y le pregunta a CHris si la acompaña y el no porque tengo que hacer esto o lo otro y el demon y Wyatt y no se que… entonces Paige cast un spell para que por 24 horas se olvide de todos sus problemas y pueda disfrutar y la pueda acompañar, creyendo que le hace un favor. Pero resulta que le hace olvidar todo de su vida, pero el esta re contento… y le dice… no importa… vos contame lo basico y después lets go party! Y Paige dice… ok… whatever si total en 24 horas vuelve a ser el mismo neurotico de siempre y asi es mucho mas divertido. Y ahí van a la fiesta… toman un par de copas de mas y una cosa lleva a la otra… cuestion de que tienen una noche apasionada en P3 que se continua hasta bien entrado y después CHris recupera la memoria y se acuerda de todo lo que paso ese dia y la quiere MATAR!

Y ella, "But I just wanted you to have fun… to relax a little, nothing bad happened…ok…maybe we did something sort of incorrect but…it's ok, we are grown up people, Chris!"

"Dude… you DON'T GET IT, PAIGE… This is sooooo not right." Chris said desperate and frustrated, pacing around with a hand on his forehead.

"What's sooo wrong about it, Chris?" She yelled defensively. "Am I soo horrible that is such a bad thing that you slept with me?" She said now hurt.

Chris stopped dead in his track and looked at her, letting go a frustrated sighed. " You don't get it Paige… you are my AUNT…do you have any idea how I feel now remembering I slept with my AUNT?"

"I am your WHAT?" Paige said as her Jaw opened so widely it almost reached the floor.

darcy101   


Thank YOU! I hope it was a nice cry!

phoebe turner  


Thanks thanks… here you have your update.

Missing Whisper

"Dude that was gross. Lol." Hehehe yeah… that was the idea… I wanted to show that he was still evil; but I was like yuky!

"Brill chapter though!" Thanks!

teal-lover

"A happy ending? really? I'm doing a happy dance here." I never wrote anything in here with a sad ending yet… though I definitely have to change that soon. But I like my characters too much to let them hanging suffering.

" I'm so glad you have most of all written out, cause then I wont have to wait long, right?" No… hopefully not

" You're right, wyatt is down right scary when he's like that, but then he can turn around and be such a sweetheart." Yeah… is sort of cute when he can turn around and be a monster and then turn again and be a doll… you must know it with your own Wyatt..

" Big bad tough Ruler of all evil got reprimanded by daddy :) comical." Hehehe I thought it was kind of cute/funny… that Wyatt obeys his parents…

midnite-magic

"well, hon, believe it, caus you still got it! I'm rather misty eyed at the moment right now. I think I need a moment sniff..." Don't cry! handles you a kleanex! Thanks… I am glad you are liking it… even if it makes you misty eyes.

Starry Sky 44

"And don't be sorry I was crying, you are such a great writer to be able to make someone cry! " Thanks!  
"Anyway, this is another great chapter, as usual :)" Thank you so much!  
"they're even cuter when they grow up ;)" Yeah it would be great to have a few for sale so we can take them home… though they had to be miniatures… or at least Wyatt… cuz as you said, he can be right down mean and scary.  
"Oh my gosh Wyatt can be so EVIL! Just when we think he's all good and nice for a little while he goes into evil dictator mode. But I guess he's only nice around his family (or people he cares about) because otherwise he wouldn't be the ruler of all evil!" Exactly that's what I wanted to show… Wyatt is not turned back just because he stepped in the time portal… Wyatt was always nice to the people he love; he just is a different person when he is with people he doesn't care about.  
"Oh, no, poor Chris! I can't stand him being on the brink of death! It's so sad! I can't wait to see how this is going to end up...like, how are they going to cure Chris? Obviously the truth spell on Oprent is going to help...unless Oprent made it so there IS no way to save Chris..but there has to be! Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see. Wow, this is a really long review! I just had so much to comment on! Update soon!" Ok… here is your answer… I hope you liked it!

Nikki14u

"Good Chapter. I feel really bad for eveyone involved and I hope that Wyatt's able to get the truth out of the demon before it's too late to save Chris." Well they decided it was strategically better to keep Wyatt with Chris, cuz he was too upset to think straight; but they got the antidote.

" Either that or Wyatt can tell them what turned him so that Chris wouldn't have had to come to the past to begin with." Wyatt is convinced nothing turned him, that he just had an epiphany one day and "saw the light", go figure, right? But they will discover what turned him… and you will have a good man back…though I am still not certain if your love your hubby better when he is nice or when he is evil/

JadeAlmasy

Hehehe well… welcome to the club then! Where are you from? (we are just seeing how international our little secret club is).

I am glad you liked it and thought it was one of the best… I am flattered. Thanks!

Altaira

"Sorry, I'm from the UK," Hmm… then we might have to consider revising your application. :P! Hehe joking! We can survive with two cute English accent! (If you can survive with my accent that it's dreadful! I speak English with what they told me it is an undefined foreign accent, to which you have to add 12 years of school that taught mainly British, lots of TV in American, 2 years in California… it's a very weird mixture!)

"but I can orb over to the USA if you like!" Nahhh just go to Australia or south africa… I think we already have a member from the states anyway… or you can always go to Asia… how is your Chinese going?

" I'd love to live in the Halliwell's house. I think Wyatt's mansion would be good, as long as it is equipped with room service, a swimming pool oh and a jacuzzi and a big four poster bed..." Of course.. I think we'll have to do those our no negotiable demands… don't you think? I am pretty sure Wyatt won't mind!

"I got strange looks from my brother for my estatic rambling today, but I'm used to those." Yeah…poor mere mortals… they just don't understand… but don't worry… we'll make them :P!

"Loving how quickly you update- it keeps me going for another boring day at work." Hmmm that's what I call a good girl… reading fictions at work! Well… today is Sunday…and if I remember correctly you have like a zillion hours less than me… but well… maybe you read it tomorrow, or at least it will entertain your Sunday breakfast! (I have breakfast reading fics…is the best way to wake up!)

Beleninwe

"Then here I go... I LOVE IT, lol With capitrals... I told you, I was really looking forward this fight wink" Glad you did! 

"Chris is having a really bad time, and I guess there's no much time left, so... I hope someone figures out what to do, or that someone is able to soften Oprent's little heart a bit... ;)" here you go… nahh with the truth spell all they had to do was ask… only Wyatt was too angry, so he just wanted to torture him a little.

"Why I pity baddie? Well, not al the evil guys, but I DO pity those that have a story, reason,s and all." Yeah of course… those are the best! Cuz you are like… yeah he is bad… but poor guy… and you are till the end, hoping he could be saved.

" You know... I don't believe, as I said, in evil just for evil. So the 'baddies' from fairy tales are just flat characters." Nahh I mean… in real life that definitely doesn't exist… specially if you talk to someone like me that is studying psychology, you know… I can't believe people are innately evil and study psychology!

"So... my tendency is turning my evil guys' good, actually. And if not... I tend to pity them. But this kind of round characters, not flat evil characters..." Yeah in my case I guess it depends on what I am writing, but you read many of my fics… I usually give a lot of psychological explanations of why they do one thing or not… and even if I don't… if you think about it, you can deduct why they did it…and the same with the bad guy… usually they have something that made him/her be like that! Except the elders, they are usually just mean for no reason and good for a very mean, selfish reason, hehehe. No… but see For Chris sake, Gideon, well I couldn't get him to do anything outside what he've done on the show… not my fault. Then second part… there is no real evil, no one is evil is like there are conflicts of interest when there are no good or bad… of Chris own feelings. And then, there is Miranda; and Miranda has a whole reason why she is doing what she is doing! And the argument was so convincing that 17 people voted to save her (when I usually get 10/13 reviews for each chapter I got 19 for that one chappie). And then, in the rest mainly the bad-good boy is Wyatt or something that happens or is going to happen…the only one that I can think now that has a big enough role to explain his thoughts and its plainly evil, it's Eric, from recurrent nightmare… that it's just a teenager demon, that was raised in the underworld, with no morals, no nothing… and then… he is a likable kid, he is not Muhahahah I am evil…he is a likable demon kid, that has NO morals and its very cunning. Well enough of talking about my evil dudes… but yeah… you are right… I love thinking about the motives for my good guys to act, but its even better to think about the motives for the bad guys… cuz its more complicated… so its more fun.

"You know those things hat sometimes happen when you write or say something, and then it sounds weird? Ok, I was lost the other day, so thanks :)" Yeah… I remember one time a while ago that suddenly I forgot about the word tree… and I was like SHOOT I learnt the word tree when I was 6! But it took me like 2 days to remember it… and I was like… I am so stupid… but it happens… you don't remember it, or you just look at it written and you go.. like mmhhh… is this word right? Even if you use that word 3000 time a day.

"But I've read some about Excalibur, so, possibly... Yeah, that was always my idea, ;)" Yeah I have only 1 fiction with Excalibur.. so if you remember, that should be it.

Sparkling Cherries

"Oh you can't keep letting Chris suffer like this! It's just so heartbreaking." Yes mommy… no actually no mommy… cuz I already written almost all the fic… and he gets better… but Oprent told him to take it easy… and you know how hard that is for Chris!

"Wyatt needs a time out coz he's just too scary!" They are trying… they sent the evil scary dude to take care of his brother, cuz he gets a lot nicer that way!

"WOO! Let the CTH help group spread to all computers in the land! lol, i never thought other ppl read each others reviews either but i suppose it's just coz ur really funny (i have to repeat it coz u just don't believe it!)." :P! Liar! I wish you were here, just so you could see my face looking at you right now…We are four now…we'll conquer the world and spread the word chrisism… how is that going by the way? I know I wrote it again somewhere… but I don't remember in which fic or in which chappie… but I guess you'll see it sometime soon!

"Oh and the gruop well most deff help u with ur sadistic urges." Ohhh so I'll have to get rid of all the whips I bought to use against my Drew Fuller's poster? (Ahhh I swear just writing that made go… THAT IS SOOO WRONG dude!)

"EXACTLY! Problem? I see no problem, Chris would spend time with ME of course." Ohh shut up! I am more in his age range anyways! And I am Latina… Americans love Latinas; and I have a cute accent… which you have too… but I just found out Altaira (member number 3, whose request were by the way:

I think Wyatt's mansion would be good, as long as it is equipped with room service, a swimming pool oh and a jacuzzi and a big four poster bed...") totally doable…is also british… I am pretty sure Jade is American… I get to be the exotic one! And my evil stare and evil laugh is better than yours :P!

" and the time travelling thinggie doesn't bother me in the slightest, it'll be fun and i'll be able to bring objects from the past and sell them at millions to human looking demons who like to collect antiques. see i've thought it through. " yeah… that's an idea… we'll be millionaires!

"YOU! you the master of mind games? HA! I'll do it again, HA! I laugh at your feeble attempts to make me bow. picks up a pice of food from the selection Pry made I'll throw it in your face and then we'll see whose laughing! muhahahahahahahaha! now update before i throw it at u...don't test me. ;)" "Oh… poor little girl, you amuse me." Gua says careless leaning against a wall with her arms crossed at chest level, arching just one eyebrow in that way that only evil people, and Piper can do! (I guess there goes the evil gene!)

Ceres217

Thanks! I am glad you like it… here you have more.

The Halliwell's little Angel

"u come up with even more brilliant ideas every time u write a new chapter! i honest to god don't know how you do it!" You flatter me soo much… I am thrilled with your reviews… thanks! They are amazing and I am not sure I deserve them but I am glad you like them!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI**

While they all watched Oprent flame into oblivion, Wyatt orbed away.

"Where is it? Where did he go?" Phoebe asked worried.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know... I can't sense him... to the underworld? Back to the future? My guess is as good as yours." He said sadly.

"We'll make sure Chris is fine and then we'll go searching for Wyatt." Piper said calmly, caressing her son's temples, they all turned to the unconscious boy and just stared at him silently.

Half an hour later…

"Where is Wyatt?" Chris woke up startled, looking around. They all avoided looking at him . "We've gotta find him!" He said desperate trying to get up.

"NO... you GOTTA rest till you get better...what is he going to do, Chris? He probably just went back to the future." Leo pushed him down and spoke in a "Do what I say" tone.

"You don't even believe what you are saying...do you know what Wyatt can do?" He yelled desperate, still fighting against did father's hand forcing him down, eventually he sighed and stopped the futile struggle, he was too weak too win. "No you don't... you have no idea what he is capable of...he had us all fooled too...but once Wy leaves the manor he is not himself anymore! He is different... he is dangerous! We have to stop whatever crazy stunt he doing!"

"Well…you have to rest till you are fine, then we'll take care of Wyatt; ok?"

"NOO…We have to take care of Wyatt, NOW… I'll be fine…don't worry about me." He played the forever martyr role.

Leo looked away to hide his anger. "Christopher…I am your father and I will decide of which of my sons to take care first, ok?" He said firmly.

"But…" Chris whined.

"How bad can it be, sweetie?" Piper said caring.

Chris rolled his eyes at her, saying "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" with his looks.

"I am fine...and I love my brother but he is REALLY insane and dangerous!"

Blue white lights bathed the room as Wyatt said "Oh little brother... that´s a little harsh... but is nice to see you are feeling better!"

Wyatt appeared in front of him, he was scruffy, his clothes were torn and he was dripping blood from his left shoulder and had a nasty cut on his forehead.

Leo ran to heal him and Wyatt looked at him in shock, it was obvious he wasn't expecting his father to show such an unconditional concern for him, he was moved and overjoyed that his father had ran to heal him, no questions asked. Wyatt knew his father was almost certain he was going to disproved whatever Wyatt did in his absence, but he was still his son, and he wasn't going to let him suffer, because he loved him unconditionally.

"Thank you!" and his eyes sparkled an immense gratitude that went beyond the healing, he felt thankful for what the gesture meant.

"Any time, son." Leo said softly "Now... are you going to tell us what you were doing?" He said reprehensively, once he was sure he was fine.

Wyatt looked down, he had played this moment in his mind a few times since he left; but it had seemed easier, he was going to address himself to them as the ruler of the world he was and whatever they thought about it, he wasn't going to care... only now he realized he did care; A LOT.

Around his past family he felt like a child again, and after his father's demonstration of absolute forgiveness, he didn't want them to be disappointed on him.

"WYATT... what are you deaf now? What did you do?" Chris asked harshly, he hadn't even attempt to get up.

And Wyatt that had never characterized for having a "long fuse", exploded.

"What do you think Christopher?" He looked at his brother's Jade eyes defiantly, yet a broad smile illuminated his face.

The rest of the people in the room seemed to disappeared for the two brothers as they got involved in one of their by now familiar sibling's fights.

"What did you do?" He repeated now exasperated.

"What you should have done from the beginning! Only you are too stuck in the good vs. evil morass to decide to play god... but guess what little brother... I AM NOT!" He was still smiling; apparently please with what he had done, and expecting Chris to be pleased too.

"You didn't... ARE YOU CRAZY?" He jerked up but his own strength betrayed him and his own body forced him back to a laying position.

Piper attempted to ran to Chris, but Leo stopped him, knowing his sons wouldn't react very well if she ran to him at this moment.

"Well... that's what you apparently think of me... or so you were saying when I orbed in!" He said now so annoyed, he didn't even react to his brother's weakness. Why his brother wasn't happy?

"Please Wyatt just tell me you didn't!" he said worn out.

"I DON´T UNDERSTAND YOU CHRIS! I SWEAR I DON´T! You should be happy! I solved ALL our problems! Now we won't have to choose sides anymore... everything is solved... I killed the threat!" He kept on ranting.

"Don't you think that if that was the threat the spell wouldn't have sent me this far back in the past? Something happened to you, when you were a toddler, something that exploded once they died... but it was always there... a big dormant…and if I don't solve it... no matter which demon I kill, or which pain I shield you from... you will STILL be a time bomb, ticking, waiting to explode!"

"So that's what I am to you, Chris... an insane time bomb ticking?" He said angry, looking at him with hurt eyes.

"Wyatt...please...stop playing the victim it doesn't suit you!"

"I think I liked you better when you were sick!"

"And I know I liked you better when you didn't kill everything that moves… so I guess we are even!"

"But it doesn't have to be that way now Chris…I killed them…everything is going to be fine in the future!" Wyatt said happily kneeling in front of him, trying to make him understand "We'll be happy, and everybody is going to be alive!"

"You don't know that Wy…" he mumbled softly and sighed heart broken

"Why do you always have to do this to me? If I say white you have to always scream grey!" He yelled angry.

"It's not like that Wyatt! What I mean is…IT DOESN'T CHANGE A GOD DAMN THING!" Chris over-gesticulated frustrated, trying to get up one more time, this time it was Wyatt's tk that shoved him back down.

'Yes it does… I killed every threat… all of them… do you think I don't remember who they are? They haunt me every night in every nightmare!"

"First… what I meant was… it doesn't change the fact that something turned you!" Chris decided to lay back down, getting up required too much of an effort… and struggling against everybody's strength to get there was even more outwearing.

"Nothing turned me! That's all I am to you… an insane power streak time bomb ticking, right?" Wyatt said hurt.

"NOOO that's not ALL you are… if not I wouldn't be here trying to stop whatever turned you!" He yelled frustrated.

"For the umpteenth time, nothing turned me!" He yelled at Chris.

"Ok…that's what you believe? Great…then you wouldn't mind helping me!" He smiled smugly.

"WHAT?" Wyatt yelled shocked.

"Well… you are so sure nothing turned you…so you won't fear changing something if we find the reason to all this…because you won't think it's the reason for anything."

"NO…of course I wouldn't, but why should I help you?"

"First, because it would give you the chance to prove me wrong. Second do remember why dad had to run away?"

"Why do you always have to be so cryptic, Chris? He killed someone that had done something to me when I was a toddler."

"Right…very good… what else? What did he say that night?"

" That he loved us, that he had to run away from the elders, that they were planning something on my birthday. What's the point of all this Chris?"

"Yeah we are wondering the same here!" Paige said impatient.

"I think I have a new theory on who might have turned Wyatt!" He said with a huge smile.

"God… you have a fever of 105 (40.5 C) and you are still thinking about new theories on who turned Wyatt? Shocking… what is that, the 12th this week? And we haven't seen you for three days and you've been sick!" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"You are STILL sick… you should be resting, not neurotically plotting against the big bad!" Piper couldn't restrain her frustration any longer.

Chris smirked at Phoebe and ignored his mother. "This time… I think I really have something… dad's message… it was all in dad's message and I just ignored it, how could I be so dumb? Dad knew what turned you…and that's the person he killed…see Wy… even if my theory is wrong, and you were never turned…if you help me nail however dad killed before my fourteenth birthday; Dad won't have to ran away… nobody will try to kill you on my birthday, Mark and Phoebe won't go on kamikaze missions to get revenge… and if none of them die… everything could be different. You know that, right bro?" He said overly exited.

"You think?" Wyatt looked at him with a broad smile, his brother was on to something there.

Chris nodded surely.

"I am really liking your idea…you are right…how come we never stopped to think about Dad's words?" Wyatt said as if it all made sense.

"See that will teach you a lesson!" Leo joked happily behind. Not only, his sons seemed ready to work together on a mission, but it seemed this mission could solve all their problems. "Listen to your father!"

Both kids smirked at him.

"And now your father agrees with your mother… can't you just rest for a day?" Leo told Chris calmly.

"A DAY?" Chris shouted anything but calmly.

"Oprent said…" Leo continued ignoring his outburst.

"Where is Oprent?" Chris asked curiously, looking around; then he looked at Wyatt. "Forget about it… I don't want to know!" he shook his head irritated and frustrated.

"What I was saying… Oprent said that if you take it easy it will take you around a day to get as good as new…"

"But if you don't take it easy…" Phoebe looked at him meaningful.

"We'll force you to take it easy." Piper interrupted not giving time to any other option.

"Anyways… as I was saying, we have to focus on Dad's words… cuz I think they key is there! I think he knew what happened!" Chris ignored his mom's glare.

"CHRISTOPHER!" She said in her best "don't mess with me" tone.

Chris looked at her scared and then swallowed his fear, returning to his old whitelighter's detached mask.

"Piper… I didn't come here to play house, I came to do something, and I am going to do it, with your help or without it… so unless you want me to cast a spell to make you and everybody forget all that happened recently, you will stop acting like an overprotective mother and you will start acting like a charmed one and help me save your son!" He said dryly.

"You ARE my son!" Piper looked at him with glassy eyes, his words had pierced her like a zillion daggers, Leo embraced her comfortingly and looked at his son reprehensively.

Chris buried his emotions even deeper and hided his urge to run to hug his mom and ask her for forgiveness; but he knew if he showed weakness right now, she would never let him save Wyatt. He would have time to hug and kiss his mother later, talk to his dad and tell his aunts how much he loved them and missed them all… he had to force himself to believe that.

"No…I am your whitelighter! And we'll stick to that…ok?" He said unemotionally.

"No… not ok…not ok at all!" Piper's hurt had become anger.

"Well…don't worry… you'll forget all about this soon… it's better that way." Chris said; this time he couldn't hide his emotions, it was obvious it hurt him too, and badly.

Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige couldn't stand the tension any longer.

"Listen bro…lets make a deal…I'll stay here… I'll help you find whatever you think you are going to find that turned me, we are going to allow them to remember, as a trial, they will help you, as long as you take care of yourself until you are a 100 percent recuperated; if you are satisfied with what supposedly "turned me" we'll go back to the future and I'll prove you wrong. If you still wanna stay in the past for some of your weird reasons, then…we'll all discuss it and we'll decided if they get to keep their memories or not… though… I'll probably take you back to the future with no right to argue… just so you know, so… everybody agrees?" Wyatt smirked.

Chris sighed.

"So… can you fill us in for the present people that are at lost here?" Was Piper's way to accept the deal.

"See… When I told dad I was coming to the past; all he could tell me was that something happened to Wyatt before I was born…and that's what started all…he told me he avenged it… but too late; and it had cost him his family… so… before my fourteenth birthday, he said he killed someone that had done something to Wyatt when he was a toddler, and that's why he run away, right?"

All the present people nodded.

"The stories are pretty much the same, aren't they?" Chris asked exited.

Piper wondered if it was good that her son was so exited about something so potentially dangerous. Even if he was right, it meant, they were going to go now, against what had destroyed their whole family in the future.

"And even if Leo killed him, everything was already planned and the demons working with this mysterious demon thought they could perfectly do it by themselves…and didn't succeed in getting Wyatt… but they succeeded in killing the charmed ones!" Paige said happily "Yeah! I actually like your theory, Chris!"

Chris smiled at her.

"I think it might work!" Phoebe said happily.

"So… now the hard part is…which demon is behind all this? And how, if he managed to kill us before, we can avoid that from happening now?"

"Well …killing us? I don't think he is too dangerous, it took him 14 years to plan that attack! Don't worry, mom." Wyatt said reassuringly.

"Oh… I worry!" She said and Leo wrapped her in his arms.

"Hmm…about finding the demon… I think there is where I got it all wrong!" Chris said contemplative.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked him.

"Well…if what dad had killed that day would have been a demon, why would he need to hide from the elders for all those years? Why would the elders go against him and his family if he had killed a demon?" Chris told them what had been ruminating in his mind for a while.

"Can you stop talking about me as if I wasn't in this room? I know that didn't happen yet… but your attempts to trying to separate "your father" from me are really annoying me!" Leo said calmly, yet firmly; the same tone he had used on Wyatt before; if it had worked on Wyatt it had to work on Chris.

Still, Chris just glare at him; but Leo could see the pain and fear hiding behind his masked. He sighed frustrated.

"But if it wasn't a demon, then who?" Leo offered him a truce.

"Well… that's the part I haven't figured out yet!" He shrugged.

"A few days after YOU left I went to talk to YOU, mom." Wyatt made clear that he wasn't going to play his brother's game, and that he didn't want to be scolded by any of his parents for his detachment. "I was feeling so guilty..." Wyatt said softly, even shyly, shrugging "you told me that dad had been so angry was because the person who betrayed him, the one that kidnapped me when Chris was born was a very close friend of him... a mentor... that's what she said, one of your mentors, dad." He looked at Leo.

"So… who are your mentors?" Chris asked Leo overanxious.

"So NOW I am your dad." Leo smirked at him smugly.

Chris glared at him, but Leo continued looking at him with a smug smile.

"Ok…FINE…yes! We all know you are my dad! You have always been and will always be my dad…Happy now?"

"And why did you send me to Vahalla?" Leo asked confused.

Chris sighed. "So not the time… but …I needed room to become the girls whitelighter, I knew you would eventually understand and forgive me… after all you are the one that told me I am the only one that could save Wyatt, thank you very much, no pressure there! Besides… I sent you a couple of months to an island filled with beautiful women… you should be thanking me…I never thought you and mom would split up! That thought never crossed my mind…if it had I would have thought about something else, don't you think? Not only… I LIKE my parents TOGETHER… but kind of my life depends on you two hooking up!

"AHHH rewind like 3000 steps there…dad told you, you were the only one that could save me? When? WHY? It doesn't matter… what do you mean by you split mom and dad?" Wyatt asked horrified.

"Small side effect." Chris shrugged trying to hide from his brother's wrath.

"SMALL side effect? Before you were conceived… you split up our parents… before you were even conceived?" He yelled at him.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Great…that's such a relief… now when I am an only child and feel I am missing something, I will remember that… cuz it will be SUCH A COMFORT!"

"If it makes you feel better I am pretty sure they slept together last night." Phoebe shrugged with a smile.

"YUKY… NO!" Chris exclaimed disgusted.

"I didn't want THAT much information… I just want to make sure my brother will be born!" Wyatt ended. "Though… I like my parents together." He gently slapped Chris on the shoulder.

"Ouch…. I am sorry, I didn't mean to… they'll get back together eventually…you'll see. Now can we go back to the mentors?" Chris said.

"To YOUR FATHER'S mentors?" Leo asked him.

"Yes… I think I already established that I know you are my father…that is something I can not change, even if I wanted to… and… honestly, so you feel happy about it… I really don't want to and I am pretty sure I wouldn't change it even if I could. Now…can we focus?" Chris told his father.

Leo smiled widely. "Well my most important mentor was my father, I guess." Leo smiled meaningfully at Chris.

"Well… we can rule that out, cuz grandpa Christopher has been dead for ages and I seriously doubt his ghost would come back to harm his own family." Wyatt stated the obvious.

"Well…Doctor Mengulis when I was in Med School and Sergeant Snuger when I was in the army." Leo though out loud.

"Well… I don't think the army or the medical association have something against our family and that Doctor and Sergeant probably died years ago, too." Paige said acidly.

"And then… two elders…Sebastian and Gideon… they taught me all I know about magic."

" Well… I don't think is Sebastian, you definitely didn't kill him that day, cuz we saw him after that, he always tipped us whenever the elders had a lead on where you were and he was always nice to us… that is… until your son… KILLED HIM." Chris glared at Wyatt, who ignored him.

"What about the Gideon guy?" Paige asked.

"Never met him." Wyatt shrugged. "What about you, Chris?"

"Not that I remember… but wasn't Gideon the elder that used to run magic school till I was born?" Chris said tiredly.

"Dude…how can you remember those sorts of things…you are such a nerd!" Wyatt teased him.

"Shut up… you are just jealous cuz I am smarter!" Chris bantered back.

"Sure… Mr. Perfect score!" He smirked back at him.

"Anyways… don't you see…he resigned from magic school, just around the same time you got kidnapped! It all makes sense!" He said, too tired to be really exited or keep on bantering with his brother. Piper ran to check on him, but he glared at her and avoided her touch patently.

"But no… he can't be… he was among the ones that vouch for our marriage… he was always there to help me…I always admired and respect him." Leo said confused.

"And you would get seriously pissed of, if you found out he kidnapped me when I was a baby and planned to kill me, wouldn't you, dad?" Wyatt asked him sympathetically.

"But he couldn't…" Leo said devastated.

"And what if he did?" Wyatt gave him a grave look.

"I would kill him… I would tear him apart into pieces for betraying me like that!" Leo said angrily.

"It all make sense… you are not much of a killer, Leo…and you were really pissed that day… it was the first time we ever saw you like that…you seriously wanted blood and revenge; and you never regretted it, you always said it was worth it…anything was worth to avenge his betrayal…that was something you screamed a lot in your most violent moments." Chris said, shaking his head to stay awake.

"I am going to kill this Gideon… don't wait up for me!" Wyatt said starting to orb out, but Chris launch himself on top of him to stop him; since that was faster, and probably easier in his condition than to stand up and grabbed him.

"You gotta be kidding, Chris… WHAT NOW?" Wyatt sighed frustrated from the floor (Chris had actually caught him by surprise and knocked him down), looking at his brother who was on top of him panting tiredly. Before Chris could react, he stretched his hand and felt his temperature. "You know, mom is right… you should probably still be sleeping." He said a little softer.

Chris rolled his eyes at him. "I am fine… and you can't go killing everybody, Wyatt…are you EVER going to get that into your head?" He panted angrily his whole sentence; while he got up laboriously and sat back down on the couch.

'And why I can't kill the guy that apparently kidnapped me when I was a baby and tried to kill my whole family, unchaining a serious of events that made him practically succeed in that?" he asked staring at Chris.

"Well…for starters APPARENTLY is a key word… you are not killing one of Leo's mentors based on a mere suspicion, did your evil brain ever stop to think how much it might hurt him, if you are wrong?" Chris said weaker than he intended to; but it did the trick.

Leo looked at a depleted Chris; he might still be under the Leo treatment, but the first thing his son had thought about was making sure he was hurt as little as possible, that was at least something.

"Sorry, dad." Wyatt shrugged with his hands in his pockets, looking meekly at Leo. Then he just walked to his mom, passing an arm around her shoulder, he stood there, contented in his mother's proximity and staring at his brother so see what else he had to say.

Piper was relieved that at least one of her sons appeared to like her touch

"Then… we are not killing a demon… this is an elder we are talking about… even if we find him guilty we can't just kill him like that and make it all go away. Remember that when dad killed him, he had to run away from home for years! So if he kills him again, he is going to do that before I am even born! Do you really want that?" Chris tired voice told Wyatt.

"You know I don't!" Wyatt glared at him.

"Well then THINK bro…cuz you are great at that when you don't let yourself get carried away but emotional stuff, I seriously doubt you managed to take over the world out mere power and charms!" Chris said elbowing his kneed and resting his head on his hands exhausted.

"So what do you suggest?" Leo asked; kneeling in front of him carefully; to see if there was any way he could lay him back down.

"I don't know, but we need a plan…" His eyes closed down, against his will. "Two plans… one to get him to confess and the other to get rid of him for good." Chris mumbled with his eyes closed while he felt his father gently leaning him down and covering him with a blanket, but he was so tired… too tired to get up.

"Ok… we can come up with that, no need to worry, ok, son?" Leo whispered to him caringly, while he made sure Chris was as comfortable as possible.

Chris nodded. "Ten minutes…I'll just rest for ten minutes." He mumbled sleepily.

"Sure, honey, sleep all you need…we'll take care of all the plans, so we have everything ready when you wake up, ok?" Piper whispered from Wyatt arms.

"Thanks…just ten minutes." He repeated again groggily.

"Sure, son… ten minutes… I'll have something for your headache when you wake up, do you have a headache?" Leo asked caringly.

Chris nodded. "Hard to breath." He mumbled.

"Shh…ok…lights out, young man." Wyatt imitated Victor's voice when they were teenagers.

Chris felt asleep with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Altaira

"Another chappie! Yay! I've finally got on the computer- I didn't get to read it on Sunday. I'm sorry, but I'm rubbish at Chinese, so I need to become a whitelighter to learn the lingo coz learning german and french was bad for my health. And I've forgotten what little spanish I learnt. Shame you just couldn't inject the language into yourself- or Lingo Chocolate. One bite and you know the language." Hehehe wouldn't that be nice? My English would be perfect that way!

" Sorry about the rambling- I'm turning into Paige at this rate." Cool cuz Paige is my favorite!

" But I could manage to be German if you like, its only a short orb away." Sure… it sounds lots if fun… I can say Danke!

Victorious Light

"You know reading through this chapter I almost thought it was going to be the last one, but then you sprung the Wyatt part at the end and I can see that we still have a lot to deal with." Nahhh there is more to go… they go all the way back to the future and the last/ two final chapters are in the future

"If you think about it, it realy is amazing how much his attitude changes dramatically from one character to another. Like you said in your review he couldn't just suddenly turn evil, or all of chris' problems would have been solved easily." Absolutely

" Speaking of, I liked the scene where Chris refused to go to sleep in case his family disappeared, aw. He's so adorable the way that you write him..." Thanks! I am blushing!

Starry Sky 44

Thanks!"."knowing Chris and his virtual incapacity of taking it easy…god knows how long it might take him." So true, so true." See… I know my characters :P!

" I loved your answer to my review..lol yeah, we should have a few Wyatt's and Chris's around for sale. That would be so cool!" yeah I know it would… very, very cool… we can even have a couple… if there are not enough to sell them, we just keep one set for you and one for me… right?

"Great, now we have Wyatt to deal with. An evil ruler from the future running around in a bad mood...That should be interesting." Hehehe thanks!

ChrisBianca

Thanks! That's really nice

The Halliwell's little Angel

AWWW thanks I swear you make me blush and go aww… and feel so happy!

Nikki14u

"Another amazing chapter and I have to say I agree with Wyatt KILL THE BASTARD. Ok, I'm better now. Let's pretend that little outburst didn't happen. K?" hehehe you are soo funny… now I know why u married him

"Oh and when you turn Wyatt good please keep him sexy. I really dont' want a gay husband. LOL" Are you kidding me? Do you see me turning Wyatt into that gay dork we saw on imaginary friends? Oh gosh nooo… I love my brother in law enough not to ever, ever do that!

Nathy1000000

"Ah..las cosas que hace acordar de mí, je je. Y bueno, pero si hacés que en una reuniónn de primos Wyatt se ponga a tocar el piano a lo Diego Torres, te voy a considerar formalmente arruinada más que yo, no, no tanto, jé eso es imposible." Hehehehe ok… dudo que eso ocurra! Muchio, mucho… pero me esta haciendo reir demasiado la imagen!

"Me gustó mucho esta update, pobre Leo, parece más bien perdido, me partió el corazón cuando le hablaba a Chris de Chris...pero se ve que quiere mucho a los dos hijos." Si insane Leo tiene su encanto, no es todo gritar insanities!  
"A Wy, como para no volverse loco viendo así a Pryanna...se nota que la quería muchísimo." Pobrecito, los tres en realidad… a mi me dio tanta pena y eso que yo lo escribi… asi que soy medio papa frita.  
"Y las historia me parece original por la relación entre Chris y Wyatt, esas treguas y todo. La mayoría lo ponen malo, horrible, mata a todos bang, bang o si es bueno es como tan bueno que no es malo, poca gente lo escribe tan bien como vos, siendo más bien un middle Wy,. je je." Hehe me siento honrada… pero el tuyo es hasta mejor que el mio… porque el tuyo da miedo, da miedo pero no podes evitar quererlo abrazar!

"Ja ja, me equivoqué, tu Wyatt no se pone a cantar a lo Diego Torres, se pone a desmembrar gente!" Porque era version goleen Rocket a lo diego torres o a lo Jack el destripador?

" Y la verdad que con el hermano por ahí se fue a los ca#os pero acá Operet se tiene todo bien merecido. Me encanta este Wyatt, tan scary y malo pero a la vez tan tierno y preocupado por Chris. " En serio? Que bueno!

"Ahora, estuvo un poco sanguango, desmembrado y hablando de por qué odia a la familia cuando tiene que preguntar como curarlo! Pero se entiende, tiene mucha bronca." Y Chris lo dijo ya.. o lo dira en un capitulo posterior, pero cuestion…"Wyatt get a gripo f yourself and think… cuz you are pretty good at that when you are not overcloud by the emocional stuff… I am pretty sure you didn't become the ruler of the World just with charms and power!" O algo asi.

" Espero que Chris aguante un poco más, es muy lindo verlos a él y Wyatt." Queda un tiempito… queda un tiempito.

"Y bueno, no puedo decir que lo sienta mucho por Operet, la lógica de Wy es bastante impecable...además..conocer a Chris y aún así tratar de matarlo, evil, evil, Operet...aunque sólo quisiera una familia, pobrecito, debe haber otras maneras de conseguirla que andar por ahí stabbieando a Chirs." Hehehehe me hiciste cagar de risa… si hay otras maneras que estabeandolo… de hecho no veo como conseguis una familia estabeando a alguien… pero eso de que la logica de Wyatt es bastante impecable? Que…I am more powerful therefore I am better? Mirela usted a la señora!  
Dun dun… aca es lo que pasa next…que bueno que te encante y espero que este tambien te haya gustado.

Sparkling Cherries

"4 members! woho! We're growing in numbers! Soon we'll be unstopable, with people who don't even watch Charmed using the word Chrisism!" We'll conquer the world and found the Chrisism anonymous club!

"I maybe english, but my mother is from Guyana and my father is Irish so i'm multi-cultural and just better than you:P Ok granted both countries speak English, and I look predominantly white that's besides the point. Chris would want me! Age ain't nothing but a number! But yes, you'd still be the exotic one. I bow down to your exoticness." Ok… you might be more exotic then… my blood is Spanish/French/Italian/Greek so I am just a mixture of European Latin races, trust me… pretty boring! But I don't care… I'll get him… with my charm, wit and sparkling personality (¿?)

" Once again I laughed so hard and so loud (the CTH needs to meet soon!) at that. But no, it is you who amuses me! I know stuff about you, and don't think I won't tell you know who! conjures dragon from the episode where Wyatt conjured it He'll eat you if I tell him to. Now who's laughing :P" Hehehe poor little inocent girl… you forgot I am a telepath with the capacity to control minds, so right now I am riding the dragon with my beautiful green eye boy taking him to see the amazing sight-seeings of my native land. :P!

Karen   


THANKSSSSSSSSS you humble me… here is more

shyeye

Here you have then! Hope you like it!

Beleninwe

"Oh! shocked He killed him! I had the hope that Chris would wake up sooner and stop his brother, hehehe" Hehehehe NO… cuz if not the author would have been left with 17 year old murderer running around loose and without knowing what to do with him. And lots of people wanted him dead… not me I would say… I thought it was wrong killing him, that's why I made Wyatt do it. "This Wyatt is amazing ;)" Amazingly crazy… :)

"Yeah... Eric, Love that one ;)Even in that case I find reasons for him to be avil, lol You said it... He's a demon, raised without moral of any kind... That's his reason, hehe." I am glad you find that good enough… it's true

" And of course I've realised that you always analyse the psyche of your characters, and why they behave one way or another. As I told you before... That's one of the things I like most of your stories!" Thanks! You actually told me that a couple of times… I am glad that you like that cuz its hard for me not to write it

Wwolf

"Sin Chris apunto de morir ahora los dos hermanos volveran a sus tipico buen rollo familiar ¿no?" Dun Dun… veras… veras… igual Chris todavía esta sick… y como se va a cuidar, va a tardar un siglo en estar bien…  
Si Wyatt no perdonaría nuncaa Oprent pero si Chris hubiera estado inconciente se hubiera opuesto a su muerte y entre la discusion de los dos hermanos hubiera tenido una oportunidad.  
But if we kill him we won´t be any better than he is!" Phoebe pleaded.

"Still stuck in the good versus evil morass... I am so past that...it´s all about power... and I AM more powerful than he is, therefore... I am better!"

me ha gustado k toda la familia( menos Piper) se opusiera. (odie en aquel capitulo de la sexta en k se cargan a un humano y o..)

Como escribi en una review anterior:

"Oh! shocked He killed him! I had the hope that Chris would wake up sooner and stop his brother, hehehe" Hehehehe NO… cuz if not the author would have been left with 17 year old murderer running around loose and without knowing what to do with him. And lots of people wanted him dead… not me I would say… I thought it was wrong killing him, that's why I made Wyatt do it.

Pero yo totalmente, no creo que sea una cosa correcta el matar a Oprent! Era mitad brujo… conocian a la madre… el chico nunca hizo nada realmente malo fuera de stab Chris, asi que lo mataban, no era porque era evil… sino como venganza personal. Pero es Wyatt…

Lo de Paige y Chris… muy comico.. Igual lo mejor fue… podrias haberte acostado con Piper…mori de risa! Si es difícil escribir una fic asi de comica… o mantenerla asi de comica!

midnite-magic

Thanks! I am glad you like it so much… mostly Human is a great fic! I am glad you liked it soooo much… thank you very much.

teal-lover

Hehe I am glad you liked it… I hope you liked the confrontation consider the guy has a 105 fever… so he is like actually very feisty for his state!

JadeAlmasy

Hehe you mean girl! You wanted some death! Why South Florida is hell? I went to Miami once (that I don't know if it is south or north or what) I didn't think it was that bad and I am going back on sept 17

BSBDrewFullerRuleZ   


"He Killed? Wyatt actually Killed? Wow..." Yeah… you didn't expect him too? He is evil!  
"Wonder what is going to happen now" a few things… first they are going to save Wyatt…

PS Drew Fuller does rules

phoebe turner  


Thanks! I am glad you did… here you have more


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER XII:

When Chris woke up an hour and a half later, at first he felt lost, his head hurt BADLY (not as badly as a couple of hours ago, but then… he didn't remember how bad it had hurt then) and he had trouble breathing (he was also a lot better than a few hours ago, but he didn't remember how bad it had been), all his memories were hazy.

All he knew at that point was that he was alone in the attic, and that he was feeling too horrible to want to be alone. The scent of his mother and aunts' perfume was still in the air, so that meant they had been there with him and they had probably left to let him sleep.

GOD he HATED being sick! This feeling all weak, which led to being emotional and needy, something that Chris definitely didn't like; and he hated even more admitting to people that he was feeling weak and needy… but well…he was feeling pretty crappy… and he really wanted his mommy, and would have killed to have his daddy heal him. Though he knew once he had them in front of him, admitting all that wasn't going to be very easy.

With effort he focused on his parents and orbed himself to the living-room, where he could sense them.

"Sup?" He said, lost and unstable, as Piper led him to a couch and Leo orbed out saying he was going to be right back.

He refused to lie down, and actually had enough strength to resist his mother's attempts.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Piper got near him cautiously, not knowing how he would react.

"Lost…" He said with hazy eyes. "What happened?" he asked resting his head in the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

At that moment, Leo orbed back in with a couple of bottles of pain killers and a thermometer and Chris opened his eyes, startled. Leo handed him a couple of pills and Wyatt gave him a glass.

"Thanks." He said drinking it and resting his head back down, tiredly. Leo took his temperature 103.1 (39.5 C), really high, but not that bad if they considered that his temperature had stayed around 107.6 (42 C) since he had been stabbed and had barely gonedown to 105 (40.5) the last time they had checked (just a few minutes before he regained consciousness after giving him the antidote).

"So what is the verdict, dad?" Chris said banteringly, fighting to open his eyes. "And don't you dare say go to bed, cuz I've been sleeping till right now! Why can't you just heal me and get over with it? I am old enough… I am not getting any new antibodies anytime soon!" He whined dramatically with his eyes closed.

Despite himself Wyatt couldn't help laughing, remembering Chris' whininess every time he got sick and his excuses to get magically healed.

"Wy… please? You'll be my favorite brother for eternity!" He begged opening his eyes and giving his most persuasive look to his brother.

Wyatt sat besides his brother. "I am your only brother, kiddo!" He shuffled his hair "And I like you a lot better when you are delirious."

"What do you mean, Wy?" Chris asked confused, looking at him. Wyatt just put an arm around his shoulder and forced him to rest his head on his shoulder, Chris started blinking profusely, fighting to stay awake.

"Wyatt that's just mean! He means your fever is not allowing you to think clearly right now, and it would probably help you if you just slept a little more…just a couple more minutes… so you can remember, sweetie… what do you think?" Piper said sweetly caressing his hair.

"Mooom…" He whined forcing himself to keep his eyes open so they wouldn't send him to bed.

"I know… I know…just ten more minutes; come on sweetie…do it for me?" Piper begged.

"I promise we'll stay here and do the most boring things ever, so you won't miss out on anything… we'll do stuff like… cleaning…stuff you hate…like… Wyatt… help me here..." Paige said.

"I like him like this!" Wyatt whined and they all looked at him sternly. "Ok… Ok…yeah…. Mom will start instructing us on what to do for Spring cleaning this year… and then we are going to start making jam… you hate making jam, right Chris?"

'Ahh…those are the lamest excuses ever… it's too cold to be Spring…and you don't make jam in Spring… you make it in Summer, when all the fruits are ripe." Chris whined.

'THANK YOU, Chris! At least one of my sons is smart enough to know you can't make jam in spring." Chris smiled at the compliment and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, once again, he started blinking, keeping his eyes closed longer and longer with each blink. "But making jam is fun!" Piper whined.

"No offense, mom, but making jam is NOT fun and making jam with you is hell…and Chris… we are in San Francisco… where seasons do not exist…and summer is colder than winter…so get over it! Besides… it's really hot in here… you just have a fever…" Wyatt said and then turned to his brother's ear, noticing his eyes were closed and he was almost asleep he whispered "and I'll tell you a secret… you know what's great for fevers? If you stop over-exhausting your body and sleep a little!"

"I am ok." He mumbled sleepily.

Leo sat down beside him and caressed his hair. "Of course you are, buddy." He whispered tenderly. "Now…come here…" He said gently as he wrapped him in his arms, Chris shifted and moved his head from his brother's shoulder to his father, and wrapped his arms around his neck, as if he expected to be carried, apparently unaware of his own body weight.

Leo was thankful that this was Chris and not Wyatt, because he seriously doubted he could carry his oldest. Leo appealed to all his strength and lifted the boy, orbing him to Piper's bedroom with Piper following on their tail.

Chris winced in pain when Leo put him into bed and he hurriedly helped him switch positions.

"It's ok, it's ok." He said soothingly as Chris took short deep breathes to ease the pain. At that point Piper entered the room and ran to him, sitting beside him on the bed.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked confused, starting to suspect this was more than a common virus.

Piper kissed his forehead. "Sleep… it will all come back to you soon, I promise."

"Am I going to be ok?" He asked worried.

"Yeah… you are going to be ok… and if you take care of yourself…you are going to be ok faster… if you don't take of yourself…your mom is going to get very, very angry!" Piper said banteringly running a finger alonghis nose. "Now sleep ok?"

"You are not fun!" He pouted.

"Maybe so, but she is very scary when she is angry!" Leo smiled at Chris and forced him to close his eyes with his own hand.

They could see he was trying to open his eyes, but he was too tired to do so.

"You are exhausted, baby, so stop fighting it and go to sleep, Christopher." Piper whispered caressing his hair.

A couple of minutes later he was back asleep.

An hour later, Chris stirred in bed, feeling a lot better. It was such a relief to be able to breathe almost freely and not to feel you have the fever drill in your head and each of your joints, he wasn't feeling so dizzy or weak; he smiled sadly and sighed.

"It's time to save Wyatt!" He said, putting back his detached mask and orbing to the attic to meet everybody.

"So what's the plan?" He said as he orbed in and sat on the couch, Piper sat to his right, still leaving a considerable distance so he wouldn't complain.

"What do you say I go torture Gideon, make him confess and then kill him?" Wyatt said frustrated, throwing himself on the couch on Chris' left, all the rest glared at him.

"If you kill him my dear brother…then they are going to run after your baby version and probably kill him…and I am not willing to be an only child either… so cut the nonsense!" Chris said annoyed and Leo went to check Chris' fever and vital signs.

Of course Chris tried to get out of his touch, annoyed, but between Piper, Wyatt and Leo they managed to hold a grip tight enough on the restless boy to keep him steady through the two minutes forced examination.

Leo sighed, relieved when he saw his fever was of 100.4 (38 C) and his vitals were strong and steady.

"Happy now?" Chris said annoyed. "So…have you come up with a viable plan?"

"See… I said he was nicer when he was delirious!" Wyatt complained and they all looked at him sternly.

"I'll try to remember that, bro!" He said acidly. "So?"

"Well… we thought maybe we can use Wyatt's truth spell to tell us his real plans with baby Wyatt." Paige said while playing with the baby, who was actually on her lap.

"Yeah maybe your father and I could go talk to him, so he won't feel threatened and I can cast the spell on him." Piper added.

"Now we are missing what to do to him, if he actually is the one." Phoebe shrugged.

"I insist on lynching him!" Wyatt said with repressed anger.

"Ok… and who do you propose might do the lynching without destroying our family?"

"We can leave him in some dangerous spot of the underworld so he can be fulminated by a horde of implacable demons!"

"He is an elder, he might escape that!" Leo stated.

"Well… if we get him to confess, we take that to the elder's council and I can show them your memory, Leo, and they might decide to recycle his soul." Phoebe shrugged, not even very convinced, but unable to think anything better.

"And if they don't? If they don't want to punish him?" Chris asked concerned.

"And if they don't Chris… I am going to kill him myself… regardless of the consequences… this time we are going to run away as a family, and if we all have to bind our powers to hide from the elders and cloak ourselves and run for the rest our lives, that's what we are going to do… right girls?" Leo said firmly.

The three girls nodded convinced.

"That's ridiculous… it's undoable… as much as I would like to live the whole Robin Hood, fugitive life… we can't all live running away all the time… what about when I am born, what about the girls? How are they going to be born?" Chris sighed tiredly massaging his temples.

"I am not helping in any plan that can potentially make me the only one in my generation!" Wyatt ranted "Actually I will stop any plan that can endanger my brother's or my cousin's conception."

"Calm down Wyatt!" Piper looked at her son sternly "We don't want to endanger them any more than you do… we are brain storming here, clear? So no need to raise your voice!"

Wyatt looked at her meekly and walked to sit beside her; she offered him her hand as a sign of reconciliation and he took it avidly.

"Well…I know a couple of people that would be more than eager to get rid of Gideon for good…I think that if he confesses, we can summon him in a cage somewhere far… and I can tell them they can do whatever they want to him as long as they don't tell we gave him to them." Leo said thoughtfully.

"Or we could actually cast a spell to make them think they found him by chance and they won't know that we had anything to do with it, so we can not be linked anyway." Chris said with a happy smile.

"I am liking the way the male part of the family is thinking… very macho… it was about time I would stop being surrounded by a bunch of faggots!" Wyatt teased throwing a pillow at Chris.

"Shut up!" He stuck his tongue out at Wyatt, tk redirecting the pillow to his owner.

"Wyatt… isn't that sort of a politically incorrect joke?" Paige acted as advocate of minorities and absentees.

"Nope…" Wyatt answered banteringly smiling innocently "one of my best friends from all my life is gay and he authorized me to do those sorts of jokes…so I am allowed to."

Paige chuckled and looked at Chris, who shrugged.

"Its true… he actually went to him and asked him if it would be offensive if he did those sorts of jokes and he said it was ok!"

"The source of all evil conscious of the gay community's feeling that's new!" Phoebe said shock.

"THAT'S Maybe cuz I am NOT the source of all evil…despite what everybody says… I am the ruler of POWER…not evil… POWER…Good and evil are concepts that are obsolete, overdone, finish, terminado, finito, kaput… removed from the dictionary…understood?" He ranted angrily. "And yeah… Jeremy happens to be a very good friend of mine, so I am conscious of his feelings!

"Wy… don't get me wrong… I like Jeremy, you know he is actually one of the few of your friends I like, maybe cuz he is one of the few that is actually your friend and not near you because of your status, but right now… we've overdone that topic, we have more important things to worry about…ok… so we are going to magic school to talk to Gideon, Wy… can you write the truth spell on a piece of paper, please?" Chris spoke to his brother and he orbed paper and pen to his hand and started writing.

"I think I heard you wrong, sweetie." Piper smirked ironically "I thought I heard you saying we are going to magic school, when I said very clearly that your father and I were going to go to magic school alone."

Chris sighed and avoided her look, even if he was an expert in hiding it, she could still intimidate him.

"Well… plans change Piper…I understand we can't ALL go…but Gideon knows you have a new whitelighter… it would make sense that I go with you to meet him. I can even say that Leo is like a mentor to me and I want to meet his mentor!"

"Awwww that is sooo sweet bro!" Wyatt said sarcastically. "But no…you are not completely fine yet… it's just ridiculous that you waste your energy in something like this… we don't need you to do this… so just relax till you are a 100 percent fine! I'll go to make sure that nothing happens to them, don't worry about that!"

Piper and Leo looked at their sons with eyes wide open and mixed feelings, sort of flattered that they wanted to protect them, but on the other hand thinking, "We are the parents… we are the ones that should protect you… we don't need YOUR protection."

"You can't go Wy… you can't tell him who you really are…who are you going to pretend you are?" Chris said annoyed, rubbing his temples in pain.

"I can pretend to be you!" His brother smiled.

"He saw me a couple of times…we've never been formally introduced, but he did see me and we don't look alike, bro." he smirked at Wyatt.

"Ahhh yeah… the biggest frustration in my life!" Wyatt said sarcastically throwing himself against the back of the couch dramatically. "You are still not going!" He said resolved.

"I don't recall asking for your permission."

"You are still not going." It was Piper's turn now.

Chris was about to answer something but Leo cut him off.

"You can give us all the excuses in the World, you'll still stay here!"

"Can you all stop it! I am not a kid anymore!" Chris yelled angry.

"Nobody thought you were…" Phoebe said sweetly, walking to him and trying to touch his hair but he moved away, annoyed. "But you were seriously sick… we thought you were going to die more than a couple of times; so excuse us if we are worried…and now we want you to get better as fast as possible, which is unlikely to happen if you continue being your hyperactive, neurotic, restless self… can you just slow down for like two hours?"

She used her calmest tone, trying to make him understand what they were feeling. Chris didn't remove his unaffected mask from his face, but allowed Phoebe to caress his hair, which was at least some sort of progress.

"I already slowed down for a couple of hours." He said calmly. "Now I NEED to get this over with… I need to!" He pleaded tiredly, but this time the tiredness wasn't from the fever or the stabbing, it was a mental tiredness provoked by years and years of searching for a solution and struggling against every odd.

"And we'll do it, honey…but you can just enjoy your victory from here… you don't need to watch." Paige said calmly.

Chris looked at his father, who looked back at him, he knew his father would understand he needed to hear it from Gideon himself… HE NEEDED to be there… after all the struggle… after all… he needed it.

"Dad…please…you have to understand... I need to be there…I fought so much… it's been so hard… please, don't fight against me in this one… cuz I'll go one way or the other, you know that…don't make it harder on me… please, dad!"

His pleading emerald eyes locked in his father's gaze and the communication went further than mere words… Leo put himself in his youngest's shoes, all he had fought, all he had struggled, he deserved to be there and he was fine enough, it would just take him a little longer to get better, it wasn't such a big deal, fulfilling his life long quest was worth a little more pain for him.

"Ok… you can come, but you will still take it easy, you will just sit down and watch, promise?"

Chris nodded. "Thanks, dad." He said with a hoarse voice.

"WHAT?" Wyatt yelled launching out of the couch in shock.

"Sit down Wyatt, this is between me and your brother…you have no say in this." Leo said calmly but firmly.

"But…" Wyatt said, sitting down none the less.

"You have NO say Wyatt, I am sorry!" He used the same tone and Wyatt sighed frustrated, glaring at his father angrily, but didn't answer.

Leo wished Chris would have been as obedient as Wyatt seemed to be, but then amazingly enough, the obedient son was the one that had been turned and probably Chris' spicier personality was what allowed him to overcome all the difficulties and fight to save his brother, instead of taking the easy way out and submissively following his instructions.

Paige and Phoebe didn't dare to say anything, knowing they would get a similar answer to the one Wyatt got; yet Chris had to get his spicy personality from someone and it definitely wasn't his father; so Piper barked.

"I DO have a say, and I say he is NOT going… we can do it ourselves…just stay here, relax, get better and we'll solve it all…no need to go running everywhere with a fever… that might be going down…but that's the whole point… to lower it… if you start moving around it's not going to go down, it's going to go up… your wound in your back is not completely healed yet, it can open more…it's just not worth the risk!" Piper knelt in front of him "Everything is going to be ok, sweetie… we'll take care of him… you stay here and take care of you for a change, ok?" She caressed his cheek, feeling his fever, that she was sure had gone up since the last time they checked, proving her point that all this activity wasn't helping him, and he hadn't even stood up from his sitting position in the couch.

Chris grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes…orbing both of them away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

jenna51980

"Nice flashback scene. Though I'm puzzled about Leo's condition. Did I miss the explanation for it? Sorry if it's coming up in the chapters I haven't gotten to yet..." Well… I already sent you the explanation by a very unconventional way… I hope you got it… if not, yeah Chris says in Chapter 5 that when they go looking for Leo after Wyatt kills all the elders, they find him, but realized that actually Barbus had been torturing for a year and that he had lost his mind.

Thanks for all the great reviews and reading my story; it means a lot for me, since you know how much I admire your work.

JadeAlmasy

Thanks! I am freezing down here and I lovee the heat… so I am pretty jealous actually, but I know it can be a drag when its real hot all year long! And yeah… hurricanes can be scary, I guess… I've never been in one, and I hope I am never in one either…well… you can always move…there are plenty of nice cities in the states.

lovencharmed

Thank you…I am glad you liked it so much, I hope you liked this too.

Julia Adele

I hope you had a great time in your holidays!

"Wyatt is going to be so surprised when he finds out he really was turned! At least io hope that is what you are going for." Yeah… sort of I guess, maybe… you'll have to find out… :P!hehehe

"My computer is going nutso at the moment so I have to use my roommates when he's not on it." Ohhh poor you… that's a pain! Well… I hope you see this and you like it : ) Thanks!

Victorious Light

Thanks

"I loved the brother's friendly banter, the way that they argued and then just played off of one another. Fantastic!" Thanks… yeah I guess we are two that like the friendly bantering… I love that about your stories so much… you are so good at writing it… I wish I was that good!

"I'm intrigued by the way that you've decided to go with this fic, having Wyatt stay behind and help, original, I think, well it is to me anyway." Thanks… yeah I guess its something odd… Wyatt helping to save himself, just to prove he was never turned and also to get a chance to save his family; the actual truth I just wanted everybody to see how they saved Wyatt and how everything turned out ok, but I didn't want to send Wyatt back… I like him!

thanks!

BiancaHalliwell

Awww that is sweet! Thanks… here you have some more.

Wwolf

"¿¿Quien ha matado Wyatt? si son demonios no entiendo la reaccion de Chris, para él demonio menos un problema menos."

Yeah… i see your point… is more like Chris is mad because as Wyatt says, he killed those demons to play god. Chris no se fue al pasado por una razon egoista de salvar a su familia, se fue a salvar al mundo y asi de prepo se va a ligar un hermano…pero el matar a los demonios que mataron a su familia, no solo en realidad no cambia nada… sino que no es "lo correcto" en el good versus evil game…es jugar a dios, decidir quien vive y quien muere. Entendes mas o menos?  
"Me gusto mucho Leo se enfade cuando chris intenta seperar a él de su padre. Veo que ya vuelve a ser el neurotico de siempre.:" Hahaha si… me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Leo… un pequeño toque para mostrar como se vuelve a hacer el que no le importa nada… como quiere separar.  
"No, no es correcto matar a Oprent pero dudo que a Wyatt le importa mucho que es correcto y que no, en sus propias palabras.  
-Yo paso de eso." Totalmente… veo que te entenderias con Wy!

Sparkling Cherries

"Finally Chris slept a little." Yeah not for that long though… the kid keeps on waking up!

"I'm surprised jumping on wyatt didn't knock him out!" it sort of did… the straw that broke the camels back… he was functioning out of pure will power after that!

"I've decided we've both put WAY too much thought into intimidating each other and should go back to the rota system - but just between me and you of course. no one else is worthy enough ;)" ok… you are right… we are both too powerful to fight against each other… and they boy is too cute to waist all our time fighting with each other instead of making up/out with him, right?

Beleninwe

"Gee, it was sad, anyway... :( That Wyatt killed him." A little… not a lot… is wasn't the right thing to do…but I wasn't really crying 4 the guy, u?

"hehe, But it was the best thing to do, yep, I agree... If he wasn't gonna change, this Oprent... Then you, the writer would have had a problem with this guy wandering over there ;)" Thanks for understanding!

"As for this update... Oh, the end is so sweet.. With Victor's words." Thanks… I love Victor and Victor-Chris… they are like the cutest pair!

"I always love that caring attitude of Wyatt towards his little brother." Well Vic-Chris was the cutest pair on the show, and Wyatt-Chris are the cutest on the fictions… those too… ahhh I would so have a threesome with those two!

"So now they have an idea about WHO turned Wy... Let's see what they do, because as you said, good, they know, but... they can't kill Gideon before he commits the crime, this reminds me of Minority Report, lol" Dun Dun… well you'll see… yeah its sort of minority report I guess! I hope you like it!

rachelAbendstern

THANK YOU!  
"I especially like the way you portray Chris' and Wy's relationship, that Wy did all he did b/c he cared." I am glad you like it.  
"One little thing though:  
You often use 'worst' when actually it should be 'worse', like 'it could have been worse'" Thanks soo much… I will keep it in mind… thank you for letting me know the line goes "It could have been worse" it makes sense… just in Spanish its it could have been worst… so I guess I never really gave it a second though and always used it wrong… thanks for the correction, I really appreciate it!  
Here you have another chappie… hope you like it.

Nikki14u

"Wy and Chris are so very cute when they're going at each other." Thanks: ) Its not hard to make them cute (and straight!)

"I can't wait to see how this whole thing gets resolved." Soon… very soon.  
"Thank's for keeping my husband straight. I know I'll be a much happier girl for it. LOL" Please woman is a service to the community! Once I saw what they did to him in imaginary friends I was like… bring old Wyatt back…please… what have you done to him? So no… My Wyatt… good or evil, has longer hair and it's very macho!

maggie0

"oh I loved that chapter cause it was extra long and filled with some good ole quality Chris saying he's okay when he's really not," Isn't he cute when he does that? Superhero-martyr complex!

" and him trying to get through to wyatt." I am glad you like it…he is cute… he is very cute… even if I wrote him!

"yes! they figured out it was gideon, so now wyatt can feel all guilty about being evil- chriss will comfort him and everyone will be merry :)" Hehehe well… for that you will have to wait a few chapters…

"(oh god did i just say merry? someone shoot me)" No… if they shoot you I am down a reviewer! (Aren't I nice?) hehehe nooo… you just said Mary… you were calling for some Mary that is somewhere there… you never said Merry… see it's easy to get confused… now you don't have to be sacrificed any more!

Thanks… yeah stay with me and hold on, that its all over in about 4 chapters and you can see how they solve it… how its life in the future and how Wyatt wants too shoot himself when he finds out all about it!  
" ugh thanks for giving me something better to read than social studies text!" Hehehehe Yeah… that sounds fun! Poor you! Well here you have something else to read : ) hope you liked it!

The Halliwell's little Angel

Thank you! I am glad you do…

cherrygirl1987

GRACIAS! (Thank you in Spanish, just in case you don't know) and specially for reviewing in Spanish, that was sweet! I hope you liked this too.

Kawwen

"(it's me Karen just decided to register lol)" Cool… so I hope to read some of your work soon… I bet is gonna be great!

THANKS

" but can't they just go kill Gideon in some painful way? I mean he did kill Chris in the show...sniffs." Yeah I know… it's tempting right? Trust me Leo and Wyatt especially are going to want to dismember him in the worst painful way… and so will you… but you'll have to experience the same annoying frustration that they will…I couldn't let them kill him like that in my fiction, without any repercussion, if Leo had to ran away when he killed him the first time around, the same thing had to happen now…but you'll see…I promise you he dies in a very painful way, if that makes you feel better.

Here you have… I hope you liked this one too.

phoebe turner  


Hehe I am glad you are happy… here is your update… what do u think?

Piper Chris fan

Hey!  
"Sorry i didnt review for a while. I was on vacations and didnt have a chance to read your story. But i did it now. :)" Glad you had time now… and I hope you had a great vacation,  
"Great chapters, i have to say!" Thanks.  
"I really like the scene where Phoebe and Paige talk about how Phoebe is Wyatts fav aunt and Paige is Chrises. That was sweet." Heheh you did? That's so cool!  
"In the next chapter my fav scene was when Chris and Wyatt talked about how mom is gonna do away eith the big bad thing. :) That was sweet. And how Chris then said that he was not afraid because Wyatt was there to protect him. :)" Awww I am glad you like that part… little kids are always so innocent and cute!  
"Uff, the truth spell was a great idea!" yeah the bad thing is that he seemed to use it very often!  
"I am sure i forgot a couple of things. The important thing is that i liked it very much!" I am thrilled to know that!  
"AS for this chapter - it was sad when Chris talked to Piper in such way. But i like what he was thinking –" He had to go back to old Chris, poor boy… old habits die hard!

" that there is gonna be time for kisses and talks later. I wish we would see that. :) I cant wait for that scene. I am sure it will be a great one!" There is plenty of bonding after they save Wyatt… I think there are 3 more chapter after they save Wyatt…so… they'll have time to have mother-son conversation.  
"I also liked how Wyatt was talking in grandpas voice at the end. Made me smile!" Really? That's cool… I just love the Victor-Chris relationship!

Altaira

"Cool German it is then- Du bist meine Lieblingsautor und ich mag deine fanfic. I think the spelling is right- I couldn't be bothered to find my German dictionary. It says you are my fav. author and I love the fanfic!" Woooowww… you don't cease to amaze me girl! That's awesome… the compliment was amazing… the compliment in German was even more outstanding… No one ever told me such an amazing thing in German (actually I don't think I got such an amazing compliment many times in English either… nor in Spanish)…Me… my German is none existent! I could write to you in Spanish, if you want…in that one I am pretty good… especially seeing is actually pretty late and I am tired…it would even be easier, but then it would be cheating…cuz its my first lang:P I could say Muito Obrigada (Thank you in Portuguese) Moito Gratzie (Italian) Spasiba (Rusian) Danke (German) Mercy Beacoup (French) and I donno... I told you it's late.. but you can see I am a very polite person when it comes to my languages I only know how to say thank you, yourwellcome and all those sorts of things!

"Did you know that in Germany they fine you if you don't wash your garage door-" NO I didn't that is weird.. heheh

"but Wyatt's minions can always wash it for me." Of course! We'll get you one of the human looking hunks to go please you in your every need!

Starry Sky 44

"Awesome chapter! So typical of Chris to think of other people (like Wyatt) before himself. He is such a martyr." Absolutely… that why we like him so much… he is such a selfless cutie!

"You really know your characters :)" Thanks!

"I love how Chris can always figure it out, like who turned Wyatt. He's so smart! "Dude…how can you remember those sorts of things…you are such a nerd!" lol So funny." Yeah… he is super smart and a smart ass…and I am thrilled you like it!

"Yep, we should definitely keep some sets of Wyatt's and Chris's around..one set for you and one for me!" I am so with you in that one!  
"Can't wait to see how they're gonna make Gideon confess...Update soon!" Dun Dun… soon… very, very soon…

hope master

"that was hot man keep going that was crazy as hell it was pandemonium" Your reviews are THE REVIEWS! I love them…they are the best… thanks!

midnite-magic

Hehe I am thrilled you still like it, thank you so much for your wonderful words… I am glad you find his martyr attitude dramatic and amusing!  
"P.S. yes, Drew Fuller does indeed rule .LONG LIVE CHRIS!" TOTALLY! Drew and Chris rule… LONG LIVE CHRIS HALLIWEL AND DREW FULLER… "HURRAY" responds the crowd


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: There's been a rumor around that we are not allowed to answer the reviews personally any more. Does anyone know about this? And has facts to prove it? Can you please let me know all you know about it?**

**Thanks!**

**Since just in case I am not going to answer the reviews (such a pity… so many nice people that deserve to be thanked for their wonderful words!).**

**TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**CHAPTER XIII.**

Chris grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes…orbing both of them away.

"Where did they go?" Paige and Phoebe asked worried.

"To the kitchen." Wyatt said with a tranquilizing smile.

&&&&&&&&&&7

"Chris… what are we doing here?"

Piper barked getting away from Chris grip. Chris struggled to get on one of the stools in the kitchen, and it was obviously causing him some pain. Piper noticed that someone had left one of the dinning room chairs in the kitchen when they were planning solutions and brought it to him.

"Thanks." He said calmly, sitting down. "I just wanted to talk to you alone…but I wouldn't mind if you made me some coffee." He gave her a persuasive smile.

"Coffee…sure…talk to me alone, if this is to convince me to let you come with us to get Gideon, forget about it…you couldn't even sit down on a stool!" Piper said while she prepared some coffee.

"It's a very tall stool!" Chris whined in his defense.

"And you are a tall man…I can sit on them without any problem and I am like a foot shorter than you!"

"Whatever…what do I have to do to convince you?" Chris smiled at her.

"Of what… of letting you go?"

"You can't "LET" me go… I am not four…I am trying to go in your good grace… because… I don't know… Wyatt being here must have moved something in my childish necessity of having you agreeing with me… but I am going with your consent or without it." He said sounding like her unemotional whitelighter again.

"It's not going to happen… and if you keep on talking to me like that, all that you might accomplish is getting me mad." Piper said giving him a mug of coffee.

"Well… maybe if I can get you mad enough at me, you will finally forget what you heard in this past day and remember who I REALLY AM and how much you couldn't care less about me and then let me go do my job!" He smirked at her hurt.

"Ohhh that is NOT going to work mister! I know who you REALLY ARE, and I am sorry if I hurt you, you know I am… you really want me to spend two hours right now apologizing to you? Because I'll do it…but you know what my reasons were, and I think we have something more important to do right now."

"I know…and I know you didn't mean to hurt me, you were angry." Chris sighed worn out and pierced her with his emeralds. "But I need to go… I really need to be there…I am not trying to manipulate you here, trust me I could do much better, I know exactly which words to use, which look to give to you, I know all about how to manipulate you… I am not lying to you… I just need to go…please…don't make it harder!" he begged.

'I was so scared, you were so sick, baby… I was so scared you were going to die before I could tell you that I am proud of you… I am so proud of you, my baby!" Piper sobbed kneeling down in front of him and cupping his face.

Chris embraced her. "I am ok now, don't worry about it…everything is ok now…" He said soothingly and drawing comforting circles with his hand on her back.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I felt a fear I didn't even know it existed… and it was so overwhelming… I don't want that to ever happen again…" She cried inconsolably

"Shhh mom, please don't cry…I am going to be just fine…I promise you, don't cry, mom." He tried comforting her.

Piper looked at his face without breaking their embrace and kept on bawling her eyes out while talking. "This was the worst day in my life, Chris… without a doubt, the.worst.day.in.my.life and I am still too shaky… just seeing you sitting down makes me wanna scream and I want to shove you into a bed and keep you and Wyatt locked in a room for the rest of your lives."

Chris chuckled and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Yeah… that sounds pretty much like something you would say!" He smiled at her lovingly brushing her hair out of her face "But you'll get over it mom, you always do and come out more resilient, stronger; I promise you, I am ok now." He told her softly and she looked at him in disbelief "Ok, ok… not a hundred percent great, maybe a small headache and a little pain in my back…but other than that, I am not any worse for wear, I swear … nothing will happen to me… I'll be fine."

"Why is it so important for you to go, Chris? Can't you just stay here?" Piper begged.

"Mom…understand me… I've been trying to save Wyatt since forever… I've been through so much… I lost everything and then I lost more and everybody was telling me I was fighting a lost cause, the only ones that believed in me were my dead family, my insane father and my girlfriend…and I guessed she believed in me only because she loved Pryanna and dad and me. There is a big chance that this is it… I wanna be there…I want to see… really see that I was right and it's not Wyatt's fault…that he wasn't supposed to be like that. You've seen him mom…he wasn't born to be the ruler of all evil… independently of what everybody says they don't know him like I do…I NEED to be there, mom…" His eyes got glassy looking at her "Please… after all I did… I never asked for anything…I watched you all die and I kept on fighting to make sure the ones that were alive were as good as they could get…I fought against all odds… I never once flaked or gave up, even when I really wanted to. I didn't complain, I didn't curse the heavens or who caused my pain, I just kept on struggling and fighting in the names of the ones that had fallen. I never asked for anything, mom, but this is my fight… and I might be so close… please, don't take this away from me." A couple of lonely, silent tears had fallen from his red, glistering eyes.

Piper felt selfish, she felt so proud of her son… she found it hard to find her voice and when she did it was hoarse.

"I am so proud of you, sweetie." She kissed his forehead.

"And I love you so much, mom, but understand that if I pull you away it's not because I don't love you all… I just love you so much, it's really scary to get near you…It hurts too much!" He sat down straight wiping his tears quickly and then hers, lovingly. "So, can I go?" He smiled at her

Piper sighed. "You are certainly monothematic, you know that… besides, I thought you didn't want my permission, that you were only trying to get in my good graces." She teased him.

"MOOOMMM…" He answered like a teenager that has been waiting for his mother's answer for two minutes.

"You promise you'll take it easy?"

"No… I was planning to start escalating the tall mountains inside of magic school just armed with my bare hands and a scythe and face it's gelid temperatures with a wet T-shirt and a pair of shorts." He smirked at her "Ahh… and bare food." He added.

"Hehehe… you are so not funny!"

They just stared at each other, smiling for a while when suddenly Chris frown his head in pain and took a hand to his temples.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked worried.

"Yeah!" Chris nodded. "So that you learn… this is what happens when you yell one of your sons' names really loudly and he has a headache…" He winced once more "can you go tell Wyatt to shut up or I am going to kill him?"

Piper looked at him; shrugged and started walking out of the kitchen.

"No… yell please… as loud as you can… never mind my head… I'll deal with the pain if I have my revenge; I am just not feeling too much into the yelling mood myself." He said closing his eyes and resting his head in the back of the chair.

Piper chuckled and left the kitchen; Chris could hear her yelling her lungs out telling Wyatt to stop picking on his baby brother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seconds later Wyatt orbed besides his brother, who was still sitting on the chair, with his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of it.

"Having fun, lil' bro?" Wyatt asked, cheerily.

"Pff… a riot!" Chris said sarcastically opening his eyes and looking at him.

"So you are going with them, aren't you?" He said smiling reprehensively. 'Of course you are…they could never say no to you! But you better be careful bro…cuz if you come back all bleeding and delirious, I am going to seriously kick your ass."

"No doubt you would, bro!" He sighed closing his eyes again "No doubt you would." Wyatt meanwhile had grabbed a towel and dampened it in cool water. "Never ever yell at me like that when I have a headache cuz I am going to kill you" Chris said rubbing his temples.

" Sorry, bro! Remember what I told you when Pryanna died?" Wyatt asked him, resting the cold cloth on his brother's forehead who moaned in appreciation.

"Many things!" He mumbled.

"I told you not to get killed trying to save me, I am not worth it, Chris… I swear… so be careful, k?"

Chris chuckled and smiled at him, though his eyes were closed, he grabbed Wyatt's hand, sensing it, and squeezed it tightly.

"Everything is going to be ok, Wy… I'll be just peachy!" He smiled

"Peachy? You have spent too much time with Phoebe… and you certainly are gay!" He said banteringly. He walked to the drawer where he knew the aspirins were and threw them at his brother, tk filling a glass of water for him. "Ready? They are all waiting for us in the attic."

Chris took the aspirins and sighed "It's show time!" he said as Wyatt orbed them both to the attic.

&&&&&&&&

"Hey… I still didn't lose the capacity of orbing!" Chris fumed getting out of his brother's grip as soon they orbed into the attic.

"Go figure… and I still didn't lose the capacity of smacking you down if I want to…so shut up and sit down!" He answered evidently not very affected by his brother's rage.

Leo sighed, tired of their friendly bickering and started talking.

"Ok… that door" He said pointing to the Attic's new exit acquisition "will lead us to magic school; Once there I'll do the talking, when the time is right you, Piper, will throw the antiorbing potion and cast the truth's spell; and you, son, remember you are there as a mere spectator, you'll come with us and take it easy. Wyatt, your aunts will tell you whowants to get to Gideon… while we are there you three will come up with the spell to trick them, everybody clear?"

"Crystal." Paige and Phoebe said together.

"Sure, dad… good luck." Wyatt smiled to his dad and gently embraced his mom from the back.

"I love when my man take charge!" Piper said smiling seductively and wrapping her arms around her ex-future-husband.

"You do, uh? I should do it more often then." He said wrapping her in his arms. "Everything is going to be ok." He whispered to her ear, and then kissed her.

"Ok… I don't know if I should feel happy that they are getting along so fine, or a little disgusted by this." Wyatt told Chris sitting beside him.

"I just usually close my eyes and pretend I never saw anything." Chris answered banteringly closing his eyes.

Wyatt covered his eyes with his hand overdramatically "Done yet?" He asked a few seconds later.

"Ok… yeah we are done…" Leo said pretending to be annoyed. "Come on Chris, lets go."

&&&&&&&&&

They crossed the door and started wandering around magic school; Piper was in awe, she had never imagined it to be so majestic. The two men, used to its grandiosity didn't pay much attention to it; Leo was looking avidly for Gideon and Chris felt tired and feverish, but he was trying to focus on finding Gideon too.

"Can't you just sense him?" Chris said, annoyed after a while, too tired to keep on wandering.

Leo turned around to meet his feverish eyes and attempted to touch him, but Chris backed away, avoiding him. "You should have stayed home!" He shook his head already repenting his decision.

"Can't you just sense him?" Chris repeated now, plain down angry.

"I just wanted to pretend I was giving Piper a tour cuz we were considering bringing Wyatt here and that we ran into him accidentally; but yeah… I guess I'll orb you and Piper outside his office and look for him and tell him we are done with the tour and Piper would like to talk to him, ok?" Leo answered him calmly.

"I am sorry… it's a good plan… I guess we can keep on walking around a while longer." Chris said, sheepishly.

Leo and Piper could see the little drops of sweat crowning his forehead, it was obvious his fever was rising, proving one more time that Oprent had been right in the fact that he had to take it easy for a while to get better.

"No… you can't Chris, you have to sit down…" Leo said softly but firmly.

"I am ok!" He complained sternly.

"Just orb us to some place where he can sit down and then go look for Gideon." Piper ordered.

Leo didn't give Chris chance to object and orbed them outside Gideon's office, which had a small reception area where they were able to rest while Leo went looking for Gideon.

After Leo orbed away, Piper started fussing around Chris.

"Stop it!" He said angrily underneath his breath. "People can't know that I am sick, and they definitely can not know I am Wy's brother… so stop fussing around me like that!" He said firmly and detached, in a full blown Chrisism.

" I am just worry about you, Chris!" She excused herself.

"Don't! I am fine… I just needed to sit down for a second! That doesn't mean I am dying; and now when Gideon comes you can't start acting all motherly around me, Piper! " Piper just looked at him sadly "OK?"

"Fine, I'll pretend I don't care." She said bickering, trying to piss him off, but it didn't work.

"Good!" He said softly, closing his eyes one more time.

Seconds later they could hear the orbing lights coming near.

"Piper, such a pleasure to finally meet you! Leo always talks so much about you!" Gideon said courteously shaking Piper's hand. "I understand you are thinking on sending little Wyatt to the nursery school here? That is such excellent news!"

"I am glad you think so!" Piper said with her best fake smile "I wanted to ask you a few questions though, if you don't mind, of course."

"Of course not. Why don't we step into my office where we can be more comfortable?" Gideon asked politely

"That sounds great, right honey? Ahh and by the way… Gideon, this is Chris, he is the girls' whitelighter and he has taken a special interest in Wyatt's upbringing, so we invited him to come with us, if you don't mind." Leo faked a cheery tone.

Gideon looked at Chris oddly suspicious for a second, but then just gave him another smile.

"Sure… it's good to know whitelighters that take so much interest in their charges."

"Well… Wyatt is a very special boy…he needs to be handled with extra care." Chris answered gravely.

"Well… shall we?" Leo said, opening Gideon's office and discretely grabbing the key. He let everybody past and entered the room, locking it.

Immediately, Piper through the antiorbing potion at him.

"Wh-what's this?" Gideon stuttered, startled.

"Oh don't worry it's an antiorbing potion to make sure you can't run away… the effects will run off in like 4 hours." Leo said casually helping his son to a chair.

Chris looked at him furious to say the least.

"Sit!" Leo ordered him, ignoring his fuming looks and pushing him down.

"Stop it… both of you! I am not five anymore… I can do whatever I want." Chris complained, but didn't get up.

"Yeah… and I can orb you back home and I can assure you your brother and aunts are going to find a way to force you to stay there!" Leo answered him smugly. "So… are you gonna stay put?"

Chris crossed his arms across his chest in a tantrum sort of way and glared at his father. "Cast the goddamn spell already!" He said angrily.

"I thought so…" Leo smiled self-satisfied.

"And watch the language mister!" Piper scolded him, while Gideon looked at them as if they were completely insane.

Chris sighed in a "God this is beyond what I can tolerate" sort of way and hissed,"The spell!"

"Ok… ok…" Piper said.

"And by this power that I have

I command, don´t tell a lie

All the truth I wanna hear

You can´t lie while you are here."

"What have you done? What is all this nonsense, Leo?" Gideon asked.

"It's a truth's spell, so you would tell us the truth!" Leo informed us.

"Why? And why are you both treating the whitelighter as if he was a five year old kid?"

"THANK YOU!" Chris said, happy that someone else agreed with him that he wasn't five anymore.

"What would you think if I told you that we are treating him like that because he is our son, from the future?" Piper asked testing him.

"Wyatt? But he said he came here to save Wyatt from turning evil!" Gideon said disgusted.

"No… another son… what would you think if I told you I'll have another son with her?" Leo asked.

"Don't you have enough with one abomination like Wyatt? Do you want to have another one?" Gideon said revolted.

Chris Tk pinned him against the wall. "Don't call my brother an abomination!" he said angrily.

"I am NOT, I am calling you! FREAK… you and your brother are two of nature's mistakes! You shouldn't have been allowed to be born and you shouldn't be allowed to live!" Gideon said slightly slipping down the wall, since Chris' strength was failing him.

"What? What did you just say about my sons?" Piper became a fury.

"You heard me witch… so much concentration of power can not cohabit in just one human being! It's ridiculous… Wyatt should be sacrificed for the greater good and if his brother has the same amount of power… the same would go for him!" Gideon couldn't restrain himself.

"What are you planning to do to my son, Gideon?" Leo asked beyond angry.

"Soon… pretty soon… I'll be able to get my hands on him… I am planning it all… I will steal him from right under your noses, you trust me… you will just leave me the door wide open for me to go and get him, and once I have him… the ultimate sacrifice will be done… understand Leo… it hurts me too… you are like a son to me… but is for the greater good! The greater good has to always be served!" Gideon couldn't help confessing.

Leo lost it and ran to Gideon with all the intention of killing him. Piper was very tempted herself, but she decided her husband deserved the honors… after all it was his mentor.

"LEO! STOP!" Chris yelled running to him, but Leo shook him off. "Leo please… this is not the plan… you CAN"T DO IT!"

"He is planning to murder my SON!" He said angry, with glistering eyes. "I trusted him and he wants to murder my baby… and he succeeded in turning him evil in your future… he destroyed my sons and nieces lives… he deserves to DIE!" He said punching him violently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Sorry for the delay!**

**About my quest to find if it's actually permitted to answer the reviews; I found this in the Content Guidelines:**

**Version: 06-30-2005 **

**The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters. is not an archive for non-fanfiction literary works. Please visit to publish your non-fanfiction literary works. **

**Entries not allowed:**

**Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.**

**One or two liners.**

**MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.**

**Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.**

**Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.**

**Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**

**So basically it's right, but I am already posting an A/N here… so I am violating that rule already, so… answering the reviews is not going to make it worse and most people post an A/N in every chapter! **

**CHAPTER XIV: **

"He is planning to murder my SON!" He said angry, with glistering eyes. "I trusted him and he wants to murder my baby… and he succeeded in turning him evil in your future… he destroyed my sons and nieces lives… he deserves to DIE!" He said punching him violently.

"Yes Leo… but that's not the plan… if you kill him now, you will be the one destroying our lives…we are probably not even going to be born… please dad…I need you… I need you in my life… I really do, don't destroy that for me… we have to go along with the plan." Chris told him worn out. "Please, for me..."

Leo stopped and sighed. "Thank the powers that be for my son… cuz if not you'd be ground beef by now!" Leo told Gideon, coldly grabbing him by his collar and orbing him to the manor.

Chris orbed with Piper a second later.

&&&&&&&&&

"So was it him?" Phoebe exclaimed anxiously before Leo finished orbing in.

"I guess it was!" Paige said surprised, when she saw the pool of blood that was orbing beside Leo.

Leo threw Gideon unceremoniously on the floor as Chris and Piper orbed into the couch. When Piper saw an open spot, she raised her hands instinctively, ready to blow him up; her anger taking the best of her, she couldn't even think straight.

"PIPER" Chris said sternly, tk shoving her hands back down. Their eyes met for a second her brown ones were tainted with a burning fire that scared Chris a little. "Don't, MOM, DON'T!" He said holding her hands down.

Piper slightly shook her head, like coming back to her senses, she gave one last reassuring look at her youngest and then look around. She felt claustrophobic; she couldn't be inside the same room with Gideon, there wasn't enough air for both in there. If she stayed, her motherly instincts would overcome her and force her to do what she knew she shouldn't; she knew she would make sure he wouldn't breathe anymore.

How could she leave him like that? Sharing the air with her perfect golden little boy, that little boy that he had scarred so badly he turned into the monster Gideon had always feared. Her eyes wandered to the oldest version of Wyatt, the man would have usually smiled at her when she did that but right now all Piper saw was Wyatt's insane evil eyes, sparkling. She sighed. Forcing herself to believe it was for the best, she ran to him and tenderly got him out of the room, fearing what they both might do if they stayed.

"I am going to kill him!" The blond elder said, fumingly.

"Leo you don't understand..!" Gideon pleaded.

"Don't understand WHAT? That you were planning to kidnap my son and kill him? Yeah…I understand it pretty good!" He shouted at him.

"It's for the greater good!" Gideon whimpered.

"The greater good my ass… you have no idea of the repercussion of your actions… because of you… my family's future was doomed to pain and suffering… the world's future was doomed to pain and suffering…" Leo hissed.

"No…look at what Chris came to stop…when I heard about that, I knew that proved me right!"

"Chris came to stop YOU! You are the one responsible for all this! How could you betray me like that? You were my friend!"

"Noo…" Gideon started but Leo stopped him.

"Take him away from here… cuz I am not responsible for my actions right now!" Leo said turning away from him and walking to Chris.

When Leo sat beside him, Chris grabbed his hand.

"I want to kill him, son… I want to kill him so badly for what he did to Wyatt… for what he did to you, to all of us!"

"I know… but you have to control yourself…your family needs you by their side, not hidden from the elders, trust me… I would know… I am your son after all, right?" Chris smiled at him and passed an arm around his shoulders.

Chris nodded and Paige grabbed Gideon.

"Say goodbye, scum!" She said with a disgusted tone as she orbed away.

Five silent minutes later, Paige orbed back in.

"All done… he should be elder dust any minute now!" she said acidly.

"Do you think we are going to see the changes in Wyatt if he is the one?" Phoebe asked.

Chris shook his head tiredly. "Our memories won't be altered until we cross the time portal."

"Then you should be sensing Gideon so you can tell us when it's all over." Phoebe said "I am going to go get Wyatt and Piper."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's all over!" Leo said abraded when Phoebe, Piper and Wyatt walked back into the attic.

"I am sorry, dad… I know he was your friend." Wyatt said caring.

"Yeah…. That's what I call a good friend!" Leo answered sarcastically.

"So it's over?" Wyatt asked Chris caringly, kneeling in front of him and patting his knee. "You are finally done with your crusade, bro?"

All the eyes expectantly focused on the youngest Halliwell member and he felt shy for a second.

Chris focused on Wyatt's baby blue eyes; he was so absolutely convinced his brother had been turned by Gideon, yet Wyatt was so utterly sure nothing had turned him and had done all this just to please him in his "little whim" as he would call it; the moment of truth… the one that would reveal who was right and who was wrong was coming soon.

"Yes." He uttered plainly and softly.

He was done… the pressure was gone, Wyatt was saved; he felt an indescribable happiness and when his body relaxed he was finally hit with years and years of sleep depravation, his fever became patent, his whole body ached.

"Great… ready to go home now?" His brother asked him. Chris looked at Wyatt with hazy eyes, trying to focus them and make one out of the three brothers he was seeing in front of him.

"I think I need to rest a little first, would you mind?" Chris said and everybody looked at him unable to believe their ears, did Chris just said he needed to rest? But the explanation came when as soon as he finished talking, Chris' eyes swirled and his body collapsed, fainting out of exhaustion.

Wyatt managed to get a hold on him before he crushed into the floor and scooping him he placed him lovingly on the couch, caressing his hair, he signaled his dad to come and check on him.

Leo moved to his youngest and used his doctor's knowledge to check that he was fine; after five minutes he nodded to everyone, to tell them that he was fine, just tired and then put his index to his mouth, signaling them to stay quiet.

He lovingly touched his forehead and Chris slightly stirred. "Wy?" He asked sleepily, half opening one eye.

Leo feared that he might wake up again and that they would have to fight to make him sleep one more time, when he so obviously needed some rest.

"Shhh…it's dad…let me take you to your bed." Leo said attempting to scoop him up.

"Wy." He demanded in his monosyllabic sleep talk.

"I am here you brat!" He said lovingly walking beside his father. "Now… put your arms around my neck" He ordered caringly and Chris obeyed. "Close your eyes" he said in the same tone, scooping his brother up. Chris obeyed. "And now sleep." He finished as he orbed away to Piper's bedroom.

The charmed ones and Leo felt tempted to follow, but Leo stopped them, reminding them how light Chris' sleep was, they really had to take advantage of this rare opportunity when they didn't have to fight against the stubborn Halliwell to get him to take care of himself.

&&&&&&&&&

It was already morning when Chris woke up, feeling as good as new. He stirred and stood there, staring blankly at the ceiling for a while, trying to remember everything that had happen and trying to take it all in.

He sighed… this was it…he was ready to go to the future, he thought to himself; he felt really scared, he finally had started to find his place in the past and now he was going back to a future that could be completely different, or even worse, could be exactly the same!

His family finally accepted him, and now he had to leave them, but it was probably better… he couldn't work with his overprotective family around, and he couldn't get close to them, cuz he didn't know if he could handle losing them again.

With one last sigh he stood up, took a refreshing shower and orbed downstairs where his family was having breakfast.

"Morning, sleepy head!" Wyatt said with a huge smile filled with pancakes and dripping syrup.

Leo and Piper ran to him to check his temperature; he sighed, irritated saying.

"I am FINE, for god sake!" But he let them inspect him, none the less, because he was feeling perfectly fine and he was conscious they would stop bothering if they verified it for themselves.

"Ok little brother… dig up that, I have a world to rule in the future!" Wyatt said banteringly.

They all looked at him not very amused, actually not amused at all.

"Things will be different now, bro… you'll see." Chris said absolutely convinced, sitting down and serving himself some pancakes.

"If thinking that makes you happy, Chris…I am glad for you." Wyatt answered dead serious, then he thought about it for a second. "Though… things will be different this time, they will all be alive and on my side…and you will be my brother again."

"You are such a drama queen, Wy. I never lost your brother status!"

"Noo… you just left for the past cuz you couldn't even bear be in the same time frame than me!"

"Great… my nephew the victim versus my nephew the martyr… aren't we lucky?" Paige said sarcastically.

"Can you boys stop it please? It's our last breakfast together; at least in this time frame… can we enjoy it?" Phoebe pleaded.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Half an hour later…

" Chris…could you help me in the kitchen for a second, please?" Piper said standing up and walking to the kitchen with some cups, all the present people gave her a knowing and almost imperceptible nod.

"I´ll help you, mom." Wyatt said eagerly, getting up.

"Nah... you come help me with the final touches for the time travel, son." Leo said, caringly.

Wyatt and Chris looked around confused.

"Yeah... don't you want to spend some more time with your favorite aunt?" Phoebe said gently grabbing Wyatt's hand and pulling him up and towards the stairs, Leo walked to both of them.

"Yeah... and you never told me I was your favorite aunt... we owe ourselves some bonding." Paige said in a forced bantering tone, while Leo orbed Phoebe and a quite confused Wyatt to the attic.

"What´s all this?" Chris asked perplexed and suspicious.

Piper pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Chris.

"Memorize it!" She ordered him.

"What is it?"

"It´s a spell so you can come back here if something goes wrong. We are almost certain that with the spell we found to get you two to the future, only your memories will be able to travel, your consciousness will fuse with your other selves from the future... so you won't be able to carry anything with you, that's why it's so important that you memorize it, so if something goes wrong, you can come back immediately and fix it, ok?" Paige explained.

"Ok" He said gravely, reading the spell.

"Promise me!" Piper commanded.

Chris looked at her inquisitively.

"Promise me, if anything is wrong, in any way... you won't pull any of your suicide maneuvers and you will come right back here, understood?" Piper had a firmness in her tone she seldom had.

"Sure!" He said casually still studying the spell.

"No... not "_sure_", look at me in the eyes and promise me you will do it; cuz if not I swear we will all travel with you to the future."

Chris chuckled slightly and looked at her. "Ok, Ok... I promise, don't worry about it, mom!" He told her, smiling.

Piper smiled happily, it was the first time he called him mom and he wasn't delirious or begging her for something.

"Good…cuz I swear I am still not happy with letting you go back on your own!" Piper said caressing his cheek.

"See… that's why it was a bad idea to tell you, you were my mom! You never change, you know?" He sighed pretending to be annoyed, but Piper was delighted to see he was finally smiling happily. "Besides, I am not going alone… I am going with Wyatt!"

"Great… sending my nephew with the potential evil ruler of the world… that's a relief!" Paige smirked.

"Hey… he is your nephew too! Besides…we changed that… and even if we didn't and we go back to his reign, nothing would be safer than appearing besides the lord of all power, right? His minions won't dare to kill me if he is beside me. " He said banteringly.

Piper and Paige looked at him freaked.

"It's ok… everything is going to be ok, calm down…" He told them reassuringly. "And if it's not… I promise on my family, that is the most important thing to me, that I will come back here and we'll solve it, ok?" He said passing an arm around each of the girls shoulders.

"Ok… I take you on that promise and if not… I swear I'll haunt you from the afterlife till you come back!" Piper threatened. "Now Paige, help me with the dishes and you memorize the spell."

"I thought Chris was going to help you with that!" Paige complained in an "it's unfair" tone "Can I go and help upstairs?" She begged.

"No… Chris is going to memorize the spell… you'll help!" Piper said.

"It's ok… I'll help; I already memorized it." Chris offered a hand.

"So fast?" Piper asked, surprised.

"I have a good memory…" Chris shrugged sheepishly and helped with the table.

"The best grades in the whole school, remember?" Paige smiled proudly, moving everything to the kitchen.

Chris stopped dead in his track and blushed beyond red. "How did you know that?"

"You say very interesting things when you are delirious." Paige smirked mischievously and pinching his cheek after leaving everything near the sink.

"Weren't you going to orb upstairs to help them with the time travel?" Chris smirked back.

"Yeah… but staying here and torturing my nephew, sounds a lot more fun!"

Chris stuck his tongue at her, starting drying the dishes Piper was washing.

Paige imitated his childish behavior.

"Kids… behave!" Piper said, smiling happily.

"You know what is more fun, though?" Chris told Paige, mischievously.

"What?" She asked, playfully.

"If we team up and pick on mom!" Chris said, naughtily.

"Ohhh… I like the way you think… no wonder you are my favorite nephew!" Paige smiled, happily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten minutes later, Paige and Chris walked into the attic laughing their abs off, behind them, Piper pretended to be annoyed.

"Ready to go home, Bro?" Wyatt asked him, with a smile.

"I guess we are ready!" Chris said with an unemotional, steady tone, that couldn't hide his fear and sadness.

Wyatt walked to him and passed an arm around his shoulder "Don't be gloomy, Chris… they will all be there on the other side of the portal!" His older brother told him with his biggest smile.

Chris couldn't tell him that they couldn't be sure of that; he knew Wyatt needed to believe that even more than he did. He knew if Wyatt thought they might not be there when he returned, he might never go back; he was almost certain Wyatt would sacrifice being the ruler of the world for just one night with his family. Chris smiled at his older brother, comfortingly.

"Sure they will!" He said.

"See… no need to be sad or scared!" Wyatt pulled out his best older brother tone, but Chris knew he was trying harder to convince himself than to convince Chris.

Yeah, I am scared of what you might be over there, he thought to himself, but didn't say it. He looked at Wyatt as reassuringly as possible and said, "No need, bro… no need!" He made sure his brother believed him and Wyatt bestowed him with a relieved smile. "Right, mom?"

Piper walked to her blond son and hugged him dearly.

"Everything is going to be great, sweetheart, and always remember how much I love you." The words were barely louder than a whisper in his ear. "No matter what… I always will love you."

Wyatt hugged her dearly and then kissed her cheek, his eyes got glassy and he looked at her apologetically, he wasn't going to admit he had been wrong with words, but his eyes were begging for forgiveness.

"No matter what… right, mom… You will always love me?" He begged with a broken voice.

"Always!" She whispered, looking at the glassy eyes of her 25 year old insane, evil son who was leaving for the future.

Once again she felt the attic didn't have enough air for her to breathe and her body instinctively ran for comfort in a weird place; the arms of her youngest son; the heroic one; the strongest one; who took her in, in his arms, without a word, he kissed her forehead, like reassuring her that everything was going to be ok. Once again, Chris was the one standing still, their rods and staff supporting all the weight on his shoulders. Still he didn't care: his mom in his arms was a precious gift; his brother's healthy, happy smile was almost as priceless.

Chris held his mother even closer as he watched his brother say his farewells.

"Dad…" Wyatt said, his voice still broken. Still the tallest blond one walked to his father, who seemed stuck in his place. His walk was shy, uncertain, as if he was expecting his father to get mad at him.

Leo gulped, swallowing all his sadness and worries and offered him a loving smile. Finally able to move, he wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you for come and saving Chris, Wy." He said.

"Thank you for letting me do it, dad." Wyatt answered, thinking that if all his father could say to him was 'thank you for coming', when he hadn't willingly come, but they had summoned him, it was because he was mad at him, disappointed, and then he probably was; he only hope he still loved him.

The image of his father running to him when he was hurt gave him a little comfort. Still, he had to say it, even if his father didn't say anything. "I love you, dad." And before Leo could answer anything, he continued with his paranoia speech. "I know you are disappointed with me, and you can't understand my ways… but I did what I had to, to keep my family safe…I always tried my best to be a good son to you… you tell him, Chris… Am I a bad son?" Wyatt pleaded, almost sobbing.

Leo wanted to interrupt, but Wyatt wouldn't let him.

"No, Wy, you are a great son." He said with his softest, calmest tone, almost the same he used with his insane father when he ranted. "I wouldn't let dad live with you if I didn't think he is better off living with you than with me, right?" Chris tried to calm him down.

Wyatt nodded. "See dad… I take good care of you!" He pouted.

Leo just hugged his oldest one more time. "Shhh…" He used the hushing tone he used on baby Wyatt "Shhh boy, calm down…ok…everything is ok, Wyatt. Everything will be ok, I promise." He said cuddling him in his arms soothingly. "You don't have to be scared."

Wyatt answered the hug so tightly, Leo was about to scream in pain. "I just need you so much, sometimes, dad. It's so hard to see you there, beside me, still so far away… It just makes me miss you more! And I don't know what you are thinking… I don't know if you hate me… and I miss you so much. I am so scared you hate me in there… in whatever place your mind is locked in, you might spend your time hating me, cuz it was all my fault!" He sobbed. "I never meant for you to get hurt, dad! I am so sorry!"

"Shhh… it's not your fault, Wy… it's Gideon's…and I don't hate you… I would never be able to hate you… I know that, Wyatt… you are my son and I am bound to love you unconditionally!"

Wyatt just remained in his father's arms for a couple of minutes, without saying a word, his sobs slowly calming down while his father caressed his back soothingly and whispered comforting words to him.

"Ouch… after seeing the state in which you left your parents I am sort of fearing saying goodbye to you." Paige teased him to lighten up the mood.

Wyatt gave her a bittersweet smile and walked to her, hugging her tightly. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when I hear you say you were scared, Paige." He teased her back.

"It was nice meeting you, Wy." She simply said.

"Fights and all?"

"Fights and all… it was nice to know you are going to take such good care of your cousins, and care so much about your family." Paige said with a smile, caressing his cheek, knowing what those words meant for Wyatt's "It's all my fault, If I had been powerful enough to protect them" complex.

"I love you so much, Paige." He said and almost immediately turned to Phoebe, probably to avoid the tears.

Only Phoebe had been crying for a long while by that point, Wyatt engulfed her in his arms and lifted her up a little.

"You better be there when I get to the future, Auntie… you better." He said to her. "Cuz if not I am going to miss you so, so, so, so much!"

Phoebe kissed his cheek. "Have a good life, Wy. I will always be there for you."

Wyatt nodded and put her down, still embracing her.

Piper was still hugging Chris, who was systematically caressing her hair. His emotions were overwhelming him so much, they had shut off and he had turn into an automaton.

"I guess it's your turn now." Piper mumbled sadly buried in his chest, she hugged him even tighter if that was possible, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring her goodbye words out of her mouth. Not yet,she thought, holding him close. Not yet. Knowing that if she said them it would become real, he would be ready to leave. Not yet.

Suddenly he backed away. "No… I can't do it." He mumbled, shaking his head. "Don't make me do this, please… I don't want to go!" He spoke to the air, all his usual strength was fading.

Piper looked at him, sadly, she didn't have the strength to tell him he had to. She knew it was necessary, just as Chris knew it; but she couldn't do it, her selfish need of keeping him near and protected was stronger than her sense of right and wrong.

Wyatt slowly walked to his brother, and then suddenly, something in Leo clicked. He didn't know exactly what Wyatt was planning to tell Chris, but he knew Wyatt wasn't the person Chris needed to talk to. The brother he loved, but he also feared, the ruler of a world Chris dreaded, was not the person that Chris needed right now.

Leo forced himself to leave his selfish need of telling Chris to stay in the past with them, where they could make sure he was safe and happy. The elder stopped Wyatt in his path to his brother, putting one arm in front of his body and firmly shaking his head.

Leo walked to his son, trying to ignore Piper's silent pleads: she wanted Chris to stay; she couldn't see him walk away from her. When she saw where Leo was going, she started crying, making things even harder for her ex-husband. She knew someone had to talk to Chris, but she was hoping no one would be able to do it.

Chris eyes were now fixed on Piper's: they were having a silent, loving conversation, they were telling each other all their words couldn't say. It was as if they were sharing the same mother-son bond a new born shares with his mother, in those moments when they are not two different people yet, but one with two different bodies.

"Son." Leo said, with a hoarse voice, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Chris turned to him. "No…dad." He pleaded, almost whimpering.

Leo pulled him into a hug. Chris was rigid.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered in his ear.

"No…" Chris mumbled.

"Yes." Leo whispered back, trying to sound as convincing as he could.

"But what if…" Chris started, but he swallowed his words loudly.

"Look at me Chris." Leo said forcing him to look at him. "What if it's wonderful?"

"What if it's not?" He answered with fear.

Leo whispered in his ear, so Wyatt wouldn't hear. "You can come back any time you want, we'll be waiting for you with open arms, you know that son, right?"

Chris nodded.

"Think about it, will you really be able to live with yourself if you stay in the past? Will you be able to stay here without knowing if you saved Wyatt or not? If you think your extremely demanding conscious will allow you to stay here happily, Chris, you are always welcome to stay." Paige told him, seriously.

"WHATTTTTT?" Wyatt shouted, horrified.

"Wyatt!" His mother gave him a stern look.

"He is not staying!" Wyatt affirmed.

"Shut up!" Piper told him harshly, one more time.

"No… no… no… he is coming with me… we had a deal, I helped him, he came back with me… you can't let him stay here. I AM NOT LETTING HIM STAY HERE!" He ranted, shaking his head.

"Wyatt, shut the fuck up!" Piper yelled shocking everybody, specially her oldest son, who obeyed, probably out of astonishment.

"Chris… would you be able to stay here?" Since the boy hadn't answered, Leo repeated the question, softly.

"No." Chris barely whispered, looking down, feeling patently horrible.

Leo hugged him. "I am so proud of you son… you are such a strong, man!" He said.

Chris closed his eyes, remembering all the times his father had said that in the future; remembering how he had used those words the night Pryanna died…

"… _you are the strongest one of us ALL…of all the Halliwells…you are the strongest one, my son." Leo had told him._

"_How? Why?" He asked confused._

"_Cuz your strength relays here…" He pointed at his heart "and here…" He pointed at his brain. "And there is where it counts, Chris. You'll find a way to save your brother; I have absolute trust in you… so did your cousin there…now it's your turn to have it."_

He opened his eyes, letting the memory fade away.

Chris sighed and swallowed, resigned, ready to pull out of the hug; but his father didn't seem ready to let him go yet. Chris rested his head on his shoulder and held him tight. Leo's hand cupped his nape, slightly caressing it.

Chris was shocked when he heard him sniffing a little; he looked at his father who gave him a watery smile.

"I…I…I…I Ju…I jus…" Leo stuttered.

Chris gave him one last squeeze in his hug.

"I know… I know…I love you too, dad," he whispered, pulling away.

Paige walked to him. "So I guess it's goodbye!" She tried to give him a smart ass smile, but she did a lousy job at it and it looked more like tortuous grimace.

Chris caressed her cheek and Paige couldn't contain the tears any longer.

"No…it's not Paige, don't say that… you'll have baby me orbing around the house in no time." He offered her a sweet smile.

She jumped on top of him, throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back.

"But it's not going to be the same," she sobbed.

He squeezed her tighter. "He'll still be me… and you'll see it," he whispered.

"Who is going to annoy us and drive us crazy all the time?" She teased him, sobbing.

"Oh trust me…mom always said baby me was the most annoying, crying baby on the planet and that I drove all of you nuts," he bantered back.

Paige gave a sad chuckle. "Yeah you were probably trying to say something related to demon hunting, but since you couldn't talk it just sounded like cries, right?"

"Probably!" Chris smiled at her and held her close to him, giving himself thirty seconds to impregnate himself with her scent, to memorize her factions, to engrave the feeling of her arms around him, in his soul. After that he reluctantly let go.

This time he was the one that walked to Phoebe, who was still resting her body against Wyatt's. She avoided his look, as if to say, "No… don't come here yet." Her eyes were red and she had cried more than all the rest together.

"Phoebe…" he whispered, when he was in front of her and she was still pretending to ignore him. She gave him a desperate look.

"I am going to miss you!" She said.

He hugged her. "I am going to miss you, too," he whispered to her.

"No…it's not fair… because you changed the future already, you know." She gave him her best reassuring smile. "And once you get there… everything is going to be marvelous, and we'll all be there for you… and you will have no reason to miss us, you know?" She cupped his cheek.

Chris gave her a wishful smile and nodded, his eyes thanking her for what she was trying to do for him.

"And we'll have to wait 23 years to see you again… that's a long time." She pouted.

"He'll be right here, people, don't you worry." Wyatt said softly to everybody, but comfortingly squeezing Phoebe's shoulder. "I was raised with him… trust me he was a neurotic, sarcastic, smart-ass since age 2, I bet his first words were a sarcastic, smart-ass comment…"

They all chuckled sadly.

Phoebe pulled him closer one more time and then mumbled between sobs. "Enjoy the wonderful future you helped create…Now go… say goodbye to your mother, before I change my mind and lock you up somewhere so you can't leave."

At those words, Piper let go a sob and as Chris started walking to her, she started walking to the door. Chris held her arm and stopped her.

"Mom, don't you want to say goodbye to me?" Chris asked, sweetly.

Piper shook her head. "No… I don't" She said, angrily.

Chris looked at her, hurt, beyond hurt, and gulped. "Why?" His voice was hoarse and heart broken.

"Cuz I don't want you to go… I can't… don't go…I don't care what's right and wrong… I don't care about the future consequences… I don't even care how my children's future looks right now… I don't want you to leave!" Piper sobbed.

Chris hugged her. "Mom… I promise you'll have baby me soon… and you'll see him turn into, luckily, a much happier me…"

"But I am still going to miss you… every day!" She said, softly.

Chris hugged her. "I love you, mom. I know I've been hard… I've been detached, unavailable, unemotional and a pain in the butt…and I am sorry…but I had to… cuz I love you so much… all of you. I was too scared to open up; I feared so much that if I let you in a little, I wasn't going to be able to keep on going! But I love you so much!"

"Thank you, my little boy!" Piper said, cupping the cheek of the man that was a foot taller than her.

Chris kissed her cheek.

"Ready, bro?" Wyatt asked, impatiently, walking to him.

Chris and Piper were locked in another silent conversation with their eyes.

"I guess not… but probably none of you will ever be! So… come on, bro… let's get this show on the road," Wyatt said, dragging him away from his mother.

"Follow my lead…" Wyatt said as he started reading the spell. The rest followed. Soon the triketra started glowing and Wyatt almost forcibly hauled Chris into it. Just as the Triketra was enveloping them, Chris turned around to face them: they finally saw tears in his eyes as he weakly waved at them until they disappeared in the glowing lights.

TBC….Next chappie a peek into the new future.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kittery 

"Your cliffies r evil! you keep leaving the chapters in the the most EVIL places! but to your credit you update really quickly" Yeah I was pretty mean this time…hopefully next chapter will come soon. Thank you soooo much for your nice words!

teal-lover

"truth spells are great, aren't they:)" Yeap! Very useful

"I say let leo kick his ass! and then let piper in on it. but not chris, he's too sick. and not wyatt--he's way too 'off' to control himself." Hehehe sooo funny, yet soo true

" but piper has to get a hit in--just once--please?" Almost… was that ok?

jenna51980

"I like the contrasting between Wyatt who cares for his brother and Wyatt the man so amoral killing Oprent bothers him not at all." I am glad you like it… I love working on my character's psychology.

Nathy1000000

" Así que es bi! Me rompería el corazón que Chris fuera gay..." heheh noooo no es gay! Como va a ser… ademas los hombres (al menos los que yo conozco siempre se joden unos a otros con eso… son medios nabos los hombres)

"con Wyatt cuando lo vi medio que lo asumí pero Chris...ah!" Wes Ramsey es gay, Wyatt nooo.  
"Me gustó la escena entre Piper y Chris, que al final fuera Chris el que la consoló a ella. Y como la convenció! Hasta me convenció a mí, porque yo no estaba tan segura de que fuera una buena idea que fuera..pero pobrecito tiene razón!" Hehehe es bueno convenciendo, no?  
"Y Wyatt ya sabía que los iba a convencer, esos detalles me encantan!" :)! Que bueno  
"Me resultó muy cómico cuando Gideon dijo que lo estaban tratando a Chris como si tuviera cinco a#os y Chris diciendo thank you! ja ja." Heheh cuando lo escribia me lo re imaginaba, diciendo Thank you! Frustrado hasta mas no poder.  
GRACIASSSSSSS

Angel Kathy

"Hola!Que tal?" Hola, todo muy bien, y tu?

I hope you had a great time in your vacations. THANKS!

"I love the "talks" between Wyatt and Chris. And their childish behaviour." Aren't they cute? I love those brothers  
"I zhink I can remember that you told me you were from Spain!" Argentina, but we do speak Spanish.

" I´m learning spanish at school and I like the language (but not our teacher)." Heheh that is big problem… maybe I can teach you online… What would you like to know?

"You´re from Argentina?" Yeah

"How is it there?" Here…well that's a broad question… I could answer right now pretty nice since the spring is coming! Economically, we have been worst, but we have been better… Economy is picking up (it collapsed… like BAD, BAD like 3 years ago, it was really horrible). The country is beautiful… I donno… you should come and check it up one day

"I have a friend from Peru" Yeah, the Inca Trail in Peru is amazing! You should tell your friend to take you to do it!

"but I don´t know anybody from Argentina." Now you know me :)… and Nathy1000000 (See review above this one) it's from Argentina too.  
Thanks for your nice words

whitelighterp4leo

THANKS!

Cassi

"Wow Girl! I can't wait to read what Leo is gonna do! But I think this is the time when Chris get worst and Leo's father half will kick and he's gonna stop!" Yeah sort of… Chris begged him to stop and it was more his father side that kicked! I hope you liked it!

Starry Sky 44

"I don't think that rumor is true. They would have posted something on the homepage like they did with song fics, right? I don't really know for sure though." Well I posted what they say up there… its just too unfair and nobody really respects it!  
"Chris comforting Piper was so sweet! He's like the perfect guy." Totally, lets go marry him:

"I love all the Halliwell trademarks, like the sarcasm...and you totally have Piper right on, too." Thanks

"I hope there's a confrontation between Wyatt and Gideon...THAT would be fun." Sorry… I wrote it before I got your review (I know I took a long time to post it… but I have other reasons for that!) Still… In my mind, if Wyatt got a go at it, he would have killed Gideon, nobody would have been able to stop him!

Thanks!

Polly

"Great chapter: Chris actually won a round against Piper! Who would've thought it? Good for him." Hehehe… really? You think Piper always wins against Chris? I think Chris always gets what he wants…he is more like a strategic kind of guy… he thinks about the best way to achieve what he wants and goes for it.

" I thought you had a good insight into Gideon's thoughts, when he was under the truth spell. However misguided he may have been, you really felt like he was convinced that his reasons were for the best." Glad you liked that!

THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU…well you actually already read this… and I promise I'll answer your email tomorrow morning…It's late… and I really wanted to post this… thanks so much for everything!

Kawwen

THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSS I am glad you liked it

Victorious Light

"To anser your question of what I've heard. That rumour has been going around for a long time now, probably almost hald a year at least. I know that a lot of people comment on their fics and I also know some people that have stopped because of this rumour. As far as I'm concerned the site hasn't yet disallowed it, or written that it is not allowed. Like when they posted about song fics. Shrugs I guess it is up to the individual." Well I posted what they say up there… its just too unfair and nobody really respects it:(

Thankssssssssss I am glad you liked it!

JadeAlmasy

Thank you soo much, Leo bows and thanks you.

Emma15

"Hm, well... honestly... I find it kinda hard to disagree with Leo. Gideon deserves to Operant's fate... makes me wish Wyatt was there -- he'd know what to do!" Hehehehe Yeah… Wyatt could be scary for him, and I know Gideon deserves to be tortured and dismembered… but… that's just what makes it harder…cuz if they do something against him, someone will have to pay for it, destroying the family. It wouldn't make sense any other way…because that's what happened with Leo.

" He needs some coddling... even if he doesn't know it." Yeah… don't you feel like cuddle him? I know I do!

Wwolf

"Entiendo perfectamente la reaccion de Leo( creo que el Leo de las sexta y siete tiene muchas posibilidades de acabar mal o loco, se parece mucho a Wyatt a su manera)" Si con una madre y un padre asi uno entiende como salieron tan loquitos :P…heheh

"Gildeon, a la serie no me dijo nada pero ahora escribinlo y leyendole es un personaje muy interesante quiero decir cree que hace lo correcto, que es el bien a quien sirve." Si el tema es mostrar su punto de vista… crear el personaje y sus ambivalencias que en el show estan muy mal logradas!

" Esta equivocado y lo que hace no tiene perdon pero no es malvado. o en el sentido estricto de la palabra al menos." Totalmente, el cree hacerlo "for the greater good!"

Septdeneuf

"This was pretty unsettling to me in two ways.

First, I never heard of that rumor and I'm praying it's not true... I'd be totally lost." Well I posted what they say up there… its just too unfair and nobody really respects it!

"And second, which is even more important WHY DIDN'T CHRIS PROTEST WHEN WYATT CALLED HIM GAY! Do you want to piss off all the girls who plan to marry Drew Fuller around here? This is not acceptable. Lol " Hehehe you know a few ppl complaint! I never thought it would happen… I don't know, its just guys being guys… all the guys I know are constantly teasing each other like that, and since I am not an expert on the male conduct… I was just trying to make them act like guy, And I saw guys of many different nationalities teasing each other like that…so I just imitated the dumb male behavior! (Am I forgiven now). Besides… don't worry about it Drew Fuller is mine!

THANKKSSSSSSSSSS

**phoebe turner**

Thanks… glad you liked it

hope master

"that was hot , it was CRAZY AS HELL , IT WAS MAGICAL PANDIMONIUM 2005, keep going oh I more thing , CRAZ HELL!" hehehe your reviews are sooo cool…. I loved them… you rock! Thanks

adpi24

THANKS!

"As for the "rumor". I would just hold it at that. has not posted anything on their main page since 8/8 and a huge change like this (not allowing authors to thank people in their chapters) would be a change to the TOS (terms of service) and they would definately let authors know." Well I posted what they say up there… its just too unfair and nobody really respects it! It just really upsets me.

Nikki14u

"GO LEO! I'm so glad that he gave that bastard what he deserved giving him a free"I visited Magic School and all I got was an ass whipping from one of my students" Ass kicking. LOL" Hehehehe I think even my neighbors heard me laughing with that one.

Thank you. Glad you liked it.

Sparkling Cherries

"Oh my days! Leo has to stop or there'll be no case against Gideon. And chris needs to sleep." Granted and granted… aren't I marvelous? I hope you liked it! Thanks

Beleninwe

"The saddest thing is that when he( Gideon) is saying the truth about his plans... he's also saying the truth about his feelings. I don't mean those towards the boys, but towards Leo: He said he was like a son... I guess Leo will remember that. It's difficult to understand, I guess, how a man that loves you as if you were his son, wants to kill your beloved ones. " Yeah… he is crazy… and he honestly believes is for the greater good…It is just sad…

"! But as I said with Oprent, I pity Gideon -yep, don't kill me, but I always did- because he thought it was for the greater good." I totally understand…I pity more Oprent than Gideon, cuz Gideon is a little psycho…but I mean… I can understand where he is coming from, and that is not as easy as to say it's black or White, you knpw

"I guess Chris himself would have done so if Wyatt wasn't his brother. He took the hardest path because he loved him. For Gideon was easier to take the decision of killing him... But Chris must have pondered the option, as was shown in Chris Crossed. No wonnder at that." Yeah.. obviously.

"BTW... don't worry if you couldn't answer the reviews one by one... But I don't understand why you can't. Maybe for reasons of space? don't know." If I ever find the reason, I'll let you know… I don't really understand it.

The Halliwell's little Angel

"Um. . . im not sure what too say, this is as usually brilliant but this is all i ttend to osay too you, this is my favourite story iv read so far if that says anything?" OHHHH that is like the sweetest thing anyone had ever told me… you can't imagine how happy you made me!

rachelAbendstern

THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I hope you liked this too.

midnite-magic

Thank you soo very much!

tigger817

"wow! this chapter had everything - family moments. chris being sweet. chris/wyatt interaction. a master plan. the bad guy and getting revenge!" :) Thanks I am glad you think so… a little bit of everything is usually a good thing, right?


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER XV:**

Wyatt was standing in the foyer watching his teenage cousins fight for a ridiculously girly thing, his arms crossed at chest level and a small smile in his face as he heard the girls ask him for his opinion on something he knew nothing about. Suddenly he was hit by the worst headache ever.

"Nahh-Ahhh!" Pryanna's blonde hair shook violently along with her head.

"Wyyyy…. Tell her she is soooo wrong!" Patience clenched her male cousin's arm.

"Not now, doll…I think I really need to sit down." He mumbled, raising his left hand to his temples.

His cousins watched worried as he suddenly turned paler than white and his body started swinging slightly trying to regain balance.

"Here… let us help you." Pry said worried, while both girls helped him to a sofa.

"It's going to be ok, Wy." Pat told him probably to comfort herself more than him.

Wyatt threw himself on the couch, resting his head and closing his eyes.

"LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. Come here… there is something wrong with Wy!" Pry yelled.

Wyatt moaned at her loudness, while Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Mark, who had been talking in the kitchen, ran to them when they heard the scream. Paula, who was studying in her room, took a little longer, but was also down there pretty fast.

"Chris…" Wyatt whispered with his eyes closed, removing his father's healing hand.

"Why are you not letting your father heal you, sweetie?" Pat asked terrified.

"What's wrong with Chris, Wy?" Leo asked worried.

"Where…Chris?" He gasped.

Leo looked up at Piper. "You said he was still at your apartment taking a shower, that he was coming a little later." Piper shrugged.

"Get… him!" He wheezed.

"Why… what's wrong with him?" Paula asked terrified.

"NOW!" Wyatt pleaded out of air.

"What's going on, honey?" Piper asked caressing his hair.

"Piper… he can barely talk, can't you see? Paige, take her to get Chris, can you? I'll stay with him, ok?" Leo raised his voice out of insane worry, ineffectively trying to heal Wyatt.

"I love you, baby…We'll be back with Chris soon, ok?" Piper said, kissing Wyatt's forehead.

Wyatt opened his eyes and looked at his parents with eyes wide opened and filled with unshed tears.

"Me…mories… BAD… BAD… memories!" He said before passing out.

But they didn't require a longer explanation to understand what was happening.

&&&&&&&&&&&

They orbed to the living room of Chris and Wyatt's apartment and knocked on Chris' room, but there was no answer.

"Chris…sweetie… open up! Where are you?" Piper cried, desperate.

Still no answer; Piper was about to blow the door up.

"Next time you want to blow a door up, first try to see if it's locked, you are going to save yourself a lot of money in doors for your relatives!" Paige smirked opening the door of Chris' bedroom.

Then they spotted him, passed out, laying in the fetal position outside the bathroom door, his hair still wet, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Piper ran to him, resting his body on her lap "Baby, it's mom…can you hear me?" But there was no answer.

Paige orbed them back to the manor.

&&&&&&&&

Back in the manor, Wyatt was laying unconscious on the couch, while everybody fussed around him. When they arrived with Chris in similar state and trembling from cold, they diverted their attention. Covering Chris quickly with a blanket, and then… they couldn't do much more than wait.

Fifteen minutes later Chris began to moan.

"Chris, baby, are you ok?" Piper asked him worried.

Chris let go another moan and gradually opened his eyes. He looked around, a little lost, and then slowly sat up.

"Lay down, hon…you've been through a lot, and you've been out for like twenty minutes!" Paige said caringly, while Piper and Paula tried to pushed him back down; still he wouldn't let them.

"Oh my god!" he groaned, elbowing his knees and covering his face with his hands.

He opened his eyes and wrapped everybody in front of him in a tight hug.

"Thank GOD!" He almost sobbed exhaling soundly.

"Are you ok, C.?" Paula asked caring.

"Remind me to never take you guys for granted again!" He looked at them with glassy eyes and Piper engulfed him into a hug. "I love you, mom, I love you so much…I hope you know that…I love you all so much, and you mean so much to me!" He said in his mother's arms.

"We know, hon…we do… and we love you too." She kissed his cheek.

"Nothing like remembering how it feels to lose your entire family, to suddenly look at everything through a whole new perspective." He said tragicomically.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked, caringly.

"It was horrible, mom…really, really, bad…I didn't expect it to be so bad." He sniffed.

"I am sorry, honey!"

"Where is Wyatt?" Chris asked.

Piper pointed him at the couch where Wyatt was laying, the other half of the family around him.

"He's still unconscious…thank god at least one of you was here when it happened!"

Chris looked at himself and understood why he was so cold.

"I am going to go home to get some clothes, if he wakes up tell him I'll be right back, ok?" Chris said starting to orb out.

"Are you kidding me? Do you understand that you've been unconscious for god knows how long, you've been hit with 22 years of horrible memories, you are not going anywhere yet!" Piper barked forcing him back down.

"MOM… I am cold and naked!" He barked back.

"Don't you have any clothes here? Mark or your dad can lend you something… or I can go to your house!" Paige offered.

"Yeah…I still have some of their clothes in my closet!" Paula said running to get them, since Paula, who had been sleeping with Pat and Pry till then, had moved to Wyatt and Chris' bedroom when they moved out.

"I think he is coming to!" Leo said when he saw Wyatt was slightly moving.

"Wy…can you hear me?' Mark asked him, shaking him a little.

Wyatt opened his eyes and looked around, he immediately close them back.

"Come on buddy, let us check a second that you are ok and then you can go back to sleep if you want." Leo told his son sweetly.

Wyatt turned around, hiding his face in the couch's pillows.

"Noooo…." He moaned childishly his face still hidden.

"Wyatt please, we are really worried, just let us check that you are ok and then we won't bother you any more, ok, sweetheart?" Phoebe said attempting to caress his hair.

Wyatt let go a sob and orbed out of the room before she was able to touch him.

Chris stood up quickly ready to follow his brother, but he couldn't finish standing before he felt back down to the couch.

"Woah." He said exhaling soundly, he waited a second and tried again, this time slowly.

"No, no, no…you are staying here and laying back down!" Piper ordered him, pushing him back down.

"Mom! You don't understand!" And he sounded pretty much like the old time Chris.

"Probably… but I do understand that you couldn't even stand up…and that we are worried enough for you to add us more worries with your kamikaze tendencies!" Piper retorted.

"That's my point…I couldn't stand up and he seemed in worst shape than me… you don't care about him?" He snapped.

Piper looked at him and her eyes got watery. "How can you say I don't care about my son?" She was angry because he hurt her, Chris knew it.

"I am sorry, mom… I didn't mean it like that… I am just worried, he didn't seem to be dealing very well with this."

"All the more reason for you not to add to his and our worries by doing something stupid. Just lay down, and we'll take care of Wyatt, ok?"

Chris frowned disapprovingly, but still rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

"Where is he?" Piper asked Leo.

"In our old bedroom." Chris answered from the couch.

"Ok, lets orb there!" Pry and Pat said, both clenching to Leo.

"No… I don't think it's a good idea… we don't want to overwhelm him, orbing all of us all of a sudden there… better give him the chance to decide who he wants to speak to." Leo said walking up, the rest following him, while Paige and Mark stayed downstairs taking care of Chris.

&&&&&&&&

Paula was still searching for Chris' clothes in the back of her closet when a bulk with the shape of Wyatt orbed into her bed, she could hear him sobbing and it broke her heart, she had a slight idea of what this new memories were about and Chris had said they were a lot worse than he expected them to be. She wouldn't want to be in Wyatt's shoes right now for anything in the world.

She dropped what she was doing and ran to him.

"Hey, tough guy!" She said banteringly walking to him; she tried caressing his hair but he moved away. "You don't sleep here anymore, remember?" she teased, not knowing what else to do. She loved Wyatt, dearly, but she always got along better with Chris than with him. Wyatt always had a soft spot for the two little ones and her mom.

"Ahh, right…ok…" he said lost and sobbing, ready to orb away.

Paula pushed him back down. "Hey… hey… hey… stop there…where are you going? I was just kidding."

Wyatt looked at her for the first time, his eyes were teary and broken, looking into them you felt you would never be happy again.

Paula attempted to touch him again, he moved away.

"Shh…it's ok, Wy…it's ok…calm down…it's ok, Wy…" She repeated over and over again as softly as she could until Wyatt relaxed a little and let her touch him. "I don't know what to do to make you feel better, Wy! And it hurts me so much to see you like this…Do you want me to go look for Chris or your parents or my mom or anyone in particular?"

Wyatt shook his head.

"Are you sure, honey?"

"I am not ready to face Chris yet, and everybody else will want me to talk…I don't want to talk yet." He sobbed.

Paula hugged him tightly. "Shh…you don't have to talk or face anything you don't want to right now…I just feel, I am so inadequate for this, Wy…I don't know…I love you, Wy… I do… you are such a great cousin! But you are closer to Pat and Pry than to me…are sure you don't want them to be here?" She kissed his temples.

"You don't want to be near me…" Wyatt sobbed, so insecure it broke Paula's heart.

"Of course I want to be near you… I always wanted a good excuse to get closer to you…" She laid beside him and caressed his hair. "I am just scared I won't be able to make you feel better. And I don't want that coz, cuz you know we love you so much, it just destroys us to see you so sad."

Wyatt's sobbing got more intense and Paula, laying beside him, just caressed his hair with one hand, and languidly rested the other on his forearm, in silence. A couple of minutes later, Wyatt mumbled.

"Please…tell them to go away…I don't want to speak to anyone right now…I can't face them, yet. Would you do that for me, munchkin?"

A second later there was a knock in the door.

"Wy… please open up!" His father sounded desperate.

"Sweetie… please let us talk to you." His mother sounded even more desperate.

"Wyatt open up cuz I swear we are going to find a way to cloak Chris from your father and orb the three of us in there!" Pry yelled and apparently Piper looked severely at her cuz she meekly answered "It was a joke Aunty Piper, we would never risk Chris' health!"

"Why didn't we orb in?" Pat asked infuriated.

"Because he might not want to talk, and he doesn't, I am sorry." Paula said opening the door and closing it right behind her.

They all looked shocked at her, with all the turmoil they forgot she had gone to the bedroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris was lying down, trembling a little and trying to sort the memories in his head. He was glad almost none of all that hell had happened, and amazed how changing a small detail could have changed it all. Not only Wyatt's character had changed quite a lot, still very sensitive and impulsive, this time line Wyatt was not much of a fighter and wouldn't get angry as easily or wasn't as paranoid as the other time line Wyatt.

Dealing with Gideon before Chris was born had implied that his father was never forced to leave them, that no one had attacked on Chris' birthday, and being that Piper and Paige were alive, neither Phoebe nor Mark had died seeking revenge. Being that all of them were alive, Paula had never been allowed to go to the underworld at the age of eleven and even if Patience was captured and turned into a banshee, since there were a lot more Halliwells working on it, they were able to save her in time. The darklighter that had shot Pryanna never did it, maybe because it had been something against Wyatt, after all, or because it was quite impossible to be alone at the manor nowadays.

Austin had still died in the car accident, and grandpa's cancer had come back only a half a year ago, but he was still struggling against it and everybody hoped he could beat it.

"Do you want some tea, or something, sweetie?" He heard his youngest aunt ask him, while she gently caressed his hair.

Chris nodded, with his eyes still closed. "Please… I would love to." He mumbled softly and with his eyes ajar, he watched as she left the room.

His mind couldn't help plotting a plan to get to his brother, he needed to know he was ok; after all, he had never wanted Wy to remember and all the pain his older brother was going through was his fault.

"Mark…" he whispered, trying to use his weakest, most sleepy voice.

"Yes, Chris?" He said, immediately by his side.

"Do you think you can go get me some of your clothes? I don't think Polly could find any; and I am cold." He mumbled weakly, pretending to be half asleep.

"Sure, Champ, I'll be right back!" He said, storming up the stairs.

Chris checked to verify that no one else was in the room, and then orbed to the bathroom, beside the bedroom he used to share with his brother.

As soon as he saw Paula leave the room he walked to Wyatt, and placed a hand on his forearm, just like Paula had just done.

"You are not ready to face me, Wy? Why? Why did you say that?" He asked him with a hurt, soft voice.

Wyatt turned around to look at him, startled.

Their eyes met and Chris could see in his brother's baby blues, all the woe, all the tragedies, all the fear… an immense, heart breaking, guilty panic.

"It's going to be ok, Wy." Was the only thing he managed to whisper, in a husky voice.

Still… Wyatt broke the eye contact, turning around again in a piercing, painful silence.

"It's going to be ok." He tried again, this time forcing himself to regain the use of his voice.

Wyatt curled up even more, shivering a little, and closed his eyes.

"I am sorry…I didn't want you to remember… that's not how it was supposed to be… I am sorry, bro." Chris said, heartbroken and Wyatt sniffed a little.

"We'll find a way to fix it… to make you forget…everything is going to be ok!" Chris continued with his broken hearted monologue; and both brothers were so absorbed in what they were going through, they didn't even noticed Paula inside the room.

She did see them; but thinking that it was probably best for both of them to talk, she discretely locked herself in the bathroom, since she knew that if she left the room, someone else was going to go in it, looking for her cousins.

"Talk to me, Wy… say something… please!" He begged.

"Go away, Chris, please… go away." Wyatt begged him between sobs.

"And leave you like this?" He asked, shocked.

"I am sure you have your own good chunk of memories to deal with yourself." Wyatt mumbled.

"I was thinking it was probably better if I dealt with them with you." He said softly, laying down on the bed, too. "I don't want to do it alone… and I don't understand why you have to do it alone…"

Wyatt turned around to face him, and Chris saw his tear scarred face.

"Please… Chris… just go." He begged once again.

"I am sorry! I am sorry… please, forgive me!" Chris' face contorted with pain.

"Forgive you? For what?" Wyatt sighed, unable to understand why his brother wouldn't leave him alone after all he had done, and unable to understand what the hell did he wanted him to forgive.

"For putting you through this… I should have made sure that you didn't remember! And now you don't want to talk to me, and hate me and shut me off because of I what I did," Chris pouted.

And Wyatt actually laughed, sadly. "You are quite a character Christopher Perry Halliwell, you know?"

Chris darted him a questioning look, but was relieved to see his brother was finally showing some signs of …something.

"You save the world, you save me and then you ask for forgiveness? You do have a Martyr complex!" He said with a sad smile.

"Then why can't you face me? Why don't you want to talk to me?" He asked.

"Why I don't want to talk? Cuz I feel like CRAP, Chris! You don't even have an idea of half of the things I did in the other life! Guilt is eating me alive! Why I can't face you? Because you were right… and I was wrong… because all that I put you through… all that you had to live because of me!"

Chris put a hand on Wyatt's shoulder and was about to answer when someone orbed in.

"I thought I told you to stay resting in the living-room!" Piper told Chris, angrily throwing some clothes at him.

Ok… one more chapter to go! I have it already written… so review so I can post it!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cassi   


"I have a problem in waiting for the next chapter." Then no reason to worry my friend.. the chappie is here!

" Specially when we'll read if Chris did, safe the future... But the goodbyes were awesome, you have the power to make me cry girl..." Thanks! I am glad you liked it!

JadeAlmasy

"wow i did not know she could curse!" Yeah… that's why they were all sort of shock… it worked though!

"This is wonderful it brought me to tears!" Really? Wowww I feel flattered

"god i dont think i would have let him go, i would be like phoebe lock him up and never let him go!" Yeah… it has to be hard! That's why I was sad when in the actual show the took like 2 secs to say goodbye and nobody seemed too sad!

Well here it is… the next chappie… I hope you like it!

midnite-magic

"wow, what a geat heart-wrenching chapter, especially Piper not wanting Chris to leave...brilliant! and such a nice long chapter too!" Thanks! I am glad you liked it… yeah I guess if I were Piper I wouldn't let him go… but I wouldn't want to be Piper cuz that would mean I have very incestuous thoughts about my son!

hope master

"that was hot that was like burning , and sad snd ...(voice beraking)CRAZY AS HELL,sniff sniff MAGICKAL PANDIMONIUM 2005- 2006" Heheheh you always amuse me sooo much… I loved the magical pandemonium!

"ps im a suker for mushy saop opera like momments ...sniff...sniff" heheh yeah… we all are.. we might hate to admit it, but once in a while… we want some mushy-mushy reading!

teal-lover

"yeah, definately ok--but it would make me feel better if I knew what kind of torture paige took him off to:)" I know…my bad…I really have no good excuse why I didn't show it… I guess cuz your mind will be able to torture him in worse ways than I could possibly write?

"this chapter was so cute, sad though. Made me want to cry," Awww… I am sorry? Well but it was sad in a cute sort of way

"and I'm not even going anywhere." That made me laugh so bad!

"I like it when wy gets all mushy." Yeah me too… can you tell? 

"so now, anxious to see how the future is.

more please.." Here you go… and next chappie super soon… it's already done!

Embry 

THANKSSSSSSSSS

The Halliwell's little Angel

You are always soo sweet, you are gonna make me cry one of this days!

Victorious Light

"Another good teary chapter!" Thanks… I am thrilled you liked it.. speaking of which… a couple of fictions are coming into my mind… you know the author uses just the same nick you do…what a coincidence! And those fics are wonderful, you know? Amazingly written… but they haven't been updated in a while. And I miss them!

"I just have to say I particulary like the way you write Paige, with her quirks and all!" Thanks! She is my favorite sister!  
here you have the next chappie… I hope you liked it!

foxhana   


"hey i follow this story though i didn't reviewed much, didn't have the time to. " Don't worry.

"well, just to let you know... the good bye part was too long. try to make it shorter next time."Ok… I guess it was a little long, I just didn't like it how they did it on the show… so quick and unemotional when Chris was leaving… so I guess I got carried away : )

" and the cliffie! the cliffie! perhaps a peek into the next chapter? anyway update soon!" See…here it is… I didn't take too long : ) I hope you liked it!

Altaira

"O! Is is a good future or has Chris go the wrong person? I hope its a bad future coz I want this story to go on for longer! Is that wrong:" heheh nahh that's very flattering actually… well… don't be too sad, there is still one more long, long chappie to go!

Sparkling Cherries

"This has got to be the best line for describing wy and chris:

"Great… my nephew the victim versus my nephew the martyr… aren't we lucky?"

That line was fantastic and succint (sp?)" Hehehehe I am glad you liked it! According to word's spelling thingy it's succinct (if you really wanted to know, that you probably didn't and I can even teach you how to spell it in Spanish and you can brag with all your friends "sucinto" don't you feel enlighten now? I know I do.. cuz I use that word SOO often I seriously needed to learn how to write it (and I hope you are hearing my sarcasm)  
"so is the next chapter the last one? I'm gonna be sad to see the end of this but glad to know what happenes." No, one more… so just hang on with me one more chappie…

Kawwen

"Aw now i'm crying too." Aww I am sorry

"Can't he stay? sniffs." Nahhh It would be harmful to my plot (see that's an evil, insensitive writer!) Nahhh… actually they have to go back to the future… to see if they solved everything!

" that was fantastically written as always, well done you. X" Thanks you humble me!

Nikki14u

"Aww, that was such a sweet chapter." THANKSSS

" I just feel so bad for Chris and Piper. Chris because he just got his family back only to loss them again" I know the story of his life… completely unfair… but now he got all he deserves…except the memories that are kind of torturing them

"and Piper because she has to let her child go into a future that is still uncertian."

Yeahhh that must be horrible

" This was amazing and I can't wait to see what the future holds for both Chirs and Wyatt." Well… here you are… I hope you liked it… and there is still 1 more chappie 2 go.

Wicked R

"you write so quickly! you must be having the time of your life with this" I am having a good time, thanks…and taking advantage of my free time! Yeah… and actually I write really quicly too… I hope you are liking it too!

shyeye

Heheh here you have… and there is still one more!

Starry Sky 44

"Brilliant, as usual." Thanks

" But I wish Gideon would have gotten killed in a much more painful way." Oh he did… I didn't write it and I can say… yeah its all my fault! I don't get too much pleasure out of writing torture scenes (I know I sound such a goody good I am about to slap myself… but … its true)

"Which is one thing I liked about the season six finale. You know, apart from the fact that they killed off our perfect Chris..." I am guessing the last part of is sarcastic… you actually enjoyed that they killed Chris? I mean… I enjoyed having ppl fussing around him, but the fact he died wasn't fun!  
"I love the little funny parts here and there.."You say very interesting things when you are delirious." lol Yup he sure does."

Heheh I am glad you like those sorts of parts!  
"But when Chris and Wyatt were saying goodbye was so sad. I got all choked up. Especially when he had tears in his eyes at the end. Emotional Chris needs a hug. I volunteer!" Hehehe yeah I think a couple of us… we are going to kill him with our love! I am glad you found that part emotive.

" I can't wait to see the changed future." Here is the future… I hope you like it

"How much longer is the stpry going to be? I don't want it to end!" One more chappie… yeah… it's sad that it has to end…

Phoebe turner

"wow! the future better change now! and if its gonna stay evil my heart gonna break!" Nahh thought it would give me more material to continue the story… but everything is great in this new future, except the halliwell boy's head.

"update son, tomorrow?(just kidding)" Actually today… cuz you sent this a little while ago.

Septdeneuf  


"Ok, you are forgiven about the gay thing." Thank you! Hehehe I thought it was in this chappie, but it's in next chappie that Patience makes a small comment about all the women that are chasing Chris , just to prove Chris' non gay status!

"But I think the rules just mean that an author's note can't be the entire chapter but asides from that it's ok. That's just my interpretion of it all, might be wrong." Yeah I think it's a pain too… I mean… why? Don't they like the fact that writers and readers (or actually co-writers) bond? 

"I love the goodbye scene. It's just so emotional and it totally fits the characters." Thanks soo much! That's a really nice comment.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Someone asked me to refresh you which P goes with which P.

Phoebe is a widow and Paula's (17) and Patience's (16) mother.

Paige is married to Mark and Pryanna's (16) mother.

**CHAPTER XVI:**

Chris put a hand on Wyatt's shoulder and was about to answer when someone orbed in.

"I thought I told you to stay resting in the living-room!" Piper told Chris angrily throwing some clothes at him.

"How are you doing, Wy?" Their father asked caringly.

Chris, still a little shaky, walked to the bathroom to get dressed. He gave a "thanks" wink to his cousin when he saw her leaving, attempting to get to the door unnoticed by his Aunt and Uncle.

"Wy… sweetie, are you ok?" Piper asked caressing his hair.

&&&&&&

The horrible flashes of his old life, blocked Chris' vision, while he attempted to button up his jeans with his shaky hands. He felt the overwhelming need to scream, to grab a knife and pierce his brains in an attempt to get the images out of his mind.

He rested his hands on the sink, trying to keep his balance and when he saw his face in the mirror, horror struck him with full force once again and he couldn't help launching himself to the toilet and heaving, repeatedly.

In the bedroom, Piper had sat on the bed and managed to get Wyatt to rest his head on her lap. She was caressing his hair lovingly, trying to calm him down, but she could feel him trembling like a leaf in a typhoon.

Luckily enough, he was in such bad shape, he didn't hear the strange noises coming from the bathroom.

Piper and Leo looked at each other in a silent conversation. They didn't want to upset their oldest any further with a loud demonstration of panic; but they were still worried sick about their youngest, the current resident of the bathroom.

Leo nodded at her and orbed to Chris, Wyatt barely realized his father's disappearance.

Once in the bathroom, he saw his youngest trembling, his right hand on the toilet, his left hanging languid, the hand resting on the floor. His body looked tired and a cold sweat bathed his face. He was taking long deep breaths.

Leo moved towards him, when Chris suddenly jerked forward. Bowing against the toilet, he emptied the content of his stomach again, while his father, sitting behind him, caressed his hair and drew soothing circles with healing light on his back. When Chris was done, he helped him rest against his chest.

"Shh… its ok, everything is fine, take deep breaths," he said to the boy in his arms, caressing his hair, tranquilizing him.

"Wyatt." Chris said trying to regain control over his body.

"It's ok, he is with your mom, he'll be fine." Leo told him, soothingly.

"Wyatt."

"He is fine, mom will take care of him, let dad take care of you." Chris was about to say something, but Leo just forced him to snuggle into his chest and hushed him. "Let dad take care of you. I am here and I am not going anywhere regardless of what you say, my boy, we are not leaving you alone… so stop fighting and just relax, champ. Let someone take care of you for a change."

He kept on telling him soothing things for the five minutes it took Chris to feel better.

When he felt his breathing was even and some color had come back to his face, he asked: "Feeling better, son?"

Chris nodded.

"Ok let's get you cleaned up and dressed!" He said getting up, washing his face and finishing dressing his son; despite all Chris' struggles to do it himself, seeing Chris' trembling body and pale face, Leo wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ok", he said when he was done, ready to orb him away. Only Chris knew his father very well, and before he could do so, he pulled away from him.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, apprehensively.

"To the kitchen to get you some tea or something to calm you down and settle your stomach and then you are going to rest for a while," Leo said in a "and you'll do what I say" tone. Only, his son just ignored his tone masterfully

"No! I want to go with Wyatt!" Chris said, sternly.

"And I want to be the king of the world, too bad none of us can get what we want!" Leo smirked.

"You spend too much time with mom, dad!" Chris shook his head, amused by hearing one of his mom's phrases on his dad's mouth; and started to orb away.

Nevertheless, his father also knew him too well, and forced him back right away. "You are not going anywhere Chris, I am sorry."

"I can't spend the rest of my life in this bathroom!" Chris smirked.

"Don't play smart with me, Christopher!" Leo said, sternly.

Chris sighed. "Please dad, I wanna go with Wyatt… please dad…I'll rest and stay calm near Wy… please, daddy? You are like the best, bestest, super bestest daddy in the whole world? Please, please… I'll be super nice and calm… I'll be so calm and quiescent you won't even know I am there." He put his best "I am an angel face."

But then… he should have known better… he was a lot of things - an angel had never been one of them (well… except for the little genetic factor).

Leo sighed and shuffled his hair, amused. "Somehow it's hard to believe you, kiddo!"

"Oh come on…dad… he is in worse shape than I am, what are we gonna do? Go partying?" Chris asked and Leo rolled his eyes at him. "Besides, you know I won't be able to calm down until I am sure Wy is fine!" Chris told his father.

"GOD! Why did my sons have to be so complicated?" Leo sighed, giving in.

"Cuz we make your life a lot more fun like this?" Chris smiled playfully and Leo just hugged him.

"Yeah… I give you that one, my life has been anything but boring since the second I met your mom!" Leo told him amused, still hugging him.

"Dad… I love your hugs and all… but can I go now, please? Please?"

Leo sighed, resigned. "Go!"

From the bathroom door Chris could see his brother, curled in bed, his head resting on his mom's lap, her face sprinkled with tears while she lovingly caressed his hair and cooed at him.

"…you have a family that adores you, a girlfriend that worships the ground you step on, a career you love…aren't those good enough reasons, sweetheart?"

"No…" Wyatt's voice was guttural and broken.

"I know it's hard sweetheart… but you have to fight it… you have to get over it." Piper pleaded, kissing his forehead.

He shivered when her lips touched his skin. "I don't know if I can, mom…I don't know if I have the strength to face anything anymore…everything I'll see from now on… I will feel that in one way or the other I destroyed it in another life time." Wyatt said, so beyond devastated, that his words had lost all tone.

"We can make you forget, Wy... we'll cast a spell... it will be like it never happened!" Chris told his brother as he took unstable steps towards him.

"No... I need to remember." Wyatt said, heartbroken.

"Buddy... you don't have to... there is no reason for you to remember." Leo told him, soothingly.

"Yeah... I need to make sure nothing like that ever happens again." Wyatt finally had some strength in his voice.

"But in order for that to happen... you have to keep on living!" Piper told her son.

With that comment and what Piper was telling her blond son when they entered the room Leo and Chris could figure out that Wyatt had been questioning his will and desire to keep on living.

The mere thought of it forced Leo to lean against a table to keep his balance. He would have run to his son and told him all the comforting words in the world, how he wouldn't be able to go on without him, how his life would lose all meaning if any of his sons abandoned him, but the shock of imagining Wyatt's death had vacuumed him of all his words and all his strength.

Chris, sharing some of the new memories with his brother, knew how tempting suicide could be.

"Yeah, bro…We'll deal with this, together, I promise… it'll get better." Chris told him, comfortingly.

"I just wish it wasn't this hard… I didn't expect it to be this bad…I don't know how I will be able to cope with all these."

"I'll help you, bro." Chris told him, soothingly.

"Promise?" Wyatt looked at him for the first time since he had reentered the room.

"I swear!"

"Good… cuz I really need you to stick by my side right now…now more than ever!"

"I won't leave your side, bro… as long as you need me I'll be right beside you." Chris gave him a sad smile.

"We'll all be, Wy!" His father reassured him.

Wyatt nodded.

"So… what do you say if we go wash our faces and have a nice family dinner, so your family can show you both how, crazy and all, we still love you!" Piper said, caressing Chris' cheek and then kissing Wy's forehead.

Leo offered Wyatt a hand to stand up while Chris did the same with his mother. Leo pretended not to notice how his oldest was trembling and how it seemed he was going to fall at every step, and subtly helped him walk to the bathroom. Piper held Chris' hand tightly and comfortingly, trying to give him strength through her touch, he appreciated it, but said nothing.

Chris remembered the effect the mirror had had on him a second too late. As Wyatt stared at his reflection after splattering water over his factions, the bathroom slightly shook and Wyatt's stare pierced the mirror, literally, the mirror slightly melted in front of their eyes as Chris tried to remove his brother from his spot, he seemed in trance, glued to the mirror.

Still… there was no use, Wyatt fainted in his brother's arms while he was trying to break the spell Wyatt's image seemed to have on himself.

"Wy!" Chris heard his own voice screaming as his parents rushed to help them.

Leo orbed him back to bed without even thinking, and then proceeded to attempt to heal him, even if he knew there was no use.

"It's ok, he still too shaky from what happened, don't worry sweetie." Piper tried consoling Chris who seemed desperate, and wasn't really in a state where he could get desperate.

"I know…" he answered, looking as worried as before.

"You don't look like you know!" Piper said motherly, trying to touch him.

"Mom…focus on Wyatt, I am fine!" He said harshly avoiding her touch and leading her to Wyatt.

Piper knew her son well enough to know that the only way to calm him down was focusing on his brother. Leo left room for his wife beside their blond son and walked beside Chris, shuffling his son's brunette hair and smiling at him reassuringly.

Piper couldn't restrain gasping after caressing Wyatt's hair and kissing his forehead. Leo held Chris comfortingly, knowing his mom's reaction would panic him.

"Calm down, Chris, he is going to be fine." Leo told him with his calmest voice.

"Why did mom gasp?" Chris asked, freaked, trying to get away from his dad's embrace, but he wouldn't let him.

"Wy has a slight fever, son." Leo told him.

"Mom wouldn't react like that for just a slight fever!" Chris said, breaking free from his father and running to his brother.

Wyatt spent the next week delirious with a fever no whitelighter or medicine could cure, since it was a product of his own mind fighting his new memories and guilt. True to his word, Chris didn't leave his brother's side for even a second. He never uttered a word of complaint, nor told anyone how his own new memories were torturing him.

"Hey…", Wyatt said, with a hoarse and weak voice, seven days after that, stretching his hand feebly to touch his brother's knee and wake him up from his daydream.

Chris jerked, startled and looked at him with a smile. "Hey, you too… how are you feeling?" He said leaning forward and helping him drink some water.

"Better…Do you ever leave this room, Chris?" He asked him ,worried, while his brother examined him, professionally. Chris shrugged for an answer. "Chris!" Wyatt told him, reprehensively and Chris stuck a thermometer in his mouth, to prevent him from saying anything else.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Chris answered him, caringly.

"You didn't need to stay beside me 24/7 to do that!" Wyatt said taking the thermometer out of his mouth; Chris stuck the thermometer back in.

"Leave it there!" He ordered, though he was obviously relieved to see Wyatt had some strength to actually scold him.

"I thought I was the doctor in the here!" Wyatt spoke with the thermometer in his mouth.

"Ohh… shut up… I'll soon be one and a lot better than you!" Chris teased, happy to no end to see his brother better.

"Of course you will… who wants a killer for a doctor?" Wyatt said, sadly.

"Wyatt… don't you ever say that again, don't you ever THINK that again!" Chris said angrily, taking the thermometer out of his mouth, glad to see his fever was of 101.9 (38.8 C).

Wyatt sighed sadly, but really didn't want to go there either.

"Speaking of which…they accept me in quite a few places for my rotation next year… as soon as you are better, you have to take a look at them so you can advise me on which one to take…but you have to get better soon, bro… cuz I have to answer most of them by next week!" Chris pleaded with him.

"How long have I been out?" Wyatt asked, confused. He had some vague memory of feeling horrible and having his parents there, his aunts, his uncles, his cousins, his girlfriend, his grandpa… and his brother…always his brother beside him, but his memories were hazy and he had no awareness of how long he had been laying in that bed.

"Seven days…" Chris said, as casually as he could.

"You have been stuck beside my bed for seven days, Chris?" Wyatt asked him, concerned.

Chris ignored his question. "Though I think I know which rotation I am going to take," he said.

Wyatt sighed, knowing his brother wasn't going answer his latest question. "Ok…why don't you tell me which rotations they offered you, and which one you are planning to take, so I know which one I have to praise, because if you made up your mind, you won't listen to anything I say anyways!" Wyatt spoke in a typical brother tone. Sitting down, and resting his back against the bed frame.

"I am taking the one in San Francisco General!" Chris said, proudly.

"So you can actually bug me 24/7?" Wyatt teased him, though he was obviously delighted. "It doesn't even matter what the program is about, as long as you can have your brother near to harass him, right?"

Chris smiled. "Basically!"

"Good call, kiddo, it'd be great if we can work in the same hospital!" Wyatt said happily, laying back down, exhausted. "You are not planning to go tell anybody that I woke up, right? You want my exclusive attention?" Wyatt teased.

Chris smiled broadly, seeing how not only his health was improving, but his mood and state of mind, also.

"It's four in the morning, bro!" Chris smiled, showing him the alarm clock on Paula's night table.

"And you are awake… did you sleep at all in these seven days?" Wyatt admonished him.

Chris, once again, ignored him. "Though, I think your girlfriend's shift ended 3.30 today, so she might be awake, you can call her if you want… she left me her whole time schedule and strict instructions to tell you to call her if she wasn't here when you were conscious enough. Though, you don't HAVE to call her, I bet she'll understand." Chris said. He liked Wyatt's girlfriend, they'd been dating for almost six months and she was a really nice girl, but Chris still got a little jealous once in a while.

"You don't want me to talk to her, do you?" Wyatt said amused. "You are incorrigible! Hand me the phone, would you?"

Chris gave him the phone with a smirk.

"Bro…Thanks for being with me all this time… it probably wasn't the best thing for your mind or body… but it was nice to always feel you near… It made me feel a lot better!" Wyatt told him and Chris smiled. "Can I ask you one more favor?" He asked.

"Whatever you need, Wy."

"Can you lie down on the bed and sleep for god's sake? It's four in the morning!"

The next morning when Piper and Leo entered the room, they were as glad to find Chris sleeping, laying on a bed, as they were to see Wyatt sleeping a lot more peacefully than in prior days.

Chris didn't wake up till four in the afternoon that day.

"Mom…." Wyatt woke up moaning, two hours later.

Piper rushed to him. "Shh, baby… mom is here, everything is ok." She cooed in his ear, caressing his hair.

Wyatt opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I am hungry, mom!" He said weakly, smelling the food that was being cooked in the kitchen, his stomach was groaning.

Piper, Patience and Chris (the people in the room at that moment) smiled happily; being hungry was a very good sign.

"Ok… I have some leftovers that I can bring you right away, or do you want me to cook you something special?" Piper told him, eagerly.

"I want to go and eat with everybody, whatever it is that you are cooking right now!" Wyatt said, decisively.

"It's probably better if you stay in bed for a few more days, sweetie." Piper told him, lovingly.

"I want to go and eat with everybody whatever it is that you are cooking right now!" Wyatt repeated, stubbornly.

"Wyatt for god's sake, you are a doctor… think what you would say if you were one of your patients!" Chris tried to reason with him.

Wyatt smirked and sat down on the bed "I am not one of my patients, luckily." He told Chris and then he spotted Patience "Hey doll… I didn't see you there, come here beside me."

Patience snuggled beside Wyatt while he fought with his mother and brother.

"I have some lasagna from the other day, you love lasagna…I'll reheat it and bring it here to you… yes?" Piper asked him, sweetly.

"No…I want to go with everybody!" Wyatt whined. "Chris… please…"

"Tomorrow, bro, ok? Tomorrow night?" Chris told him.

"No... now! Doll… back me up here!" Wyatt pleaded.

"Wy… I am not five any more… if Chris and Piper say it's not good for you, I am not backing you up on something that's potentially harmful to you." Patience answered him.

Wyatt pouted.

"It's not going to work, Wyatt!" Piper told him.

"Please, Chris…I really need to see them… to have them near…you can understand what I mean." Wyatt explained, and for the first time, he was seriously distressed. "You'll orb me there, I'll lay on the couch… you can be beside me all the time… if I don't look good, I'll let you orb me down here!"

"You already don't look good!" Piper told him, but he had already convinced Chris.

"Mom…he'll feel better if everybody is around him, that's true… and if he looks too tired, I'll bring him back, ok?" Chris interceded for his brother.

Piper sighed "If you say so…but I'll be right beside you too."

"The more the merrier, mom." Wyatt smiled sadly and held his cousin tighter. "Can I go there now? It's everybody home?"

Patience shook her head "No, mom and Paula went to get an outfit for the party Paula has on Friday, Pry is at her capoeira class, mom was going to go get her after that; Paige is still at work, and your dad is probably fighting with some elder."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to say only Mark is home?" Chris provoked her, smirking.

"Probably…but it sounds a lot prettier the way I said it!" Patience answered him in a feisty tone, with a smug smile.

"Ok… let's think… practicality versus prettiness… what's more important?" Chris asked, sarcastically.

Patience walked to her cousin and gently slapped his cheek twice "Honey…do you honestly think all those girls chase you because of your practicality? Dream on, coz…" She said, leaving the room. "I'll see you up there, Wy."

"What is dad doing?" Wyatt asked before Pat even left.

"Do you want to see him?" Chris asked, softly.

Wyatt nodded.

"Call him… I bet he'll drop anything he is doing and come to you." Piper said.

"I just don't want to bother him." Wyatt shrugged.

"After this week…trust me… there is nothing that your father wants more than you bothering him!" Piper said caressing his cheek.

"Ok… I'll go to the living room and call him from there." Wyatt said trying to get up.

Chris didn't even bother to argue with him and orbed him, blankets and all to the living room.

"Dad!" Wyatt called from the living room. As Piper predicted he was there a second later.

"Wy! You are awake… that's so good, son." He said hugging his son. "Are you sure you wouldn't be better in the bed in Paula's bedroom, instead of here where it can be a potential mess?" He asked, concerned.

Wyatt sighed frustrated.

"You already won that fight?" Leo chuckled, amused.

"Yeah… I did… I just want to be where the potential mess can be… I need to." Wyatt pleaded.

The door opened and Phoebe with Paula and Pryanna walked in.

"Good… cuz the mess has just arrived!" Leo said sweetly, looking at his son with so much love, it seemed like he was looking at a deity.

Pryanna ran directly to the stairs.

"Aha… so you are not saying hello to your favorite male cousin, I'll keep that in mind!" Wyatt shouted, teasing her and she turned around with the biggest smile ever.

Phoebe and Paula also heard him shout and dropped the bags they were carrying and they all ran to him. Only Pry got there faster.

"Wy… you are better… I missed you so much! How are you feeling? Shouldn't you be in bed or something? You have no idea what happened to me! I was…" And she kept on talking to him at hyper-speed, he barely got a word, but he chuckled nonetheless, hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

Everybody was more than delighted to see Wyatt finally out of bed, having everybody fussing around him, was exhausting for the blond Halliwell, but it did great for the guilt complex that his new memories had created.

They all pretended not to see the tears that flooded his eyes more than once that night.

Slowly but steadily Wyatt got better; Chris was forced (by all the members of the household, but especially by Wyatt) to return to his daily routine two days after the dinner. Wyatt returned to work a week later; Still Wyatt and Chris stayed in Paula's room for two more weeks. They didn't want to admit it, but they were still not ready to stay away from their loved ones, fearing this might all be a dream, and they would wake up one morning and they'd all still be dead. Nightmares were still hellish for both of them, and they would comfort each other at night.

After moving back to their apartment, the nightmares continued for long, and they would both orb to the manor in the middle of the night, just to make sure they were there. For years after that, Chris would sometimes find Wyatt in the dead of the night, lying on the floor of the bathroom, sick with remorse, and pain. As he promised, he was there to help him through it each one of those times.

"Brothers forever… I'll always have your back and you'll always have mine… always." Chris used to repeat to him, on those nights. "That's the one thing you have to remember from our other lives, Wyatt… that's the only thing that matters."

&&&&&&&&&&

If you are wondering about Oprent and his family, the second Eliana (The guys mother, and a former acquaintance of Paige, just in case you don't remember) went to magic school to enroll her kids, Paige (who was at that moment the head mistress) called social services and Leonild (A.K.A The demon, father of the kids) was incarcerated for abusing his wife.

Paige and her family helped Eliana to start a new, better life. Railey was still a close friend of Patience and Pryanna, he was madly in love with Pry, but knew he had no chance.

When their father left, Oprent took the job of being the oldest man in the house very seriously, he overprotected his brother to a sometimes annoying extent; still Oprent and Railey had one of those sibling relationships that most people envy. Oprent also took care of his mother with devotion. He was a straight A student, mainly, to please his mother. At this point, he had just started college and wanted to major in social services, to help kids that had been abused, find a better life.

Once, when he was still in bed and recovering, Railey, who had gone to the manor the visit Pat and Pry, was dragged by the girls to visit their sick cousin. None of the three of them understood Wyatt's overreaction when he spotted the teenager, only Phoebe, who was the only other person in the room at that moment, did.

"Railey… do you think you can ask your brother to come and see me for a little while, if he doesn't mind?" Wyatt asked him, once he had regained his speech.

"Oprent?" Railey asked, shocked.

Wyatt and Oprent had never gotten along, they didn't hate each other, they just didn't "click". Oprent had always been a little scared of Wyatt and Wyatt had always thought Oprent was boring and jealous of the Halliwell family, and it annoyed him that he was always trying to please each of the members of his family. Even if he had gone to school with Paula, the only ones of the Halliwells that he had some sort of relationship with, were Chris, who he looked up in a "Big brother" sort of way, though they didn't see each other too often, Paige, who he adored because of all she had done for his family - she was his mentor, and he would always run to her whenever he had a problem and the two kids, Pat and Pry because they were his brother's friends.

"Are you sure, hon?" Phoebe asked at the same time.

"Yeah, do you think he would mind coming to see me? I would go to him myself… but my family would kill me if I get out of bed." Wyatt smiled teasingly.

&&&&&&&

The next day, when Oprent entered Wyatt's room, he was sleeping, twisting and moaning with an awful nightmare, Chris was beside him, holding his hand.

"Wyatt… Wy… wake up!" Chris shook him a little to force him to wake up, after greeting Oprent, not as delighted to see him as Oprent would have expected.

When Wyatt woke up and saw Oprent beside his brother, he instinctively tk sent him flying to the wall.

"Get out a second, I'll call you when he is himself again!" Chris instructed the poor teenager who was looking at them from the floor and with a headache.

It took a few minutes to calm Wyatt down. Oprent entered the room meekly, Chris tried his best to make him feel comfortable. Except for the particular moment when Oprent attempted to kill him in his past life, he had always liked the kid, who looked at him as if he was some sort of role model to follow.

"I am sorry for what happened a few minutes ago." Wyatt said, apologetically.

"It's ok, Railey told me what happened to you both, anyone would be edgy…and you were asleep, you just thought I was someone else." Oprent said, softly.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other, but said nothing.

"What?" Oprent asked, confused.

Wyatt sighed and rubbed his temples. "I wanted you to come here, and now that you are here, I don't know what to say, how to say it." Wyatt said.

"Why don't you try telling me why did you want me here? It's not something usual, you know." Oprent told him, softly.

Wyatt looked at his brother for strength, Chris smiled at him.

"I guess I just can't make amends with the whole world, and when I saw your brother here yesterday, I thought that if at least I could make amends with you, the one person who is going to be the hardest one of all to ask for forgiveness…it would have some kind of symbolic value." Wyatt said.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Oprent asked, more and more confused, looking at Chris for answers. Chris just smiled, with his hand resting on his brother's shoulder.

"Ok kiddo, you have two options… as a way to redeem myself… I am going to give you these two options, and hopefully it will make me feel better knowing that I offered to share what I don't want anybody to know, with the one person that is hardest to apologize to, because if it happens again, it will be hard for me not to act like I did…wrong and all…but still…it would be hard not to do the same. So…you have two options, you can just listen to my apology and leave, or you can find out the reason I tk shoved you to the wall, because I didn't think it was anyone else, Oprent…I was absolutely conscious that it was you, and for that I am sorry."

Oprent looked shocked and confused not knowing what to do, still curiosity would have killed anybody, not only the cat.

"What happened?" Oprent asked.

"Kiddo…" Chris said kneeling in front of Oprent "I swear it's not as fun and epic as it sounds… looked at what those memories did to us… they are not nice…and what he is going to tell you is not going to make you feel good…"

"I still want to know…I know you are going to hate me for this Wyatt…but I always wanted you to like me, and you never did, no matter how hard I tried…the most I got from you was a condescending smile, and it's no secret how much I admire Chris, so if you are willing to share one of your worst moments just with me… regardless of how I am going to feel about that, I want you to do it."

"Ok… fair is fair… whatever your reasons are…just so you know, if you still want to know why I never liked you…that is not that I don't LIKE you… I just can't get myself to care about you and you always annoyed me, in this life and in the other one… Stop trying so hard, kiddo… I am the double blessed, I have tons of suck ups around me… so I hate them! Stop trying so hard, and I'll probably like you!" Wyatt explained.

Oprent smiled at him.

"Back to the story… have you ever heard of the "Lex Tallionis"? Wyatt asked.

"An eye for an eye…Paige always brings it up somehow when I go to her cuz I am angry about something", Oprent said.

"What do you think about it?" Chris asked him, paternally.

"What she always says to me… An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind." Oprent said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**THE END.**

DISCLAIMER: The line "An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind" belongs to the admirable and praiseworthy Mahatma Gandhi

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed!**

shyeye

tHANKS! I hope you liked this one too!

Wwolf

"No se si reí o llorar con el complejo de inferioridad y de martir de Chris." Si pero es sort of cute, no es cierto? Que después de todo, siga encontrando la forma de culparse.  
"Pobre Wy debe ser muy dificil vivir con los recuerdos de asesinatos y atrocitades que cometio." Al menos es lo que yo opino, no creo que uno pueda acordarse de todo eso y vivir lo mas campante... debe ser muy traumatico!

""It was as if they were sharing the same mother-son bond a new born shares with his mother, in those moments when they are not two different people yet, but one with two different bodies."  
I love this." Thanks!

Starry Sky 44

"Anyway. I like the new future," Glad you do!

"although I feel so bad for Wyatt and Chris. Especially Wyatt, since he did so many terrible things." It has to be… I wouldn't like the guys if they didn't suffer quite a lot with those horrible memories, don't you think?

"You captured what he must have been feeling very nicely." Thanks!

" And Chris, ever the martyr. Ah, Chris." Totally "What are we going to do with him?" I swear I have quite a few ideas on what to do with him :P!  
I hope you liked the ending

"I hope you do a sequel!" If I come up with something good… but it's a hard story to continue! Cuz the sequel will be completely different.

Kawwen

"Aw poor Wy, that was simply fantastic but i really don't want it to end! This has remained my favourite story for quite some time now...what will i do after it's gone? Lol" Awww that is sweet in a tragic way… I donno… I am pretty sure you'll find sth, but I am glad you like it. You should read :"destined to die?" by "Long-Live-Christopher", if you liked this story, you are going to love that one!

The Halliwell's little Angel

Thanks for your email! I really appreciated that you took the time to do all that!

"he didnt want me to be on FF he read one of the ones i was reading over my shoulder and it wasnt exactly the best one for him to read!"

Ohhh that is bad luck! And awfully annoying I guess! You should have made him read my story… I consider it pretty suitable for all ages, right?

Thank you for such sweet words, you put a huge smile in my face!

Sparkling Cherries

"! My friends actually told me how to say, well you go out with me, in spanish and that's the only sentence i know. not that i've had to use it, 1: coz i'm in england and 2: because i'm so shy, i could never ask a guy out." You are shy? I would have never guessed it? Or you are shy like I say I am shy… cuz I sort of believe that I am shy… but then… nobody evers believes me and tells me to spot lying! Specially cuz I talk as much as I write… so you can imagine I don't sound too shy!

"ok so off the point. Yeah I could hear the sarcasm, but it's call to know various words. :)" We know the words my dear… we just don't know how to spell them… and that's why there are spell checks and editors in the world, right?

" one more chapter to go! oh my days! wow, this has been such a great fic." Thanks! Every good thing comes to an end… I am already mourning it!

"wyatt and chris, what are we gonna do with that pair eh?" I can give you a couple of good ideas if you want :P!

phoebe turner

THANKS

JadeAlmasy

"wonderful! typical Chris though!"

Glad you thought that!

"think that in the show they should have more emotion whne he was leaveing i mean after all he was their son, nephew and he did just save all their lifes and the world and he was in all sense going to die so i think that more emotion was called for." Absolutely! I thought just the same.

"but hey what to we the fans know about that kind of stuff." Of course!   
"its going to be soo sad to see this go since i was there from the beginning!" hehehe I loved that line… It is… I a mourning already!

Piper Chris fan

"Hey there,  
i was in Tunisia." Wowwww… how was it there?

"So again, i couldnt review. But today i read all your chapters and again i have to say: Wonderfull work! Amazing! I knew from the beginning that this was going to be a great story but as it turned out it is much more than great!" Aww I am humbled by your awesome comments… thank you sooo much!  
"I hope everything will be alright in the next chapter. Maybe you could portray the families again. I have almost forgotten who belong where with all the Ps. :)" I wrote it up there. Paula and Patience are Phoebes and Pryanna is Paige's  
"Please,notify me when your next story is up. :) I would love to read it. With your writing abilities...uff!" Thanks SOOOO much! Put me in your author alert… I have quite a few stories and 2 that I am actually updating regularly… I would love it if you would check them out!

Nikki14u

"Aww this was really a good chapter." Thanks\

"I feel horrible for my dear sweet innocent (hey do not laugh) hubby " Me laugh? Never! Then you probably felt even more sorry now!

"and our little Christopher is so understanding and forgiving." Understanding and selfblaming I would say, even if that word doesn't exist! Yeah your brother in law is a doll! (He would probably kill me and eat me raw if he hears me calling him a doll, but he is one none the less!)

"You just want to smother him with kisses." Absolutely! And people keep asking me "What are we going to do with those two!" I have a couple of ideas in mind, glad to see I am not the only one!

" Great job and please update soon." Thanks and ditto

Altaira

Here it is… I hope you liked it!

starra86

"oh yay they saved the future! loved the family boding moments." THANKSSSSSSS

Here is the next chappie, I hope you liked it

teal-lover

"yeah! they're home and they have everyone!" I swear one day I'll have a sad ending just to be original… but today is not the day…and its not that tremendously happy either.

"awe, poor wy--he must feel so horrible. man, he was a guilt machine before, but at least then he had an excuse that he was right." Hehehe you made me laugh… at least he had the excuse that he was right!

" this is going to take some major adjusting. I think a sequel is in order to explain, that, dont you think:)" Sequel? Big dilemma… I have to keep sort of the same storyline and its hard to come up with something, though between typing the word hard and this an idea sort of pop into my mind… but I don't know, it's not an easy story to make a sequel… though I would love it… so I still don't know.

"beautiful chapter. so emotional. everytime I read one of your chapters, I know I'm either in for an emotional roller coaster ride, or lmao until my stomach hurts. both of which, are a lot of fun and I love stories that make me feel for the characters, so keep doing your thing, hun, cause it's always leaving me wanting more."

Ohh you are sooooooooo nice... specially cuz I told you so many times, you are such a great writer and I admire you work so much, that your opinion is really important to me!

"with that said. i'm thinking subliminal message--sequel--sequel--alexia lent me her powers despite your warnings-you will do a sequel!"

Hehehe you are funny! I'll think about it… your words might be having some effect on me… hopefully my finger's will type something awesome in a sort of comatose state!

Long-Live-Christopher

I LOVEEEEEEEE your story! I actually referred it to a couple of ppl that asked me what are they going to read now that this story is over, cuz I guess that if they like this one, they have to ADORE yours… so I hope you don't mind.

" one more chapter? No! oh well, I am loving it still, it's just really wierd though, cause this chapter had so much of a different feel to it then the ones previesly...I almost forgot what story I was reading! But I guess it's necessary." Thanks… and yeah…it's different…but as much as I needed closure in season six… that we never learnt if Wyatt was saved, what happened to Chris and blah…I needed to have all that in here… you know?  
BTW THANKS for your email!

Wicked R

"I'm starting to like Wyatt as a Charmed character too. You achive things I never thought was possible." Hehe you make me feel so flattered… yeah Wyatt tends to grow on you! It did on all of us…if you write a story that has Wyatt in it, you indefectibly start liking him… that happened to me and to many others…and I guess it also happens if you read about him… but I am thrilled that I had that effect on you! THANKS

"but for the die hard hurt/comfort fan, this is perfect bait." I know… I am glad to know I am not the only one around that loves it!


End file.
